Eight Little Hellions
by werewolfbleu
Summary: On her way home from a mission our favorite pink haired Kuniochi saves eight baby wolves from a fiery death. Little does she know that the little hellions that steal her heart are none other than the dreaded Akatsuki. Will Sakura abandon them? Or will she give up the life she's made in Konoha to be with the very men who want to capture her best friend? Ita/Saku pairing. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Eight Little Hellions**

The blazing heat from the fire crashed against my skin in pounding waves. What I thought had been a small brush fire was actually a few caravans set ablaze. I staggered through the blinding heat trying to reach the wagons whose wooden structure was consumed in flame. I coughed, pulling a shirt from my pack and using it as a mask. My eyes stung from the smoke but I kept on searching for survivers.

"Hello!" My throat was dry and my voice cracked from the abuse. I sent out my chakra to probe the fire but I wasn't able to detect any humans that were alive or dead. It was possible the caravans were set on fire while their owners fled. It wouldn't be the first time. It was usually a method of destroying stolen or illegal goods when they thought they were going to get caught. Or someone decided it wasn't worth the risk. Either way I needed to do something about this fire to keep the flames from spreading to the forest.

Automatically my hands began to flash through the hand seals needed to form a low level water jutsu I knew. I was already on the horse sign when a small whimper stilled my hands. I looked up from where I stood in the middle of the fire at the center of the three burning caravans. My eyes narrowed, each one was alight with fire that danced a good fifty feet in the air. Again I sent chakra out this time probing for any sign of life. My eyes widened in shock when I felt eight wavering chakras coming from the third cart behind me. I dashed over to it and found that on the other side some of the wagon still hadn't burned yet. But that wouldn't last long the flames were already spreading to it.

Thinking quickly I grabbed my water container and pored the whole thing over my head. The water felt great running over my skin but almost immediately it began to evaporate. Ripping the now wet shirt I rapped my hands in the dark fabric and used it to protect my hands from the flame. Drawing chakra to my hands I grabbed the large pieces of wood that had broken off and began tossing them aside. Sweat trekked down my face, stinging my already abused eyes. The flames were getting hotter and closer, with one final growl of effort the last of the wood broke away and I threw it hard for good measure.

I blinked, almost bewildered by the sight of a large crate holding several puppies inside. The animal lover inside of me snarled and wished a painful death upon their owners who up and left them to die.

I through my hands over my head as an explosion from one of the other wagons shook the ground. The explosion hasted my plight, without thinking I gripped the sides of the cage. Instantly I regretted it as the heated metal burned right through the shirt and seared my palms. I bit my lip and ignored the pain, forcing myself to run away from the fire.

Once we were a couple of yards away I quickly dropped the crate. Several squeals and grunts of discomfort let me know they didn't appreciate being dropped. But I was more concerned about getting them out of the blisteringly hot prison. I flushed my hands with cooling chakra as I grabbed the hot iron door and tore it off. Multiple balls of singed fluff dashed out, tripping and running over each other in their haste. I sighed in relief as several pairs eyes stared up at me.

My shoulders hunched as another explosion rattled the ground and sent another billowing wave of heat. Glancing down at the pups I idly noted that they weren't your average puppies. They were wolf pups or cubs I should say. Which would probably explain someones need to destroy them. Taking wolf pups from the wild was illegal in most areas. Especially the nin wolves that didn't want anything to do with humans. I had a sneaking suspicion that that's exactly what these pups were.

Suspicion aside I turned my attention back to the growing fire. "Stay here," I said softly.

My hands flew through hand seals as I raced back towards the fire. I had no doubt by the time I was done the pups would probably be gone. Wolves didn't trust humans, it was an ingrained instinct thanks to the abuse they received several hundred years ago from humans who thought of them as tools.

With the last hand seal I commanded, "Suiton Suishouha."

A wall of water rose from the earth and crashed down over the burning caravans. The water swallowed the flames and in a matter of seconds the water settled and the fire was out. I sagged in relief and looked smuggle at the large pool of water covering several yards. Kakashi and I had a standing bet that I could perfect any of the jutsus in his arsenal. He bet against the wrong woman. I couldn't wait to get back to Konoha and wave another victory in his face. A grin lifted the corners of my lips, I knew my old sensai believed in me and was actually challenging my skills but it was still fun to play along and win a few free lunches here and there.

Exhaling a held breath, I ran my hand through my short pink hair to find it was soaked. But I was betting it was more from sweat than the water I pored over my head. Thinking about my empty canteen made me groan. Konoha was still a day away, if I was lucky I'd make it just before dark and my throat would be as dry as Suna by then. Grumbling, I glance down at my ruined clothes. The black ninja pants were torn and covered in soot and my mesh top was singed. I guess I should thank my luck stars -what few I have left- that the bindings holding my chest hadn't caught on fire.

Fists clenched in frustration I turned on my heel intending to head home. My eyebrows rose in surprise when I turned and found eight wolf cubs watching me. They watched me warily with various colored eyes. My suspicion of them being nin wolves seemed to ring true when I got a good look at the exotic colors of their fur coats. There was one that was black on one side and white on the other and another that was completely silver. Hell there was even one that was blue for crying out loud. And the more I looked at them the more the girly side of me squealed. _Kami. They really are a bunch of cuties. _

Feeling confident they wouldn't run I strode over to them. Eight pairs of eyes either narrowed or widened at my nearness. Four of them backed up a step and growled with their teeth bared. I giggled which made the blue one deflate with a defeated breath. It was hard to be scared when they were all so cute and probably only weighed around three pounds. That would put their age around two months old but I wasn't an expert.

I crouched, remembering the things that Hana taught me about wild animals and how to gain their trust. I couldn't leave them here alone. Being so young they would easily become another's prey, that goes for both human and wild animal alike. The mothering instinct inside of me seemed to take charge. There was no way around it, I just couldn't leave them to die, that would make me no better than the people who left them to burn.

Tentatively I stretched out my right hand and left it hanging a few inches away from them. Slowly but surely they edged a little closer, smelling my fingers. Their eyes never left my face as they sniffed and nudged the tips of my fingers.

A smile softened my face as the orange and black colored cub decided I was trust worthy and licked my palm. I flinched a bit, his little rough tongue reminding me that my palms were burned. The orange and black ball of fur didn't seem to notice as he begin to yip happily. I scratched behind his ear and his eyes became half lidded, clearly enjoying the attention. All at once the tension broke and the other pups bound forward wanting to steal the attention. Well... not all of them anyway. The black one with black orbs sat his butt down a few feet away. The silver one and the black and white bi-colored one joined him. Of course I was only assuming they were male. Their macho-y display of lone wolf just felt like I was staring at three little boys.

I shrugged. I guess I couldn't win them all.

With a pained grunt I sat down, giving my achy knees a break. I glanced at my hands and quickly pooled healing chakra to my palms. The medic was taking over. I wanted to make sure the cubs were all okay but I couldn't help them without my hands. The burns weren't as bad as I had initially thought and within five minutes my palms were whole again. I flexed my fingers experimentally and determined they were fine. With what I hoped was a disarming smile I glanced down at the pups, "alright who's first?"

The cubs only had minor bumps and bruises with less burns than I anticipated. And they all happily ate the remaining pieces of jerky I had. After resting for about fifteen minutes I got back to my feet and stretched my muscles. It was probably inevitable that I would have to end up caring one or two of them at a time. I doubted their short legs could keep up with me. "Okay boys," they were all males, I checked while I'd been healing them, "we'll be in Konoha by night fall. If anyone feels they can't keep up just," I scratched my head. How could they let me know? I shrugged, "just let me know."

Honestly I had no idea if they'd actually follow me but if they intended to run from me they'd already done it. I could see clearly the intelligence behind their eyes as they looked at one another, communicating in a way I didn't understand. After a moment they all looked up at me with eyes that seemed far to old for their age. It was a bit disconcerting but I easily brushed it off. Hana had said nin dogs, even the young ones were extremely smart.

The black and orange one yipped and ran up to me with a wagging tail. Placing his front paws on my calf he looked up at me with big puppy eyes. I caved. Gently I scooped him up and tucked him under my arm. His small tongue bathed my hand while his constant wiggling made it hard for me to hold him.

I chuckled, "anyone else want a free ride?"

All the other pups just stared, none making as bold of move as their little orange brother. Shrugging, I turned and started heading for Konoha.

...

Night had already fallen over the Village Hidden in the Leaves by the time we'd finally arrived. Normally I'd head straight for the tower and file a report to give to the Hokage in the morning. But with a eight worn out cubs dragging there paws behind me I didn't see that happening tonight. I would just have to do it first thing in the morning. The gate keepers will have already reported my return so it wasn't like Tsunade would be worried. So together we trudged home. And silently I thanked Kami for having a house with a backyard.

The door whined as I opened it wide enough to let all the pups sluggishly crawl their way into the foyer. I smiled at their worn out appearance and the way the all filed into the living room and crashed on the floor with audible sighs. The urge to join them on the floor was hard to resist but the need to drink a gallon of water was a little bit stronger at the moment. I dragged my weary body into the kitchen and happily drank the cold water from the sink. After nearly water logging myself I set the empty glass down and began to search the fridge for sustenance.

The sound of nails clicking and scratching could be heard in the living room. Apparently the cubs felt the same way I did as several balls of fluff came careening into the kitchen. They barked and yipped at each other as they comically tripped and slid to get to my feet. The race was won by the blonde pup as he slammed right into the back of my legs. He backed his little self right over my feet and yipped in victory.

I laughed out right, "guess you all are hungry too ne?"

Shaking my head in mirth I continued to rummage through the fridge in search of something for all of us. Dew to my absence most of the contents of my fridge were out of date but the fact that I hadn't been shopping in days was evident by its emptiness. The only thing I'd managed to find was a few sausages and some lunch meat that luckily hadn't expired yet. I then pulled out the three mixing bowls I had from the cupboard and sorted meat into two of them and filled the other with water. After setting down the bowls I promptly took a step back, afraid of losing a toe. Growls and barks filled the room as they each shoved their faces in the bowls and pushed and fought one another for the meat.

Finally after all the little hellions were fed they all crashed in the living room. I laid on the couch with two cubs curled up on my chest. Tiredly I pulled the arm I had hanging over the back of the couch and began to pet the two sleeping monsters on my chest. The orange and black colored one stretched out his belly as my fingers continued to run through his soft fur. I poked the blonde ones butt with a finger. His head lifted slightly and he opened one sapphire blue orb and eyed me tiredly. I giggled giving his cold nose a poke. "What am I going to do with all of you ne?"

He sneezed then rubbed his face with a paw before shutting his eyes and dropping his fuzzy blonde head back down on my chest. Clearly he didn't seem to worried about it. I groaned in defeat. There was no way I could give them up. Not unless the Hokage had a problem with me keeping wild nin wolves but some how I doubted she'd even care. I knew raising them wouldn't be a simple walk in the park but they trusted me even after humans already tried to kill them via burning the caravans.

Awareness pulled me from my thoughts and my gaze dropped to the floor were I found the black cub staring up at me intently. His black whole like orbs drew me in and it was scarily familiar. I racked my brain trying to remember whose stare put you on edge like this but I just couldn't remember. I was somewhat relieved when the cubs heavy eyes got the best of him and he fell asleep. But I wasn't really sure what I was relieved about.

Yawning I decided I was too tired to care and shut my eyes as well. Mentally I added going to see Hana at some point in time tomorrow to my list.

...

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Guess who the wolf cubs are? _**

**_Naruto: The freakn' Akatsuki? Are you nuts? _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: No! And I'm sure the readers like it. Usually the Akatsuki are turned into kittens but I prefer wolves. _**

**_Naruto: But why them? They are trying to kill me yo! _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: (sighs) they are small cubs right now they can't hurt you! Whiner! Besides a fan asked if I would write a story like this so I'm doing it for fun. _**

**_Naruto: I am not a wiener! It should just be about me and Sakura thats what people wana read!_**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: I said whiner you little idiot and we'll let the fans decide! _**

**_Naruto: Fine! Please read and review so werewolfbleuchan won't write this story anymo-_**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Shut up Naruto! Oh by the way there will eventually be pairings and I would like to hear who the fans want Sakura to end up with. It must be an Akatsuki member. Thanks! _**

**_Naruto: Vote for me! _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Your not part of the Akatsuki! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suds and Hellions**

"Oh come now you little ninnies! You act like the water is acid!" I groused tiredly.

When I woke up this morning it was to the scent of burnt hair and dried sweat. It was a stomach turning smell to wake up to and there was no way in hell I was going to continue letting myself or the cubs smelling like shit. A date with the soap and shampoo was needed pronto.

You'd think after nearly burning to death the cubs would love the idea of being in water. I thought all canines loved water? But the moment I said we are _all _taking a shower the little hellions took off in different directions. Correction all except for one. The silver cub seemed very happy about the prospect of getting in the water and promptly made his way to the bathroom where he was still waiting with five of his already captured brothers. I wish all the other cubs were as enthusiastic as him. But nooooo. Instead I was stuck hunting them down one by freaking one!

Six down, two to go. With ninja stealth I crept around the house searching for the other two. The black one with the creepy stare and the blood colored one were the only two that remained unaccounted for but I would find them.

Silently I padded over to the kitchen. All the cupboards were closed so I knew they couldn't be hiding in there. The only thing on the dark grey tiled floor were the three red mixing bowls I had set out last night as food dishes. I idly noted that the water dish needed to be refilled after we showered. I was about to leave the kitchen and search elsewhere when something odd caught my eye. One of the red bowls was laying open face down. My emerald gaze narrowed and a wicked smile spread across my face. Smart little rug rat.

"Oh my I wonder where those other two stinkers got too?" I said feigning ignorance.

The red bowl shifted slightly then stilled. Stifling a laugh I tipped toed over to the bowls. "Well I guess I'll look elsewhere," I lied. Quietly I leaned over and in one swift movement I flipped the bowl over. The blood red cub looked up in surprise and growled plaintively as I scooped him up. "Gotcha," I whispered victoriously. The cubs brown eyes narrowed and I had a feeling he was planning my death. "You know I can't keep calling you guys by colors can I?"

The cub gave me a look that read along the lines of, 'your an idiot'.

Jeez what an arrogant little ass.

A vindictive thought crossed my mind and with it a crazed smile. "How about I call you Honey-kun?"

The cub snorted, giving me a glare that threatened to burn me to ashes. I chuckled and patted his head. He yipped obviously not finding my humor as funny as I did. "Alright fine I'll call you Reaper. Hows that?"

_Reaper. The red Reaper. It has a nice ring to it and it suits his attitude perfectly. _

I guess the second name I chose wasn't as bad because this time he just huffed out a breath before continuing his struggle for freedom. My shoulders shook with silent laughter as I headed for the bathroom. "If you think your safe little black cub your wrong. I'll come find you next." I declared to the room. Somewhat hoping the black cub would save me the trouble and just come out. No such luck.

With the red one captured I quickly headed for the bathroom. He wiggled and squirmed trying his damn near hardest to escape but as we stepped into the bathroom he gave up and whined in defeat. I giggled, rubbing my cheek on his face. He stiffened in my hands and blinked owlishly as if attention was a shocking knew experience for him. His gaze stayed fixed on me as I opened the glass shower door and set him inside with the others. I closed the door gently.

My bathroom was the one place in this house I splurged on. I had a large shower that had a glass door. The silver shower head was twice the size of most and hung right over your head. Adjacent to the shower was the tub which could easily fit two people comfortably. The floor was made of large grey stone tiles that made you feel like you were in a cave. Yes when it comes to my bathroom I am a needy woman.

With a heavy sigh I left the sanctuary of my bathroom and began looking for the last escapee. I cackled, "I'll get you my pretty and your furry little butt will be mine!"

My bedroom was the last place for me to look. I was tired and worn out and was about ready to throw in the towel. The black cub was now officially the king of hide and seek.

The closet door was shut and so were all the drawers which only left under the bed. I almost wanted to smack myself in the head. _Why hadn't I thought of the bed first? _

Grunting I got down on my hands and knees. Lifting up the bed skirt I moved lower so my eyes could see under the hole bed. Don't you just hate it when your forced to look under there? Knowing that that's were you have been shoving all your crap for the last decade. Let me tell you it sucks. There were stacks of books and boxes I had know idea what was in them anymore. But what got to me was the dust bunnies the size of mice rolling around under here. It was the perfect hiding place. And up by the wall I saw a pair of eyes reflecting the light. If it weren't for those glowing orbs I never would've seen him. His black fur made him bled into the darkness.

"I spy with my little eye," on elbows and knees I pushed myself under the bed, "something that starts with the letter W."

A low growl responded to my words. "Oh hush you little thing. You should be grateful that I don't let you continue wondering around smelling like yesterdays burnt garbage."

That got me a soft snort. Stretching out my hand I gripped the scruff of his neck and pulled him out from under the bed. Dust and all. "Haha victory is mine," I proclaimed, poking his exposed belly for good measure. I was rewarded with a scowl.

With all the cubs successfully herded into the bathroom I quickly stripped off my sleep shorts and tank. I picked up the black cub from off the counter where I had left him and placed him in the crook of my arm. _Is it just me or did his eyes just go round? Why does he look shocked? _I shrugged. All the cubs moved to the corners of the shower when I stepped in. I set the black cub down. "Hmm sorry boys I don't have any puppy shampoo so mine will have to do for now." I edited out the part that my shampoo smelled of honey and ginseng figuring that that would earn me a lot of glares.

The warm water cascaded down my sore body in soothing rivulets. Taking the last of my aches and pains down the drain. After rinsing my hair I grab the bottle of shampoo and sat down, legs crossed on the tile with the water at my back. I picked up the silver cub since he was the only one not gluing himself to a corner.

I pored a line of shampoo down his back and started scrubbing. His pink and amber colored orbs became half lidded as he watched me work. It kinda looked like he was enjoying the bath a little _too _much.

"So what should I call you hmm?"

He scooted himself over until he could rest his chin on my calf. He licked my calf then turned his gaze up to meet mine and I swear to Kami it was the same look I get from that lecherous pervy old sage! I decided it was time to rinse off the suds and move on the the next cub. After all the shampoo and dirt washed away I was able to see just how beautiful his silver coat really was. _Silver..._

"I'm gonna just continue to call you Silver."

The cub shrugged as if he couldn't care less. I know there wasn't a whole lot of thought put into that name but I couldn't very well go around calling him pervert. So I set Silver down and moved on to the orange and black cub. His coloring reminder me of a jack o'lantern but jack really didn't seem to fit his personality.

"Jeez you wiggly thing. Hold still."

I rolled my eyes heaven ward as his wiggling persisted. He was just so excited and was making it hard to scrub the dirt off him. His tail was wagging so hard that his butt moved from side to side too. And he would constantly bite at the spraying water like that would stop it. Laughing, I lifted him under the water and washed away the grime.

"So what do you think your name should be?" I asked lifting him up to eye level. He squirmed, paws reaching for my face. His rough tongue shot out and licked my nose making me laugh. "You know what? I think I'll call you Sunny."

He yipped happily and gave my face another tongue bath. Still laughing, I set him down and picked up the blonde cub. "Well hey there blondie. I already have a name picked out for you."

His face brightened and that golden tail began to wag with anticipation.

"I'm calling you Honey-kun!"

And just as quickly his tail dropped and he gave me an irritated huff. I snorted, "to bad. I think it does your beautiful gold fur justice."

Honey just rolled his eyes and decided the floor was more interesting than me. Sighing I picked up the shampoo and began to wash Honey while he continued to pout.

The bathing had gone far better than I'd anticipated. They fought it tooth and nail earlier but had settled once they realized there was no escape. Seven of them now had names and I was working on the last cub now. The black one. His brothers had been easy to name but he was... difficult. There was Honey, Silver, Reaper, Sunny, Stitch the one that had grey fur with dark stitch like patterns. Blue who was obviously the blue cub, yeah I know I didn't want to call them by color but come on? He was freaking blue! Then there is Yin Yang for his bi-color of black and white but also I was beginning to think he was bipolar. Case in point while I bathed him he would love the attention one minute and the next he would try and rip off my thumb! And last but definitely not least there was the black cub who at the moment was trying to drill wholes in my skull with his glare.

"You know if you keep glaring at me like that you'll go cross eyed."

He snorted at my words and continued drilling his fiery glare into my forehead. I sighed, thinking that this was how he felt about all humans after the fire. Guess I couldn't really blame him. He probably will continue to have a grim out look on life with humans until I could prove to him that not all of us are cruel. _Hey wait a minute. Grim. That could be his name! _

Smiling mischievously, I quickly rinsed him off. Once all the soap was washed away I lifted him so he was eye level with me. "Grimm. That will be your name mister doom and gloom."

He sniffed, then shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. With all the cubs clean I sat Grimm down and stood up so I could wash up too.

After a torturous hour of blowing drying the cubs fur they were _finally _squeaky clean and dry. Eight fluffy cubs watched me curiously as I moved about my room. The cicadas loudly buzzing outside were an early warning to a humid day. So I slipped on a pair of black cargo shorts that brushed my knees and rapped bindings around my chest before putting on a mesh top. With my Leaf Village headband tied around my thigh and my pixie cut hair already brushed, I was ready to go. Just one problem remained.

I turned toward the cubs who laid around lazily on my bed. There was no way I could take them all with me. Someone could step on them or they could get lost and I couldn't carry them all.

Running a hand through my short pink locks I said, "Sorry guys I can't take you all with me. When your a little bigger it won't be a problem but at the moment I can only take two of you with me. So-"

Sunny jumped to his feet and wagged his tail happily with a yip. I had to admit I was a bit disappointed that none of the other pups jumped at the chance to come with me. The others just eyed me wearily or looked at Sunny like he was nuts. I sighed and picked Sunny up and held him in the crook of my arm. He set his two little front paws on my chest and reached up to lick my neck.

"Hey," I giggled, easily cheered by his antics.

Silver got to his feet and growled jealously at his little brother.

"Do you want to come too then?"

Silver sat on his haunches and actually appeared to be thinking about it. Sunny looked down at his brother and then purposely turned to give me a slobbery kiss on my chin. Silver bristled and barked loudly at his brother, pawing the air between me and him. I took that as a yes and scooped him up to lay on my other forearm. Silver showed Sunny his teeth momentarily before slapping his front paws on my chest and growling protectively. _Great. Just what I needed a defender of my boobs. Little pervert. _

...

Silver and Sunny lazily lounged on my forearms as we headed up to the Hokages office. The other cubs had stayed behind and were asleep on my bed when we left. I was hoping we could get back before any of them decided they had to pee. Putting in a doggy door was somewhere on my shit list of things to still do.

Silver protested softly as I shuffled him over to the other arm with his brother. Ignoring his protest I raised my free hand to knock on the Hokages door.

"Come in Sakura," Tsunade advised curtly. I groaned at the tone of her voice. She must be in one of her moods.

"Shishou," I opened the door, "sorry to bother you-"

"Your no bother Sakura. It's that old sensai of yours. The man has missed his physical exam the last three times it was scheduled! So he's putting me behind fucking schedule!" She groused.

Annoyed as she was her mood shifted as her eyes caught sight of the two cubs in my arms. "Well," she set her pin down and leaned back in her chair, "what have you got there?"

Smiling I strode over to the desk hoping the cubs would crank up the charm. "This is Sunny," I sat him down, "and this is Silver." I set Silver next to his brother on her desk. Immediately Sunny bound over to Tsunade happily giving her kisses. I smirked as Tsunade cracked a smile and then quickly squashed it. She was _trying _to be all business but was failing against the over excited Sunny.

"Their nin wolves," she met my gaze coolly, "am I right?" She asked, one blonde brow arching in question.

"Yes. And there are six more at my house." I answered truthfully. Silver backed into my hip as Tsunade attempted to reach for him. I quickly picked him up before he tried to bite her fingers. "While returning to Konoha yesterday from my mission in Suna I stumbled upon three caravans that had purposely been lit on fire. Who ever stole them from the wild obviously became concerned that they were going to get caught and decided to kill them and burning the rest of the goods with them."

Tsunades brow creased and I could see the anger in her honey colored orbs. "Filthy mercenaries. It's bad enough that we've seen a rise in illegal and stolen goods but now their greed has spilled over to steal nin wolves from the wild." Her hand rubbed Sunny's back absently. She sighed, "I guess luck was on their side since you found them but can you really handle such a responsibility Sakura? Their not like the nin dogs of the Inuzuka Clan. Their wild and haven't wanted anything to do with humans for centuries."

My brow creased and I nodded my head determined. "Sunny," the orange and black ball of fluff bounded over to me and I picked him up, "I already promised them that I would take care of them."

Tsunade gave me a knowing smile. "Very well then I still expect to see you at the hospital .Your back on duty in two days." She said, turning back to the paperwork on her desk. I bowed my head slightly, "thank you Shishou." Without looking up from her work she waved me off. Smiling I pulled the report I had written earlier this morning and set it on her desk before turning on my heel and leaving her office.

...

"Wow Sakura. Theres really six more of these little guys at your house?" Hana asked, somewhat amazed. Though I couldn't tell if she was amazed that there was eight cubs or that they were wolves. Maybe both.

She was in the process of examining Sunny who at the moment was attempting to make himself as small as possible. At first he was excited to see a new face but when she started checking his vitals he became a bit timid.

"Yeah. Luckily none of them were really injured in the fire."

Hana scowled, "I can't believe someone could be so," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "inhuman!"

Silver's body pressed against my chest at hearing the growl in Hana's voice. It was becoming more obvious that unlike his brother Sunny, he didn't want anything to do with other humans. Even someone who shares her bloodline with other canines. When we first arrived Hana had reached for Silver and instantly his hackles rose and a growl rumbled in his chest. The experienced canine handler had immediately backed off in understanding and took Sunny instead who gladly excepted the new attention. Well... that is until she pulled out the stethoscope.

"They seem to be in good health." She commented absently while checking Sunny's ears. I stifled a laugh as Sunny tried to flattened his pointy ears against his head.

"How old are they? I was thinking around three months but I wasn't sure." I admitted.

She set down the instrument she had been using to check his ears and shook her head. "No I'd put their age around eight or," she paused and opened Sunny's mouth to check his teeth, "nine weeks." Grinning she scooped Sunny up and gave him the attention he sought. Immediately he perked up and gave her hand a happy lick. "The only reason I say that Sakura is because wolf cubs grow faster the your average dog. They have to in order to survive. At six months old wolves are almost full grown. Over the next four months you will be astonished at how rapidly they will grow. And with them being nin wolves they will be considerably bigger than their other canine cousins. They could quite easily rival even Akamaru's size. Sakura," her brown orbs became very serious, "are you sure you can manage an entire pack? There's no sugar coating it, it will be_ very_ difficult. And with them all being male fur _will _fly for dominance within the packs ranks."

I glanced down at Silver meeting his strangely pink orbs. He yipped. And Sunny shocked me by running over and putting his paws against my hip apparently aware of my turmoil. I scooped him up from the table and hugged them both. "Ne, so what do you guys think? Are we a family?"

I was rewarded with two rough tongues on both of my cheeks. My shoulders shook with laughter and relief washed over me. Hana smiled warmly at their display of affection. "Well I guess you have your answer Sakura."

"I'm just glad they want me around," I replied hiding my relief with a smile. These two may be fine but some of the other cubs had me concerned. Mainly Grimm and Reaper. Both of them acted as though they wanted nothing to do with me.

Hana picked up her clipboard and scribbled something down before tearing the page off and handing it to me. "That's an appointment for all the cubs, in one month to come and get their vaccines."

"Thanks," I replied, pocketing the paper. Jeez dragging all of them over here will be a chore.

"Oh and Sakura would you mind if I give you some advice?"

"Not at all. Anything you could tell me would be helpful." I replied curiously.

Hana smiled, her brown eyes warm, "it would be best that you start training with them as soon as possible. They are very impressionable at this age. The more you play and practice with them the stronger your bond will be. And also," and this is where her eyes grew serious again, "make sure you let them know that you are the alpha. Pack animals will only follow their alpha. Do not be afraid to discipline them or bring yourself down to their level. They have to know that _you_ are the leader and that _you_ are strong."

The seriousness of her tone really hit me. I nodded in understanding. And I left feeling more concerned than when I came in.

...

By the time we got through at the market the sun was already setting. Painting the sky beautiful shades of red, orange and pink. I inhaled the evenings air and felt marginally better. Soon we would be home and the cubs could eat. Speaking of cubs I glanced back at Sunny and Silver who were several paces behind me. I stopped, "sorry guys. We're almost there."

With four large paper bags filled with food there just wasn't anyway for me to carry them. I figured once they got home and filled their bellies they would forgive me. Both cubs quickly caught up with me and I started towards the house again at a slower pace.

"We're home," I called, stepping into the foyer and shutting the door with a foot. Their were several yips coming from up stairs and quickly the halls were filled with the sound of clicking nails and running paws. Like yesterday they all careened into the kitchen as if it were a race. However Silver and Sunny had already won and waited patiently by my feet.

Silver barked loudly, pressing his paws against my calf. Okay correction Sunny was being patient.

They all watched me move around the kitchen. Shoving and moving things around. While they waited the rest of the cubs crowded around Silver and Sunny. Small yips and barks were exchanged and I could only assume they were communicating about their adventure in the village today. I suppose their intelligence level will never cease to amaze me and I looked forward to being surprised. Watching them exchange stories with one another reminded me of something Hana had mentioned before we left. She told me that most nin animals learn how to speak. Akamaru wasn't able to speak but Kiba understood him perfectly. Hana also advised it would take time, possibly years or I would learn to communicate with them in my own way like Akamaru and Kiba. She said the language between packs is unique and even though I was human and they were wolves we were still one unit. Part of me looked forward to seeing if any of them would speak but another part of me wanted it to be unique like that of her younger brother and Akamaru's bond. I suppose only time would tell.

Once all the food was packed away I filled the cubs bowls with a mixture of raw beef and nutritious dog food provided by Hana. According to the brunette raw beef and chicken was going to be the cheapest feed but my pore wallet would have to disagree. Sure maybe if it was for a _normal _size family it would be cheap but for me... Kami I needed to get a few good missions soon.

I watched the cubs eat and smiled thinking I wouldn't change it for the world.

My blissful moment lasted all of about four seconds before a familiar chakra approached my door and stole my attention. The cubs heads popped up from their bowls and they looked up at me when they felt the presence too. I set my cup of juice down and headed for the foyer. There was no knock at the door just a familiar 'poof' of smoke that revealed Kakashi.

"Yo," he greeted with his two finger salute.

I smirked and shook my head, "Kakashi to what do I owe this intrusion?"

Kakashi's brow arched in mock confusion after hearing my teasing tone. "Sakura I thought we were friends?"

I snorted and leaned against the wall separating the the kitchen from the living room. "We are but you know I would normal put people through a wall for intruding without so much as knocking. Naruto is proof of that." I quipped.

"Well would you forgive me if I said I brought you a gift?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Go on," I said while noticing for the fist time the large item that was strapped to his back. It couldn't be a sword it was to long and the head was square shaped but I had no idea what it was since it was rapped in cloth.

Kakashi pulled said item off his back and set it on the floor. What ever it was it was made of some sort heavy metal judging by the way it clanked. I joined my old sensai on the floor. He rubbed his shoulder, obviously it was heavy and had made him sore from carrying it. His hands went for the ties at the top and then paused. I glanced up at him and found his gaze behind me. "Well what have we got here?"

Sunny bravely snuck behind me and eyed my sensai from behind my elbow. While the other cubs watched from the entrance of the kitchen. I sighed and began telling the tale of the burning caravans for the third time today.

When I was done Kakashi shook his head, "I guess I can't really say I'm shocked. The smuggling of illegal goods has gone up quite a bit in the last few years."

I nodded, "Tsunade said as much."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "well fortune smiled on them when you saved them."

I ducked my head, feeling a little heat rise to my cheeks. That was the second time today someone had said that to me. Kakashi chuckled but made no further comment as he untied the cloth to reveal what appeared to be a really freakn' huge hammer. But I knew immediately from the intricately engraved design that this was a weapon. I sucked in a breath.

"This is Daiki (great tree). I sort of won it in Earth Country." He said absently rubbing his neck.

My eyes narrowed to slits and I gazed up at him from under my pink hair. "Sort of won? What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi actually seemed to squirm under my gaze. Apparently I was going to hear something I wouldn't be fond of.

"Well you see their was this old woman-"

"You won it off of an old woman! Or did you con her?" I seethed, slamming my palms on the wooden floor.

Kakashi had the decency to look abashed. "Wait just let me finish," he put his palms up in a calming gesture, "I felt bad after I won it-"

"Conned it," I corrected.

He exhaled, "Again I felt bad and tempted to give it back but the old woman actually stopped to ask what I would do with it."

I set back and nodded for him to continue.

"I told her about you," I could feel the heat return to my cheeks, "About your unique chakra control and who your mentor was. The woman actually knew who Tsunade was and agreed she wouldn't choose just anyone as an apprentice. She told me the hammer belonged to her great..." he scratched his head and I rolled my eyes, "great something or other centuries ago. Before I left she told me she had no use for it and told me to take it. She also advised that the hammer has a will of its own and can only be wielded by a strong mind and an iron hand. I told her I'd see that it got to you."

It took me a minute to absorb ever thing but eventually I nodded. "Thank you Kakashi," I said while fingering the intricate engravings on the hammer. The thing easily weighed sixty pounds it wasn't built for a light weight. At the base of the staff was a tree that covered half of the weapons length before branching off and eventually ending at the head. The hammer was a large rectangle with a sharp point set on the top. What fascinated me the most was the symbols that covered the entire hammers surface. I would have to decipher them later.

Kakashi and I visited for a bit longer and he told me some more about Daiki. How it was wielded by a famous warrior centuries ago and that it could flatten mountains. Funny when I asked him who the warrior was it slipped his mind. Part of me believed that he won it but at the same token a few things didn't add up and he wasn't giving me straight answers.

"Well I should get going," Kakashi stood, I gripped Daiki and followed, finding the weapon was almost as tall as me.

"I have to figure out a way to avoid my next physical." He continued jokingly. Though I knew he was serious.

"Oi Kakashi don't forget you still owe me lunch for perfecting that water juts-"

"Oh look at the time," he interupted, looking at a watch he didn't have. "Later Sakura." And in a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Just you wait sensai. I'll be sure to inform Tsunade of your favorite hiding spots," I said vindictively to the empty space.

My hand gripped the staff. I eyed its beautiful craftsmanship and sighed. "Fine. I'll let you weasel your way out of it this time old man."

I turned back towards the kitchen to find the cubs eyeing the hammer. I glanced at the branches disappearing under my palm and was struck once again with its beauty. I had a sneaking suspicion that the metal was silver. I hefted its weight and grinned at the urge to put it to the test.

"Alright boys go ahead and finish eating so we can go to bed. Tomorrow we are all going to the training fields." And with that said I headed upstairs to my sanctuary for a much needed hot bath.

That night I laid in bed. Eyes wide open in the dark. I was restless. Everything I learned today was spinning around in head. Doubt had settled itself right in my brain and for the life of me I couldn't shake it. Am I going to be able to do this? Will they all eventually except me?

Suddenly my brain shut up as I felt several little bodies jump up on the bed. The doubt that had made itself a cozy bed in my mind had been rudely awakened and smothered as those little bodies made themselves comfortable against me.

Sunny licked my nose and curled up between my neck and shoulder while another familiar body chose to curl up between my breasts. I knew Silver was just being a pervert but it was the other little bodies cuddling against my legs that put me at ease. Maybe just maybe I can do this. I closed my eyes and said, "I promise... I promise I will protect you guys..."

And sleep finally took me.

...

_**Werewolfbleuchan: Wow thanx everyone for the awesome reviews! It really got me motivated! **_

_**Naruto: Yeah, yeah rub it in. I still think it should be about me and Sakura. **_

_**Werewolfbleuchan: Again Naruto I'm writing it for a fan and she wants it to be about the akatsuki so deal with it! Oh and please continue to vote on who you think Sakura will end up with!**_

_**Deidara: All I can say is I'm glad we're not kittens again, ya! **_

_**Kakuzu: Agreed.**_

_**Hidan: And I love being stuck between pinkies tits! **_

_**Sakura: You are so dead! **_

_**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! Bye everyone! Write nice reviews please and thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**No Pain No Gain**

"Damn it! Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted for the umpteenth time. Daiki was _not _being cooperative! Apparently Kakashi wasn't joking when he said the hammer had a mind of its own.

The cubs and I had finally gone out for a day of training. The sun was high and there was just enough clouds to help break up the heat. We where at the heart of training field four. One of the few fields I was permitted to train in dew to the techniques I was known and feared for. The training area was a rough terrain with more rocky and uneven grounds than the others. So I was looking forward to trying out my new weapon on some of the rocky outcroppings to see if it really could flatten mountains.

_Guess that's not going to happen..._

I sighed and let go of Daiki. The hammer sat on the ground, it's long handle facing the sky while the actual hammer itself stayed rooted to its spot. Sure the hammer was heavy, it weighed somewhere around sixty or seventy pounds, but when I said I was going to test it all of a sudden it weighed a freaking ton! I suppose I could just use my chakra induced strength but I think that would only annoy Daiki and the old hammer would just continue to make itself heavier.

"What is it Daiki?" I asked softly, placing my elbow on the end of the staff. My brows drew down in confusion as I eyed the symbol covered hammer.

_Maybe it doesn't want a new owner?_

I rested my chin on my elbow as I leaned against Daiki. That thought had brought my moral down.

A yip brought my head up and I turned towards the cubs sitting a few feet away under the shade of a tree. Sunny barked and stood from his sitting position. I saw the confusion flit through the cubs various colored eyes. Again I sighed and pushed myself off of Daiki and left the old weapon to stew.

"Sorry guys I guess I won't get a chance to try out my new weapon today. But," I leaned down and poked Sunny's nose, "we can still have fun and not waste the day."

A chorus of barks answered as I stood. Placing my hands on my hips, I grinned down at the cubs and said, "right we have to get a feel for your abilities..." My words trailed off. _When do nin animals start learning their abilities? Or do they already know? _I had the urge to smack myself. Why the hell didn't I ask Hana this when I last saw her?

I shook it off. "Well hows about a bit of tracking, ne? I won't go more than a few yards away from Daiki. So lets put those little noses of yours to the test."

I could feel there was mixed feelings about this amongst the cubs. Sunny, Honey, Blue and Silver were the only ones that seemed remotely excited about training with me. I could still see that Reaper, Yin Yang and Stitch were hesitant about trusting me. While Grimm on the other hand gave me a look that advertised his distrust towards me.

I rubbed the back of my neck absently, anything to look away from those cold dark orbs. Kami they gave me a familiar creepy feeling but I couldn't remember who made me feel this way.

_They have no reason to trust humans. _

Remembering the fire reminded me of the promise I made. I brought my head up and looked at them with determination before meeting Grimm's pitch black orbs, "I promise I'll get you to trust me. All of you!"

...

On the other side of Konoha a blonde haired Hokage knocked back her third shot of sake. With a growl she slammed down the empty glass. Her honey colored orbs roamed over the stacks of endless reports and charts. A frustrated sigh slipped passed her lips. She just couldn't understand the rise in the smuggling of illegal goods.

_Perhaps it is the Akatsuki? _She thought listlessly. Considering that things have gotten rather quiet as far as they were concerned. Almost ten months ago the Akatsuki attempted to rip Shukaku from Gaara. Luckily at the last moment Naruto had been able to locate him and interrupted their process just before the ceremony was over. With Chiyo's sacrifice she not only gave Gaara his life back but repaired the one tailed demons seal. Then there was also the death of the red head Akatsuki member Sasori thanks to Sakura and Chiyo. Ever since that day there hasn't been so much as a whisper from the Akatsuki. Which is why the busty blonde was struggling to believe that the smuggle had anything to do with the Akatsuki. _They must be planning something bigger. _

Again Tsunade sighed as she began to pour herself another shot.

"Tsunade-sama!"

The Hokage exhaled a startled breath at hearing Shizune's shriek. The Hokage momentarily wondered if the brunette had a nose for _her _sake. Pounding foot steps came from the hall and the flustered blonde jerked open a drawer and quickly tossed the sake bottle in to keep the brunette from seeing it. A second later her office door burst open, Shizune along with Ibiki Morino and a couple ANBU spilled into her office.

Short of breath Shizune stuttered, "Tsunade-sama the n-nuke nin esc-esca-"

"Nuke nin Minami Youichi has escape from cell block three," Ibiki finished for her.

The Hokages eyes at first widened in shock but then quickly narrowed in anger. Immediately she was on her feet, slamming the desk top with her palms. "What the hell do you mean he's escaped? That murder was scheduled for execution next week!"

"He had help," Ibiki replied baldly.

Tsunade's honey colored eyes zeroed in on the interrogator. "Explain," she said curtly.

"Two of the cell blocks guards were killed and three more were heavily wounded. One of the guards managed to tell us that another ninja assisted him before blacking out."

"Damn!" Again the furious Hokage slammed her hands on her desk. The wood splintered and cracked under her dangerous fists. "Ibiki I want every Shinobi and ANBU looking for them." She turned her murderous gaze on the brunette, "Shizune get the citizens of Konoha off the streets. I want these fuckers dead or alive. Now move your assess!"

...

"Gotcha!" I shouted, dropping from the branches of a large tree to scoop up Stitch. I rolled over onto the ground until my back hit the dirt and I held the stunned cub to my chest. Stitch shook off his moment of surprise and barked at me.

"Cheating? How was I cheating?" I groaned, sitting up.

Stitch made an obvious gesture up at the trees high branches with his eyes and then snorted. I huffed, "trees are so-o-o-o _not_ cheating!"

Stitch's alarmingly green orbs narrowed dangerously and he wiggled until I set him down on the ground. He sat down in front of me and continued to give me the same chilling glare. I pouted and leaned back on my elbows. Okay so it was _technically _cheating but there was no way in hell I was going to admit it. Besides they all won the tracking game we played earlier in the day. Maybe I shouldn't use honey scented shampoo.

The bushes just behind me rustled. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Sunny jump out. He yipped and bound over to my side and jumped up onto my belly. Playing along I flopped on my back, "aaaah the _big _bad wolf has got me! Someone save me!"

I glanced around Sunny and found Stitch watching with his nose turned up in confusion. "I said," I raised my eyebrows purposely at Sticth, "someone save me!"

Stitch gave me a bored expression and kept his butt firmly planted where he sat.

I groaned but hope swelled in my chest as Silver came running towards us. My breath whooshed out of me as Silver -AKA the protector of my boobs- knocked Sunny off and stared down at me from my chest victoriously. I snorted a laugh and Sunny whined.

The other cubs all joined us a moment later as I sat up and dethroned king Silver from my chest. He gave me an annoyed snort but I ignored him and eyed Reaper and Honey who were squabbling at each other. What ever it was they were both very sure that their argument was winning. Perhaps the heats getting to them? We'd been out here in the training field for hours. The sun was already starting its descent. The cubs were tired and were probably ready to go home. I was feeling pretty ragged myself actually. I eyed Daiki still standing on its head a few feet away and sighed.

"Alright guys," I got to my feet, "lets go home."

My hand grazed the weapons end but before I gripped it two unknown chakras caught my attention. I turned towards the cubs and signaled for them to come to me. Thankfully they understood and raced over to me. Hiding my chakra I knelt down on the ground and sent probing chakra through the earth. The information I got back was startling enough to get me to my feet and stand in front of the cubs in a protective stance. Their was no time to hide.

A heartbeat went by and the rogue ninjas came into view. Minami Youichi a rogue ninja from Marsh Country. Naruto, Kakashi and myself tracked him down in Port City. He was involved in human trafficking and was also a ruthless mercenary. He killed many and was affiliated with the smuggling rings in Fire Country. We were aware he had friends in hiding but I never expected one of them would risk his life and actual infiltrate Konoha to retrieve him. Lucky me.

"Fucking bitch. I was hoping to run into you before I left." Youichi said tersely. His blonde hair was dirty and hung over his face in a tangled mess. Dark brown orbs watched me with revenge brimming in their depths. Youichi was a big man. Tall and lithe with a wiry build. Kami he was a pain to take down the first time and now I would have to do it again. Alone. However he wasn't alone. The other rogue nin stood next to him. He probably stood another foot higher than me and was heavily muscled. Long, stringing brown hair was pulled back from his face. And he watched me just as intently with the oddest shade of grey colored orbs I'd ever seen. Luckily it didn't escape my notice the way Youichi was leaning on his friend for support. No doubt Ibiki worked him over good.

"Fuck you," I spat, raising my chakra.

_Kami I hope he hasn't regained any chakra yet. _

A disturbing smile crawled over Youichis face. "I bet I can get ten times the amount I normally charge for you." His eyes roved over my body, "I haven't ever met a woman with exotic pink hair before."

_Exotic? That's a first._

**_Mother fucker! Kill the lecherous fiend! _**

"And your body is-"

"Spare me!" I cut him off.

The cubs growled in unison behind me. I could feel their anger and it fueled my rage. Youichi's eyes dropped to the cubs for a split second, causing my hackles to rise.

He chuckled, "I don't plan too."

The rogue ninjas moved and I moved with them. Drawing them away from the cubs. I would protect them.

They came at me together with a barrage of kicks and punches. I dodged and weaved their attacks but wasn't able to get in any hits. Youichi pulled out a sword from Kami knows where and I jumped back as he went to slice my abdomen. Crouched down in defense, my hands flew through hand seals.

"Shinjita Shou," I whispered. Chakra flowed to my fingertips.

The rogue ninja that had assisted in Youichi's escape charged while Youichi hung back. He remembers this jutsu. It's the one I used to bring him down. The rogue aimed a punch to my face. I stepped to the side and into his attack, bringing two fingers up and jabbed the radial nerve just above his elbow. I saw the surprise flit through his eyes before he jumped away from me.

He glanced down at his arm that was now useless from the elbow down. He shook it but it did not respond to his will. Furious grey eyes glared at me. "What the hell did you do!"

I smirked and got ready for the next attack.

"She's attacking the nervous system of your body," Youichi answered, anger in his words. "That wont work on me twice!" He seethed.

This time they came at me together. I noticed for the first time the rogue ninja that I wasn't familiar with was wearing a Wind Country headband with a scratch running through the symbol. He made a couple of hand signs and put a hand next to his mouth. All of a sudden I was throne back by a strong wind. My back collided rather unkindly with a tree trunk, knocking the air out of my chest. Winded I pushed myself off and in my peripheral vision saw Youichi heading towards the cubs.

"Son of a bitc-" My words cut off as I blocked a punch aimed at my head by the rogue ninja from Wind Country. With my nerve jutsu still at my finger tips I moved faster than I thought possible and hit the nerve at the back of his neck. Instantly he stilled, no longer able to move. Without thinking I acted on instinct and with a chakra filled fist I punch him right in the neck. There was a loud snap and he collapsed to the ground while I whirled around.

Using my petal dance technique a tornado of Sakura petals danced around me which would allow me to teleport. And not a moment to soon I reappeared in a shower of pink petals in front of the cubs. I through my forearms up just in time to catch the blade.

"Fuck," I bit out. The sword was embedded in the back of my forearms. The blade's sharp edge ground painfully against the bones and it fucking hurt like the blazes. If Youichi had been at full strength the sword would have sliced cleanly through and probably would have taken my head. As it was pain burned up and down the length of my arms and warm blood poured from the wounds and began to pool on the ground.

Youichi cackled maniacally, "shouldn't have exposed your weakness S-a-k-u-r-a." He pushed on the blade making me wince. "Tsk, tsk now you'll have some ugly scars but I suppose I can still get twice what I normally charge."

"Again. Fuck. You," I weezed. I pulled chakra to the wounded area, trying to take the edge off the pain.

Youichi leaned forward, "I will." My eyes widened at his audacity. "That is after I kill your pets in front of you. Or maybe I should rape you in front of them, hmm?"

Growls filled the air. Not just the cubs but a growl from inside my chest rose as well.

A moment later my eyes widened in horror as I felt more than saw a cub rush forward. It was Honey. I don't know how I knew that I just felt it. Because I kept my gaze locked with Youichi's. My heart thundred and I heard a growl and the sound of teeth tearing into flesh. Youichi flinched and looked down at his leg.

"Fucking mangy mutt," Youichi spat. I could already predict what he was going to do. Youichi began to lift his leg up, shaking Honey off. With murder in his eyes he raised his foot and was about to smash _my _Honey-kun! My chakra spiked, driven by rage I threw him back, pushing against the blade with a blow of chakra. He flew back hitting a tree but he recovered quicker than I anticipated. With harsh breaths and arms bleeding I crouched down protectively in front of Honey and the others. I was ragged and didn't have a lot of chakra left dew to the hours of training earlier. But I'd be _damned_ if I let him hurt the cubs.

_Sakura.._

A voice. In my peripheral vision I spotted Daiki.

_Sakura... _

My name whispered across my mind in the huskier tones of a male. Was my weapon calling me? I didn't have any other choice but to trust it because Youichi was coming back. I flash stepped over to Daiki and gripped the intricate handle. This time the hammer lifted with ease, in fact it felt ridiculously lite. It was like holding a katana.

My shoulders hunched when I saw the hand seals Youichi was doing. He called out an attack I'd never heard before but in the next instant roots shot from the ground and tried to shish kabob me! More and more roots sprung up and I was now dodging them and him. Fuck!

Youichi smirked and all I wanted to do was smash his face in. Still holding Daiki in one hand I used the other to go through hand seals. I took great pleasure in his shocked expression. Using one handed seals was the first thing Kakashi bet I couldn't perfect and a five month's later he bought me lunch because he lost.

"Doton Kekka Doroudoumu!" I shouted, slapping the earth with a palm. Normally you would use this technique to bring the earth up as a barrier but in this case I needed the barrier on the ground itself. It worked. The roots could not break through the barrier of clay.

Youichi raised his sword and I gripped Daiki in time to raise it in defense. The sword clanged against the handle and I could feel the power of the hammer stirring. I used Daiki like a sword and shield. This game was getting old and it went on for some time and I could see that Youichi was slowing. He had no more chakra. That one attack did him in. I raised Daiki and slammed the hammer down into the earth. The ground in front of Youichi split and shook causing him to fall. I raised Daiki again.

"Stop!" Youichi shouted.

I paused and watched the rogue Marsh ninja look up at me in fear. For a moment I actually thought about just taking him in but then I remember his words. Remembered that he threatened to hurt my pack. I couldn't let it go. _Pack law states that the Alpha is an unwavering pillar of strength. You will have to prove that to them Sakura. _Hana's words whispered into my ear. She was right. No one would ever threaten them again. They were my pack!

The grip I had on the handle tightened. As if reading my thoughts Daiki swelled with power and pulsed. With rage burning in my eyes I met Youichi's fear filled brown ones and breathed, "you shouldn't have threatened what is mine!"

I brought the hammer down. Daiki shattered the sword Youichi held up as a shield and then a loud _crack_. Warm blood splattered on my face. Then there was no noise. I took in deep shaking breaths. My arms trembled and the pain came back. I released Daiki and fell to my knees. The sound of small paws racing towards me was a relief and I collapsed onto my side. I pooled my remaining chakra to my forearms to begin the healing process.

Sunny whined and licked my nose. The other cuds crowded around in concern. I gave them a weak smile, "I'm alright little ones. I just need to rest."

I knew better than to close my eyes but the urge was hard to resist.

"Sakura-chan!"

I blinked. Naruto's voice sounded far away. Would he even be able to feel my chakra in this weakened state? Suddenly Grimm made his way next to me. Obviously I reflected my thoughts through my eyes because he turned his head up to the sky and began to howl. Understanding dawned and the other cubs joined in. Tears threatened to fall. I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Over there!" Came Kakashi's voice.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellowed.

Relief washed over me when I saw Naruto break through the trees. He spotted me and raced to my side.

"Sakura-chan," he got to his knees and gripped my face with his large, warm hands. His eyes darted over to Youichi and I could hear the breath he'd sucked in. "Did you do that?" He asked looking at me in amazement. I nodded weakly.

"Damn Sakura-chan I will _never _piss you off again," he grinned, blue orbs alight with pride.

I snorted, "yes you will..."

"Naruto?" Came Kakashi's questioning voice.

"Over here sensai!" Naruto shouted towards the trees.

Kakashi stepped out of the brush and gave the war zone a once over. His lone eye lingered on the corpses but only for a second before continuing towards us. "I see you've figured out how to use Daiki," he said with humor in his voice. He crouched next to Naruto and picked up one of my arms. Naruto's face grew tight with anger.

"These wounds look pretty nasty," Kakashi stated absently as he gently picked up the other arm.

"Mother fuckers," Naruto growled, "they got what they deserved."

Naruto's sapphire orbs reflected the worry he felt. I smiled tiredly at him and said, "come on. Lets get to the hospital so I can go home."

My blonde haired teammate smirked, "that's my line." A surprised squeak escaped my lips as Naruto picked me up bridal style.

I scowled, "hey! My legs aren't broken."

The idiot gave me a cheshire grin. "Sorry Sakura-chan can't hear you," he started running.

"Wait," I struggled against his iron grip, "the cubs-"

"Will be fine Sakura. I've got them," Kakashi cut in smoothly. He caught up to us and was actually carrying six of the cubs with Daiki strapped to his back. I craned my neck to look down at the ground and sagged in relief when I spotted Grimm and Reaper walking next to Naruto.

"They growled at me when I tried to pick them up," Kakashi commented. I chuckled. Figures those two would play macho in front of other humans.

"Dickless you found the hag I see."

Both Naruto and myself stiffened at hearing Sai's voice. And the growl's I heard from the ground and Kakashi's arms made me feel a little less inclined to kill the tactless ninja.

Said tactless ninja joined us. Jumping down from the canopy of trees. Sai gave me one of his fake smiles and I had the urge to slug him. I said I was a _little _less inclined not reasonable.

"Naruto," I grit my teeth, "be a dear and get me in range of his face!"

Sai gave me a confused look. "What did I do?"

_Really?, _ I rolled my eyes.

"You look terrible hag. What happen to the two nuke nin?"

I snorted, "I squashed them."

A split second of shock flit across Sai's face before he recovered. And he surprised me by almost giving me what looked like a genuine smirk.

...

"I'm fine Naruto," I grouched for the tenth time.

Our stay at the hospital was brief. Tsunade had repaired the bone in my arms and jump started the healing process before rapping my arms in bandages. It was close to eleven o'clock by the time we dragged ourselves home. And my ridiculously over protective blonde teammate had invited himself in. Normally I wouldn't mind his intrusion. I was used to it but right now I was tired and sore and wanted a _long _bubble bath.

"I know that Sakura-chan," he replied between bites of ramen.

I hmm-ed in response as I filled the cubs bowls and set them on the floor. The cubs pounce on the meat and were practically inhaling their meal. Much like the blonde haired male sitting at my table. Naruto gave a satisfied sound and dropped the empty bowl on the table.

I exhaled noisily through my nose and walked over to the couch and flopped down. I could hear Naruto push back the chair. His soft foot falls let me know he was going to join me. But he surprised me by stopping where my head rested.

With some effort I opened my eyes to find him crouched over me. His nearness caused a little bit of heat to creep over my face. Sapphire blue orbs watched me and I was starting to feel a little closterfobic. So I hid it with annoyance and scowled at the blonde. "What?" I asked, but it came out more tired than curt.

His eyes dropped and he bit his lip. A flush covering his cheeks. I'd seen this look before. It was the look he got when ever he seriously tried to ask me out. I swallowed.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," my heart filled with anguish, "would you go-"

A loud bark interrupted his words and suddenly two cubs jumped onto my chest. Silver and Honey glared menacingly at Naruto, with hackles raised and ears flat. I reached up and tugged on their tails playfully. They glanced back at me and whined. Naruto stood and they turned their glares back on him. I bit back a laugh at their protectiveness but at the same time I was grateful they felt that way towards me.

"Uh," Naruto looked a bit taken back, "never mind Sakura-chan. We can talk about it later." I frowned at the disappointment I saw cross his face.

"Well later Sakura-chan. We should train soon." He said with a grin back on his face.

I smiled, "sure thing Naruto."

We said our goodbyes and Naruto left without saying what was on his mind. I exhaled a breath in relief. I didn't want to hurt him. With a lot more effort than it should of took I got to my tired feet and headed upstairs for the bath. With several pairs of paws padded silently behind me.

I sighed happily as I sagged against the bath tub and let the warm water soak me. It was nice to be submerged in hot water up to your ears after a fight. The bath salts were already starting to work their magic on my achy muscles. I closed my eyes in content and let my mind wonder. Unfortunately it wondered in the wrong direction.

_Naruto-kun... _My eyes cracked open and I eyed the steam coming off the water miserably. _Am I being fare to him? I mean yeah we've been close friends since we were genins but... _I sighed knowing that I'd made the situation worse. It was the last mission I went on in order to bring Uchiha Sasuke back. Yamato and Sai had joined Kakashi, Naruto and myself in our mission to bring Sasuke back. Together we located Orochimaru's hide out. And the plan went to hell the moment we found it. I think part of me died that day when I watched in utter disbelief as Sasuke our old teammate almost killed Naruto. That was the day I decided to kill Sasuke for Naruto's sake. If those two ever met in battle I had no doubt that Naruto would kill Sasuke but killing Sasuke would kill Naruto. And I just couldn't except that.

I sunk lower into the tub till the water was up to my eyes and I had to hold my breath as the next memory crossed my mind. This is the part were I made it worse. _The night Naruto was released from the hospital after the failed mission he had immediately come to see me. It was raining and Naruto stood at my door soaking wet. His sapphire blue eyes were dim with anguish and regret. I will never in my life forget the way my heart threatened to burst out of my chest. I can't really say sleeping with him had been the wrong way to go about it. We both needed the comfort and a moment away from our despair. But... after we had sex Naruto tripled his efforts to get me to go out with him. _

A moment later a yip next to my ear brought my head out of the water. I inhaled and turned blank orbs onto Sunny. Worry creased his brow and he gave my nose a worried lick. And true to his puppy nature it wasn't long before I was smiling. Sunny leaned over the tub, batting at the bubbles. I giggled, "becareful. Don't fall in."

Honey jumped up and joined his orange brother by trying to pop the bubbles with his teeth. I smiled fondly at them and pat Honey on the head. "You were brave today," I whispered in his ear, touching his forehead to mind. He stumbled back and I swear to Kami if I could see his skin he would be blushing mad. He hopped down and promptly walked out of the bathroom.

I shrugged and smiled as Sunny licked the water on my face. I snorted and picked up some bubbles in my hand and blew them at him. He jumped down to catch the bubbles that fell to the floor. On the floor I noticed that I had an audience. The other cubs sat or laid on the bathroom floor watching me with curious expressions. Silver barked and jumped onto the tub. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he began to wag his tail.

I snorted, "pervert." And splashed him. Silver grudgingly hopped down. Closing my eyes, I slipped deeper into the water and laid there until I fell asleep.

Sometime later Grimm woke me up with a nip on the ear. I was shocked that I'd fallen asleep and even more shocked that Grimm had woken me up. Calmly he sat by my shoulder and waited for me to get up. I stood, getting out of the now room temperature water. Quickly I toweled myself off and got ready for bed.

I lay under the sheets about to fall asleep but was disturbed by the sudden rush of several bodies jumping up on the bed. Wistfully I smiled as they all cuddled around my head and chest. None of them layed at my feet. Yawning with content I shut my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

...

**_Werewolfbleuchan: I just want to start out by saying the fans are awesome. Your reviews really help! _**

**_Naruto: Okay so they like it. But can we please make it a Naruto and Sakura fic? _**

**_Werewolfbluechan: Sorry Naruto the story wont end with you two together but you wont be alone either._**

**_Naruto: What do you mean by that? _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: You'll have to read and find out just like everyone else. _**

**_Naruto: But- _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: No buts. Now sit quietly so I can finish! _**

**_Naruto: (sighs)..._**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: To the fans that asked about Pein there's a reason he's not a wolf. He's to important to the plot to change it. Sorry but this stories ideas are being supplied by a fan that wrote to me and asked if I'd write it for her. But anyway keep voting for who you want her to end up with. Right now its up in the air but I'm thinking it will either be Deidara, Sasori, or Itachi. It may be multi inthe beginning but it will only end with one. Anyways later. Will update again soon. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Letting Go and Moving On**

The rain cascaded down the large, open windows in soothing waves. It almost looked like one of those fancy fountains you would see in a pricey hotel or restaurant. I exhaled a deep breath. The day had been a long one. I'd already been at the hospital for nine hours and it felt like there was no end in sight. But luckily after today I had a day off and I was looking forward to spending it with the cubs. I was feeling bad since I've been working ten hour shifts for the last eight days. It felt like I was abandoning them.

It was strange this feeling. I couldn't really put it in words. The first day I left them alone I thought my heart was being twisted. The entire day I stressed because I could feel what they were feeling at times. I thought I was going crazy so I ended up going to see Hana after my shift that evening. She explained that my bonds with the wolves were new and fragile. That it would take time for them to grow strong. She had smiled knowingly and said that there will be a day when I will be completely in tune with their souls. When I got home that night I realized just how right she was. Unknowingly I'd been picking up on their thoughts and what they felt. I had been comunicating with them for days and didn't even notice.

I sighed happily and smiled wistfully. Funny how things slip your notice when they become natural.

_One last patient, _I thought tiredly, looking out at the dark sky. Unfortunately my last patient was a block head that was notorious for being late. Kakashi Hatake. My old sensei. I personal knew all to well how fashionably late he was from my genin years. Just how many black cats and old women were there in Konoha?

The door opened behind me and I turned ready to scold my old sensei but was genuinely surprised to find Hinata at the door. The blue haired heiress gave me a sheepish smile and quickly closed the door behind her. I raised a questioning eyebrow when she continued to look down at the floor.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" I asked, stepping away from the window.

Her head popped up and a blush colored her cheeks. "Sorry Sakura-chan but have you seen," she worried her hands and paused briefly, "have you seen N-Naruto-kun lately?"

I blinked, taken aback by her question. Now that she mentioned it Naruto hasn't come by my house once since that night I got injured. My eyes dropped to the ground remembering the look on his face when he left. The smile he'd given me was forced. Kami I felt like shit after he left and now it was coming back in spades.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Why didn't I notice he hadn't come by in days? That was just plain out of the ordinary for Naruto! Stupid! Kami I'm a horrible friend..._

Mentally I continued to berated myself while I gave Hinata a lousy excuse for a smile. "Sorry Hinata but he hasn't stopped by."

Hinata seemed crestfallen at hearing this. And I felt even lower remembering her feelings for the blonde idiot. Naruto deserved someone like Hinata. Why did I even think of considering dating him? I would only hurt him.

"Ne Hinata-chan?" I met the heiresses pearly orbs seriously and said, "You really should tell Naruto how you feel."

There I said it. It was out in the open. I knew I was being pushy but getting Naruto's mind focused on someone else seemed like the best idea. Yes I know it's a desperate and probably even low for me to just bluntly tell Hinata to confess her feelings to Naruto but I really needed his focus elsewhere. Or was it that I was to afraid to hurt him?

Hinata's face went scarlet red and she stuttered for a moment before lowering her gaze. "I don't think I can."

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her slim shoulders. "Hinata the longer you wait the harder it will be. Just tell him and give him some time. I think you'll end up being happily surprised."

_Okay so I pulled that out my ass, _I thought dryly. But I gave her a reassuring smile none the less because in my gut I knew it was the only way.

So then why did it hurt to say this to her? Was it because I was afraid I'd end up alone? Don't get me wrong I've dated other men since then but honestly I think my heart has grown cold to the idea of love. And I've consumed my life with my medical studies and perfecting jutsu's.

Apparently my words lifted Hinata's spirits though because she gave me a real smile. "Thanks Sakura-chan. I think," she swallowed and bit her lip absently, "I-I'll try when I see him again."

I returned her smile and hoped to Kami she couldn't read the self-loathing in my face. She must not have noticed or at least she didn't give any indication that she did and Hinata was not a good liar. The heiress brushed off her clean shirt to keep her gaze down. More than likely afraid that that mad blush of hers would spread. After a quick goodbye Hinata left me alone in the room to get back to work. Thankfully I wasn't left alone long with my thoughts because Kakashi 'poofed' into the room after she left.

Quickly I erased every thing that transpired between me and Hinata in my mind so it wouldn't show on my face. After all I was a ninja and most of us became masters at masking our emotions. I sighed dramatically, "Kakashi sensei use the door please."

"What would be the fun in that," he replied with a smirk.

I couldn't hide the silent mirth that shook my shoulders. "So," I met his gaze and crossed my arms, " why didn't you dodge your physical this time? And I swear to Kami if you say it was a black cat you'll have a _very_ unpleasant exam."

Kakashi sighed at the threat and rubbed the back of his neck, "because Tsunade threatened to ban my favorite books." His hand absently touched the pocket holding said book. The genuine concern in his eye over losing those books made me want to snort.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed my clipboard and mumbled, "Icha Icha Paradise isn't a book. It's smut."

Kakashi, hearing my protest scowled and retorted, "it's not smut Sakura. It's a wonderful escape from the everyday grind."

This time I did snort. "Kakashi sensei," I whirled on him and smirked vindictively, "strip."

My bluntness actually made Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja blush in discomfort. And it took him a full minute to understand that I wasn't coming onto him and was actually referring to his physical. Rubbing a hand down his face he shook his head in dark humor.

_Yeah I just bet one of those smut books has a scene with a nurse that tells her patient to strip. Is that what flashed through your mind just now sensei? _

"See-e-e those books will rot your brain." I quipped. Though my tone implied I was being more serious than joking.

Kakashi groaned, "lets get this over with."

...

The sky was black by the time I left the hospital. It was late and the rain still came down and pelted my skin almost painfully. Had it been a simple drizzle I would have actually enjoyed it but as it was it was more annoying than anything. Though I did enjoy the lightning crawling across the sky.

The wind kicked up and my arms tightened around my chest. At this rate I would freeze to death. The weather has been just wacky as of late. Two days ago it felt like we were on the surface of the sun. And this morning had felt like early summer but by noon the temperature had dropped dramatically and the thunder clouds rolled in and obliterated the sun.

My teeth were still chattering after I walked out of the rain and into my home. The clothes I wore were soaked and I was chilled to the bone. One by one the cubs came running to my feet but I was to busy stripping and heading for my room to notice. I jerked open my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and one of Naruto's old white T-shirts that still smelled faintly of ramen.

Eight cubs sat patiently around my feet as I dressed. After putting on dry clothes I was happy to assume I wouldn't turn into a human popsicle. "Sorry guys," I started towards the bathroom, "it was a long night. Let me grab a towel for my hair and then I'll feed you."

I rubbed my hair absently with a towel while searching the fridge for a snack. Crunching, tearing and growls came from behind me as the cubs inhaled their food. Although it sounded more like a bunch of piranhas in a feeding frenzy. Curious, I surreptitiously eyed them over my shoulder. Despite their aggressive behavior towards each other while feeding their antics made it funny. My mind still couldn't believe how much they've grown in such a short span of time. Gaining a whopping four pounds each. Though their legs were still a little stubby I could already see they were going to be _huge _wolves. Groaning at the thought of my empty wallet I turned back to the fridge and grabbed a cup of pudding, shutting the fridge door with a nudge of my hip. I pilled back the lid and the scent of vanilla and chocolate tickled my nose and a contented sigh escaped me. The cubs turned around, their noses in the air and looked up at my cup of pudding longingly. I grabbed a spoon and pointed it at them, "back you heathens!"

That earned me a lot of snorts and glares but most of the cubs went back to their bowls to feed. All except for Sunny and Silver who continued to stare with eyes so wide and pleading I almost caved. _Almost._ "No," I was telling myself more than them, "chocolate is bad for canines."

Sunny's tail stopped wagging and he sat down in defeat. While Silver on the other hand growled at me. "Hey! I'm not a bitch!" I responded automatically to his glare. The vibe coming off of him was definitely insulting.

I sniffed and walked out of the kitchen, taking the pudding with me. In the living room I switched on a light determined to read through the last three medical reports I had to follow up on before I could give the cubs my full attention. Outside the rain still poured and the lightning still flashed. And I had only taken one bite of the delicious pudding when a loud clap of thunder boomed over head and all the lights went out.

"Perfect. Just perfect," I groused. Setting down the papers and the pudding on the coffee table. I stood and tried the light switch in the kitchen. Nothing. The only light that flickered was the lightning every now and again.

I fumbled around in the dark trying to find a candle. The sound of soft clicks on the hard wood floor let me know the cubs were meandering around. Some how I managed to find a candle in one of the kitchen drawers and lit it. The cubs various colored orbs reflected the light almost eerily in the darkness.

Setting the candle on the coffee table I sat down on the cool, hard wood floor and leaned against the couch. Instantly Sunny was in my lap, his tail wagging happily. "Well what do you guys want to do?" I couldn't very well finish the reports with only a candle. Though I guess I could have searched for a few more and lit them but the lazier side of me was tired of work.

Silver and Honey managed to shove Sunny off my lap and placed their anxious paws on my chest to lick my face. Honey barked, his blue orbs bright with playfulness. My shoulders shook with laughter as I leaned my head away from their slobbery tongues and puppy breath. "You little hellions," playfully I pushed them off and got on my hands and knees, "I'll get you."

Grabbing Honey I rolled him onto his back so I could kiss his exposed belly. His golden fur was soft against my lips and it tickled my nose. Playfully I kissed him and he squirmed and barked with feet kicking my face. Seeing his brothers struggle Sunny jump on the back of my head and licked my exposed ear. Honey escaped while I made a grab for Sunny.

"Hey! Ears are fowl play," I laughed, holding Sunny up in both hands. He barked and reached for my face with his paws.

My eyes widened in surprise as Silver and Blue jumped onto my shoulders from the couch. Smiling I played along and fell over onto my belly. The cubs barks victoriously as all four of them crowded onto my back. Stitch showed a surprising interest by joining the others. Laughing I was forced to protect my head as several pairs of teeth nipped and tickled my head. Pulling my hair and licking the back of my neck. I was toast.

A tongue on my fingers had me cracking my eyes open and I was pleased to find that Yin Yang had come to play. I could see though he was still struggling with himself on whether or not to wrestle with the others who used my back as a playground. But I didn't give him the chance to back out. I grabbed him and pulled him forward until he was held tightly against my chest.

"Mwuahaha ha ha ha! I have you now," I proclaimed, nuzzling my nose in his chest. Startled at first, Yin Yang quickly recovered and began to fight against my hold. While continued to struggle I quickly eyed the room in search of the last two and found them sitting straight in front of me but out of reach. Reaper and Grimm just stared at their brothers like they were mad but their expressions went blank when they noticed I was staring at them.

"Come on you two-" My words trailed as Yin Yang managed to escape and ran around me until I felt him messing with my feet. Someone nipped at my ear and I lowered my head to the floor, covering the exposed side. Again I spotted Grimm and Reaper finding they both hadn't so much as twitched.

"Come on you two fraidy cats," I goaded.

Grimm didn't appear to be fazed but did look somewhat bored. However my words actually seemed to provoke Reaper. The blood red cub got to his feet and took a tentative step forward. His oddly reddish brown orbs narrowing dangerously. I grinned at him and readied my hands so I could catch him if he darted for my face.

Reapers head lowered, ears flat against his skull. The candle light wasn't very bright but I could still see the way his muscles coiled and his hind legs ready to spring him forward. I swallowed thinking I'd pissed him off and now he was actually going to attack me but relief washed through me as I caught the playful glint in his eye. Reaper lowered himself even more taking another step forward. And just when he was getting ready to spring his ears came up and they swiveled towards the door. His brownish red orbs followed his ears and he sat up and stared passed me.

It took me a moment to realize that all the cubs had stilled and were starring at the door. "Shit," I breathed, gently getting the cubs off my back. I'd been so rapped up in playing with the cubs I'd completely over looked the presence at the door. It was Naruto.

I opened the door. "Hey Naruto," laughter still in my voice. But the smile that had been on my face died as I really saw Naruto's expression. His blonde hair was soaked and it covered his eyes. He didn't even attempt to move it out of the way. The frown he wore on his normally cheery face felt wrong.

"May I come in?"

My eyebrows shot up in alarm. Since when does he ask if he can come in? And the tone in his voice was laced with anger. Something was definitely wrong.

I stepped back and Naruto stepped in shutting the door with a foot. Rain water dripped from his hair and clothes, silently making small puddles on the floor. I gripped the towel that had some how managed to stay on my shoulders and tried to hand it to him. He didn't take it. He didn't even move. The silence stretched until it I got annoyed and sighed, "Naruto whats wrong?" I asked while starting to rub his wet hair with the towel myself.

Suddenly Naruto gripped one of my wrists with a large, clammy hand. I froze as he finally looked at me with blue orbs brimming with chaos. Never in my life have I seen his eyes look so serious and it scared the ever loving shit out of me.

A small gasp escaped my lips as he whirled me around and I suddenly found myself trapped between him and the wall. I tried to shrug it off with anger but Naruto slammed his palm against the wall beside my face, effectively silencing any words of protest that were about to leave my mouth. "I went to see you at the hospital earlier," his other hand came up to cup my face, "you weren't there."

I would be lying if I said a chill didn't run down my spine as his eyes locked with mine. I swallowed, "I left about an hour ago. I'm sorry I missed you Naruto."

His brows drew down and an emotion I couldn't read flashed through his cerulean blue eyes. "I ran into Hinata."

_Oh fuck... _

"Naruto-"

"She told me how she felt about me." He interjected smoothly.

I could hear the clicks of the cubs nails as they moved behind Naruto. Growls of warning filled the room but Naruto paid them no mind as he continued. "And that you," his eyes grew hard and reflected disbelief, "encouraged her. Sakura-chan is that true?"

My eyes closed as a weighted sigh escaped me. Taking a second, I collected my thoughts and decided it was time to come clean and get this over with. I inhaled a deep breath, steeling my resolve I met Naruto's serious cerulean orbs with my emerald ones and said, "yes Naruto-"

Again I was cut off but this time by Naruto's lips pressing against mine. They were feverish and hungry, urging me to respond. When the kiss grew desperate it chipped away at my resolve and I eventually relented and returned the kiss knowing he wouldn't be satisfied till I did. Or at least that's what I chose to believe because as a the seconds ticked by I didn't try to end it. My body refused to respond to the argument inside my head. The heat coiling in my lower abdomen made Naruto's hunger hard to ignore. Naruto pressed himself against me, deepening the kiss even more. And a soft moan escaped me before I could smother it.

Naruto's hand gripped mine and locked them over my head. With my hands captive he dangerously trailed his free hand down my neck. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as his calloused fingers left a path of fire down my chest and abdomen, stopping at the top of my sweat pants. My breath hitched in my throat as those talented fingers playfully slipped under the hem.

In the back of my mind I knew this was so wrong. I loved Naruto but I wasn't _in _love with him and I knew I never would be. Hinata's words slithered through my thoughts but at the moment they weren't really sinking in. Kami I was a shitty friend and I knew it.

Unexpectedly one of the cubs gripped the bottom of my sweat pants and tugged with a little growl. Followed by another cub stepping between my legs and growling viciously. It was Silver and he was growling at Naruto and the cub pulling at my sweats was Honey.

My eyes popped opened. The moment was gone. The cubs had felt my turmoil and were now ganging up and circling my legs with their angered gazes locked on my blonde teammate. I forced my face to turn away, breaking the kiss. Naruto's cerulean orbs widened in confusion but almost immediately they registered the guilty look on my face causing them to grow hard with disappointment and hurt. Instantly I regretted the kiss and wished I could take it back.

"I'm sorry Naruto," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the floor. I could feel the itch in my eyes and knew if I looked back up at his disappointed face I'd cry.

Naruto's hand released mine as he abruptly stepped back. For a moment it was quiet except for the low grows coming from the cubs. Biting my cheek I finally looked up and found Naruto's face was slightly turned away. A shadow caste over his eye's, preventing me from seeing them.

"So," he paused and his fists clenched, "that's it ne? It would never work out between us?"

At this moment I think I'd rather have my skin peeled back then crush his hope but I couldn't lie anymore. Mustering the courage I had left I kept my gaze on Naruto and admitted, "no. I'm sorry Naruto... I love you but not in the way you want me too."

_Everything_ was quiet now. Even the cubs as they sat at my feet and watched in confusion. But I didn't miss the way Naruto's shoulders hunched as the words left my lips. After several long agonizing seconds Naruto's blonde head popped up, shocking me. A forced smile spread across his face, trying to act like it was nothing but the hurt in his eyes betrayed him. "Ne it's okay Sakura-chan. You and I will always be friends. Believe it!"

"Naruto," he met my gaze, "please consider Hinata. She has been in love with you for a long time. Don't let this chance of happiness slip by you." I felt that I had to say it. But I had no idea if he would even consider it.

His cerulean eye's grew distant causing my heart to thunder in panic. The smile on his face slacked but didn't die completely as his gaze flicked back to mine. "Later Sakura-chan," quickly he turned and walk to the door and out of my house before I could even string a sentence together. The only words that came to mind as he shut the door was _I'm sorry _but I doubted that it would of made a difference.

I stared at the door blankly for sometime, hoping that he would come back. It wasn't until Sunny whined and placed a paw on my foot that I actually blinked. Tears had already begun to run down my face without my notice but now that I did notice they wouldn't stop coming. Feeling lower than dirt I dropped to my knees and curled over myself until my forehead brushed the wood floor.

Sunny laid himself right next to my face. His ears flat and brown orbs filled with pain. He felt my pain. They all did. The cubs made a circle around me and grieved with me. Honey nudged my head with his and licked my forehead. One of the cubs howled at the pain I felt and others joined him. They weren't crying for me they were crying with me.

_I never meant to hurt him... I'm so freak'n stupid! _

The tears flowed down my warm face and puddled onto the floor until I couldn't cry anymore. With a few stray hiccups I slowly began to uncurl myself until I was able to lean my head against the wall. Taking deep and calming breaths to regain my composure. It wasn't fair for to the cubs for me to keep wallowing in self pity since they felt it just as strongly through our pack bonds.

Together we sat in silence for a long time until the rain had dissipated and the living room light flickered back to life. I blinked, shielding my weary eyes with a hand. The cubs blinked in surprise but their gazes stayed fixed on me. Even Grimm who usually showed indifference towards me.

Dragging in a deep breath, I ran a clammy hand through my disheveled hair. "Sorry," I exhaled quietly. The worry I felt through our pack bonds wasn't unwelcome but it felt foreign none the less. It was hard getting use to having others inside your head or finding yourself straying through someone else's mind. And I didn't want them to worry. The alpha wasn't suppose to be weak so I had to get up, move on and hope that the waters between Naruto and I will calm once again. Considering I was the one to stir things up I could only except the consequences and make sure to let Naruto get in a few good hits in the next time we sparred.

...

A few hours later the rain had stopped completely and I was placing the now finished medical reports back in their folder. Consuming myself in paper work was the only way I could drowned out of the madness that has become my life. But once all the papers were neatly tucked away there was no where else to escape. Naruto's hurt filled stare was carved into my minds eye and I couldn't seem to get it to go away.

I yawned, exhaustion now kicking in well after midnight. It had been a long, dreary day. I glanced down at my lap and couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips. Honey, Blue, Silver and Sunny had piled themselves into my lap and slept in heap. Even in their sleep they fought and kicked each other for my lap. Stitch and Yin Yang opted for the floor and cuddled against my legs. Reaper on the other hand had gotten on the couch and slept right behind my neck. His fur tickling my shoulders as I listened to his little snores. I bit back a laugh when his head rolled onto my shoulder knowing if I woke him he'd move.

Shaking my head I grabbed the folders on the coffee table and sat them neatly on the corner. Grimm was the only cub awake and he sat statue still by my left hand on the table. He'd watched me work on the reports for the last few hours. And he almost seemed to be reading the words that I wrote. I guess it wasn't impossible since nin wolves can learn to speak.

Smirking I stretched out a hand and rubbed his head, pleasantly surprised that he didn't move away. Onyx orbs glanced up at me from the paper work and regarded me almost curiously. "Whats up pup?" I asked, feeling the question in his gaze.

He stepped away from my hand and made his way over to the paper work I'd just set aside and placed a paw on top of the pile. My brow lifted in question but I grabbed the stack none the less and began to thumb through them. "This one," I asked holding up the medical files.

He sat down and gave me a snort which I took as a 'no'. The only other file I had was the personal one I kept about Sasuke and team hawk. I placed the medical reports down and flipped open the one I held on my old teammate. I glanced up at Grimm and when he made no protests I began to explain to him what was in the folder.

"This," I held up a recent photo of Sauske, "is Uchiha Sasuke. He is- or was one of my teammates." I said softly. Watching curiously as Grimm stared at the picture almost blankly. But there was something there in his obsidian gaze that I couldn't read and struggled to feel through our bonds. Was he feeling... pain? After a moment though Grimm walled off his feeling and gave me an impassive look.

I shrugged and continued, "I've been secretly keeping tabs on him. Collecting information from sources outside of Konoha. It's important to collect any data I can on him and his team."

Grimm's eyes slightly narrowed and I felt him questioning my motives. I hesitate but figured the cubs would need to know eventually anyway. "He tried to kill me once. That I can let go but," my eye's narrowed at the photo, "he almost succeeded in killing Naruto."

I was quiet for a moment and watched as Grimm absorbed the information. "I can't let go of that. Once those two were friends, teammates, maybe even brothers but now they will fight each other to the bitter end. Naruto loves him so much. There is no doubt in my mind that if they were ever given the chance to really fight Naruto would win and would be content dying with Sasuke." I bit my lip and met Grimm's stoic gaze.

"I can't let that happen," I whispered, tears pricking my eyes again. Absently I wiped them away as I held Grimm's gaze. He exhaled a sigh through his nose and if I hadn't been watching him so intently I would've missed the way his shoulders sagged ever so slightly. And for the first time the aloof black cub dropped my gaze. My brows drew together curiously as he set a paw on the photograph of Sasuke, his eyes closely guarded as he eyed my old teammate.

"Course then theres also the Akatsuki to worry about too," I said absently, in order to change the subject. Grimm's ears twitched at my words, then drew his head up giving me his attention.

Fur tickled my neck as Reaper lifted his head. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to find him wide awake and ears pricked in my direction. It was apparent that he obviously had been ease dropping and at hearing the Akatsuki decided to give me his full attention as well.

I smiled and patted his head which he yipped unhappily at. Turning back to Grimm I grabbed the photo of Sasuke and began putting the papers back in order as I spoke. "The Akatsuki is a group of powerful nuke nin that are collecting all of the sealed demons which intern kills their containers."

I stacked the files at the corner of the table and continued. "Although lately they've been MIA but I have no doubt we'll have a run in with them sooner or later. Tomorrow we will all be going back to the training fields. I need to get stronger and it's time for us to bond closer as a pack."

I nuzzled my cheek against Reaper's soft fur and stroked Grimm's back. "I want to be strong enough," I met Grimm's hard gaze, "to protect you guys. In a few months you guys will be old enough to go on missions with me. You have become my family and I will protect you no matter what."

Grimm's gaze traveled up to Reaper's and a silent exchange passed between them that I couldn't read or feel. The cubs clearly still had a way of communicating amongst themselves that I wasn't privy too. Normally it doesn't bother me but at the moment it did.

I huffed and rubbed the top of Grimm's head playfully which earned me a glare. I smirked and then grabbed Reaper and set him down by his brother on the table.

"I think it's time for bed," I smiled glancing down at the cubs piled on my lap. Who were still happily dreaming and snoring away. Blue unconsciously kicked at my finger as I poked his exposed belly. Honey was straddled over my thigh and snored softly with his tongue lolled out. They were all so freakn' cute that I was contemplating sleeping here against the couch. Although I was sure my ass would be sore in the morning.

Smiling tiredly I glanced back up at Grimm and Reaper who watched me curiously. I leaned forward and placed a hand on both of their heads so they couldn't back up and kissed them both on their foreheads. "I'm so glad I found you guys. Guess my luck isn't all that bad, ne?"

The two cubs gave each other another one of those looks I couldn't decipher. Obviously they knew something I didn't but at the moment I really didn't care.

"Alright time for bed you little hellions," I said poking the sleeping cubs in my lap.

Fifteen minutes later the cubs and I crawled into bed. Bundles of fur kicked and snapped at each other for spots to cuddle against me but eventually they all found a spot and crashed. Snorting I rubbed Silver who had won his self proclaimed throne on my breasts. One pink eye cracked open to glance at me but quickly shut as he leaned into my touch. With a yawn I shut my eyes and sleep took me instantaneously.

...

**Werewolfbleuchan: Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long. **

**Hidan: Your freakn' slow! **

**Werewolfbluechan: Shut up! I was thinking about the plot. Oh and thank you all for the amazing reviews. I'm so glad this story is doing so well! **

**Hidan: How long do I have to stay a weak little puppy? **

**Werewolfbluechan: Forever! **

**Hidan: What the fuck! **

**Werewolfbluechan: Relax Hidan it's not permanent. However to answer a question I got in a review this story isn't like when they get turned into kittens. Water doesn't affect them. I intend for the story to be long. It's important Sakura builds a relationship with them while they're still wolves. Plus the next chapter is going to throw the fans for a loop! (Spoils) They will be wolves for awhile but trust me I think you guys will love the climax of this story. I'm so excited I'm starting on the next chapter! Anyway thanx again and keep on reviewing. Oh and I've narrowed the field a bit on who ends up with Sakura. The choices are: Itachi (witch is favored by most of the reviews and the fan that asked me to write the story), Sasori (another favorite amongst the fans), Deidara, and Kakuzu. Keep on voting! Thanx again!**

**Hidan: You talk to much! **

**Werewolfbluechan: Fuck you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry to the fans that already read this chapter. I fixed the mistake about Genma's name. I knew that was his first name it just for some reason didn't register in my mind when I was typing. And sorry for some errors but I wanted to get this chapter up so I'll fix the little screw ups later. Now on with the chapter! Later!

**Unfortunate Encounter**

"Tag!" I shouted victoriously as I managed to just barely touch Silvers tail. Silver whirled to face me and growled, clearly annoyed that I managed to tag him. Childishly I spat out my tongue and darted out of his reach and into the trees. We were in the midst of training field four playing a game of ninja style tag. The game is designed to challenge me against the wolves speed and stealth. Granted their legs are still short and stubby but the little hellions could move fast and were extremely agile for their age. I wanted us to learn to interpret each others moves and communicate with our bodies. It would definitely benefit us on missions should we run into trouble.

Silently I jumped from tree branch to tree branch my eyes constantly scanning the ground below. I'd lost sight of Silver but was joined by Reaper. Gracefully without missing a beat he jumped up to the branch to join me and surprisingly kept pace with me. Solidifying the fact that they weren't normal wolves but nin wolves. Stronger, faster, more agile, and able to manipulate chakra unlike their smaller canine brethren that weren't bred as ninja familiars.

I eyed him wearily because Reaper has never been fond of me, always making an effort to keep his distance. Much like a couple of his other stoic brothers. So the only reason I could argue that he would voluntarily come within a foot of me was questionable causing me to believe he was _it _and I was a sucker hoping that this was actual a breakthrough moment. But the weariness ebbed and inwardly I smiled as he continued to silently run with me. Purposefully ignoring my excitement that I knew he felt through our bonds.

_Yes! Success! _I squealed happily to myself. But of course this was no time to be lost in thought.

"Shit," I swore as I lost my footing and barely managed to catch myself on a lower branch. Reaper paused and turned to look down at me with expression that read along the lines of 'aren't you supposed to be a ninja'?

_So much for success..._

I snorted and jumped up to meet him on the higher branch. "Give me a break will ya? Its not like I'm used to carrying around an extra sixty pounds of dead weight." I defended curtly while glancing at Daiki over my shoulder. Fuck I was going to be sore in the morning and probably till sometime next week.

Reaper blatantly rolled his eyes and sighed in indifference but wasn't able to completely hide the humor on his face. But the glimpse I had was short because his face turned back to stone when Sunny appeared on the branch in front of us.

I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically because he was acting kind of off... well Sunny's always a bit _off _but at the moment he was practically vibrating weirdness. Sunny yipped and I could feel his suppressed excitement. Giddy isn't the word I would use no more like manically excited to the point of creepy. And it finally dawned on me why he was crouching and practically shaking with enthusiasm. He was_ it_.

I glanced down at Reaper and he gave me a nod in understanding. Just as Sunny leapt towards us Reaper and I darted in separate directions. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Sunny's howl of disappointment behind me. Poor little guy was so excited he gave himself away.

The game of ninja tag continued until noon before we started the chakra training. All the cubs sat in a perfect line and each raised and hid their chakra at my command. We worked on chakra exercises for a good two hours and then moved on to forming attacks.

"Come on Stitch just concentrate," I encouraged as he worked on forming an attack.

I knew that each cub would have their own unique fighting stile and that they possible had their own kekkei genkai. Or at least that's how Hana explained it to me. Nin animals like humans had clans and special techniques developed within those clan's and some even had kekkei genkai. Which is something I was secretly hoping for as I watched the cubs grow.

Stitch was the first to gain complete control over his chakra. Though they all did manage it in under two hours were as it took me freak'n two years. It was impressive to say the least. I would have to ask Hana the next time I saw her if that was normal for nin animals to develop so quickly or if my little hellions were just uber special.

Stitch stood rigidly on all fours with his back slightly arched and his head down and ears flat. His eyes were shut tightly in concentration as I felt his chakra pulse and take on the form of an attack. The other cubs encouraged him as well, watching in varying degrees of excitement.

A moment later my eyes widened in surprise as the darker fur of the stitch like patterns on his back shot out. The strands of hair grew to what ever length he desired. Cracking open his vibrant green orbs Stitch then manipulated the hair with his will. My heart seemed to thunder as the long strands of fur grabbed a stone twice his size and lifted it with ease before tossing it aside like a pebble. I was suddenly struck with the notion that this attack was eerily similar to that of Kakuzu.

Apparently the shock showed on my face because immediately Stitch retracted the deadly strands and narrowed his gaze at me. He was watching my reaction carefully and I really didn't understand why. Just because the attacks were similar- okay almost identical didn't mean anything right? So why was it that for a brief moment I became leery of him?

Sunny barked breaking my train of thought. I glanced back at Stitch and found him in an almost defensive position. Was he afraid of me? I shook the thought away and gave him a disarming smile. "Sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck absently, "I guess I spaced out for a moment." I smiled cheerily as I walked over to him, "awesome job Stitch. Keep working on it."

I crouched and patted his head. He froze for a moment but quickly sat up and excepted the attention. Sunny barked jealously and ran over to receive praise as well. I giggled, "yes you did good too Sunny." I stood and looked at them all, "I'm proud of all of my boys."

Blue and Honey barked, getting to their feet, apparently they were ready to train some more. Though Grimm, Reaper and Yin Yang didn't share their brothers enthusiasm I could still pick up on their emotions. They were ready to get back to work as well.

"All right then," I placed my hands on my hips, "why don't we continue working on individual attacks before we work on combine-"

I stopped and turned my head towards the North. Alarm bells tripping in the back of my mind. This was something else I had to get used too. Our pack bonds had begun heightening my senses. Hana had also warned me about this. Even though we don't share blood the cubs and I are still connected in a way that was privy to no one else. So before I even sent out my probing chakra I already felt who was coming.

"Shiranui," I called tersely. Really? Was it necessary for him to spy on me? Or was he spying on the cubs? Word had spread through out Konaha that I was the alpha of a pack of young nin wolves. Rumors flew and not all of the villagers felt comfortable with sharing their home with wolves. So I wasn't shocked by the whispers or the odd looks as I walked through the streets and if I had a cub with me most people turned the other way. Though I guess I couldn't blame them. In the wild nin wolves are notorious for being ruthless hunters and protectors of their territory.

Laughter filtered down from the tree tops and a moment later Shiranui landed gracefully on his feet a few feet away from me. Smart man. The irksome Jounin smiled and placed his hands behind his head in a care free manner. I huffed giving him a bemused look.

"On guard as ever ah Sakura-chan?" He quipped, twirling the senbon needle in his mouth. "You know you can still call me Genma. I prefer a first name basis anyway."

"I'm always on guard," I answered shortly, not taking the barb. Genma and I dated briefly once and he always complained about how I never let him in. Something about my guard always being up. I believe he thinks I'm emotionally dysfunctional or something along those lines.

Genma sighed and continued giving me a knowing look that I ignored. Still chewing the end of the needle he said, "so-o-o what are you up too?

I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Training. What else would we be doing in a _training field_?" I said sarcastically. Did I mention we had kind of a bad break up? I'll assume it's obvious. The idiot shouldn't have cheated on me. He deserved being punch through a way. Or two... okay three!

The cubs picked up on the hurt that was fresh in my mind and protectively put themselves between me and Genma. They growled viciously making him step back in surprise. "Jeez you can hold onto a grudge Sakura-chan. It didn't happen like you think it did-"

"Shut up," I cut him off curtly. I was _not _about to talk about our break up here or ever. "What do you want? You didn't come all the way out here to get on my nerves. Though I wouldn't put it passed you."

Apparently I hit a nerve because his brow instantly drew down in anger. With a snort he hastily got to the point. "Tsunade sent me to find you. You are to report to her office ASAP." With that he gave me one last lingering glance before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

For a moment I stared absently at the spot Genma had stood, remembering how it had ended. It was a _bad _break up. I still remember that night I caught him in the bar with Ino-pig! But ultimately I was the one who ended it. I think I just used the bitchy blonde as a scapegoat.

_The bar stank of smoke and body odor, not the place I would pick for a date but I was already here. I glanced down at the red top I was wearing and hoped it's peekaboo hole between my breasts would be enough of an apology for being late. Content with how I looked I stepped up to the bar and eyed the crowd in search of Genma. I spotted him and was about to call out his name when I noticed Ino was with him. _Their just visiting, _I told myself. But then why did my stomach turn in knots when he placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her skin affectionately? Anger swelled in my chest and I forced back the tears that pricked my eyes. With fists clench I marched over to Genma and gave him a piece of my mind. With my fist! Lucky for him Nobu-chan was their to keep me from putting him six feet under. _

However the bar now had a few new entrances that the owner didn't appreciate. I don't think I'm welcome there anymore but I doubt I'd want to go back anyway. And Nobu-chan somehow fooled the owner into thinking Genma had started it which meant he was stuck with the cost of repairs. Though I can't decide if her crazy manipulation skills are a good thing or a bad thing? The woman could probably _convince _a shark that it's a vegan. The woman has mad skills.

A soft whine pulled me from the memory and my erratic thoughts. With a sad smile I glanced down and found Sunny and Honey affectionately rubbing my calf with their faces. A small chuckle escaped me as their big eyes turned up. Their worry touched me and smothered the sadness that briefly took over me. Crouching I scooped both of them up in my arms. "Ah who needs a guy like! I should just call you guys my boyfriends!" I joked and kissed their foreheads.

_Did they just give each other an ironic look? _

I raised a brow and ignored it. "Alright boy's lets go."

...

Tsunade raised a slim, blonde brow and set down the paperwork she'd been glaring at when I walked into the office with all eight cubs trailing behind me.

"What?" I asked as I shut the door behind us. "You said ASAP. I wasn't about to leave them alone in the training field."

Tsunade nodded and placed her elbows on the desk top to rest her chin on the back of her hands. Her honey and amber colored orbs dropped to the ground to get a good look at the cubs before meeting my gaze again with surprise. "They've gotten bigger. I didn't realize cubs grow that fast?"

"Neither did I," I smiled and walked up to the desk.

"Well them," she dropped her hands and began looking for something on her desk, "I have some news." She paused as she lifted stacks of paper obviously searching for something that she'd misplaced. Growling she began opening desk drawers and tearing through them.

"News," I prompted.

"Yes," she huffed slamming a drawer shut and opening another one. "The Akatsuki have been spotted," my brows shot up in surprise, "in Tea Country." She grit her teeth and pulled out a manila folder from her locked drawer.

Collecting herself she opened the folder and added, "Sai and Yamoto are already in Tea Country on another assignment in Fishing Village. You will meet up with them and find out why the Akatsuki are there. I've already notified Yamoto he is expecting both you and Kakashi-"

As if hearing his name Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. "Yo," he greeted in his usual cheery fashion.

"Your late," Tsunade growled. Her fingers tapping the desk in an annoyed manner.

"Well you see-"

I held up a hand to stop him, "spare us Kakashi sensei. Shishou please continue."

"As I was saying before being," she gave Kakashi a scathing glare, "rudely interrupted. Sakura you and Kakashi will be joining Yamoto and Sai in Tea Country. Your mission is to find out what the Akatsuki are up too and report back. Under no circumstances are you permitted to engage them in anyway unless they seek you out and cause trouble. Is that understood?"

"Understood," both Kakashi and I acknowledged in unison.

"Very well you will leave immediately," she ordered while handing Kakashi the mission scroll.

"Shishou would it be okay if we departed in an hour? I need to arrange for some one to come by and take care of the cubs."

Tsunades eyes wondered down to the cubs briefly before giving me a devilish grin. "They can stay here with me. Shizune and I can take care of them while your gone."

I blinked not sure I actually heard her correctly. "Ah? That's okay shishou I'm sure I can get Nobu-chan to watch-"

"Nobu-chan was sent on a mission this morning to Wind Country." Tsunade cut in smoothly.

I couldn't help the way my brow furrowed in thought. Tsunade seemed adamant about being the one to watch them. Why would she want to baby sit? Something was up but I trusted my Shishou and I doubted she would appreciate it if I declined.

I gave Tsunade a nod of agreement then bent down to the cubs level. "Behave you guys. I'll be back as soon as I can." I promised. Sunny whined as I petted his head and none of the other cubs seemed to fond of this plan either but I didn't have a choice. It would be another six or seven months before they were ready for missions.

Smiling I gave them all an affectionate pat on the head then left the office to go grab my gear. This was going to be a _long _mission for me.

...

_"Mwuah ha ha ha ha ha!" Tsunade cackled like a deranged, mad scientist. Her blonde hair in disarray and eyes swimming with madness. Tsunade rubbed her hands together and eyed the eight little wolf cubs in cages. _

_Again she cackled, "now that Sakura's gone I can experiment on her precious little babies!" _

_The cubs whimpered and cowered in fear of the crazed woman. _

_Pleased at the fear in their wide eyes Tsunade move towards the cage holding Sunny. The little orange and brown cub squealed as she grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him from the cage. Sunny lifted his paws up and tucked his tail against his exposed belly. _

_"Your first," she smiled broadly, showing all her teeth. She then took the cub over to a table covered in tubes, syringes, beakers and a lot of shiny knives all set up in rows. The sight of the knives made Sunny cry in fear-_

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice brought me out of my insane daydream, "are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. For a moment I was silent as I kept my gaze straight ahead on the trees in front of us. It was the first time I would be away from the cubs for more than a twelve hour time frame and my stomach was already twisting itself in knots. It's not that I didn't trust Shishou I just didn't trust that smile of hers. Though with our bonds I was able to pick up on their general emotions and stray thoughts. But as I got further and further away the link became stretched and I was forced to focus a lot more on our link than normal to read them. So was I okay? No. I was worried.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head when I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Your like a frazzled mother hen Sakura. Don't worry to much because your worry will affect them am I right?"

I sighed, "you got a point there but," I worried my lower lip, "I can't help it. I've never had this feeling before. I've never had a connection this strong with anyone."

"Not even Naruto?"

I thought about it for a moment then shook my head. "No. Naruto is like a brother to me and the cubs-" I paused and tried to organize my thoughts but words failed me.

"They're your babies Sakura," he intoned softly.

A smile curved my lips, "ya. I guess they kind of are in a way."

"So have any of them showed any special traits or kekkai genkai yet? If their anything like the pack of dogs I have a contract with they should be showing signs of it soon. Though being wild nin wolves they'll probably be a bit larger and stronger than other nin canines."

My smile fell as I remembered Stitch's attack. Now that they weren't close enough to read my face I could actually dwell on it. And now that I was thinking about it I couldn't stop thinking about it. That attack was almost identical to Kakuzu's attack. It just didn't make any since. Or perhaps I was reading to much into it.

Kakashi must of read the closed off expression on my face because he abruptly changed the subject. "So is Daiki treating you well?"

Absently I glanced at the old war hammer on my back. "He's an exceptional weapon. Temperamental at times but a great weapon that is perfect for me."

"He?" Kakashi questioned giving me a curious glance.

I smiled, "like I said he's temperamental at times and when I feel him communicating with me it feels male. And his stubbornness only supports that fact."

"Shit," I swore under my breath as I lost my footing for the second time today. But it hadn't been from clumsiness. Oh no. Apparently Daiki took offence to being called stubborn because the old hammer momentarily gained another fifty pounds to spite me.

Kakashi stopped and gave me an odd look. I snorted, "it wasn't me. Daiki doesn't seem to agree with my statement." Kakashi chuckled and I turned to glare at the old hammer, "oi! This only proves my point!"

Daiki continued to brood against back but dropped his weight back down to a manageable one. Quickly I rolled my shoulder's to release some tension before joining Kakashi again on the higher tree limbs.

"Ready," he smirked.

I nodded and we continued our journey.

...

"Where the hell are they, " I groused. The soreness in my back in shoulders was becoming hard to ignore which was making me extra cranky.

Fishing Village was definitely a busy little town. People came from miles around to come to the huge fish market located here. They had a great variety and large quantities of fish that you could get for a decent price. I myself come here for supplies because they also sell deep sea fish that you can't find anywhere else. Those fish however will be sparse and pricey since they are used for both medicine and poisons.

Kakashi sighed, "they're probably in town where it's less busy."

I nodded in agreement then asked, "after we are done in Degarashi can we come back here so I can get a few medical supplies? I'd hate to come back out here a month later."

"That's fine. We'll be stopping here for supplies for our trek back home anyway." With that we left the fish market and headed into town in search of our comrades.

An hour later we found them at a small inn where the number of people had dramatically decreased. We were on the second floor of a small two story inn that was called Slice of Heaven. Though I think the name actually referred to the decadent aromas coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled as the sweet scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies permeated the air.

"Have they already left Tea Country?"

Kakashi's question brought my attention back to the conversation the four us had been having. Yamoto shrugged and said, "it would appear that way but it would be foolish to assume."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. "Agreed. For tonight lets get some rest and then tomorrow we'll head to Degarashi together." He grabbed the mission scroll and opened it for Yamoto to see. "Tsunada doesn't want the Akatsuki to be tipped off by our presence. We are only to gather info on what they've been up to out here. So I propose tomorrow we go out dressed as civilians and keep our chakras hidden to prevent the villagers from getting suspicious. If rumors get started of Leaf ninja asking questions we'll probably end up having a run in with them."

"Shouldn't be a problem right hag?" Sai said with a fake smile.

I grit my teeth and forced myself to stay in my chair. But it was really, _really_ hard! "And what the hell are you implying Sai?" I asked curtly.

"Nothing ugly," my fists clenched, "I just know how you are when it comes to questioning people about the Akatsuki. I find that you a rather pushy."

The chair clacked loudly against the floor as I stood and slammed my palms on the table. "Well e-x-c-u-s-e me for wanting to protect Naruto from a group of homicidal maniacs!"

"Sakura calm down," Yamoto chided softly. I snorted but grudgingly picked up my chair and sat back down.

"May I continue now?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

Yamoto nodded for him to continue.

"Like I was saying the last thing we want is a confrontation with the Akatsuki..."

...

"Well so much for not having a confrontation," I commented scathingly, getting into a defensive position. We were only a few miles outside of Fishing Village when all of a sudden our plan went to hell.

Kakashi didn't respond as he lifted his hitai-ate, revealing his sharingon eye. I stood next him with Yamoto on my right. Sai positioned himself next to Kakashi with his paint brushes already in hand. The weight of Daiki was reassuring to me now that we were facing the Akatsuki. And of course it would be Itachi and Kisame.

_But why does they're chakra feel so... different? No that's not it. _I thought curiously as I struggled to figure out what had changed. Though with Itachi here I was forced to keep my gaze away from his eyes but at least I could study Kisma's. In fact now that I was staring at the strange shark nin I suddenly realize how silent he was. From what I remember he could barely keep his trap shut before but now he was just as stoic as the Uchiha.

Impulsively I met Kisame's gaze and was struck with how hollow his black orbs appeared. There was nothing behind them. Had it not been for his gills opening and closing with each subtle breath I would've assumed he was dead.

I glanced at Kakashi out the corner of my eye just to see if he was seeing what I was seeing. With the way Kakshi's brow drew down I had no doubt that he saw the change too.

"What are you doing in Tea Country," Kakashi asked almost hesitantly.

You know that cold shiver that runs up the back of your spine when you feel something very very dangerous to your health is about to happen? Well it just happened to me when Uchiha Itachi's gaze met mine and there was absolutely _nothing _behind those blood red orbs. They were glazed over like a corpse and I instinctively took a step back and gripped Daiki.

_What the fuck is wrong with them? _

I stared aimlessly at the Uchiha's chest until I felt his gaze had left me and I looked up to find him watching Kakashi. "The Kyuubi container isn't with them," Itachi said, ignoring Kakashi's question.

Again another shiver ran up my spine and this time brought a wave of goose bumps with it. Okay so Itachi's voice was never really emotional or animated in the first place but now it sounded down right empty! Like he was just repeating words he read somewhere.

My eye's widened as I suddenly realized what really had been bothering me about them. Their chakra was still as strong as ever but the color seemed bleached. Like the soul that defined the chakra had been expunged!

For a heart beat I was sure they were going to attack but then I was shocked when both men turned around and completely disappeared without so much as a taunt. I stared blankly and just couldn't quite grasped what happened.

"They didn't even attempt to attack us," Yamoto intoned with a shocked expression.

"Like they said we don't have the Kyubbi container with us," Sai said matter of factly. Obviously oblivious to what had transpired.

"Did anyone else notice?" I asked turning towards Kakashi exspectantly.

He nodded and placed the hitai-ate back over his left eye. "It seemed as though their chakra had strange striations running through them and the color appeared to be almost-," he paused and scratched his head looking for the correct word.

"Bleached," I offered.

"That's it," he agreed. Kakashi ran a hand through his silver gravity defying hair as he sighed. It was obvious that the situation weighted heavy on his mind just like it did me. Finally he shook his head, "lets head to Degarashi and talk to the villagers. Maybe we can get some insight there."

With that we headed for Degarashi but little did we know that we were in for a rude welcome. Like the Fishing Village, Degarashi Port was a pact town however our presence was causing quite a stir. Every person we tried to talk to would ignore us or became rude bordering on hostile. After a while we came to the conclusion that the Akatsuki had threatened the civilians into silence. Which was normal for most villages they visited. The Akatsuki had eyes everywhere.

So instead of searching for a local I suggested we talk to one of the many fisherman who only dock here to sell their catch. Degarashi Port is one of those places swarming with rumors and stories from distant countries. It was a place you came to spread rumors as well if you were looking to fool an enemy.

It took some time to find the right person to talk too. Most of these men have been at sea for months and would tell you anything to get you to listen to them for awhile. But luckily I ran into an old fisherman named Otani willing to share a few words with us.

"The Akatsuki aye," the old man huffed as he began hefting some of his catch onto the dock.

Kakashi nodded, "anything you can tell us would be of help."

Otani snorted and ran a hand over his balding scalp while he gave the dock a once over with narrowed brown eyes. With a grunt he seemed satisfied that no one was in ear shot before continuing. He bent down to grab more fish and Kakashi knelt down to assist him. While handing Kakashi the next catch he whispered roughly, "all I knows is that this village is scared. From what I've been told there's a threat hanging over them if they so much as welcome nosey shinobi. Especially you Leaf Ninja." He shook his head and tossed another load of fish onto the dock. "There's not a great deal I can tell you folks otherwise I run the risk of losing my own business. But from what I hear _they _come here to collect rumors on them demon containers or what not. But you didn't hear that from me though, ya hear?" He asked scathingly, giving us all a leery look.

Kakshi nodded in understanding and stood dusting off his knees. "Thanks for the fish friend," he added coolly while grabbing a catch of fish and handing the old man a few bucks more than it was worth.

"Pleasure doing business with you folks," the old man said while pocketing the money.

With that we left the dock and headed for the woods outside the village. I doubt we would be very welcome at the inns in this town.

...

The next morning we were back in Fishing Village and I was currently collecting the ugly little creatures needed for poisons. And the rest of my team was no where in sight but I knew they were getting supplies. So that left me alone with the over zealous sales man. Oh joy...

"Good day miss," a short, squat man in his mid thirties greeted with a broad smile that was missing one of his front teeth. "Can I offer you som-"

"No thank you I already know what I need," I cut in tiredly with a flippant smile. I wasn't really in the mood to pretend to act interested and listen to a long spill about how his fish are better than others. They all came off the same dock.

"Oh? Well are you looking for something yummy? Because those are-"

"Poisonous," I finished and arched a brow at him. Why is it they always assume the shopper never knows what their doing?

The man flushed a lite shade of pink and pretended to straitened his apron that was covered in fish bits. "Sorry ma'am it's just I'm not used to having your type of business," he said a bit embarrassed.

He was talking about me being a kunoichi. That didn't surprise me though. Most shinobi probably get their supplies at Degarashi Port. And by supplies I mean weapons since those aren't available at this dock but in Degarashi they sell more than just fish. Trust me I saw a stand where you could by bottled frog nuts -excuse me testicles- and the salesmen swears that it will raise your mans libido a 110 percent. I'm sorry but I'm not sure I'd be willing to sleep with a man after he ate an animals- much less a frogs junk. Isn't that like against some sort of guy code or something? Never eat another male's... okay moving on.

"Well I guess it's for the better anyway. That gang of nuke nin usually passes through here and heads straight for Degarashi unfortunately they still stop here from time to time," he said scratching his chin.

I raised a questioning brow and lowered my voice, "you mean the ones wearing cloaks with red clouds?"

The man's grey orbs bugged and the blush on his cheeks went scarlet red. "Sssh," he implied vehemently with a finger over his thin lips. "For Kami's sake girl do you wana get us killed? No one here can talk about them!"

"Have they been visiting this town recently," I asked leaning forward, pretending to study the fish.

He shook his head, "no. It's been a few weeks. Most the time they come through they'll act like normal customers. Some of them even have manners- or rather I should say had manners."

My face screwed up in curiosity, "what do you mean?"

He swallowed and eyed the surrounding villagers with fear before continuing. "Nothing really it's just... I'm not even sure I understand it myself. But I did hear a rumor," his eyes darted around again and this time he invaded my personal space and whispered. "There's a rumor that after their failure in Suna the leader of the group became angry. And a fisherman passed through here not to long ago and told me he once over heard two of _their_ spy's talking and they said the leader took inhuman measures to prevent any further screw ups."

He leaned away, "is this all for you ma'am?" He was swetting and the grin on his face was obviously forced.

I nodded and paid the man but before I turned to leave he whispered, "please. You didn't hear that from me. I have a family miss!"

I smiled warmly, "thank you sure for the fish." And I gave him a wink in response to his other question. I felt more than saw him sigh in relief as I walked away. And my mind was buzzing with this new information but the question was should I share said information. For some reason my gut told me to keep it to myself.

_He said he heard it from a passing fisherman who supposedly heard it from Akatsuki spy's. Could that be true? It sounds unlikely, _I told myself but then why did I have this strange feeling at the back of my mind that it could possibly be true?

"Fuck," I swore tiredly and went in search for the rest of the team so we could go home.

...

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Yo! Hey guys sorry for the delay the fair was in town. _**

**_Hidan: You better have brought me a turkey leg bitch!_**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Fuck you. Oh and the turkey leg was delicious! _**

**_Hidan: You bitch! I'll- _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Sacrifice me I know. Now shut up and let me finish! Sorry it took so long fans! I hope you like this chapter it's a little rushed but I thought it turned out okay. Anyway Tobi give the closing announcement. _**

**_Tobi: Hai! Thak you- _**

**_Hidan: Why the hell does dumd shit always get to give the closing announcement? _**

**_Tobi: Hidan your a meanie! _**

**_Hidan: Shut up you little bi-_**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Hidan just give the closing and shut up! _**

**_Hidan: Fine! Leave reviews you heathens! _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Hidan! _**

**_Hidan: And fucking thanks for reading! _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Your so dead! That's it I'm killing your character off!_**

**_Hidan: Wha? Fuck you too! _**

**_Tobi: Bye everyone thank you! Tobi's a good boy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Again sorry about the mix up in the last chapter it has been corrected. Now on with the next chapter!

**Puzzles and Hellions**

"So," Tsunade leaned forward, her eye's brimming with restrained annoyance, "that's it? Other than the vague information you received from the old fisherman you couldn't find anyone willing to talk?"

"Unfortunately no. The fear of the Akatsuki is deeply ingrained by now," Yamato answered.

The Hokage sighed, leaning back in her chair and sinking into it. Which revealed just how tired she really was. Dark circles shadowed her normally bright honey orbs, evidence of her sleepless night's and stressful long hours. It was evident that the Akatsuki's prolonged period of silence had really raddled her. I couldn't even imagine what was running through her mind now that they were coming out of the wood work and it was becoming increasingly difficult to gather information. And with the recent incline of smuggling illegal and or stolen goods her desk was drowning in unfinished reports and missions.

_I'm really glad I'm not the Hokage, _I thought, pitying my Shishou.

Though I felt sorry for her it was brief because at the moment all I wanted to do was see the cubs. The mission had lasted two weeks and now I just wanted to go home and be with my _family_. I knew the moment we entered Konoha that they were no longer with the Hokage -like I expected them to be- but were safe at home. Our bond was deepening and the link between all of us was strong again and had become a live wire with their excitement of my return.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be shocked."

The edge in the Hokage's voice drew my attention back to her tired face. Tsunade made a frustrated noise as she jerked open a drawer. And I could smell the sake before she even pulled the bottle out.

_My sense's must be getting stronger, _I thought absently as Shishou popped the top off the bottle with a thumb.

"If that's it you can all get out," she said, somewhat miserably then took a swig of sake.

"Actually Lady Tsunade there is something else," Kakashi intoned. Voicing what me and Yamato were already thinking. Sai on the other had still just looked oblivious, fake smile and all.

"Oh?" Tsunade seemed marginally more interested but didn't even pause as she pored a shot and then knocked it back. "Continue," she said while poring another shot but at least this time she met his gaze with interest.

Remembering Itachi and Kisame's hollowed gaze's caused an involuntary shiver to run up my spine. And the unwelcome feeling of dread that had sunk it's claws into my mind at the sight of those hollowed orbs awoke, restless and shrieking in the back of my mind with vigor. Ever since our encounter with the Akatsuki this feeling of dread has been festering like an open wound and it was getting harder to ignore. My subconscious was piecing something together that I hadn't quite figured out yet. And I wasn't sure if I wanted too.

"We had a run in with Kisame and Itachi."

Kakashi's words caused Tsunade to choke on the sake she just knocked back. She coughed, slapping the desk a couple of times. "What?" She managed to croak.

"There wasn't a fight," he added quickly. "In fact they barely even exchanged more than two words with us. Once they realized that Naruto wasn't among us they lost all interest and left."

Tsunade sniffed and wiped the moister that had filled her eye's when she choked. "Seriously?" she asked skeptically, knowing that that was _definitely_ unusual behavior for the Akatsuki.

Kakashi glanced at me to help him out, unsure of how to explain it.

"It's true Shishou," she met my gaze curiously, "the Akatsuki didn't bother attacking us because we didn't have Naruto." The memory of Itachi's hollow red orbs caused me to pause momentarily. "But that's not even the strangest part. The two Akatsuki members weren't acting normal. They appeared to be brain washed or something to that affect. Their eye's weren't really focused and the few words they did speak seemed scripted. It was weird but not as weird as their chakra." Tsunade leaned forward, listening intently. "Their chakra appeared to be bleached. Like- oh? How do I explain this!"

I worried my lower lip, trying and failing at words that would describe what we saw. But eventually I just gave up looking for the right phrasing and dove right in and said, "Do you remember when you first started training me on how to be a good healer?"

Tsunade nodded but her eye's told me she wasn't sure where I was going with this.

"You once told me that it is the soul that gives chakra it's unique color and give's that being a will to move freely of its own accord. A will to live." I paused making sure she was fallowing my train of thought. When she didn't say anything I continued. "Well when we ran into the two Akatsuki members their chakra seemed faded or actual bleached is the better word for it. Their very will seemed to be stripped and they were just performing the whims of another. Mindless drones is what comes to mind. Beings with all the power of feared nukenin but without the hassle of dealing with a living person..." I trailed off because I could tell my own train of thought was leading me to disaster. That feeling of dread sunk it's claws in even deeper into my mind.

_What am I afraid of? _

Tsunade thankfully didn't notice as she absorbed the information I gave her and turned it over in her mind for some time before she spoke. "Strange," she leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of her hands. "Perhaps," her honey orbs scanned our faces before resting her gaze on Kakashi, "it's nothing more than a deception but it would be wise for us to learn more. I'll share your information with Jiraiya the next time I see him and see if he can find out anything."

For a moment her gaze went far away as if remembering something then those honey and amber colored orbs fell on me. I raised an eyebrow and that apparently broke her train of thought because as soon as she realized she was staring she shook her head and glanced at Kakashi. "If there's nothing else you are dismissed," she said, picking up some of the paperwork on her desk.

_What was that about? Never mind that Sakura now is your chance to voice what you heard! _I told myself sternly. But for some reason the words wouldn't come.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said, her eye's still on her paperwork.

I mentally smacked myself as everyone else began to file out of the office. _It was probably just a rumor anyway, _I thought unconvincingly.

I lagged behind and waited till everyone left. At the very least I needed to know why she was so determined to watch the cubs and who the hell was watching them now.

"Nobu-chan is watching the cubs Sakura," Tsunade said, already aware of my thoughts.

"Nobu-chan?" I asked surprised, remembering she had been on a mission as far as I knew.

Shishou met my curious gaze over the top of the papers she held. "Yes she got back from her mission three days ahead of schedule. I handed your cubs over to her for the remainder of your mission."

_So that's why their at my place because Nobu-chan lives in an apartment. Wait how did she get in? _

"Sakura?"

I shook away the thought. "Thank you Shishou."

Tsunade nodded and set the papers down on her desk to poor herself another shot of sake.

"But Shishou," she paused and I could tell she knew what was going to ask, "why did you insist on watching them?"

She sighed and set the abused sake bottle down. "Honestly I was curious. We know so little about wolves that become familiars that I decided to conduct my own research. Your cubs," her eye's met mine, "have the potential to become real threats."

My fists clinched and when I spoke it was edged with a growl. "They're not a threat!"

"Sakura calm down. As the Hokage it is my duty to listen to the concerns of the Leaf Village civilians and Sakura they are concerned."

"That's just because they don't know them! Their all so afraid of anything new or foreign that they become blind to what is really an asset to our survival." I said fiercely. And we both knew I was right. My wolves _would _become strong protectors of this village. And with the trouble brewing with the Akatsuki we needed all the help we could get and she knew it.

"Sakura," her eye's softened, "I'm not going to take them away or anything."

_Like I'd let you, _I growled inwardly.

"I'm just saying I thought it was a good chance for me to get to know them and understand them. And their have been some civilians who have voiced their concerns but I know I can tell them now without a doubt that with you as their alpha there's nothing for them to worry about." She said this with such conviction that my anger fled and I felt honored knowing she believed in me.

I arched an eyebrow at her when she suddenly chuckled. "Sakura you are a very protective _bitch_ and I meant that as in your motherly instinct to protect them." She laughed.

I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair. I couldn't help being so attached to them.

"But Sakura," I blinked and met her eye's that once again became serious, "they are dangerous. Don't get me wrong I trust you but Hana and I agree that they are not normal."

_So Hana was helping her, _I thought somewhat bitterly.

"How so," I asked calmly, even though anger was beginning to swirl inside of me, bitter and cold. She may trust me but she didn't trust them. Which to me made her no better then the close minded villagers. And hell would freeze over before I gave them up or let _anyone _come between me and my pack.

Tsunade must have seen something in my gaze that portrayed my animosity because her eye's widened then immediately dropped. Her gaze was now focused a little lower as she spoke. "Their growth rate is off. They are aging and gaining strength more rapidly than what we've been able to dig up about nin wolves. And their chakra is incredibly strong for just being familiars." She paused momentarily and I could tell she was debating whether or not to finish telling me what she uncovered. Briefly she met my gaze before dropping it once more but what ever she saw convinced her to tell me everything. "Something in their genetic codes isn't adding up either. There are markers that are almost identical to human markers and that raises a lot of questions." She added evenly.

I blinked unsure of what to think of the information she just gave me. So instead I filed it away for later and changed tactics. "Shishou it's been centuries since anyone has been able to get this close to nin wolves. It's possible the old information you gathered no longer applies. And Hana informed me that nin wolves are not like other familiars. They may be closely related to her nin dogs but they are on an entirely different scale. There isn't enough known about them to make snap judgement's. Keep an open mind. You taught me that."

My anger faded as she finally met my gaze an I could read the apology in their depths. She nodded excepting how I felt but I could still sense she hadn't completely let go of the situation but decided to let the topic drop none the less.

Smirking she picked up her sake and pored yet another shot. "I have no idea where you got your stubbornness, " she quipped, looking down into the shot of sake.

I snorted. "I have no idea what your talking about Shishou cause I'm a freaking angel," I replied cheeky, smiling as Tsunade barked out a laugh and then took the shot of sake.

"Get out of here Sakura. I'll see you back at the hospital in a couple of days. Now go see your cubs," she retorted with false annoyance in her voice.

I didn't argue. I immediately turned on my heel and exited without another word.

...

"Yo Sakura-chan," Nobu shouted as I walked through the door.

Nails clacked loudly against the hard wood floor as the wolves came storming into the foyer. The air in my lungs exploded out of my chest as I was instantly tackled by a blur of orange and brown. I hit the floor with a 'oof' and landed hard on my butt and immediately a big wet tongue began trying to wiped away my face.

"Hey easy boy- ow watch it! I still need my boobs thanks," I joked, pushing the huge fluff ball off my chest. I got up on my elbows and was finally able to get a look at my would be assassin and nearly choked on my breath in shock. The wolves that were crowding me couldn't be my wolves. They were two times bigger! Maybe even more. But I knew their faces. Knew the power that swelled around me. Our bonds so strong that they're thoughts flit through my mind. They were excited to have me back and that I was safe.

_Family, _the thought was strong and made me smile.

"Damn Nobu-chan," I looked up to meet her cheery smile with my own, "have you been feeding them steroids or something?"

Honey and Sunny yipped at my jibe and tackled me again. I laughed and pushed them off to get to my feet. The cubs crowded around me, excited and ready to play.

"It's all them Sakura. I was stunned every time I got up and realized they were a little bigger. I was beginning to think I was imagining it but apparently not." Nobu said sounding a little confused.

I eyed them and couldn't get over the change. Two weeks ago they barely hit my mid-calf but now their shoulders met my knees when they stood. It was ridiculous.

_It's not natural, _the thought was fleeting and stirred the waters of trepidation.

"Sakura?"

I shook my head and smiled at Nobu-chan who stared at me with a puzzled expression. "Sorry the mission was long. Just got lost in thought. Thanks for watching them."

"No problem. Ne but Sakura-chan," she gave me a look that felt conceited, "seriously don't hide your house key under a rock. It's predictable and the oldest trick in the book."

I snorted. "Well excuse me for not making it more difficult for you," I retorted hotly.

She laughed. It was a rich sound that you couldn't help but join in so I did and felt a little better after what had happened at the Hokages Office. Which reminded me of a few questions I wanted to ask Nobu-chan but that could wait a moment.

Running a hand through my short, dirty locks I headed for the kitchen to start the coffee maker but stopped at the entrance when I realized I could already hear it working. I turned and glanced at Nobu-chan.

She waved a hand absently, "like I said your predictable."

I smiled and dropped the rest of my stuff on the kitchen counter. It was times like this I was glad Nobu-chan was around, being predictable wasn't necessarily always a bad thing.

"Say Nobu-chan did you know what Shishou was up too?" I asked while shucking off my shoes and went to the cupboard to grab two mugs.

She harumphed and followed me into the kitchen. Grabbing a bar stool she plopped herself down and laid her arms on the counter top. "You mean did I realize she was going behind your back and using your cubs as test subjects?"

I raised my eyebrows at the annoyance that slipped into her voice. Nobu-chan was a rational person and rarely lost her temper. That's probable why we got along so well. And it felt good knowing she got pissed at the Hokage for doing something like this.

Noticing my expression she continued. "Yeah I noticed and that's why I _told _her I would be taking the cubs and watching them for the remainder of your mission."

I nodded, giving her an appreciative smile.

The scent fresh coffee began to fill the room and my taste buds watered. I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and pulled some sugar out of the pantry. Nobu-chan liked her coffee sweet were as I liked it black.

"So what did the Hokage say when you asked her?" She asked, putting her shoulder length, perfect blonde curls into a bun. Nobu-chan was one of those women you just couldn't help being jealous of, perfect hair and a flawless complexion. She was a thin woman with the body of a modal not a shinobi but it was the perfect deception. Her small frame and big brown eyes often led people to believe she was weak. They were dead wrong and that's why most of her missions revolved around assassination.

"The truth." I answered shortly, not really wanting to go into detail. But I should've known that would never fly with Nobu-chan.

"And," She probed with an impatient wave of her hand.

I sighed, "she thinks the wolves may become a safety concern when they are fully grown." It wasn't the complete truth but part of me wanted to keep the other things she was concerned about quiet. It's not that I didn't trust Nobu-chan I just didn't want to drag her into anything.

_What are you afraid of dragging her into? _My subconscious whispered causing me to bite my lip. Something was going to go horrible wrong and I knew it but still I had no idea what it was. Part of me was piecing it together and the other part wanted to remain ignorant.

Nobu-chan's exasperated huff brought my gaze up from the counter top. "Jeez she sounds like those pig headed elders," she voiced tiredly.

I smiled, glad to have someone on my side.

My smile broadened when the coffee maker chirped. Grabbing the mugs I pored us both a cup and handed her the cup with a little more room for milk. She gladly excepted it and proceeded to drown the coffee with milk and sugar. I on the other hand lifted the dark, fragrant liquid to my lips and gingerly took a sip. The hot coffee rolled down my throat and seemed to quell some of the aches and pains from my long trip.

"How the hell do you drink that stuff like that?" Nobu-chan asked, almost repulsed by the pleasure I took from the strong stuff.

"You mean because I don't drown it in sugar?"

She snorted, "at least mine has flavor."

I shrugged, "I like the taste but mostly I need it to keep me going ya know?"

She nodded and took a sip of her own. We talk for quite sometime before she noticed how late it was getting.

"Well see ya Sakura-chan." She waved good bye over her shoulder as she walked down the porch steps.

"Later. And thanks again Nobu-chan." I said then shut the door.

"Well," I turned and addressed the cubs, "it's just us now." Their excitement surged and slammed into me through our bond. This was going to take some time getting use too.

Sunny pushed his way through his brothers and then dropped a ball at my feet. As excited as he was not all the cubs liked his idea of fun, in fact Grimm and Reaper felt that the idea of chasing a ball was degrading. Odd? I thought all canines loved fetch?

I patted Sunny lightly on the head but left the ball at my feet. Kami I was tired but the cubs anxiousness to play with me was over whelming and I didn't want to let them down. I'd feel like crap if did, especially since I'd be able to feel they're disappointment.

"How about we go train for a bit. With the rate you guys are growing I might be able to start taking you on missions sooner but that'll only happen if we all can work together as a unit and you guys learn some attacks."

The opportunity to go train brought on another wash of excitement through our bond. It gave me that extra push I needed as well. Feeling pumped I dashed up stairs and tore off my sweaty clothes and put on my training gear.

...

The sun was almost gone by the time we got out to one of the fields but I figured a little night training would be good for us. I inhaled the night air and enjoyed the scent of lemon grass that road the back of the wind. I was really starting to enjoy these heightened senses.

Smiling I eyed Grimm and met his brooding gaze -that eerily reminded me of my lost teammate- and smirked. Grimm bristled, aware of what I was thinking and he didn't approve. "Ready boys?" I asked them all without dropping Grimm's gaze. One against eight. That's good odds.

_"Kunoichi," _Grimm warned, his voice dangerous and familiar as it ran through my mind. I didn't dwell on it because I knew the feeling of dread would distract me. So instead I ignored his warning and charged.

He easily dodged me letting me know I didn't need to go easy on them anymore. Sunny, Blue and Honey joined me obviously deciding that it was going to be four against five rather than me alone. I didn't mind as long as are training actually got somewhere because I wanted them to start going on missions with me.

The wolves fought like wolves but with power behind there blows. Chakra filled the vast space of the training field, hot and powerful. I was really working up a sweat and loving every minute of it. We were learning to read each other and communicate better. And as the time past they began to shock me with attacks that I wasn't prepared for.

I dodged Sunny's attack only to leave myself wide open for Honey's. Again shock had me widening my eyes as I watched Honey open his mouth and a ball of light grew and rotated. Then he let it go and it flew towards me. Instinct told me to get behind something. So I dodged by jumping high up into the tree branches above me. But that proved to be a bad idea when the ball of light connected with the tree's trunk and explosion shook the ground and lit up the area. I barely jumped away in time to avoid the blast and was panting hard.

Fire blazed and consumed the tree I had been in and I immediately went to put it out. The last thing I needed to hear is Tsunade yelling at me for burning down a training area that I really wasn't suppose to be in.

Once the fire was out I turned to continue the game and spotted Reaper. I ran towards him but before I got very far suddenly Grimm appeared out of thin air and hit me in the chest knocking me to the ground. Gasping for air I looked around for him but didn't see him. I tried probing for him with my chakra but felt nothing. At that moment I blew out a tired breath and gave up.

"Alright I give, I give." I said tiredly.

One by one the cubs came out of hiding but it was Grimm's appearance that shocked me. He was only a few feet in front of me, hidden in the shadow of a large tree. But when I looked closely I noticed the shadows were falling away from him and realized that he not only hid his chakra but rapped the shadows around him. A trick that normally assassins learned to use. And it took me weeks to figure that one out after Kakashi showed me.

"You guys cease to amaze me," I intoned proudly, getting to my feet. I eyed the cubs and noticed a few cuts here and there that I would need to take care of when we got home.

I scrubbed a hand down my tired face. "Alright boy's lets go home."

...

"Jeez quit squirming," I said sternly, trying to keep Sunny from licking my face as I attempted to clean the wound above his left eye. He whined but complied with a huff. He winced as I touched it with the alcohol swab but didn't complain and continued to observe me with a very un-Sunny like stare. It was kind of creeping me out to be honest.

"There," I finished cleaning it and sealed it close. Sunny gave me a gracious lick and then moved aside for his brother Silver.

"Come on boy your next," I waved him over. Silver snorted and I got the impression he thought it was funny I needed to heal him. Annoyed at his arrogance I ignored him for the time being and looked at Blue while patting the floor in front of me. Indicating he should come sit. Unlike his bratty brother he obeyed and obediently sat himself in front of me.

"Good boy," I glared over at Silver while I rubbed Blue's chest. Silver grunted and gave me a heated glare.

I rolled my eyes and then smiled at Blue but ended up sighing when I found his black orbs focused on my boobs. Whatever as long as he sat still I didn't care. Gently I touched his right ear that was sporting a couple of holes from _someone's _teeth. I briefly gave Silver a icy glare but he seemed to be proud of himself for annoying me.

Once again I found myself sighing -I was doing that a lot more these days- but turned my attention back to Blue who was still ogling my chest. _Jeez guys are all the same no matter what the species, _I thought sarcastically while I began to sterilize the wound. As I cleaned the dirt away I began to really notice the scent of the alcohol and decided that it smelled a whole lot stronger than it used too. So much so that I could feel a mad headache coming on. _Lovely... _

Blue grudgingly pulled his eyes away from my chest when I was finished. I eyed the rest of the cubs and found the only other one injured was Silver. Everyone else was just dirty and tired and I felt their pain but I doubted they would willingly get into the shower with me. I would have to hunt them down one by one again and I was to freak'n tired to try.

So a gave Silver a impatient look and pointed to the space in front of me. Again he snorted but this time he trudged over and plopped his butt down in front of me. I gave him a forced smile while I looked at the cut on his chest and nose. The one on his chest wasn't really deep but the one across his nose was beginning to swell and looked irritated. So I tended to the superficial one first before moving onto the cut on his nose.

He watched me, his gaze heavy with impatient's and annoyance. _Why bother? _The words resounded loudly in my head and I met his glaring pink orb's evenly. "Listen here you I'm almost done! So just calm the fuck down!" I snapped.

Apparently he found my anger amusing because a smirk twisted his lips. Although it looked more like a grimace with all those teeth.

"My, my, my grandma what big teeth you have," I retorted, grabbing another alcohol swab.

_Hilarious... _He thought at me. His sarcasm pissing me off even more.

My gaze narrowed at him but I said nothing as I began to wipe the wound with the alcohol swab and-

"Fuck!"

I jumped back my eyes wide as I watched Silver shake his head.

"That fucking hurt bitch!" He said, pink eye's alight with annoyance.

My mouth opened and closed but I couldn't speak. Did one of my wolves just seriously talk? And cuss me out?

It took Silver a minute to realize why the other wolves were glaring at him and then turned to me with wide eye's. "Shit," he swore.

"Holy shit," I leaned back against the sofa, "you can talk!" It was a fact not a question.

They all stared at one another but no one would say anything. And their annoyance towards Silver beat furiously against my skin.

_Foolish... _I heard Grimm's angered thought.

_Dumb ass! _Blue thought with a growl.

"Hey-"

_What the hell, yeah? _

Their thought's flew at one another as they spoke telepathically. I could only catch bits and pieces and was really starting to get annoyed when no one would let me get a word in.

_Silver's a bad boy, _Sunny chirped.

"Hey!" This time I shouted and they all finally fell silent and looked at me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, my eye's darting between them all.

...

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Mwuah aha ah aha hah ha! Don't you love cliff hangers. Sorry it's kinda short but I'll save the rest for the next chapter. _**

**_Hidan: You suck! _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Whatever. Thanks for your support everyone. Tobi say goodbye. _**

**_Tobi: Tobi's a good boy and a good doggy! Leave reviews please and thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**And It All Comes Crashing Down**

The sky was a crystal clear blue with not even a single cloud to rain on it's parade. Even though the sun was already high in the sky a gentle breeze made what could of been a muggy and dreary day into a cool afternoon. It would be easy traveling and I expected Grimm and I could easily make it half way to River Country by night fall.

Two day's ago I received a mission from the Hokage to go to River Country. I would infiltrate one of the many brothel's that have popped up in the last year or so and assassinate the owner and one of his major clients. Why a brothel owner you might ask? Well hears the low down the owner Kondo Isao also caters to the needs of men whose idea's range from perverse to inhuman. There's been to many complaints to ignore and the Daimyo hasn't made any move to stop whatever is going on there but the body count of murdered women is rising and they all are connected to this one brothel.

I have to admit this wasn't the ideal mission I'd planned on bringing the wolves out on. In mind I would have chosen something easier and one that all of us could have gone on. But as it is this particular mission called for stealth and time wasn't on our side. We also had to assassinate Kondo's top client a man named Ayase Rikako. And he only made an appearance on Friday evenings and left early the next morning -and from what information we've gathered- with trophies. Sounds charming doesn't he...

With so much riding on this mission I could only take one wolf with me. Tsunade would rather I go alone but because I wasn't ready to use Daiki yet I decided the cubs needed to go on missions and I believed Grimm would be an asset on this one. His ability to completely hide his chakra and rap the shadows around him would benefit us. I would go in alone and if I needed a distraction or help he would be there lying in wait. Or at least I hoped he would...

I slanted a glimpse at my quiet companion and couldn't help the annoyance that stirred. The sleek black wolf at my side was stoic as ever but had recently become even more distant than usual. He felt my gaze on him but purposely ignored the heated glare I sent his way as he loped gracefully at my side. Easily keeping pace with me. Normally I could feel what he was thinking through our pack bond but ever since the _incident _two week's ago he's been shutting the link down between us which wasn't easily done and it became tiresome. And every now and then he'd slip up and I'd catch a random thread of thought but not often.

A frustrated sigh escaped me and I grudgingly turned my gaze towards the path ahead. My mind swirled with annoyance and confusion towards my pack mates. Two week's ago after returning from a training session Silver had spoken when I rubbed alcohol in a wound on his nose. Apparently though it was a mistake because the cubs immediately turned on him and for days after that none of them would even communicate telepathically. I tried to understand but they were keeping a tight lid on it and I had no idea why. It was frustrating and confusing and I began to feel like things were falling apart but luckily they slowly let me back into their thought's. However it was clear they were not going to tell me why they refused to speak.

_That hurt you bitch! _That was the first and last sentence my wolves have ever spoken out loud. And he cussed me out when I was helping him. Yet when ever I played it back in my mind I got this nagging feeling that Silver's voice sounded eerily familiar. I just couldn't place it and the more I thought about it the more that feeling of dread stirred.

I shook the thought away and glanced at Grimm once more. _He hates me, _I thought gloomily. Thinking that maybe this mission wasn't the best idea after all.

_If you need me I will be there. _Grimm's deep, silky voice slipped through my thought's and brought a smile to my lips. That's all I needed to hear. Whatever their reason they didn't want to talk out loud I could wait till they were ready. I was just happy to at least communicate with our thoughts and emotions.

"We should be able to make it into River Country by tomorrow evening," I commented absently, more for my benefit than his. I trusted Grimm but I knew he didn't completely trust me. To say he's rough around the edge's is an understatement. And I know that in order to gain his trust I needed to prove myself in some form or other to him. So at the moment I was feeling nervous. I didn't want to come off as annoying to him but I wanted- no needed to talk to him but that was proving to be difficult.

"Perhaps this is a good time to come up with a plan." I thought aloud, glancing his way to make sure he was listening.

He nodded and glanced at me momentarily out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the path. I resisted the urge to role my eye's in frustration. His lack of enthusiasm made me feel like I'd have a better chance at a conversation with a rock.

Humor trickled through the link, soft and barely a caress but it caught me by surprise none the less. My lips twitched when I realized he'd heard my mental comment about having a better conversation with a stone and apparently he found that somewhat amusing.

I snorted softly, "so to some degree you do have a sense of humor."

That earned me a snort but the link between us stayed open, even if it was just slightly.

I decided not to draw attention to it. Afraid that he'd close it off again. So I decided to pick up where I left off. "Okay so the brothel is located just outside of Tani Village (because it was illegal to have them inside villages not that that's been stopping them lately) we should have a good few miles of forest coverage. I was thinking I go in alone and you wait half a mile away in the forest."

Abruptly I felt his attention sharpen and I got the distinct impression he didn't approve of my plan. Which gave me the first inkling that he actually cared about me.

"Look it's not like we have a whole lot of options with this one." I paused and for a brief moment regretted not bringing Daiki but I knew I hadn't come up with a way to hide it. So I would just have to trust Grimm. "Besides," I continued, turning to give him a smile, "I know you've got my back. And a half mile for you is a cake walk. It's far enough so as not to tip off any guards and close enough that I know you'll be there in a flash."

An emotion flickered through the link but Grimm caught himself before I could decipher it. It felt like- and I'm probably just imagining it but it felt like a smile. Weird huh? I scrutinized that notion for a moment. Rolling it around in my head. Why would my trust make him smile? I've always trusted him and that goes for all of them. Yet I got the distinct impression that I'd just broken some kind of barrier.

"Anyway what do you think? Unless you've got a better idea but somehow I doubt they'll believe your a whore looking for work." I quipped, but then abruptly stopped laughing when I remembered some of the clients idea of a _good _time. A shiver of revulsion crawled across my skin, raising the hairs on the back of neck.

Again I was caught off guard by the humor that hummed through our bond. And not just from Grimm but from the other cubs back at home as well. Apparently that stomach turning thought was strong enough that the others felt it even from this distance.

Annoyed I glared at Grimm and said, "fine you just make yourself pretty and waltz in there and do the dirty work."

I felt more than saw Grimm role his eye's. _Hn, _was the only response I received and for some reason that pissed me off even more.

...

That evening we made camp, content that we had made it just over half way to River Country. With an early morning start I didn't think we'd have any problem making it to the brothel by dark. Which only gave me a very small window of opportunity.

With a yawn I sunk down onto the ground and leaned against the rough trunk of a thick tree. Grimm made a quick round around the camp and only came to join me when he was satisfied that we were alone and secured. I'd chosen a spot about a mile off the beaten path so there was no chance of a traveler happening upon us. And if we were by some chance stumbled upon by an enemy we were far enough away that no one would be able to hear them scream.

Grimm padded over to me and sat himself just to my left and a little closer than I expected of him. I'd slowly come to realize that Grimm was more closed off around me if his brothers were around. But when we were alone I could feel that he was marginally less closed off and seemed to act more himself around me. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why he'd be so guarded around his own brothers but I chose not to pry.

Smiling I ran a hand through the silky black fur on his chest. He froze almost automatically but slowly I began to feel him relax as my finger continued to play with his beautiful tresses that I found myself somewhat envious of.

"Oh," I paused and turned to grab my pack. "Here lets get something to eat." I Unzipped the pack and pulled out a scroll that I'd sealed raw meat in to keep it fresh. After flashing through a few hand seals a large bowl of raw beef appeared on top of the scroll.

"Here you go boy," I said pushing it towards him. As large as the bowl seemed to me I knew it wasn't enough to fill his belly but he could easily go hunt for himself now. The wolves were getting to big to fast. They were already Akamaru sized and still Hana said they had room to grow. Undoubtedly they would be the largest breed of canine that anyone in Fire Country would ever see. And it felt great being the one they chose.

Reluctantly I pulled my gaze away from Grimm and concentrated on putting the polish on our plan for tomorrow evening. I figured as soon as we got there we would hide our chakra and shadow ourselves before taking a quick look around the brothel. Once I knew the layout I could sneak in disguised as a geisha. Tsunade has already paid one of the clients off -supposedly the same man who leaked out the information on the owner- to bring me into the fold. He is suppose to meet up with us just outside of the brothel's immediate vicinity in a small forgotten graveyard. I didn't know which was worse that we were meeting at a graveyard or that the brothel was built near one.

"Toji, ne?" I murmured, Toji was the name of the man taking me into the brothel. He wouldn't give his family name but I guess I couldn't blame him for that. But Tsunade and I doubted that Toji was even his real name at all. Your name could easily be smeared if you owed a debt to a brothel. Especially if your from a shinobi family. Toji had warned us that there are shinobi that visit this brothel and sometimes men in power that always wear masks and masquerade as some nameless civilian. Which is why it was imperative that we did this job quickly and quietly and hope to kami that no shinobi decided they want to get their jollies off tomorrow night.

The wind picked up and slid cold fingers across my skin. I tipped my head back against the trunk of the tree and inhaled deeply, dragging in the scent of rain deep into my lungs. A sigh left my lips as I exhaled and I leaned forward to put everything back into my pack and get ready for sleep. I hadn't anticipated rain but my sensitive nose told me it was coming. If it rolled in tomorrow evening like I was estimating the thick rain clouds would blot out any lingering light from the moon and stars which would work in our favor.

With a yawn I laid down onto the lush grass and placed my small pack behind my head like a pillow. I packed lightly for this mission thinking that if I brought a bigger pack with a bedroll I would look less like a geisha in need of work and more like a suspicious traveler. Yet as the night air grew chillier with the impending storm I began to wish I'd at least brought a lite blanket. But I was a shinobi and I've dealt with a lot more extreme conditions with a lot less.

With another yawn I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as I wistfully looked up at the stars. The wind kicked up again washing over my skin causing me to shiver before I caught it. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it and get some rest.

A moment later something warm and soft laid down next to me. Close enough to feel the warmth of his body heat but not close enough to call it cuddling. I blinked, tiredness making my movements sluggish. Turning my head I found my nose touching the top of Grimm's big head. His ear twitched against my cheek as I breathed into his fur. I smiled and buried my nose in his silky black fur and closed my eyes. Automatically I turned over onto my side and curled myself around him and placed an arm over his chest. He stiffened and I felt the turmoil storming through his mind. I was afraid I'd gone to far and he'd pull away but again he surprised me. With a loud exhale through his nose Grimm's muscles eased and I could feel him letting go of whatever was bothering him. My smile grew into a grin and I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

_Love you Grimm, _I thought knowing this is the happiest I'd ever been. But whether he caught my happy thought or not I didn't know.

...

The sun had almost completely disappeared from the horizon by the time we got to the graveyard. Getting up at the ass crack of dawn had paid off and we made it before Toji arrived. Which was fine for me since I still needed to change clothes and go check out the brothel.

I slid the small, black, weather worn pack off my shoulder and crouched down to give myself some cover behind a headstone. Not that anyone but spirits would be watching, but it made me feel marginally better about stripping in the open. I pulled out a silky black kimono with pink cherry blossoms cascading over the soft fabric. The kimono was actually a sexy nighty that stopped mid thigh with slits cut down the side. A large hole dominated the back that nearly skimmed my rear. The damn thing had been a gift from Nobu-chan when I dated Kiba a year or so ago and _believe _me it didn't stay on long.

I glanced up at Grimm who was giving the exposing nighty a critical look. His eyebrows drew down over his black orbs as he met my gaze. The look was simple enough to read he really didn't like this plan now that he saw my get up. Granted the skimpy piece of material didn't give me much room to hide weapons but I was anything if not resourceful. I smiled fondly at him which earned me a raised brow but I decided not to point out that I could feel the sense of worry coming through the link. Faint as it was it was still there and I knew he wouldn't want me to take notice of it.

Warily my gaze skated over the headstones and the sparse trees around us. There was no one to be seen and the chakra I used to probe the surrounding area told me as much but that didn't make me feel any better. I've buried to many friends and family to be even remotely comfortable in graveyards and this one was probably five times my age. It was obvious that no one had visited it for sometime which actually caused me to feel a moment of pity for the dead sleeping here.

Feeling like I was dawdling I finally stripped off my black ninja pants, shucked off my sandals, and pulled off my black tank all in one rapid fire motion. I didn't no if Grimm was surprised by my blatant disregard for nudity or just enjoying the show. Either way he remained as impassive as ever but didn't turn away as I continued. Quickly I slipped on the silk kimono and tied the sash.

With that I moved to my next phase of the disguise. My hands flowed through the necessary seals to change my appearance. The last thing I needed was someone to recognize me or remember what I look like. After the last seal there was an audible pop and smoke filled my vision, blinding me for a second. But when it cleared I pulled out a mirror to examine myself.

I was now a red head with long straight hair that fell past my shoulders. My eye's remained emerald green but I now had a few freckles on my nose and cheeks. The structure of my face and body remained the same as well but my skin was definitely paler than before. The change wasn't drastic but was enough to fool anyone who knew me.

"Well," I set the mirror down and posed, "what do you think?"

Grimm snorted and rolled his dark eye's. I sniffed and grabbed a couple of senbon needles to hold up my hair in a sexy bun. _Maybe I should grow my hair back out, _I thought while strapping on a very thin knife holder around my thigh. I then grabbed a necklace with a glass pendant that was filled with poison. The pendant dangled enticingly between my chest so I doubted anyone would care about the purple liquid inside. Once I was finished I glanced down at myself and for a moment felt very naked. Not just because of the skimpy kimono but because all I would take in for protection was two senbon needles, a dagger, and poison. Yeah I had my chakra but I would only use it if I had too.

Feeling my doubt Grimm nudged my hip with his head. I patted his head and smiled. I had no need to worry if I needed help he would come.

"Alright boy lets go check out the brothel."

He nodded and together we rapped the shadows around us, hid our chakra and headed for the brothel.

...

"Really," I exhaled exasperated, as I eyed the sign broadcasting the brothels name in big, bold, silver, curly letters. Wet Dreams. No seriously that's the name of this two story dump! It sounded more like a stripper joint than a brothel but who was I to judge. It's not like I needed to pay people to fuck me. And what the hell is that smell?

A wave of revulsion slammed into me when I realized it was coming from the brothel. Kami maybe having heightened senses wasn't all that great after all. The stench was a stew of sweat, blood and other bodily fluids I chose not to identify. But if you thought the scent of smelly bodies rubbing up against each other was bad you are in for a rude awakening. It was the stench of pain, emptiness, and fear that was a real kick in the guts. The women in there knew this was as low as it could get and probably became numb to everything happening to them. It was a sickening feeling that made me angry to the core.

Grimm nudged me gently, effectively pulling me from my emotions. I exhaled a breath through my nose and glanced down to meet his gaze. "Lets get this over with," I growled.

Grimm nodded in agreement and we briefly separated to get the lay out of the brothel. The place itself wasn't much to look at but the dense woods surrounding it made me feel trapped. On the outside step stood a lone guard. A tall man with a large gut and arms as thick around as tree trunks. His chakra level told me he was also shinobi trained but I couldn't see a headband to find out from where. Inside the brothel I felt the low level civilian chakra's from what seemed to be seven females and three males. And with there being only one other shinobi level chakra inside it was a safe bet to assume that was Ayase. I had a good idea of what he looked like and I was also aware he was from Earth Country. With two shinobi present there really was no room for error.

_There are two shinobi, _Grimm's words flashed through my mind as he came up behind me.

_I'm aware of them. I think Ayase is on the second floor. It'll probably work in my favor to kill the owner first and then surprise Ayase while he's... busy. _I thought back at him with a mental smirk. Feeling confident that we had the lay out the two of us booked it back to the graveyard to meet up with Toji.

...

Toji was _not _what I'd expected. He was tall and had the build of a shinobi but his chakra level told me different. With crystal blue eyes, short blonde hair and a handsome face Toji was easy on the eyes and I had no idea why he would need to go to a place like this.

A soft chuckle pulled me from my stupor and I realized I'd been staring at him bewildered.

"Your face tells me you want to ask why someone like me goes here." He stated rather matter fact-of-fact. Which led me to believe he'd been asked this question many times before.

"So," I looked him up and down again, "why?"

He snorted, "honestly I don't like the thought of only ever having sex with _just_ one woman. And I enjoy being dominated."

His arrogance shocked me and the way his eyes rolled over my skimpy outfit when he said that last part made me want to hurl. A few snide remarks jumped into my mind but I squashed them because as annoying as I could tell he was going to be I still needed him to get me in. So instead I said, "let's just go."

He shrugged, "whatever you say. Just know this as soon as we're in your on your own. I agree something has to be done about what's going on there but I still like going."

_And I guess I _shouldn't_ have expected anything less from a man that gets his rocks off by having them smashed, _I thought curtly. I gave him a thin smile before giving him my back and started for the brothel.

We made it back to the brothel in good time. The chakras flickering around inside were all the same excepted for an extra civilian who'd wondered in sometime in between. Candle light danced in all of the windows except for the one I suspected Ayase was in. It was the only room with the curtains completely shut and there was no light to be seen. My skin crawled knowing there was a woman in there with him right now. Her chakra told me she was still alive but for how long depended on how fast I took out the owner.

Grimm touched my arm with his muzzle forcing me to peel my gaze away from the darkened window. His hard, calculating gaze read my thoughts like an open book and I felt him mentally giving me a reassuring pat on the back if that makes any sense. The look we shared was brief but it reminded me that he was here if I needed him. With a silent nod I turned to Toji and said, "ready when you are."

Grimm disappeared into the shadows as Toji and I emerged onto the path that led to the Wet Dreams brothel. Although I had a sinking notion that I would have nightmares for months to come after this mission.

"Here." Toji stopped and pulled a tattered brown cloak from out of no where and handed it to me. And I do mean he pulled it from thin air cause the small pack on his back couldn't have held it.

I raised a skeptic brow as I eyed the filthy material. "What's this for?" I asked, taking it.

"You need to appear as though I was bringing you here in secret. And believe me most geisha's hide their faces in shame when they're outside exposed to the world."

His words angered me even more but never the less I placed the cloak around my shoulders and pulled the hood over my face. We continued up the path and the brothel drew closer. I buried my anger and schooled my face to appear emotionless. I imagined being filled with shame and wishing the world knew I existed. It's a sad thought but it worked and I knew I would come off as a pathetic woman with no where to go.

The wooden steps creaked as we made are way up to the door. The large guard that I'd spotted before pulled himself up from his chair and gave us a scathing glare. "What's your business," Mr. Porky asked curtly, with the added bonus of saliva spraying out of his ugly mouth when he hit the S's. Piggy may not be his real name but it described his pig like features and rumbly voice to a T.

Toji held up a hand like he was afraid Porky might sling more spit as he spoke. "Kondo-san is expecting me and I brought him a gift to pay off part of my debt." He said nonchalantly, with his nose still wrinkled up in obvious distaste for the grubby man blocking the entrance.

Porky's beady black eyes slid over to me and I was hit with the sudden urge to vomit when he licked his chops and his smile grew wide enough to reveal yellowing, crooked teeth. And would it _kill _the guy to wear some freak'n DO!

"Kondo-san!" He hollered over his shoulder without looking away.

Not a moment to soon a tall, dark and handsome filled the doorway behind Porky. _Why is it always the hot one's that are evil bastards? _ I thought eyeing his angelic features from under my lashes. Kondo glanced my way and immediately I dropped my gaze and fell into the persona of being timid and frightened.

Kondo sighed, "this won't pay off your debt Toji."

I heard Toji swallow and felt his nervousness beat against my skin. "Kondo-san," his voice took on a tone one would use when joking with a friend, "you know I'm good for it. I just brought payment for tonight." He yanked the hood off and opened the cloak to show me like a prize. The shock on my face was legitimate and every fiber in me wanted to knock his teeth out but I played it off and squeaked pretending to be afraid.

Kondo stepped forward and lifted my chin with a strong grip and turned my head from side to side. Anger swirled through my mind when Kondo's other hand began to wander down my body and explore the rest of me. But the anger in my head wasn't just mine it was Grimm's as well. I couldn't see him or feel his chakra but he was near by and he was angry. The thought of running over here and ripping out Kondo's throat was strong enough for even me to see in my mind. Strong enough that the rest of the pack in Konoha could see what was happening through Grimm's gaze and the blood lust hit me hard and fast like a whirl wind. I stumbled, almost falling from the intense need to kill. If they didn't stop I would black out.

_Please stop, _I thought feeling my body fall and then being caught by strong hands.

Almost instantaneously Grimm slammed the door on the link and blocked off the packs emotions. I inhaled and my vision was blurry at first but after blinking a couple of times I found Kondo's face a few inches from mine. I swallowed and resisted the urge to slug him and run.

Kondo smiled and it wasn't the smile that gave you warm fuzzy feelings either. "Your a frail little thing. Which wasn't what I expected from a woman that looks like she works out regularly. Most of the women I higher are much thinner but I find your fragile nature to be alluring. And your definitely beautiful enough. I know I have clients that would enjoy a red head."

What he meant was that _he _would enjoy spending time with me. It disgusted me but I had inadvertently gotten myself invited right into the arms of the man I was going to assassinate. And -this might be just paranoia talking but- when missions go this smoothly something is bound to go wrong.

"Come on," Kondo helped me to my feet. "Toji there's still a few ladies to pick from for the evening. Since we're even for the night the choice is yours." He said, placing a possessive hand on my hip and guiding me away from the door and into the brothel.

The scent of lust and despair was much stronger inside. It hung thickly in the air and made my nose screw up in disgust. Kondo moved us quickly through the brothel not even bothering to show me around. The rich smell of musk and desire wafted off of him and it made my stomach twist into knots. I wasn't going to have a lot of time to kill him because at this rate by the time we entered a room he would be stripping me.

Kondo pulled me down a hall where all sorts of groans and moans stirred behind the closed doors. He led me to the end of the hall and opened a door that led into an empty room with a large bed with red satin sheets. _I didn't take him for one of those guys but what floats your boat I guess. However I don't intend to float anything if I can help it. _

Six candles burned, three on either side of the bed giving the room a slight glow. The candles also turned the red hue of the sheets into a darker shade that could only be called blood red. It gave the room a much more sinister appearance and made me wish I'd pulled Kondo away from the door before I heard the lock slide into place.

I turned and watched him slide a necklace with the key to freedom over his head and around his neck. _So that's how this guy gets off, _I thought angrily. _He dangle's freedom right in front of the women's faces. _Anger slithered through my mind but this time I let it. I was going to enjoy killing this man.

"Forgive me for being so pushy," the coldness in his voice said otherwise, "but you see every woman has to _earn _her way into my place of business. It's only fair right?"

_It's only fair that I kill you then, right? _I thought darkly but didn't allow my face to betray my thoughts. Instead I gave him a small nod and shyly undid the tie on my cloak and let it and my shoulder pack fall to the floor. The lust coming off him kicked up enough that it made my nose itch.

Kicking his sandals off he walked towards me. I stepped back allowing him to think he was the predator trapping his prey. When in reality I was the one luring him to his death. I was forced to a stop when the back of my knees hit the bed. I gave a little squeak of surprise and looked up at him with rounded eyes of fear. He grinned showing teeth and the alpha in me snarled but I swallowed the growl that threatened to curl in my chest and forced myself to look away to appear frightened.

"W-what do you want me to do?" I asked making myself as small as possible.

He stepped in front of me and forced his body against mine. I had to fight back another growl as I felt his erection push against my lower belly. But I did hear a familiar growl rumble through my mind. It was intimidating and again reminded me I wasn't alone. Grimm's thought reached me as Kondo pushed me down onto the bed.

_Kunoichi? _It was funny that that one word could relay his worry and want to help me. Even though it was demanding.

_No. Not yet, _I thought back to him urgently. Grimm growled but didn't argue. Beside's I knew that if he wanted to I couldn't stop him from coming in here.

Kondo's hand slid up my thigh and a smirk curled his lips as he climbed onto the bed and caged my hips between his knees. He leaned down and his shoulder length brown hair draped around my head like a curtain. I aloud a small whimper to slip from my lips as he closed the gap between us. His lips were soft and fervent against mine. And for one second I became lost in that kiss because it had been so damn long since I felt one. But after the moment past and I remembered he catered to psycho's my hands moved for the senbon needle's in my hair. My fingers had only brushed the metal tip when Kondo pulled away.

"Kami you taste good," he said, words dripping with need. His hand cupped my face and I turned my gaze away as he leaned down again. But this time he didn't take my lips he nipped down my neck making a path to my collar bone and then... pain. I choked back a cry as Kondo bit harshly into my collar bone. Hard enough that I could feel his blunt teeth tearing the skin. And at that moment I knew I fucked up. We should have never hired someone to get me in here. I should have just stuck to the original plan where I'm not even seen. This had been a stupid mistake.

Blood began to roll down my chest as I struggled against him. He gripped my hands to restrain my movements. All I had to do was reach for my chakra and I could be free and kill him in a heart beat but I couldn't. Ayase was still here and if he felt my chakra I had no doubt he would try and kill me.

_Sakura! _My thought 's froze as I heard Grimm's familiar voice. All of a sudden I heard him howl and a fight broke out outside between him and the guard. Grimm had felt my pain and thought I was in danger and now... now Kondo and Ayase were aware something was up.

Kondo let go of my neck and looked up at the window hearing the commotion outside. It didn't take him long to piece it together and his burning gaze fell on me again.

"You bitch! Is this your-" Kondo's mouth opened and closed but no words left it. Only choked breaths as his hands flew to the senbon needle I'd ran completely through his neck. There was a brief moment of shock and then his eye's rolled back and he fell backwards onto the hardwood floor.

Upstairs a woman screamed from the room I'd assumed Ayase was in. Well my assumption had been right on the money because as the woman screamed Ayase flared his chakra. The woman's cry cut off and I was immediately on my feet, grabbing my cloak and gear in the same stride as I ripped the door off it's hinges with my chakra enhanced strength. I bolted up the stairs and threw the cloak over my shoulders. The other geisha's and clients all scrabbled past me to get out. The scent of fear and blood coated the air and was getting thicker the closer I got.

A second later I kicked down the door and found Ayase strangling the naked woman in his bed. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and darted my way in panic. Ayase didn't even turn to look at me as I grabbed him by the back of the neck and through him against the wall. The woman coughed and warm tears fell down her face. Her body shook with raw terror as Ayase got up and came back at us.

"Run!" I ordered, pushing her out of the bed. Ayase made a grab for her but I was faster. I grabbed his outstretched hand and spun him around then punched him in the kidney.

Ayase laughed like he enjoyed it and turned to look at me not even bothered by the fact that he was completely naked.

I flexed my hands in anticipation for his next move. "Come on! What's the matter? Don't like it when women can fight back?" I taunted.

Ayase sneered which made his gaunt face even uglier. He swiped at the stringy brown hair in front of his eye's and licked his lips. The need to kill behind his brown eye's was almost tangible. "Your not my type bitch. I enjoy _thin _women with no will to live in their eye's. I'm their angel of death."

I'd stopped listening after the part about me not being thin. _Mother fucker, _I growled both in my mind and out loud.

He blinked unsure of what to make of such an animalistic noise coming from a human much less a woman. His muscles flexed under his pale skin making it easy for me to predict what he was going to do next. He came at me with speed I didn't think he was capable of but again I was faster. I moved into his attack and punched him in the chest with a chakra filled fist. The sound of bones snapping cracked loudly in the silence then he was flying and crashed through the window.

I looked out the window and found he'd caught himself and was beginning to stand up. Stepping onto the broken window seal I jumped out after him. Without skipping a beat I landed gracefully on my feet and whirled around to catch the kick he aimed at my head.

A moment later Grimm and Porky came into view. In my peripheral vision I could see Porky was breathing hard and had multiple wounds on those thick arms. The big man was afraid of the black wolf and I didn't blame him one bit. With his hackles raised and fangs bared Grimm looked absolutely terrifying and... bleeding. Blood dripped from his muzzle and there was to much of it to be just from Porky's arms. Grimm snarled and I saw a flash of red in his eye's before I was forced back into my own fight.

Ayase's hands flew through seals and suddenly I found myself surrounded by a wall of earth. I heard him call another jutsu from the other side but I didn't move fast enough to miss the first attack. A stone spike shot out of the wall and clipped my thigh. Pain and blood flowed down the length of my leg but I didn't have time to do anything but dodge the next one. Angry and in pain I smashed the wall with a chakra filled fist.

Ayase came at me again this time with taijutsu. I dodged all his blows but the pain in my leg was making my movements sluggish. Knowing I needed to end this I kicked my foot out and smashed his knee cap. He fell onto his good knee and glared up at me with pure hatred in his eye's. Even though he was in what had to be horrific pain he tried to stand up. I heard a snarl and a blur of black tackled Ayase. Grimm's powerful jaws closed around Ayase's neck and for the first time since this fight started fear filled his brown orbs as they met Grimm's scarlet red ones. Grimm bit down and ripped out his throat for a moment after there was a soft gurgling sound and then everything fell silent.

My breath caught as my eye's met Grimm's. His normally onyx orb's were now an eerie shade of red with three tomoe swirling around the pupil. I swallowed and took a step back, that feeling of dread that had been festering in the back of my mind for so long now made sense as the pieces finally all fell into place. Their strange behavior, the blood anomalies, their abilities, why the Akatsuki were acting so out of whack. It all made sense now.

_Oh fuck, _I thought as my eye's grew round_. _I swallowed thickly my tongue not wanting to form the words.

"Uchiha Itachi." I whispered, taking another step back. Tears filled my eye's and I couldn't help the hurt that swelled inside of me.

The wolf I'd called Grimm who was really the dreaded Uchiha Itachi took a tentative step forward. _Sakura, _he touched my thoughts more gently than normal.

I blinked back the pain that swelled at hearing my name. It hurt. Kami it hurt so bad!

We stared at each and the storm clouds rolling over head decided this would be the perfect moment to let the rain fall. Even as the cold rain pelted us we continued to stare at each other for what seemed like forever because at this point I had no idea what my next move would be... Or if I'd survive...

...

**_Werewolfbleuchan: Mwuah ha hah ha ha! Another cliff hanger! I hope you guy's enjoyed this long chapter and I do apologize for any errors but I wrote it in two days and read it so much I can't see straight, lol. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it!_**

**_Naruto: No-o-o-o it was just getting good! _**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: I thought you hated this story?_**

**_Naruto: I do but that doesn't mean I don't wana no what happens!_**

**_Werewolfbleuchan: You'll have to wait and see! Tobi if you please.._**

**_Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! Please leave reviews by everyone. Bleuchan loves her fans!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**No**** Where to Run**

Ice settled itself under my skin and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fierce storm raging around our pore excuse for a shelter. Even though I was soaking wet and chilled to the core I made no moves as my hard gaze remained pinned on Itachi's still form. I raked my gaze over the stoic black wolf over and over, scrutinizing even the smallest muscle twitches. Bitterness marred my face and hid the pain that was tearing me apart inside.

"You played me." My voice was low and cutting, bitterness soaking every word.

Dark brows scrunched together and an emotion I couldn't catch flickered over the black wolf's gaze. The muscles in his shoulders bunched as if my words actually hit a nerve but true to his obnoxious nature the Uchiha stayed silent. His gaze was calculating, assessing and it made me want to beat the ever loving shi- I mean truth right out of him.

I huffed out a breath of indignation which caused needles of pain to run over my injured shoulder. My small wince of pain didn't go unnoticed as Itachi's onyx orbs flit to my wound for a spit second before meeting my gaze again.

"Take care of that."

For a moment I was stunned to hear his low silky tones and for a second I forgot who he was. And then I remembered and barked out a humorless laugh. A deep scowl hardened the wolf's gaze which only made me laugh harder.

I sneered, "don't even fucking act like you give a rats ass. Someone like _you _would never give a damn about someone like me."

The way his brows drew down dangerously suggested that he begged to differ. But he didn't deny my words either.

Keeping an eye on him in my peripheral I ripped the remnants of the shredded kimono off. The sound of shuffling had me glancing back at the disguised wolf from under my lashes. I wasn't shocked to find him still watching me and being naked in front of people didn't bother me in the least. When your in the field chances are you'll see a lot of your companions naked at some point or another. And since I was a med nin it was more often than not. But still his gaze seemed a bit heavier if that makes any sense.

I looked away and turned my attention back to the teeth marks in my shoulder. Mother fucker had bit so hard his flat, blunt teeth had pierced the skin leaving raw ragged tears. Around the wound the skin was an angry red and was swollen with little reds welts. _Lovely. _Muttering curses under my breath I touched the skin with the healing chakra I'd drawn into my fingers tips. Normally for a wound like this I'd clean it the normal way and let it heal on it's own. But I'd packed lite and so it had to be done this way or risk infection. Itchy green infection no thanks!

After closing the wound I turned back toward Grim- I mean Itachi. Fuck that was hard to digest. My heart clinched looking at him so I busied myself by grabbing my pack and putting my clothes back on. They were damp but it was still better than being drenched and I needed the distraction. However once my clothes were on and all my gear was tucked away I had no more distractions. _Well isn't this just a kick in the teeth! _

The weight of Itachi's gaze laid heavily on me. I didn't want to do this. If I met his gaze I'd have to face the facts and I just couldn't. The wolves had been my _babies, _my whole world revolved around them and it was terrifying knowing it was all over. They were the dreaded Akatsuki and I was a Shinobi of the Leaf. I would have to turn them in.

_"Sakura"... _Itachi's silky voice touched my thoughts and my heart wavered.

_You have to turn them in Sakura! Don't do anything stupid! They used you... they don't care about you... _The frantic thought was salt in an open wound but somewhere under all that pain something kept screaming that those thoughts were lies.

"That's not true."

"Stay out of my head!" I snapped, shocked that I'd let my guard down.

Itachi snorted and gave me a look one might give a child throwing a tantrum. And what the hell did he mean _that's not true_? The question was on the tip of my tongue but I grit my teeth. I was afraid to hear the answer.

For several heartbeats we just stared at each other. My heart thundered almost painfully in my chest. I didn't have anything to say to him but apparently he did.

"Let them in." He said testily.

I scowled. By_ them_ he meant the pack which meant he'd been relaying everything that's happened up to this point. He wanted me to let my guard down so they could communicate with me. Well that's just to damn bad because I seriously doubted I could handle them in my head right now. My heart belongs to the Leaf village and I am a shinobi damn it! But... my soul cries for them.

_"Sakura chan?" _

My eyes flew open and the back of my head collided with the stone behind me. A shuddering breath escaped my lips as Honey kun softly prodded my mind. Damn I'd let my shield slip for only a second but that's all it took.

I shook my head and swallowed thickly.

"Sakura.."

I met Itachi's onyx orbs and bit my lip at the way his gaze had softened. I closed my eyes and shook my head violently. "No, no, no! You guys used me! Why the hell should I listen to what you have to say? Your wanted criminals for fuck sakes!"

_"Sakura chan..." _Honey kun's plea gently nudged my mental shields. My heart skipped a beat. And not because of the sadness in his voice but because it was at that moment I recognized his voice and why it had always sounded so friggin' familiar.

"Deidara..." I whispered, trying my damn near hardest to fight back the tears and the swell of fresh pain.

_"Yes Sakura chan. I am Deidara but I am also your Honey-" _

"Don't you dare fucking finish that sentence!" I hadn't meant to shout but the pain was to much. I was drowning in despair.

"Sakura," Itachi's voice was hard and the softness I'd seen a moment ago vanished. "Listen too them."

I sniffed and turned my gaze out to the dreary storm that pored down relentlessly. For a desperate moment I contemplated fleeing into the storm but I knew it would be in vein. One because it was poring so hard I could barely make out the tree line and two Itachi would easily catch me. Stupid wolf speed!

With a shuttering breath I let down my mental shields and surrendered to the inevitable. It was a dumb thing to do. Listening to the Akatsuki. No matter what they said it couldn't- wouldn't stop me from turning them in. _Or at least I keep telling myself that..._

At first the wolves stayed quiet. I could feel that they were somewhat shocked that I'd actually opened the link back up. Uncertainty trickled through the connection but finally and not surprisingly Hone- Deidara broke the silence.

_"Sakura," _he paused and I could feel he was struggling to find the right words, _"we never meant to hurt you." _

I gave a soft snort, "yeah... Ri-i-i-i-ight."

Itachi huffed out a breath of annoyance but I stubbornly held his gaze. Those bottomless obsidian pools practically _dared _me to refute Deidara's words again.

_"Saku-" _

"No offense Deidara but if you guys want me to believe _anything _I wanna hear it from Itachi."

The self preservation side of me balked at what I'd just done. And my heart pounded in agreement as I watched those black orbs narrow dangerously. I glared right back, determined to hear what the black wolf had to say. Self preservation be damned there was no winning in this situation. This was a lose lose situation. Either Itachi would kill me and the Akatsuki would flee or I would hear them out and regret every decision I made after this moment. Besides forcing the famed Uchiha prodigy out of his comfort zone wasn't as pleasing as say _ripping his head off _but I felt a twinge of satisfaction as annoyance burned in those black depths.

When Itachi realized I wasn't about to role over and drop his gaze I saw a glimmer of respect cross his still features. His lip curled up slightly on one side in what I thought was a smirk but on a wolf's muzzle it looked more like he wanted lunch. With a soft snort some of the tension riding his shoulders eased and he sat up to his full height. And since I was sitting down meant I had to look up to keep I contact.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. That earned me another snort but his eyes had lost the sharp edge of annoyance. "This is no short story," he warned sounding more tired than annoyed.

I gestured dramatically towards the poring rain that was attempting to turn the forest into a swamp. "I doubt we'll be going anywhere for awhile so cut the crap and start talking before I change my mind."

Itachi didn't apparently appreciate the subtle threat and when he spoke it was with a growl edging his voice. "I guess the best way to start is to start from the beginning. This whole... in justice happened after the failed attempt to collect the one tailed demon..."

...

Laughter burbled up my throat and threatened to leave my lips but then I felt Itachi's icy glare on the side of my face. I swallowed the laugh that had almost escaped and turned to my moody companion never missing a step as we jumped from tree limb to tree limb. The scowl on his face was so deep it morphed his pretty wolf features and turned him into freakish monster, which caused the laugh to escape. Itachi growled as I laughed hard enough that I had to wipe my eyes. "Oh come on," I quipped, shaking my head, "you have to admit it's kind of fun-"

The black wolf growled a low warning and turned away from me in disgust. I rolled my eyes back to the path before us but the smile on my lips lingered. However it slipped away as my thoughts began to dwell on what was said last night while the sky pored out all it's rage. Long story short the Akatsuki fucked up when they didn't return with the one tailed beast. Their Leader, Pain gets so pissed that using a modified version of the jutsu used to suck the tailed beast's out of the jichuriki, he uses it to turn the Akatsuki memeber's into mindless drones. He pulled the members souls from their bodies and left them like dust in the wind which meant now Pain had powerful mindless puppets. However Pain didn't foresee that the souls wouldn't move on to the after life. Instead _someone _or _something _decided to level the playing field. The Akatsuki memeber's souls entered the body of a pregnant female nin wolf. And the weirder part according to them is that the soon to be mother wolf knew about it. After she'd given birth she raised them as her own until their memories started to resurface. And at seven weeks old they remembered everything. Itachi says that at this point in time the mother wolf led them to a place she knew they would be captured by humans and that the last thing she said was _'you'll be safe.' _How friggin' creepy is that?

The story is hard to swallow and it took me the course of the next day to fully digest it. But here we are and I have no idea what the hell I'm suppose to do. _Nuts._

Peering over at the wolf who's skin housed the infamous Uchiha Itachi, I couldn't decided if the Akatsuki were lucky or karma was a royal bitch. Although it could've been worse, their souls could've been housed inside of kittens or something equally as meek. At least as nin wolves they were given a fighting chance... and then they happened upon a softy like me.

I sighed and tried not to remember their cute puppy faces... with their playfulness and soft fur... cuddling with me at night... bathing togeth-

Heat rose to my cheeks as I remembered our _long _showers together.

_Oh my fucking Kami! I- I showered with the dreaded Akatsuki! They saw me... all of them saw me naked! _The unwelcome image of our first shower popped into my brain at that moment. I'd sat on the tile floor with my legs open as I washed them and prattled on about names.

I groaned and darted my eyes away from the black wolf. The term mortified didn't even touch how humiliated I felt. Sure it didn't bother me being seen naked but not spread fucking eagle! Gre-a-a-at so not only am I aiding and abetting but we can add fraternizing with enemy to the list. Or should it be leaning more towards sexual harassment? Kami I am so doomed.

_Wait? Am I aiding them still? _Honestly I hadn't really thought much about what to do after I finally wrapped my brain around their situation. Again I found myself glancing over at Itachi. I knew he wasn't my Grimm anymore but... Well for one who the hell would believe me? And lets not forget to mention they are the _dreaded _ Akatsuki! Or have I not mentioned that?

My breath caught in my throat as a memory flashed through my minds eye. Grimm's teeth closing over Ayase's throat and ripping him apart. If they didn't care like I'd have myself believe then why would he bother saving me? I could just claim that it was because they still needed to use me but then why were they so angry? I'd felt the murderous rage they pored through our connection when Kondo came onto me. Their anger had been real. So if they didn't truly care they never would've gotten so protective.

A smile broke over my face and once again laughter burbled up. The sadness that had been eating away at me vanished. The truth had been staring me right in the face this whole time and I was to pig headed to see it.

"Hn?"

I gave Itachi a broad smile and he gave me a skeptical look in return. I laughed again as one dark eyebrow raised in a silent question. Shaking my head I said, "don't worry I'm fine. Come on least's pore on the speed so we can get home to the others."

Surprise flickered across his face as his gaze moved forward again. The black wolf picked up pace quicker than I had expected and I swear he did it just to hide the smallest twitch of his lips. Or perhaps I'd just imagined it...

...

"Gah!" I exclaimed tiredly, tossing my pack carelessly to floor as I planted myself on the couch. Soft clicks could be heard as the wolves gathered silently around me. "Hey boys! Miss me?" This earned me many quizzical looks but no one was going to start talking while Nami could be heard shuffling around in the kitchen. And that's when it hit me. The heavenly scent of coffee brewing. Suddenly full of energy I jumped up and headed for the liquid happiness.

"Your a goddess," I smiled, turning the corner. Nami stood back to me as she pulled down two mugs.

"Oh believe me. I know. But it's great that _you've _finally caught up." She quipped, setting the mugs down between us.

I leaned heavily on the counter and dropped my head with a dull thud to the cool surface. "Making fun of us slow people isn't nice you know."

She giggled and I pulled myself up off the counter. The coffee maker chirped and a moment later I was holding a warm mug filled to the brim with the black goodness.

"And you call yourself a doctor. I'm pretty sure living off this stuff like it's water isn't healthy." She commented while adding more sugar than coffee to her mug.

"Ri-i-i-i-ight cause rotting my teeth out with sugar is so-o-o-o much _better_!"

"Snarky much? Jeez you'd think after getting laid you would've worked off some of that tude."

I bit the inside of my cheek deciding it was better that she believe my mission went off without a hitch. She knew Kondo was hot and knew I had to kill him but she didn't need to know what went on in that shit hole. Not that she hadn't seen her fair share of horror.

The clink of her mug on the counter brought me back to my kitchen. I raised a brow at her empty mug. Smiling she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry I would love to stay and chat but I've got a mission before dawn."

I set my mug down and pushed off the counter. "It's okay. We'll go out when you get back."

"Sweet," she said throwing a fist in the air, "I love our date nights!"

I laughed and walked her to the door.

I was still smiling when I shut the door behind her but my smile quickly faded as I turned to find all the wolves staring at me like I'd sprouted another head. Apparently they still thought I was turning them in and that I'd lost my marbles while I was away. Yeah like my heart would allow that, turning them in I mean, my going off the deep end doesn't sound that far fetched. I was willingly to betraying my country which meant I'd soon be on the run or I would be put to death. Pleasant thought isn't it. But as I met their gazes I knew I was lost and I couldn't turn my back on them. Akatsuki or not we had become a family. A dysfunctional family but still they were _mine. _

"So how do you guys feel about going to the training fields tomorrow?" I asked cheerfully. I felt their shock first but it quickly spun into excitement and wagging tails.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi didn't want to lie to Sakura chan!" He exclaimed, bounding over to me and planting his ass in front of me.

I patted his head and snorted softly, "your silly."

Stepping away from the over joyed Tobi I stretched and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to go take a shower and then hit the bed."

Nails clicked happily behind me and I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Not a chance in hell Hidan!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Damn it! Why'd you have to go and bust our cover you fucking retard..."

I smiled and giggled listening to Hidan growling at Itachi for blowing their cover. Although he actually kind of fucked up first. Shaking my head I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. And the only thing I could think about while cleaning myself up was how the hell hadn't I realized that _he _was Hidan?

**...**

**Werewolfbleuchan: Long time no write! Hi everyone! Yeah I know sorry doesn't cut it but honestly life is getting in the way. Hope you enjoyed it I'll post a new chapter soon. **

**Hidan: No more lie's! **

**Werewolfbleuchan: I'm not just things happen! **

**Hiden: Bull shit! **

**Werewolfbleuchan: Shut up! **

**Itachi: Enough! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Deception Equals Trepidation**

Light streamed in through my window, hitting my eyes and causing me to stir. I groaned and rolled away from the early morning sun and smiled when I found a warm, fury body. Sleep still tugged at my mind but I momentarily wondered if I should be cuddling with a member of the Akatsuki. But the thought past as said fury body stirred and at my movements and craned his neck to lick my ear.

"Ewww," I cried, sitting up and pushing whom ever just gave me a wet willy off the bed. Said wolf woofed at me and I cracked my eyes open in annoyance to find it had been Tobi. "Sunn- I mean Tobi! What the hell giv-"

My words cut off as I was hit with the sudden urge to sneeze. And kept sneezing in a rapid fire motion that was sure to give me whiplash. Finally it stopped and I groaned at the pressure that was attempting to pop out my eye balls.

"Oh no! Sakura chan is sick! Tobi... Tobi doesn't know what to do." He said sounding absolutely miserable by the end.

I sniffed, "I'm not sick Tob-"

And again with a fit of sneezes and by the time I was done my room had filled with the rest of the pack. I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead and found it was a_ little_ warm.

_Well nuts. _

"Sorry boys we'll have to wait and go to the training field in a day or so."

_Although I do still have to make it to the Hokage Tower and grab my payment for this last mission. It should be worth a little more if she read the scroll I turned into her last night. _

"That's what happens when you run around naked in a storm, dumb broad."

I found Hidan and glared at him, "fuck you! And I wasn't completely naked besides the mission called for a slut not a saint!"

Hidan shrugged and I glanced at Itachi to help me out. One dark eyebrow rose but that's all I'd get out of him. The prick.

Huffing I threw back the covers and... instantly regretted it. I ground my teeth together, forgetting that I'd worn a simple red tank and black panties to bed. Knowing they were all watching I refused to feel exposed. This was still my house damn it! And I'd dressed how I liked.

Hidan woofed as his pink orbs glued themselves to my ass. Pissed I spun on my heel, "get out!"

Nails clicked and scratched on the wood as the Akatsuki wolves tried to escape my wrath. They ran until I heard their paws hit the stairs and then I turned my glare towards the two that remained. Itachi and Sasori, no surprise there. They probably only stayed to prove they weren't afraid of a sick, pink haired woman.

I snorted and turned back to my dresser. At least I didn't have to worry about these two doing anything lewd like Hidan. And when I turned back around with clothes in hand they both followed me out the door. I realized it said a lot that I'd given them my back knowing who they are. Trust was everything amongst a pack and I found myself smiling as they halted at the entrance to the bathroom and not following me in.

And then my brain caught up with my thoughts and I whirled to face them my eyes going round. I stared dumb founded at red rust colored wolf I'd come to know as Reaper. I could feel my face go white as I stared into those scarlet and grey orbs. "S-sasori?" I squeaked, feeling light headed.

The rust colored wolf nodded his head slowly, his eyes tracking mine. I gripped the counter afraid I'd black out.

"Your _alive_?" I asked incredulously.

Lips thin, he gave me a withering look and I got the distinct impression bringing up that topic was a bad idea. But then again I hadn't really been making smart decisions lately. So why not tack on one more.

"How?" My heart hammered and I felt a chill crawl over my skin. _Fuck my head is killing me. Anymore surprises and I might just have a heart attack. _

I have to admit I was somewhat shocked -if not annoyed- when a smirk curled his lips and he gave me a shrug as an answer. Clearly he's been taking lessons from Itachi.

I pursed my lips but decided it was probably better to leave it alone for now. Perhaps after I didn't feel like baked shit I would push the subject more. Should I be worried that a man I killed is now sharing the same space as me? _Definitely_ but at the moment I didn't have the energy to care, even though common sense begged to differ. I'll just have to add it as another bad decision to the crap pile. So without another word I retreated into the sanctuary that was my bathroom and showered until the water ran cold.

After drying off I felt marginally better. Drying my hair with a towel in one hand I used the other to pore myself a _healthy _mug of the black stuff. Leaning a hip against the counter I took a sip and instantly scowled when I could barely taste the heavenly liquid. _Stupid, friggin' cold! _

"Why aren't you in bed, ya?"

Startled, I sloshed hot coffee over my hand. "Fuck," I moved to the sink and dumbed the mug into the base at the same time I turned on the cold tap, full blast. Cool water rushed over my skin and I glanced over my shoulder to glare at Hon- Damn it I mean Deidara! _Fuck I hadn't even heard him! Freaking cold is messing with my head now! _

"I'm fine." I wasn't, but I was feeling extra cranky now.

"He's right you know." This coming from Kisami who decided to add his helpful two scents for the day. His black orbs shinning with humor but the concern was there too. Still did the ass hat have to take pleasure out of my misery?

"I'll rest when I get back," I promised, since I felt a little guilty for being bitchy when they seemed honestly concerned. Well Deidara and Tobi seemed to be the ones truly concerned. Either the rest of them hid it well or didn't give a flying fuck. But I was betting they're over grown ego's was the problem.

Back up stairs I tied my Konoha headband around my thigh and dawned my normal weapons. Nausea hit me when I'd stood up to fast from putting on my black boots. And for a split second I thought I might up chuck. I leaned against the bed and waited for it to pass, luckily none of the boys had followed me up. After counting to ten I inhaled a shaky breath and pushed away from the bed and almost toppled over when I found my door crowded with glaring wolves.

"I'm fine guys. Really," I said threw gritted teeth. Snatching my house key from my dresser, I shoved past them and headed down stairs.

Nails clicked and scrapped behind me which was sounded more like sheet metal against broken glass between my ears. I exhaled a tired sigh as I reached the door and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. Eight pairs of eyes drilled painful holes in the back of my skull and I could feel my patients chip away in large chunks. I gripped the handle and a wave of nausea rolled through me forcing me to pause and catch my breath. My hand slipped from the knob as Deidara pushed between me and the door.

I glared down at him and he keened, sounding very pitiful for someone who was suppose to be one of the bad ass Akatsuki. Although I was pretty sure he was doing it to make me feel bad. Groaning I threw my hands up in surrender and half turned to face them. "I don't need a babysitter," I said pointedly, ignoring Itachi's snort of protest. "But if it will make you guys stop clucking like a bunch of frazzled hens then _one _of you can come with me."

"Kami what have I done to deserve this," I bitched, eyeing the three wolves that walked beside me. Apparently one meant three and yes meant no. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori all seemed to think that I was going to sneeze and shatter into dust if _all _three of them weren't here to _protect _me. As annoyed as I was I couldn't help but feel a bit special but I wasn't about to admit it out loud.

...

I didn't bother to wait as I knocked on the Hokages door and then immediately entered. "Shishou you-" I paused as the door opened and Tsunade frantically stuffed something in a drawer and slammed it close before giving me a forced smile. You know the kind of smile when you just caught a kid stealing the whole cookie jar. "In," I finished skeptically.

"Sakura," she beamed with a thousand watt smile. I was forced to blink or go blind. "What can I do for you," she asked cheerfully. But I wasn't fooled. She was up to something and she was trying to get rid of me. Whatever if she didn't wanna tell me than more than likely I didn't wanna know.

I smiled thinly, "giving me the creeps isn't a good way to get rid of someone it only makes them curious."

She deflated and gave me a more knowing smile before glancing at the three wolves behind me. "Damn. Their a hair bigger than Akamaru now aren't they?"

I nodded, letting her change the subject. My eyes wandered to the drawer she'd slammed shut. Normally Shishou told me everything but if she truly had something to hide than I probably didn't want to know but it still made me curious. _What could be so bad that she'd put up a farce to hide it? _

"I just came to-" I sneezed and rubbed my eyes. "Pick up my payment," I straightening as her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sick?" She asked while pulling open the slim drawer in front of her chair.

"No."

Deidara stepped on my foot with his paw and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming at him. I glared down at him, _"I'll get you for that later!" _

_"You shouldn't lie to your elders, ya." _His voice whispered snidely through my head.

I scowled but ignored him.

"Ah here you go," she extended an envelope towards me. I stepped up to the desk and plucked the cream colored envelope from her hand.

"Thanks." I was about to head for the door when the sound of her chair sliding back stopped me. I glanced back at her and found her smile gone and her eyes hard. Not with anger but with genuine concern. I lifted a brow in question.

"Sakura-" she paused and straightened but her eyes couldn't meet mine "-there is something I wish to..." Again she stopped. Was she trying to freak me out? Because she was doing a damn fine job of it.

"What is it?" I took a step back towards the desk.

"Naruto," she stopped herself on purpose this time and I glowered, getting ticked.

"What about Naruto? Where is he?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Never mind," she said sounding more like herself. "Naruto's on a mission anyway and he's probably better than me."

_What the hell does that mean? _

Tsunade was completely back to her old self as she made a shooing motion at me with her hands. "Go on. You should go home and rest." She gave me another knowing look, "you are not coming into that hospital tomorrow sick so take the next week off."

"Shishou I don't need that mu-"

Tsunade cut of my protest with one of those closed off _I'm the Hokage what I say goes _looks. "Don't worry about it Sakura just take the time off. You haven't used any of your paid vacation time anyway." She said sternly.

That wasn't the reason she was dismissing me. There was something she was desperately trying to keep from me.

Her blonde brows raised pointedly and inclined her head in the direction of the door. Subtle the Hokage was not.

I rolled my eyes, I knew I was being dismissed and that I wouldn't get a word in edge wise to figure out what was on her mind. Feeling drained and not wanting to argue I gave a slight bow and headed for the door.

...

"Damn what the hell was that about? And why the hell would I need to take a paid vacation during yearly physicals for all the Shinobi? This is the craziest month at the hospital and she doesn't want help?" I wondered out loud as we walked through the market place. People moved away in waves from the wolves but I paid them no mind. This whole situation was absurd. Sighing I opened the envelope and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a lot of extra zero's in this envelope and not that I wasn't thrilled but I didn't think the mission had been _that _dangerous to warrant this much bonus. And now I was on a paid vacation. I have three words for this wildly unreasonable, illogical foolishness... What. The. Fuck.

"What is it?" Deidara asked softly, knowing I'd be able to hear him over the noise of daily life.

I shook my head and pocketed the money. "Nothing. I guess. Just a little surprised is all." Shrugging it off I continued our decidedly tiring pace through the market.

"Shouldn't we head home now, un?"

I resisted the urge to role my eyes. "Do you wanna eat?"

Deidara huffed but didn't comment.

Two hours later after buying several pounds of assorted meat's and _some _food for me the headache behind my eyes **demanded** we go home.

"Jeez I have three guards at my back but not one of them can carry a friggin' bag? Useless!" I groused, in utter annoyance. Stuck carrying all the groceries I was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

Walking ahead of us Deidara spared me an apologetic glance over his shoulder.

As the sun pressed down on me I was really starting to feel achy. My head felt like it was somewhere in the clouds and we were still a good thirty minutes away from the house. It might as well have been thirty miles. Sweat broke out over my face and even though it was somewhere between eighty and ninety degrees today I was suddenly feeling chilled. This had been a _bad _idea.

I stopped and felt myself slightly waver.

"Sakura-"

No time to hear what Deidara had to say. Nausea slammed into me and in the same motion I dropped the bags, ran to a near by tree and heaved. Small rocks and twigs dung into my skin as I fell to my knees. The heaves slowed and for once I was glad I didn't eat breakfast.

"Sakura?" Someone shouted from far away. It wasn't my boys because I felt them around me, guarding my back.

Growls of warning rumbled through their chests as someones steps drew closer. The foot steps stopped a few feet behind me.

"Why are you on the ground hag?"

"S-sai?" I whispered hoarsely, not bother to turn and glare at him. No wonder I hadn't recognized him when he'd called for me, Sai _never _uses my name.

Sai stepped around the wolves who were still growling and crouched in front of me. Fingers lifted my chin so that his dark brown orbs could meet mine. "You don't look so good hag. Worse than usual."

If I had any energy I'd smash his teeth in but as it was I could only glare at the prick. I jerked my chin from his fingers. "Go away," I bit out, while using the trees slim truck to pull myself up. Once on my feet again I wavered and Sai steadied me.

"I don't think you can make it back on your own." Sai commented, taking in my ashen face.

I wished Naruto was here. I hated taking help from Sai.

I nodded and Sai gripped my elbow and steered me back to the path. Sai paused to grab my groceries and then slid his free arm around my waste to steady me.

We walked in silence for a long time which surprised me because I was sure Sai would continue making snarky comments. The silence felt awkward and since he was being civil I felt I at least owed him a thank you.

"Thanks." I whispered, without looking at him.

Sai glanced at me but didn't say anything as he returned his gaze to the path. We were teammates but I wouldn't go so far to say we were close or even good friends. Hell on our best days we could breath the same air. And at are worst well... I have thrown his ass threw a few walls. And trees. And equally large, hard objects.

"I don't like you like this hag."

I blinked and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think I prefer it when you've always got your panties in a twist and we fight. Acting civilized doesn't suit you."

My mouth hung open slightly at his baldness and I was about to snap at him when I realized that this was probably his way of caring. Sad as it is. Arguing seemed to be the way we stayed friends. Weird but I guess it works. Or maybe the sun was melting my brain.

That awkward feeling reared its ugly head once again so I decided to change topics. "Do you know where Naruto is?"

He met my gaze, "the idiots on a mission with Kakashi and a few others that I didn't bother remembering their names."

"Do you know what the mission is?" Okay so I was fishing but damn if I wasn't curious as to why the Hokage was acting so screwy.

He shook his head, "not really. I know that it was an S rank mission that called for certain types of Jounins. But other than that I'm not really sure."

_Lie. _It was a lie. Oh he was telling the truth about it being S ranked but he was lying about how much he knew. Don't ask me how I know that because I just know. Sai was trained to kill his emotions and has only recently -thanks to Naruto and my efforts- began to explore them. So even though there was no inflection in his voice or subtle facial ques people give off when they lie, I knew he was lying.

Anger swelled in my chest. _Why the hell was everyone lying to me? _Before I could voice my question a cold nose nudged my elbow. I glanced down and smiled at Deidara, the concern in his eyes was really cute. I placed my hand on his head and ran it down his back, gently scratching his shoulder blades as we rounded the last street to our home.

Sai set the groceries on the counter as I slumped into a chair. As soon as I got those damn things put up I was hitting the bed and going comatose. I found my brows shooting up in surprise as Sai silently started putting things away. _Okay this is new. Who would of thought there was a decent man under all that shitty attitude. _

Sai finished quicker than I expected and I wondered how the hell who knew were I stored everything. Pulling out a chair adjacent to me, he sat down and met my gaze. You know I used to always say a moment is only awkward if you draw attention to it but it seemed like that word stuck to Sai like a parasite.

"So ummm thanks for helping me." I murmured, hoping he'd catch the double meaning and get out. However I forgot Sai only took things at face value.

He nodded, "glad to help ugly." Smiling that fake smile and showing me his teeth.

Kakuzu came up to me and sat down at my feet. His almost fluorescent green orbs studying Sai. Then Hidan came up beside Kakuzu and took a step towards my dark haired teammate and sniffed him. Sai not used to reading a wolf's body language stuck his hand out to pet Hidan.

"Don't-"

Hidan's razor sharp fangs flashed and caught air. Sai had been lucky enough to pull away before losing a finger. With a snort Hidan back tracked and sat next to his partner.

"Well I guess I should've expected that, considering who their owner is."

Kakuzu growled and I laid a hand on the back of his neck to calm him. "Sai thanks for the help but I need to get some rest. Now. Get. Out." I said tightly.

Sai lifted a shoulder in one of those shrugs that meant _whatever,_ but didn't get up from the chair. I exhaled noisily through my nose and was about to get up and toss his ass out but then his next words rooted me to the spot.

"I know what your hiding."

My pulse jumped and I could feel fear threading through my mind. The wolves drew closer around me and began to growl in warning. Itachi stepped around the others until he was directly in front of me and between me and Sai. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder blade, his ears flicked toward me but he made no other movement.

_"Just wait you guys. We don't even know what he's talking about." _I chided softly through bond.

"And what is it that you _think _I'm hiding," I asked honestly perplexed.

"Don't play dumb with me. You've been training with Kakashi, pushing yourself to learn techniques that are forbidden. Killing your old teammate won't change anything. Naruto and Kakashi may not see what your doing but I do."

I blinked owlishly at him. "What the hell brought this on?" My tone was sharp and I felt the need to become defensive.

"Nothing," he said dropping his gaze. "It's a moot point anyway."

"And why the fuck would it be a _moot _point?" My voice was rising as my temper flared. The nausea returned but I swallowed it down.

"Nothing," he stood abrubtly and I followed getting in his face.

"Sai," I said warningly.

"What the hell is going on? What do you know? Did Naruto go on another stupid crusade to bring that fool back?"

He blinked and I knew I'd guessed right but still there was something in the depths of his brown orbs that he was hiding. "It doesn't matter ugly. You and I both know dickless will never stop trying. I don't have any qualms over Sasuke if he dies. However I would hate to have to hunt you down if you do something reckless."

He wasn't making any sense. Sasuke was wanted dead or alive. The only reason there hasn't been a kill on sight order was because of Naruto. The blonde idiot truly believed that he could change the cold bastard.

I blinked at what I'd just been thinking and glance down at my pack who were in fact the Akatsuki. _Could he change? _No. The Akatsuki were forced to change or perish. Sasuke was a one track mind kind of guy. The Akatsuki even in their human form displayed restraint were Sasuke had none.

"Never mind ugly." He said and quickly stepped around the wolves and headed for the door.

The door shut behind me and I practically collapsed back into the chair. "Has everyone lost their ever loving minds?"

"He knows more than he's saying," Itachi comment.

"Yeah I figured that out but what? Did something go wrong on the mission? Is that why Tsunade had to hide... whatever the hell she had to hide? Was Sai warning me against going after Sasuke because he hurt Naruto?" My voice had gone shrill by the time I was done ranting. I had way to many questions but no answers.

"There are to many questions. For now I wouldn't worry." Kakuzu offered lightly.

Tobi crawled under the table so that he could be next to me too. Absently I scratched behind his ear with a toe and his tail thudded happily against the wood floor. "Tobi thinks Sakura should go to bed."

Despite myself I smiled fondly, finding his gaze under the table. "I think your right Tobi."

_It's not like I can do anything about it anyway, _I thought bitterly.

Standing I went up stairs and got into bed not caring that I felt absolutely nasty. Hell I didn't even have the energy to brush my teeth or change my clothes. But sleep came easy and the wolves settled in around me. I decided I'd deal with all the crap tomorrow after I beat this cold.

**...**

**Werewolfbleuchan: Hi everyone! Thanx for all the awesome reviews. They make great fuel to keep on going. **

**Tobi: Tobi says thank you too! Bye everyone see you next chapter! **

**Werewolfbleuchan: Also still taking votes on who Sakura falls for. Although I haven't even decided if they stay wolves or get their bodies back...hmmmm. Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unwanted House Guest and Lies**

It was the faintest sound of fabric fluttering that pulled me from sleep. In a spike of adrenaline my eyes flashed open and I sat up, gripping the dagger from under my pillow in one smooth motion. I blinked in the darkness, deciding it was early morning since the moon was no longer visible from my bedside window.

Eyes roving the darkness all was still and quiet as the wolves slept around me. That should've made me feel better, knowing that the wolves hadn't sensed anything wrong but it didn't. My heart thundered in my chest and unease crept over my cold skin.

_Someone is in my house..._

The boys slept soundly and none of my traps had been sprung and yet... even though all my senses told me we were alone awareness stirred, tripping alarm bells in the back of my mind.

"What is it?"

I almost jumped when Sasori spoke. But years of Naruto attempting to scare the ever loving shit out of me kept me from jumping out of my skin. Straight faced I glanced down at the rust colored wolf who'd been sleeping on my right. His amber and gray colored orbs half lidded with sleep. Absently I ran my fingers through the soft fur on his chest, "nothing. Go back to sleep. I just need a drink of water." I lied, not wanting to worry him if I was just being paranoid. After all the last two days have been _odd _to say the least. I've felt like an outsider in my own village because it seems everyone has a secret that I'm not privy too. So to say that I've been on edge is an understatement.

Obviously not hearing the lie (which was really odd), Sasori promptly laid his head down and quickly fell back to sleep.

_Well that was fast. _I thought a little shocked at how quickly his breathing evened back out.

The sheets made a soft swishing noise as I pulled them off and got out of bed. Silently as possible I padded out the room, clutching the dagger to my chest. In the hall I listened intently and was pleased -and surprised- when I didn't detect the sound of paws following me. And yet for some reason the silence unnerved me even more.

A chill settled deep in my bones that had nothing to do with the actual temperature. I only had a second to react when I felt a breath caress the back of my neck. Adrenaline pumped through me as I gripped the railing and jumped off the second floor and rolled into a defensive position as I hit the first. I glared up at the hooded figure still on the second floor landing. The single dagger I clutched didn't offer much comfort in the way of protection. I had weapons hidden through out the room but I was rooted to the spot as I glared up at the trespasser.

In my peripheral I noticed the sliding glass door that led to the back was shattered and the wind caused the curtains to flutter slightly. _Why hadn't I heard that? Better yet were the hell are the wolves? Surely they heard it. _

I sent a forceful, mental nudge through our bond and _still _the pack slept. Shock had my eyes going round when none of them responded. They were alive but so deep in sleep they bordered on comatose.

Teeth bared, I snarled, "what. Have. You. Done? And who the fuck are you?"

The cloaked figure _tsked _at me. And it was only when I heard his voice that I recognized him. "Surprised? I thought it was necessary so that we could speak privately." He hissed, hitting the s's hard.

I stiffened, "what have you done Kabuto?"

He stepped into the faint light filtering in through a second story window. His large, circular glasses glinted, hiding his eyes. Crazed laughter pored out of him as if he was thoroughly enjoying my reaction. He inclined his head towards the shattered door.

Did he seriously think I was stupid enough to look? The gears in my head spun, the only way none of us heard the glass shattering was if a silencing jutsu or scroll had been stuck on it first. But the wolves inability to wake up was lost on me. I was tempted to look but I held fast, waiting for his next move and calculating mine.

I raised my chakra and stretched out my awareness. "Son of a bitch!" I whispered harshly, when I sensed the two other chakras outside my house.

_Sound nin! _

"Your little doggies won't be waking up anytime soon_. _I'm afraid your all alone and no one will be coming to help you. I'll have you all to myself-"

No time to think, I moved on instinct when he vanished and in the blink of an eye was behind me again. He moved with startling quickness. It took every ounce of adrenaline I had to move out of his reach. He hissed in fury and moved again.

Back and forth we danced with taijutsu. He was toying with me, attempting to get inside my head. I was almost caught off guard as Kabuto's hood fell back revealing just how much his physical appearance had changed. White, silvery scales covered his body and though his eyes have always been black I swear Orochimaru peered out of those obsidian depths. It made my skin crawl.

Kabuto paused standing on the other side of my sofa that had at some point in time fallen backward. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked sounding cheerful but the tightness around his eyes betrayed his thin smile.

I blinked, taken aback by the question. "Your guess is as good as mine."

_What game is he playing? And why the hell would I know where Sasuke is? Okay so I've been looking for him on my own time but I haven't located him and the pack are the only ones aware of my search. But obviously he believed I knew or he wouldn't have risk this little meeting on my home turf. Not that I had the advantage at the moment. _

He sighed dramatically, "Sakura I'm already well aware that your dumb but playing coy doesn't become you." His shoulders hunched and his hands flashed through hand seals. "But I have no qualms beating it out of you either."

I only had to glimpse the signs to know the jutsu he formed. Instinct pulled me backwards in time to dodge the purple chakra scalpel that would've cut into my chest if I hadn't moved. Chakra pooled in my hands and I deflected the next attack aimed at my kidney. The chakra in my hands was enough to keep him from breaking bones but the chakra scalpel still managed to rip a sizable wound across my palm. Instantly blood welled up and trickled down my fingers as I moved. Normally the Chakra no Mesu when used as an attack causes damage on the inside but Kabuto was focusing it in a way to do damage on the surface as well.

"Come on Sakura," he hissed, lunging, "where is he?"

I dodged by doing a back flip over the dining room table. In my peripheral I noticed the scroll under the shattered glass. _Well there's the silencer, so what is causing the wolves to sleep?_ My gaze narrowed as I noticed the second scroll hanging off of the door frame on the outside. And almost got my head taken off for the trouble. Flipping the table up in his face kept me from getting sliced in half but Kabuto's chakra scalpels easily cut clean through the wood like butter.

_If I can just rip that scroll down- _ My thoughts froze as a chakra scalpel sliced the air only an inch from my eyes. The heat of it making my eyes water. Instinct once again saving my ass. Kabuto meant business and I was in trouble. Not because I didn't think I could take this freak on but because his friends outside had just finished putting up a dome shaped barrier around my house. Outside the shield gave off a faint reddish glow and I had no doubt it was more to keep me contained than really to keep anyone out. Although that's exactly what it would do once shinobi started showing up. Confining me in a small space was his main goal. The less room I have to move around the fewer of my abilities I can use. Tack on the fact that my home was in the dead center and Kabuto really had me in his pocket. My attacks would bring down the house. It would hurt to destroy the last thing my mom gave to me but it was even worse since the wolves were trapped inside.

My eyes darted to the scroll hanging on the outside of the door. If I could remove it the boys could at least fight back.

"Pay attention Sakura!"

I side stepped a round house kick. I couldn't tell if his face was twisted in contempt or just annoyance that I hadn't really been giving him my undivided attention.

"Kabuto even _if _I knew where that fridiot (freaking idiot) was do you think I'd honestly tell you?"

The cruel smile that crossed his lips made his face really ugly. "Oh I'm hoping you'll make me work for it. It'll be that much more enjoyable to rip it out of you!"

The retort on the tip of my tongue died as a large white cobra appeared seemingly from thin air. It hissed and opened it's purple hood preparing to strike. Yellow orbs narrowed and the cobra shrieked giving me a glimpse of fangs the size of my forearm. It's strike was lightning fast but I was a hair faster. The cobra's huge head smashed against a book shelf while its body crushed my coffee table.

"Fuck," I seethed, crouching near the front door. _These fuckers are going to destroy my home anyway! Damn it! _

Anger rolled through me and awareness tingled at the edge of my mind. _Daiki? _The great hammer hummed and I could feel the beat of life inside it. I could see the old weapon in my minds eye. I'd left him in my room, leaning against the dresser. _I can't reach you... _

Daiki's presence seemed to fill me and I could feel a hum against my fingers. I was almost startled when I heard Daiki's voice in my head. His gravely tones always surprised me and creep me out. _"Just call my name." _

Was it even possible to _will _an object to you? I didn't know but with that cobra getting ready to strike again I was out of idea's. _Please don't destroy my house..._

"Daiki!"

My fingers closed around the familiar weapon as it materialized in my hands. The hammer hummed and glowed a faint eerie green. Power prickled my skin and flooded my veins like a wild fire, filling me with an over whelming amount of power. This new high was different. Normally the old weapon is controlled and gives me a nice adrenaline rush. So what was this explosion of chakra? And why did it feel so _dark_?

...

For a moment the room fell away and I found myself in a field with grass tall enough to brush my stomach. A few yards ahead of me stood a man under a blooming cherry blossom tree. His copper colored hair was a startling contrast against the blue sky behind him. The hard edge of his gaze told me this was a man who'd seen dark times and the crisscrossing scars on his face were a testament to that. A person could easily be fooled into thinking he was a giant of a man but if you really looked you would be surprised to find he was a few inches shorter than me. It was the sheer force of his strength and power that made him so dangerous. But the soft quark of his lips eased the tension in me.

"Daiki?" I asked, sounding stupid.

His smile grew, showing teeth and he nodded his head in response.

My eyes went round, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "So," I paused unsure what to say. Because mainly I was confused. "Are you the weapon itself or the man who forged it?"

"Both," he responded, while striding toward me. The movement of his arms drew my gaze to the black tattoo running up his left forearm and stretching all the way to his finger tips. I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like the pattern continued on his palm.

"I forged the weapon out of cursed earth," my eyes flicked back up to his in horror, "and the bones of demons. It's seen man kind at their worst and together we fought in many battles. The hammer was my only companion for many lonely years and eventually it gained a will of its own. When I died I tethered my soul to the weapon."

_He's rather talkative? Why is he telling me all this? _

"So your Daiki." My voice came out more curious than concerned to the old weapons black past.

"Correct." He came to a stop within arms reach of me. And the way he stood brought his jade green orbs to the same level as mine. Which was interesting considering our height difference.

"Sakura it takes more than an earth type ninja to bend this weapon to their will. I lived in dark times and the weapon was forged in order to kill. It's soul purpose is to destroy."

For the first time I noticed just how tired he looked. And then what he said sunk in. "Your soul is tethered to the weapon right? So does that mean your trapped here?"

A sad smile crossed his features. "I have yet to come across someone capable of controlling _him _without my aid. However the old piece of junk has grown rather fondly of you. Which has only happened once before and that was with me." The humor in his eyes faded and the hard edge returned. "I'm an old man Sakura," streaks of grey shot through his coppery hair, "I need to know if you can handle such a weapon. Because _he _is pushing me away and I am losing control over _him._"

_Ah that explains why he sounds so rushed._

I bit my lower lip remembering the full force of the hammers power. Could I control it alone? My eyes searched Daiki's and suddenly I knew I had too. It wasn't right to force Daiki's soul to remain in this world. If he was right and I was the only one capable of controlling the dark weapon than it was my turn.

Surprise flit through Daiki's tired eyes as I touched his cheek with my fingertips. "Go," I whispered softly, "it's time for you to rest. Your war is over."

I could feel the true weight of the weapons deadly power pass over to me. Daiki's face softened, "thank you and..." His eyes grew sad as he extended his left hand. It took me a moment to realize he was wanting me to give him my own. Hesitantly I placed my right hand in his, not because I was scared -okay I was a little- but because my hand was covered in blood and the wound throbbed. Daiki wasn't bothered by this and I found comfort in the familiar rough texture of his skin. The hands of a shinobi. "This seal will help control _his _power. It also conceals the weapon in your hand so when you need it all you have to do is call for it."

"So-o-o if your Daiki whats the weapons true name?"

The smirk that curled his chapped lips brightened his face. "That is for you to find out." As quickly as it came the smirk disappeared. "I'm truly sorry."

He gripped my hand and the patterns which were actually a deep green moved of their own accord. It was a weird sight watching them slide off his skin and onto mine. And as they passed over to me a burning pain roared through my flesh. I bit my cheek and forced my hand to stay in his but with his tight grip I doubted I would've been able to pull my hand free anyway. Once all of the symbols left his skin he released my hand. The seal twitched and the pain settled into a dull throb. I flexed my fingers and opened my hand to look at my palm. The wound had closed and I realized this is where all of the patterns connected, creating an almost star like symbol. It would be pretty if it didn't freak me out so much.

"Sakura..."

My gaze found Daiki and my jaw went slack from shock. No longer did a strong warrior in his prime stand before me. Now stood a withering old man with hair the color of snow and ash.

Another sad smile, "I'm sorry..."

With that Daiki faded and suddenly the field disappeared, thrusting me back into reality. It felt to me as if several minutes had passed but in reality it had only been seconds. The huge cobra hissed and reared its head up, getting ready to strike again.

My hands clenched around the engraved shaft of the nameless war hammer. It's power enveloped me and I could feel his chakra melding with mine.

_Your war may be over Daiki..._

The cobra shrieked and was joined by a second cobra that curled around a smiling Kabuto.

_But mine has just begun... _

The cobra closest to me striked with the same blinding speed. I used the hammers shaft like a bo staff and used it to catch the snakes mouth. The cobra hissed, its breath hot against my face. Two fangs as long and thick around as my forearms were mere inches from my face. The great snake shook its head, throwing me over Kabuto. I landed on my knees and turned in defense as the second cobra striked.

"Eat this!" I shouted, bringing a fist loaded with chakra down on top of its nose. It's face smashed into the wood floor, breaking several boards. I jumped back as its huge body moved forward to snatch me.

I was almost to the back door. I could feel the night air caressing the back of my arms. The scroll wasn't that far anymore. If I could just reach it and get them outside in the process I could gain the upper hand.

Unluckily for me one of the cobras decided to help me with at least one of my delimmas. "Oh shi-" I almost bit my tongue off as the large serpents body crashed into my chest and sent me flying out of the house. The only luck I had was that I went through the already demolished door instead of the wall.

My back hit the grass and knocked the wind out of me. The burning pain in my chest informed me that the serpent had managed to crack a few ribs. With more effort than I should've had to muster I back flipped out of my pinwheel motion on the damp grass and slid into a crouch. Awareness got me to my feet in a hurry as I felt the two sound nin on the roof.

Wincing I straightened and glanced up at the roof of my house. The rising sun provided the two with deep shadows that kept them completely hidden. It was only their constant flow of chakra and their silence that told me they were concentrating on keeping the barrier up. That was their only reason for being here to keep me trapped. Joy...

"Sakura," Kabuto cooed as he stepped over the broken glass, "tell you what. I'll consider letting you live if you just tell me where Sasuke-kun is."

"Clearly your hearing was damaged through the transformation into a freak because like I said. I. Don't. Know." I hissed, my shoulders tightening in reflex for the oncoming attack. The pain in my chest flared not enjoying the tension. I eyed the scroll hanging just behind his right shoulder and a smirk curled my lips when an idea came to mind.

The two serpents hissed, intertwining around their master. Kabuto tsked in mock disappointment while scratching his pets under their chins. "Your just as annoying as ever." He snarked, sounding more like he was enjoying our little go around than actually annoyed.

My fingers flexed around the hammers shaft. _Listen up. I don't know if you can really read my thoughts without Daiki_- angry green chakra flared out, answering my question- _but since you **can **__I need you to-_

Without warning the two over sized snakes shot forward. Kabuto smiling that creepy smile. Silently I prayed the war hammer understood my thoughts and then threw the heavy weapon with all my might. The two snakes dodged giving the hammer a straight shot at Kabuto. The hammer crashed into the house just above where Kabuto had been standing.

I whirled around to face Kabuto, standing on my immediate right only a few feet away and was laughing manically.

"I think your aims a bit off S-A-K-U-R-A. You missed," he chuckled, wiping a nonexistent tear out of his eye.

I smiled, showing teeth, "and who said I was aiming at you?"

Abruptly he stopped laughing and the sudden surprise followed quickly by annoyance that flashed over his face was comical. I hadn't been aiming for him -not that that wouldn't have been a bonus- but for the scroll that had been hanging over the door frame. The frame now laid in a pile of rubble in the dinning room. The war hammers chakra pulsed and the scent of burning paper filled my noise.

Kabutos face went ugly, "well played-"

His words cut off as the beautiful, collective howl of an entire pack of wolves rang through the air. First their disorientation hit me then their anger and then the anger morphed into a burning rage. Nails scratched and clicked against wood floor and within a heart beat they pored out of the back door. Quickly I was flanked by a furious Sasori and Deidara. The others placed themselves between me and the enemy. Their collective growls causing the air to hum. Hair standing on end and teeth barred the wolves intimidated Kabuto and his pets. But anger quickly hid the unsure looked I'd seen cross his face.

"Your out numbered," his black orbs flashed to me, "and out of time."

Chakra's where flaring all over Konoha as the shinobi woke with the knowledge that someone was attacking their own. Sai was the first one I noticed outside the barrier. He had taken flight on the back of one of his large ink birds. Unfortunately for me Kabuto wasn't stupid. He knew he would lose any chance of escape within minutes. He would be surrounded and taken down.

The raw fury in his black orbs betrayed the smile that split his face. "This isn't over Sakura," he was hitting the s's hard again, "I will find him. And I promise one day I'll make your death a very unpleasant one."

Before I could retort the barrier collapsed and white smoke filled the area, dense enough that I couldn't see Sasori or Deidara right next to me. A moment later a strong breeze crashed against me and I found Sai staring at me once the smoke cleared. My face screwed up in annoyance as I saw the huge hole in the ground where Kabuto had stood. My guess is one of his snakes dug their escape root.

"You three go after him," I heard an irate Tsunade snap as she jogged towards me. "Sai head him off! I want that bastard!"

Sai nodded and quickly grabbed two other shinobi and headed for the gates.

"Sakura are you alright," Tsunade asked worried.

I nodded and winced as my ribs objected. My pain didn't go unnoticed as Tsunade was suddenly in my personal space. Laying a hand on my shoulder she inclined her head towards the back porch. I sighed but knew better than to argue.

Together we sat down and I ignored the scratchy feeling of the wood against the back of my thighs. But at the very least I was glad I'd dawned some black sleep shorts and a black tank to sleep in tonight.

Shishou started pocking and prodding which had me quickly lifting my shirt to reveal the injury. "I'll save you the trouble."

She snorted softly but her lips turned up slightly. "Just a couple ribs huh?" She said, probing the area with chakra.

I nodded.

"He must of really caught you off guard to crack a few ribs."

I sniffed, "he had the wolves unconscious and a barrier around my house. I was terrified I'd bring the house down around them and me."

Her honey orbs darted towards the wolves and she shook her head softly. Warm healing chakra soaked into my skin and I could feel her mending the worst of the damage. I felt more than saw her eyes lingering on the new binding jutsu on my right forearm and palm. "Whats that?"

The question was an innocent one but the way her voice went up a few octaves made me defensive. "It's to bind the old war hammer to me." I said honestly.

She nodded excepting my short answer but I knew after she'd looked into it herself and talked to Kakashi I'd be on the receiving end of a lecture. Balls.

"There," the warmth faded and she sat up, "I've jump started the healing process but if you want the full work up you'll have to go to the hospital. I had several procedures today and I'm pretty much on empty."

I shook my head, "I can take care of myself." Holding my side I gingerly got to my feet and headed into the house. I took careful steps around the glass and bent down to pickup the war hammer. The weight of the hammer made me wince but I hid it and forced myself to lift it one handed. Noticing the pile of ash I set the weapon down away from the glass. I touch the ash and found not even a scrap left to read. It had to have been a modified sleepy time jutsu for it to only work on the wolves.

Tsunades low whistle brought my head up and I found her eyeing the damage to the door frame. "Yamato is on a mission but when he gets back I'm sure he wouldn't mind repairing this for you."

I picked up a shard of glass and spun it between my fingers thoughtfully. Ire burned hot in my chest not so much because the damage but because that snake had invaded my home. He'd gotten _way _to close for comfort.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that'll work." I responded lamely, still thinking about what Kabuto had said.

"What is it Sakura?" She asked, kindly setting the sofa back up before leaning against it.

I dropped the glass fragment and got to my feet, surveying the mess. "I just don't get it," I said crossly, folding my arms and shaking my head. "Why the hell would he think I know anything about Sasuke?"

Tsunades eyes flashed two emotions before she could stop it. One being surprise which was natural, the other being guilt which shouldn't have crossed her face at all. Why the hell did she feel guilt when I mentioned his name? "What are you hiding?"

Tsunades face shut down and the Hokage straightened, her eyes narrowing and lips thin. "Sakura I'm not hiding anything."

The crisp tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

I smiled coolly, "then why the guilt?"

Her jaw clenched, "I am the Hokage, Sakura and you are my apprentice. Of course I feel _'upset'_ that you would be attacked-"

I lost it when she substituted the word guilt for upset. "Where the hell is Naruto!"

Again a flash of guilt before she could school her face and bury beneath annoyance. No wonder she spent half her life drowning in debt. She had a shitty poker face.

Her eyes went to the floor for a second then she took a deep breath before meeting my furious gaze. "He's out on assignment. Their... close to catching up with Sasuke."

The blood in my veins turned to ice. "They went after _him _again?"

"Sakura it's important to Naruto." She said like that was a good enough reason but to me it was a thin one. The man had tried to kill us. He was as good as dead to me. What was more infuriating was that she was _still_ hiding something.

I made a rude noise in the back of my throat and then abruptly turned on my heel and headed for the stairs. The wolves silently fallowing behind me. They'd remained so quiet through the whole fight with Shishou I'd forgotten they were there.

"Where are you going," she shouted after me.

"To take a shower and possibly drowned myself!"

She huffed and stormed out, slamming the front door in her wake.

"Sakura are you-"

"Don't." I cut off Deidara hotly. Guilt slapped me in the face when his ears fell back. Sighing I patted his back, "sorry guys I know its not your fault. We can talk about it after I shower." They didn't argue with me. Not caring anymore I tossed off my clothes while we were still in the hall and didn't bother to close the bathroom door. Not surprisingly they didn't follow me in but I could still feel them all waiting in the hall.

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Yo! Hope everyone liked it! It took me awhile to work out this chapter. I had a lot I wanted to squeeze in.**

**Tobi: Tobi oved it werewolfbleu chan! Isn't Tobi a good boy?**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Of course Tobi kun! Thank you! **

**Hidan: It sucked! Why the fucking hell wasn't I in it? **

**Tobi: Hidans a meanie! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Shut up Hidan keep it up and I'll neuter you in the next chapter! **

**Hidan: You can't fucking do that! **

**Deidara: Actually she can, ya. **

**Hidan: Fuck! Fine! **

**Tobi: Tobis a good boy and Hidans a meanie! Review please and thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hot, Bothered and Betrayed **

While lounging lazily on my cream colored sofa I had a sneaking suspicion that I- dare I say it have become a **couch potato**. For the past da- okay _three _days I have been dragging my feet around the house and sulking to the point that it _might _be considered a pity party. Or more like a pity holiday with more ice cream than booze. After what happened a few nights back I felt entitled to a _little _self loathing and bitching. Okay lots of bitching but still! Its not as if anyone -and by anyone I'm obviously referring to a certain pig headed Hokage- was coming by to paint a bloody fucking picture for me as to what the hell was going on!

Groaning noisily, I swung my legs off the arm of the sofa and grudgingly got to my feet. Deidara who'd been sleeping beside the sofa, inclined his head and pricked his ears at me curiously.

"I'm tired of being trapped in this house," I groused. Clinching my fists so I wouldn't be tempted to destroy anything. Not that my house wasn't in shambles or anything already. Stupid snake loving, pasty skinned ass whole.

Deidara stretched out his front paws and slowly got to his feet. After shaking away the cobwebs of sleep he sat up and glanced at me. "I agree, ya. Stretching our legs would be nice."

My gaze traveled to the gaping hole still in the wall. From the inside you could see the sprawling backyard with a slight blue shimmer from the barrier I'd put over the hole. And on the outside the barrier made the house look unscathed and whole. Making it appear as though there was a normal wood door in its place. It gave me a sense of privacy. However the barrier was designed to keep out anyone and anything other than us which meant it didn't filter out the heat of the day. Its not so much the warm weather outside that bothered me but the heat that got trapped inside the house. At the moment I was beginning to feel like I was in an oven. Thirty more minutes of this hundred degree heat and I'd be cooked.

With the balmy weather I had no intention of going out to the training field today. We'd tried that yesterday and the blistering heat had worn us out hours earlier than normal. No today was definitely a good day for a swim.

"Wanna go swimming?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Deidara's tail wagged with enthusiasm, "oh hell's, ya."

"Tobi wants to swim! Tobi wants to go too, please!" Tobi shouted while careening around the kitchen corner at full speed. He skidded to a halt and slammed right into Deidara. Tobi gave the glowering blonde wolf a happy lick on the cheek.

"Disgusting, ya!" The blonde wolf growled angrily before retreating behind my legs to wipe off his face with a paw.

"Did someone say swimming?" Kisame asked, coming in from outside, accompanied by Itachi and Sasori. The barrier wavered slightly from the disruption before settling.

"Whats all the racket?" Zetsu's darker half barked. "Ssssh quiet you. She asked if we wanted to go swim." His light side chided softly.

_How the hell did I not realize it was them again? _

It still weirded me out to see him arguing with himself. And even more disturbing was the fact I'd never noticed it till recently. It was annoying to believe I was so easily fooled. Talk about love being blind. Or in my case blind, deaf and blissfully ignorant. So much for the blissful part. Now I was neck deep and wouldn't be able to pull myself out if I tried.

Kakuzu and Hidan were the last to join us. "I'll do anything to get out of this fucking dump. Why the fuck didn't you think of this yesterday when it felt like we were training on the surface of the shitty sun?"

I flipped Hidan the bird as my answer. He glared but obviously the heat was melting his tiny brain because he didn't start cursing six ways to Sunday. With all the wolves now excited and ready to go, I promptly turned on my heel and trotted up the stairs.

Excitement hummed through me as I practically skipped into my room. Swimming was just as natural as breathing to me. I love the water. And I looked forward to it every year. That's probably why I was one of the only shinobi in Konoha who didn't whine (to much) about the sweltering Fire Country summers.

My fingers happily dug through my collection of swimsuits. It was one of the few girly things I enjoyed. There were at least ten different cuts and colors to choose from.

An almost giddy smile spread over my face as I found the one I'd bought while on my last mission to Suna. Which incidentally was the same one I'd found the Akatsuki wolf pups when I was returning home.

It was a close cut black bikini with red cherries in the shape of skulls decorating it. The material felt and looked like leather.

_Kami this bikini is friggin' cute and I look sexy as hell in it too. _I thought wickedly while I girlishly struck a pose in the mirror. Snickering at myself I blew out a breath and quickly changed. Yeah it was a sexy number and now I had to cover it. At least until we got to the river.

I pulled on my black cargo shorts that skirted my knees and slid a form fitted green tank over my bikini top. The kunoichi in me would never leave without some protection and after what happened I didn't think I was being over cautious. So I strapped on a thigh kuni pouch and shuffled into my sandals as I headed back down stairs.

"Jeez took you fucking long enough!"

"Shut up Hidan or I'll change my mind about having _you _neutered," I retorted hotly.

The old war hammer leaned against the wall leading to the kitchen. I eyed the intricate design on my palm and wondered vaguely how the jutsu was suppose to work. Because carrying the heavy weapon around on my back everywhere I went wasn't an option. Plus it would be a hell of a lot easier concealed in my right hand.

"Wait? What? What the fuck did you just say bitch? Was that seriously something you where considering? I'd kill you if you even tried bitch!" Hidan snarled, his eyes showing way too much white.

I snorted dismissively, "it _was _before I decided against it. And before I found out who you guys are. Not that I still don't consider it an option for _you_."

He growled and showed his teeth in response. A cheeky smile crossed my face as the others turned on him and came to my defense.

"Fucking back stabbers," he bitched, but none the less he took the hint. Pouting he sat his butt down with a huff and pretended the ceiling was suddenly interesting.

Shaking my head I turned back to the nameless weapon. _Hmmm how to activate the sealing jutsu. That would've been a _**smart **_question to ask all of three days ago. Damn... _

I gripped the end of the shaft and tried probing the seal with my chakra. The dark green patterns warmed and suddenly I realized there was no big secret to it. Mingling my chakra with the seals I simply opened it and _pulled _on the weapons essence to draw it in. Don't get me wrong its not as easy as it sounds. The war hammer was resisting and pushing back seemed to make him even more stubborn. So I tried a different tactic.

_Please trust me, _I thought softly, hoping that he heard me so I wouldn't have to say it out loud.

I felt the hammer hesitate but finally he relented. Before my eyes the hammer dissolved into millions of tiny shards and spiraled into my palm. Eerie green light glowed from the jutsu and once the hammer was sealed it faded. Instantly I was aware that my right arm was now a hell of a lot stronger than my left. Eyeing my palm I also took note that the pattern had changed. In the center of my palm a new picture had been added. The star like symbol had opened up and in its center lay a very detailed hammer with crisscrossing chains binding it at each point of the star. It was pretty but I still wasn't used to having a tattoo even if it was really just a jutsu. And of course the new draw back was getting used to the strength difference. I clenched my fist, reflexively trying to get used to the change. It would take time but I would get used to it.

"That was cool, ya."

I turned and laughed when I noticed how round Deidara and Tobi's eyes had gotten. Deidara blinked and tried to recover, attempting to hide his surprise but couldn't quite draw his gaze away from the jutsu on my forearm.

"Can we fucking go now."

I scowled and glared at Hidan.

"_Please_," he added with a growl when the others turned narrowed gazes on him as well.

**... **

Air hissed between my teeth as I tried to calm the anger that flashed red hot through my being. _Should've just taken the long way around, _I chided myself. Shinobi stared in disbelief while most others whispered in hushed tones. Fearful mothers pulled there children aside and into shops. And then there was the not so subtle silent insults and men folding there arms in a defensive posture as they glared with jaded eyes.

I glanced down at the wolves walking in step with me. Part of me understood their fear but at the same time I couldn't help being annoyed at their close mindedness. The Akatsuki wolves were by no means pets. And their immense size wasn't winning them any 'cuddly cute' points either. But then again they hadn't done anything that deserved this much alarm and callous behavior. This kind of shit is how wars started amongst a village. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that a few of these civilians would head over to the Hokage Tower the moment we were out of sight. Which meant I was in for another conversation with the Hokage about the _concerned _citizens.

"Yo Sakura!"

I blinked and glanced back over my shoulder. Every muscle in my body froze and I was pretty sure the pounding of my heart was loud enough for all to hear. Kiba smirked and picked up his pace to catch up with me. My gaze went from Kiba's broad smile to his four legged teammate.

_"Shit we're in trouble here guys. Do you think your scent is the same as when you were humans? Because if it is we're fucking toast!" _I shot Itachi a worried glance. And for the first time since this whole thing started the black wolf actually appeared unnerved.

_"How the hell would we know what we fucking smelled like to a dog?" _

_"Hidan shut up, ya!" _Deidara moved himself so he was flush against my left side. I could feel the low growl that rumbled deep in his chest. His head was almost level with my sternum which made laying my hand on top of his head a little awkward but I felt like I needed to reassure him. Or maybe it was to reassure myself.

I plastered a smile on my face as the two trotted up to us. Kiba rubbed the back of his head in an almost nervous fashion while giving me his most dazzling, flirtatious smile. Once upon a time he and I dated and in that brief time I'd learned two things. A) Kiba was an awesome fuck buddy and B) we had absolutely nothing in common. We'd ended it on good terms and even still slept together on occasion-

My thoughts hit the breaks. "Wait I thought you were on a mission with Naruto?" I blurted.

Kiba was obviously not ready for the blunt accusation as the color drained from his face. The scowl on my face did little to hide my annoyance as he floundered for a second. Finally after several moments to obviously choose his words he met my gaze and smiled almost sheepishly. "I was. Got back early to do some recon."

"Recon?" I asked bewildered, giving him my best steely glare.

He cursed under his breath and it was easy enough to tell he hadn't meant to say that either. The brown haired ninja wasn't known for keeping his trap shut. However before he could scrape together an excuse a weary growl stole both of our attentions. Guttural growls hummed against my skin as the wolves responded in kind to Akamarus growl. I watched as Kiba sniffed the air in my direction his expression growing perplexed. "Akamaru says your wolves smell vaguely familiar." He closed his mud colored orbs and drew in a deeper breath while my heart threatened to explode in my chest. "I agree with him," he stated finally but his brown orbs flashed confusion and sparked with curiosity. I knew that look, it's the look you get when something is at the back of your mind and you have to tease it out in order to remember.

"Listen," I decided this was the best time to beat it, "we have to get going. Busy day." I said while not so subtly turning and walking briskly away. I could feel his confused stare but ignored it as we strode away as quickly as possible with out bursting into a full out run. "We'll catch up later," I shouted without looking back at him.

_"That was _**way **_to close," _I thought to them, with an edge of panic.

"It would be wise to stay clear of those two," Kakuzu murmered, irridescent green orbs flashing with warning. The way his shoulders hunched suggested he was more than a little worried about Akamaru figuring out why their scent was familiar.

Clearly the Akatsuki's scent had altered during their transformation. Otherwise that conversation would've ended with more than just warning growls. I knew in my gut their was no contest between Akamaru and an entire pack of nin wolves that housed the Akatsuki members souls. Blood would've been shed and we'd end up having to run on a half baked plan of escape. It was clear that I was going to have to sit down and think more on the subject of leaving and probably soon. The thought was depressing and soured my mood.

Kakuzu subtly nudged my leg grounding my thoughts. I nodded, acknowledging what he'd said but still unease crept over me and was settling deeper into my being. The thought of having to flee the village I grew up in was pure torture but I knew there was no turning back now. The only question left was how much time did I really have left?

"Sakura-chan?"

The smile that swept over my face was forced when I glanced down at Tobi. The worry in his eyes appeared genuine but I couldn't help but wonder if the innocents was a little to thick to be real. Tobi was sweet, very childish, and funny but those were the qualities that scared the ever-loving crap out of me. You couldn't become a member of the Akatsuki with those types of traits. I've seen only a little of what the human Tobi was capable of and couldn't help but feel that the version I was use to was a front. Or perhaps the fear of leaving my home was clouding my thoughts with doubt. I mean do I really know these guys? Can I trust them?

_Yes. _There was no hesitation to the answering thought. I trusted them.

Tobi keened softly and I realized I'd been staring. Probably didn't help with the glazed over expression I was giving him. Shaking my head I smiled feeling foolish for worry about someone like Tobi. "Sorry. My minds just drawing all sorts of blanks today."

Hidan snorted rudely, "today's not the only day you've been brain dead."

I scowled then gave him a wicked smile as I held up two fingers and made a scissor motion. Hidan's pink orbs widened slightly before he could gain control over his face. A peel of laughter erupted from me while the silver wolf glared. Wiping away a non existent tear I gave him a cheeky smile.

He sniffed and stalked briskly away.

"Wrong way," I shouted, the laughter still evident in my voice.

"Bite me bitch."

Shrugging I continued on to the river knowing he'd eventually stop sulking and fallow us.

**...**

A shiver of pleasure raced over my skin as I dipped my toes curiously into the shimmering water. It was by no means cold or even cool but the water was nice and would feel a thousand times better than the over heated air. After shaking my foot I trotted back up to the shaded tree where I'd set my back pack down.

The wolves raced passed me as I pulled out a white sheet to sit on. Splashes and playful yips came from behind and had me smiling wistfully. Once the sheet was laid out I kicked off my sandals and yanked my tank top over my head before crouching and digging stuff out of the bag.

"Sakura chan! Come play with Tobi! The water is fun!"

I laughed, "how about a picnic first?"

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Tobi was in the process of getting out of the water when Deidara tackled him from behind. "We can eat later, yeah." Deidara pushed him back into the water. Tobi looked torn for a second and then Deidara said the magic words. "Tag your it!" Excited Tobi took off after his blonde pack mate with a happy yip. Kisame quickly joined the chase. Kicking up water in long sheets as they bounded through. The way the water forced them to run with long strides and bounds made me think of how a deer prances through a meadow. It was fun to watch and had me chuckling.

Smiling I glanced at Zetzu who seemed to be arguing with himself about whether or not to even get in the water. While Hidan and Sasori wrestled in a foot of water, darkening their fur coats with mud. And I was so-o-o-o not going to be the one to give them a bath.

The memory of me showering and sitting on the tile floor as I named them popped into my head. I shuttered at the mental image and did my best to not meet Itachi's gaze when he saw me spazzing out. Heat crept up my neck and I exhaled when the black wolf turned his broody gaze back to the others playing.

Itachi and Kakuzu were the only one's who hadn't gotten into the water besides Zetzu. They sat and appeared to be imitating gargoyles at the edges of the sheet, one on each corner opposite me. Oh I'm sure they were just enjoying the shade and waiting for a snack but I had a sneaking suspicion this had more to do with being at my back. The lines between wolf hierarchy and the actual need to protect me seemed to blur. Did they care about me because we were a pack or because they felt inclined considering what I was giving up to save their asses?

I blinked and set down a bottle of juice I'd grabbed. I never once really thought about the hierarchy of my pack. Does that mean Itachi is my second or is Kakuzu? If I actually asked would there be a fight for the position? Did it even matter?

I glanced at Itachi and Kakuzu. _Yes, _I thought, taking a deep breath. The two wolves that sat in front of me were both very dominant. The pack ranks were ingrained in them since technically they were born into a pack. But by the same token their human side was carried over with their souls. Even if they didn't realize it they were flanking me, protecting their alpha. If the question arose on rank there would be a fight. As wolves they wouldn't be able to deny it or stop it. If I had to actually think about it I'd say Itachi was my second and Kakuzu was my third. Kisame would've been my forth pick but he was to care free. No Sasori would be next, then Kisame, Zetzu, Deidara, Hidan and finally Tobi.

"Sakura."

Blinking I turned my head to find myself nose to nose with Kakuzu. Startled I fell back on butt, "ooof." I grumbled and gave Kakuzu an icy glare. The way his lips twitched made me suspected he'd meant to spook me and thought it was funny. I sniffed sullenly and crossed my legs like it didn't bother me then started rooting threw my bag with vigor. There wasn't really anything I desperately needed out of it but at least this way I didn't have to look at the smug expression I knew was on his face.

"Why don't you two go play in the water," I muttered, tossing the empty back pack aside. Itachi gave me one of his famous blank stares that still some how translated into, 'silly little kunoichi why would someone like me do something so frivolous?'.

Kakuzu shifted so that he faced me. "Aren't _you_ going to swim?"

I pursed my lips knowing full well he'd base his decision on mine. My gaze darted back to Itachi and unsurprisingly I found him watching the others but his steady gaze told me he was actually listening intently to me. For some reason the whole situation bugged me. Ya it's nice to be protected but I was beginning to feel a little smothered. My mind wandered back to my earlier thoughts. Do they actually want to protect me or themselves?I ran a hand through my hair, my gaze drifted down to my feet. Is the attention I get from them out of real concern or even love? Or is it all a farce to keep me under their paws?

I hated this shit. Hated that I really didn't know.

Something cold and wet touched my cheek bringing me out of my depressing thoughts. Kakuzu's nose had touch my cheek and when I made eye contact with him I think he knew where my mind had gone. Because he shocked me my setting his head on top of mine and sat with me silently letting me come to my own conclusions. Did he know what I was thinking or did he just know I needed someone next to me?

Rapping my arms around his large chest I shoved my face into the fur on his chest. He stiffened, which I expected but he didn't move away. I sighed and absently rubbed my face against him, realizing how much I actually needed this. I noticed Itachi's head had slightly moved, just enough for him to watch us out of the corner of his eye. I met his gaze and for a fleeting moment I thought I witnessed a flash of resentment spark in those pitch black orbs. But then Kakuzu moved back and cleared his throat uncomfortably or maybe in embarrassment. I wasn't really sure but when I glanced back at Itachi he'd turned his gaze away.

"Thanks," I said softly. Kakuzu nodded. And then the awkard silence fell and I no longer wanted to eat. So to break the spell of weirdness I got up and took off my shorts. "Okay we all seriously need to have some fun," I smiled and ruffled both the wolves heads. Laughing when they both shrugged away from it.

"Oi," I shouted to the others, "guess what? I'm it!"

Using my ninja speed I darted away from the two mother hens and ran for the water. The wolves in the water react and started to run from me as I ran along the side of the river. Even chest high in water they were fast so I jumped over several wolf heads and canon balled into the deeper end of the water.

I broke the surface, swiping my wet hair out my eyes. Tobi surprisingly was only a few feet away and quickly swam towards me then licked my face when he caught up. "Tobi tagged Sakura chan!" He proclaimed happily.

"She was it you dumb shit!" Hidan bellowed.

Tobi pouted making me feel sorry for him even though it was funny. "Hey Tobi?"

He turned to look at me and I smirked. "Tag!"

Instantly his eyes brightened and he got excited. Sucking in air I dove as deep as I could and swam under and away from him. I guess it was an unfair advantage that I could go under the water but I had to level the playing field some how.

I surfaced to find Tobi swimming after Zetzu. The others out of his rang. My breath came in short pants as I moved my legs to keep my head above water. I was happy to see Kakuzu had gotten in the water, floundering a good distance away. I could see swimming wasn't really his thing and was probably the only reason why he wasn't at least within ten feet of me.

I did a quick scan looking for my second shadow and spotted him sitting primly at the waters edge. The look on Itachi face told me he was **not** getting in the water. _Jeez I never would've guessed that an Uchiha was against fun, _I thought sarcastically. I narrowed my gaze at him and started thinking of ways to make Mr. High and Mighty get a little wet.

**_You could always push him in._ **Inner Sakura snarked. I rolled my eyes at that suggestion. I could only imagine trying to force Uchiha Itachi into doing something he didn't want too. He'd probably take a good chunk of me with him if I shoved him in. No someone like Itachi you had to con them into doing what you wanted. Or tricking him. I smiled evilly as I decided just how to get him in the water. I glimpse the others in my peripheral and saw that they were busy chasing each other or where to far away to do anything.

_This is mean, _I chided myself but I really wanted to do it. Just to see how he would react. _Kami I can be childish. Will he even fall for it? _I peeked back at Itachi and saw him attempting to boil the water with his glare. _Doubt it. _

Holding my breath I dove down to the bottom of the river. In this particular section the water only went about ten feet down but it would be enough. The mudd on the river floor was butter soft to the touch. Pulling chakra to my fist I punch the river floor with enough strength to leave a small crater on land. But since I was under water the power swept up and around. The force pushed me up and I coughed when I surfaced only to have a wave of water rush over my head and forced me down. I swam up and let my body ride the huge waves I'd created. It wasn't until I surfaced and had to fight to stay above water that I realized just how stupid my idea had been. I'd used my fist that housed the old war hammer. The power in my right arm was much stronger now and I hadn't considered that. And now I knew I was fucked.

"The hell-"

"what hap-"

"Sakura-"

I could only catch voices and a few words. But I had a hard time paying attention as I tried to stay surfaced. _What the hell was I thinking? _Okay so my plan had been to make it only a little choppy and play damsel in distress but I hadn't meant to do this! Damn it.

I sucked in water as I went back under, burning my nasal passages. Kicking I got lost on which way was up. _Stay calm Sakura the water will calm down quickly. _It didn't feel like it was though and my lungs were starting to burn. _Why the hell had I done this again? Oh yeah because for some stupid reason I wanted him to save me. Wait? What? _Why the hell had I thought that. It was stupid and now I was being swept around by a current I'd created. Brilliant. I could see it now Haruno Sakura dead by accidental creating a mini tsunami. How could someone with so much intelligence accidentally drown herself?

Its amazing where the mind wanders when white spots start exploding behind your eyelids.

My hand smacked against something hard, sending jolts of pain up my forearm. The rough but slick surface told me it was a rock and I knew they were on the opposite side of the river. I gripped it and used it to pull myself up and out of the water. Sweet air entered my aching lungs as I surfaced. Waves hit me from behind pushing me hard against the boulder. Coughing, I craned my head around to look over my shoulder trying to see the other side. Water stung my eyes and made it hard for me to see anything through the crashing waves.

The water roared in my ears maked it hard for me to hear. But I could hear something just above the rushing sound.

"Where are-"

"Sakura!"

"I'm hear-" I started to shout but got a mouth full of river water for my trouble. My chest shuttered as I coughed. Gripping the rock hard enough that I sucked in a breath and hissed as sharp pieces cut into my fingertips. I laid my forehead against the slick surface of the stone and gritted my teeth. _It'll stop soon. Just stay calm. Kami I'm an idiot. Earth is my element not water. _

I didn't realize I'd closed my eyes until a shadow caste over my head and something swept against my face. Blinking my heart gave a very miss placed happy thump when I looked up to see the underside of a black wolf muzzle. His nails scraped against the stone as he struggled to shield me against the brunt of the waves.

"Idiot." He murmured angrily.

I wanted to laugh. Hearing the anger in his voice proved he cared right?

Itachi's growl, vibrated against my back as a wave washed over the tops of our heads.

_Or maybe he's just really pissed that he got wet._

Tilting my head back I caught Itachi's gaze and swallowed thickly at the anger smoldering in their depths. I shuttered hoping he thought I was shivering from the water. Even if said water was somewhere north of sixty degrees but I could act ignorant. I was already on a roll with whole stupidity thing today anyway.

"Get on my back."

Heat flushed my skin. "W-what?" I asked stupidly.

He glared making me feel really small. He didn't repeat what he said but the fire starting, narrowed stare clarified it for me. I ducked my gaze feeling foolish as I reached to grab the scruff of is neck. His wet fur wasn't easy to grip but I managed to shift and pull my body over his back. Locking my arms around his neck I leaned close to his ear. "Okay."

He didn't need anymore than that and the next thing I knew he'd pushed off against the boulder. With powerful strokes Itachi fought to keep our heads above the water. Now that I wasn't the one struggling I could feel the lingering chakra in the water from my attack. It was the hammers power that caused this. The strength in my right hand was fascinating but for the first time it scared the ever loving shit out of me. I couldn't even see where we were. It was like we were in the middle of an ocean not a river that you could swim across in about two minutes.

_I did this, _I thought bewildered.

Another wave crashed over us and I buried my face in his neck as I held my breath. We surfaced but I kept my face in his neck, trusting him to get us to shore. A moment later I felt sand under my toes and his struggle lessen. Raising my head I saw the pack several feet away, waiting in ankle deep water. Feeling like I could move of my own power I started to slide off of Itachi's back.

"Look out!" Deidare shouted.

I glanced behind us in time to see the impressive wall of water but not fast enough to react. Water dragged my head down and pushed my body across grass. I sucked in air as the wave sloshed back the way it came.

"Come on." Kakuzu snarled. I gripped his scruff and he dragged me quickly away from the rivers reach.

My chest rose and fell rapidly as I sucked down air. Hysterical laughter bubbled up but I swallowed it as a pair of red and grey orbs glared down at me. "What the hell were you thinking," Sasori snarled.

Frowning I pushed myself up on my elbows. "I hadn't meant to do that," my gaze rounded at the sight of the river. It was still raging but I could tell the power was dissipating. I gave Sasori a wry smile, "I think I may have stumbled on a new ability."

"Stumbled? That's a nice spin on it, yeah."

I pouted feeling sullen but Deidara was right. Sighing I said, "sorry guys. Guess I kinda ruined the swimming trip huh?"

"Tobi still had fun! Tobi's just happy that Sakura chan is all right."

I smiled at Tobi and then frowned when I felt a few sets of eyes trying to incinerate me with the heat of there stares. Sulking I got to my feet, purposely dodging eye contact as I headed for my clothes.

My shorts clung to my legs from not bothering to dry my skin. I'd left the towels at home figuring the sun would dry my skin as I tanned but I didn't feel like being outside anymore. Thoughts buzzed through my head about the war hammer concealed in my hand. I thought that since it was sealed away its potency would be thin but apparently I'd been wrong. Not knowing just how this weapon effected me bothered me deeply. I was going to have to take a step back and start testing the boundaries. And for the first time I wandered if this is how Naruto felt about the nine tailed fox...

**...**

We walked in silence. I was grateful that the streets of Konoha were nearly deserted say for a few vendors and random shinobi. It wasn't until we passed Naruto's favorite ramen stand that I stopped to look around. The streets seemed just a little_ too_ empty. On hot days like this it didn't shock me that people stayed in but this...

"It's quiet," Kakuzu pointed out. Picking the words right out of my brain.

"Somethings wrong," I whispered. While my gaze roved over the empty streets with the exception of a few people. I noted how the only people were mostly men. No women and no children. And even the men seemed hurried to get to where they were going.

Then there were the shinobi I felt more than saw the majority of them. I'd caught glimpses of there fleeting forms or the shadows they cast as they stood silently. Their gazes watchful. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I realized no one would meet my gaze and they all stared down the road. I glanced down it as well and noticed that it led to the gate. My shoulders hunched as the gates suddenly opened as if it had waited just for me. Okay that was being paranoid but still unease crept over me as the heavy gate opened at an agonizingly slow speed. I stretched out my senses and sent out probing chakra.

An inhuman growl rumbled through my chest and my eyes narrowed into slits. "No..."

"What is it Sakura?" Kisami asked.

"It can't be," I said through gritted teeth.

The gates opened and the first face I saw was Kakashi's, then Neji, and then Shikamaru. They looked tired and worn out, their eyes glazed and clothes stained with sweat. I spotted the shock of blonde hair behind Kakashi and immediately knew it was Naruto. My breath caught and my heart slammed against my rib cage as my eyes latched onto the familiar figure leaning against my blonde teammate.

"Sasuke.." I choked. Anger and hurt all came flooding back. But it was the betrayal I felt as I saw Naruto holding up Sasuke. Arms slung around each others shoulders to keep themselves up. Kami it hurt so bad. How could he bring that son of a bitch back? More importantly the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. _Everyone knew... Everyone knew but me! They all kept this from me! _The memory of Sai and Tsunade baldly lying to my face surface and I felt raw fury flood my veins. My feet moved of there own accord.

The next thing I knew I blinked and my fist was only an inch from Sasuke's face. The seal containing the hammer glowed eerily green light and chakra hummed in my fist. The slight widening of his eyes told me I'd shocked him and he wouldn't have been able to block the blow. I felt a smiggin of pride at that.

I exhaled slowly trying to control the rage. _I could kill him..._

"Sakura chan?" Naruto moved to my side, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Sakura chan... please. It's oka-"

"It's not okay!" I snapped, my eyes never leaving Sasuke's. The shock had left his face and now he watched me, calculating. "You," I practically spat in his face. "How dare you show your face here." My fist shook and the hammers rage mingled with mine. Its blood lust pounded against my skin. It wanted to kill him. To feel his blood spray us. I shook with the force it took me to hold back.

Sasuke unsurprisingly didn't say a thing.

"Shikamaru I could kill him faster than you could trap me in your shadow jutsu." I snarled, watching as Shikamaru took a step back in my peripheral.

Naruto gingerly rapped his fingers around my outstretched wrist. I felt more than saw him flinch when he felt the power in my right hand. "Sakura chan-"

"How could you do this to me Naruto," I shrieked. Fur whispered across my hip and I ignored the need to glance down at Itachi. I couldn't look at him I knew what I would see. Sasuke is his brother. The rest of the pack hung back standing far enough away that I wouldn't feel trapped but close enough that I knew they had my back.

"I should kill you," I exhaled harshly. He met my gaze and I showed him the hate and anger I felt towards him. "If you fuck up just once I will kill you Uchiha." He didn't blink, hell his face gave nothing away. After a long moment Naruto gently helped me lower my fist. My eyes dropped down to Itachi. And I held his gaze as Sasuke and the others started to walk away. Naruto touched my shoulder but I didn't dare meet his eyes. The betrayal I felt would show and it was already hard enough to control the need to lash out. I could feel he wanted to apologize, to say something that would make it okay but I think he knew it wouldn't make a difference. And silently he left me to follow Sasuke. Leading him to the Hokage tower no doubt.

I listened to the sound of their dwindling footsteps until I knew I was alone with my pack. My boys moved closer and I felt comforted by their silence. They weren't judging me and were giving me the moment that I needed.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, long enough that the old war hammer quieted. That is until Tobi nudged my hip with his forehead and keened softly. Taking a deep breath I laid a hand on his head and patted him. Letting him know I appreciated the gesture. I didn't make eye contact just headed towards home.

**...**

The empty sake bottle slipped from my hand and fell on its side against the table, coming to a stop and clinking against the other empty bottle.

_I am not drunk, _I thought numbly as I reached for the _third_ sake bottle of the evening. I sat cross legged on the wood floor, my back to the couch. The sake went down my throat smoothly. Although I vaguely remembered it burned when I first started to drink. Gripping the neck of the frosted glass bottle I balanced it on my thigh while I scrutinized the jutsu in the palm of my right hand.

"Don't you think you've had enough," Zetsu suggested gruffly.

I slid my gaze over to him for a moment but answered him by taking another long pull of sake. He growled, annoyed but I didn't care. The wolves laid or sat around me in an odd circle. They were attempting to get me to stop drinking by intimidating me. But at this point I didn't feel much more than simmering anger and a healthy dose of self pity. Neither of which sat well in my stomach but that was what the alcohol was for.

"Enough Sakura!" Deidara growled when I'd raised the bottle to my lips yet again. He got up and moved towards me but faltered when we all glanced at the front door.

"S'open," I called not wanting to get up. I wasn't in the mood for guests but the door was unlocked and the person behind the door would've came in anyway.

"You leave your front door unlocked," Kiba said by way of greeting. I pointed looked around at the circle of wolves before meeting his gaze again. "Point taken," he murmured shutting the door. I noted Akamaru wasn't with him but he probably thought it was a bad idea to bring him into a den of wolves. Smart man.

_So much for keeping our distance from him, _I thought sardonically.

Kiba's dark eyebrows rose as he eyed my collection of bottles. "You saw him huh?" He tried making it sound wry but it came out sounding more guilty than anything.

Again I took a drink in response and laid my head back against the couch.

Kiba attempted to walk over to me but was halted by several low warning growls. "S'okay boys if anyone's going to kill em," I sat back up and met Kiba's startled brown orbs, "it'll be me."

My head fell back with a thud as he slowly approached. Silently he sat down next to me. "Guess your mad at me huh?"

I snorted, "what gave that away."

He chuckled and took the bottle from me. I scowled at him but he took a swig then set it on the table between us. He leaned close until our shoulders were touching and grabbed my hand with his. But he wasn't looking at me. He was examining the seal on my palm, tracing it softly with his fingers. "I heard what happen," he said, still looking at the seal. "You wanted to kill him didn't you?"

I shrugged, "I still do. How could everyone hide this from me? How could you," I met his gaze accusingly, "hide this from me."

He blew out a breath, "because I knew you'd react this way." I scoffed and jerked my hand away so I could take a drink from the bottle while he continued. "Sakura I know how you feel about him. You want him dead and you don't even try to hide it. Several weeks ago the Hokage informed Naruto this was his last chance to bring him back." My gaze slid to his. "Tsunade said the next time she would put a price on his head."

My brow furrowed, "so what now? Bring him back and _hope _he'll change? Or was this the elders idea to use Sasuke to bring back the Uchihas?" When he didn't answer immediately I knew I'd hit it right on the money.

I laughed humorlessly, "oh that's rich he gets a free pass as long as he bangs someone and produces an heir? This situation is so fucked up I don't even no where to start."

Once again Kiba pulled the bottle from my hands but this time he set it on the table instead of taking a drink. Then he edged closer, his breath whispering against my neck. I should have foreseen this but at the moment I was grateful for the distraction. His calloused fingers touched the side of my face and I leaned into the touch completely thrown by how much I wanted the affection. This is what I missed, being wanted, needed, or just being touched. I was aware it was his way to get my mind off of what was going on but I was okay with that. Right now I needed this. Needed to forget about Sasuke. Needed to forget about the Akatsuki and the life I was bound to forfeit.

My eyelids fluttered open when I heard a very low, very inconvenient growl. Itachi and Sasori had moved closer, looking menacing. But it was Tobi who shocked me by snarling, fur standing on end. He looked more frightening than I thought possible.

Kiba paused uncertain of what to do.

I blew out a breath and stood abruptly. And nearly fell back down on my ass for the trouble. If Kiba hadn't reacted so fast and caught me I'd be kissing the floor. _Perhaps I had a _little _more to drink than was necessary... _

Kiba chuckled and I squeaked as he picked me up bridal style. "Damn it Kiba put me down!" I wriggled in his grip but I might as well have been a fish flopping on land for all the good it did. Besides feeling the strength of his arms and chest wasn't unappealing.

He snorted, "woman you can't even stand."

Before I could say anything he'd leaned down and kissed me. The warmth of his mouth seemed to spread through out my body and pooled in my abdomen. The kiss was soft not his usual urgent and feverish kisses. We broke apart when he shifted to head for the stairs but not before having to stop when Deidara and Kakuzu blocked said stairs.

Kiba glanced down at me giving me an uncertain look. My gaze slid over to the two blocking our way. I met their eyes and shook my head.

_"Boys... I need you to move." _I thought to them.

Tobi stepped in front of us, his eyes shining with concern. "_But Sakura chan-" _

_"No not tonight. I need some time for just me..." _

Tobi keened, his ears fell flat and his head dropped as he backed up a few steps. I felt bad but not bad enough to not go upstairs and forget everything for awhile. Deidara and Kakuzu moved but I saw Itachi and Sasori move closer in my peripheral. I closed my eyes and blocked them all out. I didn't want to meet their gazes right now.

However I found myself opening my eyes and glancing down at my pack as Kiba reach the landing on second floor. I made the mistake of meeting Itachi's gaze and nearly flinched at what I saw. Or perhaps it had been my imagination because the disappointment and hurt I thought I'd seen was now gone. The blank mask was back in place but I still felt the need to hide my face. _Is what I'm about to do actually upsetting them? _I dwelled on it for a moment but quickly decided I was being stupid. _They are the Akatsuki... They would never think of me that way... I'm just useful to them while their in this state... _

Kiba kicked the door to my bedroom shut behind him. He kissed me quickly then searched my face. When I didn't refuse he walked over to the bed and laid me down gingerly. Quickly he removed his shirt and the moon light filtering in through the window played beautifully across his well defined torso. He climbed over me kissing me, a bit more passion in it now. My palms found his chest and loved the feel of his skin under my finger tips.

He pulled away, a little winded and met my half lidded gaze. "Sakura... I'll stop if you want me too."

The thoughts were written across his face. He was worried I was just doing this because I was upset about Sasuke and he didn't want me to regret it later. True I was doing this because I was upset but it was also because I needed it. I needed to forget. Even if it was only for the night.

I smiled softly then pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it on the floor. Leaning up I purposely pressed my chest against his, enjoying the way he gasped. Sliding a hand in his hair I gripped it roughly than dragged him down to kiss me. There was nothing soft about this kiss. It was filled with all of my need and hunger. We parted, gasping for air. "Kiba shut up and fuck me."

He didn't need anymore prompting. And for the next several hours he made sure to screw my brains out.

_** ...**_

_**Werewolfbleu chan: Hi everyone! I know I suck and it took me forever to update. I sorry I don't really have an excuse. Hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Tobi: Oooooh Sakura and Kiba did dirty things to each other. Tobi heard everything! **_

_**Werewolfbleu chan: -cough cough- Anyway also sorry if there are any errors I was in a hurry to get it posted before the end of the day. **_

_**Hidan: That was a sex scene? For fuck sakes were was the groaning and heavy breathing and the penitra-**_

_**Werewolfbleu chan: Hidan shut up! Grrr Tobi please give the ending announcement. **_

_**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! Werewolfbleu loves all her fans and she says she will try to get the next chapter up faster! Please review! Bye everyone!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hangovers and Hellions**

The sun streamed in through the curtains creating sparkling pools of light. The birds chirped softly at one another, loving the cool early morning air. It looked like it was shaping up to be a beautiful day... except all I could think about was where the hell did I put the damn aspirin? I groaned -more like growled- at the blinding sun light threatening to sear my retinas.

I blinked and rubbed away the crud that had built up in the corner of my eyes. Pulling myself into a sitting position the sheets pooling around my bare hips. Squinting I did a once over around the room and oddly felt like I was missing something. Then I realized, feeling like a complete ass that the wolves were not sleeping with me. I felt a pang of regret and a little foolish. I loved settling down and sleeping with my pack at night. And at the moment I really missed seeing their faces as I woke up.

The warm body next to me stirred. His brown orbs cracking open ever so slightly. "Ge.. morning," he mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice.

Frowning I poked his naked butt making him groan in annoyance. "Kiba," I pulled the covers off his legs, "go home."

Kiba's brown orbs popped open and he rolled over with a yawn. "Your still angry." It was a statement not a question. His eyes looked a little hurt as he pushed himself up and off the bed. Stretching, his spine popped several times and he groaned.

I gave him my back and got up off the bed too, immediately looking for some clothes. "Yes," I said softly. "I won't lie Kiba," I glanced over my shoulder and met his gaze evenly, "I will probably be angry for a long time." He nodded, understanding shown in his expression. "Just give me some time." I grabbed a black tank top off the floor and grabbed a clean pair of black panties out of a drawer.

After putting on the tank and panties I walked passed Kiba and opened the door. A little jolt of disappointment stabbed at my heart when I didn't see any of the wolves laying outside the door. But I guess I really couldn't blame then. I paused halfway down the hall when Kiba grabbed my hand and stopped me. He twirled me around to face him, his expression slightly pained. I touched his cheek, "Kiba don't get me wrong last night was... nice..."

"But?" He prodded, his brows furrowed and his gaze fixed on the wood floor.

"But it can't happen again," I added, feeling like a royal bitch.

He nodded and let go of my hand. I gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze and then headed down the stairs.

The wolves did not get up as we came down. I merely got several groggy glances before they laid their heads back down and closed their eyes. I frowned knowing they were giving me the cold shoulder and damn it if it wasn't frigid in here!

Kiba gave me an awkward hug before he left but it came with a reassuring smile that made me feel a smiggin better. Smiling back I mumbled a goodbye and then shut the door before heading straight for the kitchen. The brain bashing pain behind my eyes demanded relief.

Shaking the aspirin bottle, two or three little white pills fell into my palm and I quickly washed them down with a glass of water. With a sigh I set down the glass and at the same time a very hesitant knock came from the front door. I glanced down at my outfit and growled in frustration. Well screw whoever the fuck decided to visit me at Kami freakn' thirty a.m. I wasn't about to put on pants when it was_ technically _still my vacation! _Although I guess it really isn't a real vacation just an excuse to keep me at arms length while everyone weaved a web of lies behind my back. _

My lip curled as I realized Kiba's _recon_ comment the other day suddenly made sense. _I was the recon. Mother fucker! _

I gripped the door knob and threw the door open with a snarl, "what?"

Nami chans silky blonde curls bounced as she took a quick step back. Her brown eyes round at my out burst. Looking me up in down she recovered and scowled, crossing her well toned arms over her chest. "Hey," getting in my face, she jutted out her chin, "I get that your angry Sakura. And damn it you have ever right to be but don't go after me!"

"You knew," I scowled accusingly.

She sucked in a breath through her nose and lowered her defense. "Yes I knew... but I," she licked her lips, her eyes now looking at anything but me. "I couldn't tell you. What else could I do? Even if I'd told you it wouldn't have changed a damn thing. The Hokage wanted to hide it from you for as long as possible and I was inclined to agree with her. The whole situation very easily could've turned out differently. What if Sasuke refused to come back? Even after the long battle he and Naruto went through. Naruto would've killed him and then," now she met my gaze squarely, "none of this would've mattered. You may have never even known."

The corners of her full petal pink stained lips turned up in a small apologetic smile. "Can I come in now," she asked with big shiny brown eyes.

I sniffed, feeling sullen but damn it did she have to give me the puppy eyes?

She batted her eye lashes and I blew out a breath. I stepped out of the door and headed for the kitchen, staying mad at her was too tiring anyway. I heard the door shut and her soft foot falls trailing behind me. She smiled, pleased with herself as she sat primly on a stool. Setting her elbows on the counter top and lolling her head in her palm. "Love your outfit," she quipped, eyeing me, "so when the postman comes by and he says 'I've got a package for miss Haruno'. I'm guessing he's referring to the boner in his pants." She smiled cheekily while I scowled at her.

I turned around and started working on making coffee. Grateful that she didn't add that Kiba was said postman, seeing that there was no way she didn't see him exiting my house. No doubt she immediately realized that I needed the stress worked out of me and decided it was better not to mention it. But that didn't mean I could escape her banter. "It's a wonder your single with that kind of mouth."

She giggled, "what are you talking about? Men love dirty talk."

I flipped the switch and the brewer came to life. "Nami chan I don't think any man is quite ready for you. I've even seen you make that old perverted Jiraiya blush and that's not easy to pull off."

She preened, "I take pride in that one."

Despite myself I smiled at her. She really did make it difficult to stay mad at her. The coffee maker chirped and I grabbed us a couple mugs and the milk and sugar before setting it all down between us. I pored her half a cup then pushed it towards her, along with the milk and sugar. And Nami chan then proceeded to drown the coffee in milk and several spoonfuls of sugar. I grimaced, "is that even coffee anymore? Or is it more like syrup?"

She smiled at me while taking a sip. Licking her lips she said, "more like thick, coffee flavored milk."

I shuttered then took a sip of the heavenly, not desecrated black coffee in my mug.

"So how long are you planning on hiding in your house?"

I scowled and set down my mug. "I'm not going to hide. I just haven't figured out how to face Tsunade after all this. Technically I'm still on vacation but I don't think I can stand it much longer. Besides I would never give Sasuke the satisfaction of thinking he spooked me enough to come out of my own house."

She pursed her lips while disconcerting thoughts flitted through her doe like eyes. "What about Naruto?"

Just hearing his name stung and I pushed the mug of coffee away as my mood soured along with my stomach. Nami chan bit her lower lip, instantly regretting reminding me of the betrayal I felt. I sighed, "I don't know."

Itachi and Kakuzu chose that moment to quietly pad into the kitchen and sit next to my legs. Their fur made my legs itch and for the first time I was happy they were freakishly tall instead of crotch height. That would've definitely been an issue seeing that I was sans pants.

"Well you probably won't see him around for a couple of days anyway. At least not until things calm down. From what I hear he and Kakashi are his baby sitters for the time being." She shrugged and stared blankly into her mug while twirling a blond curl around her finger. She only ever did that when she was nervous and that's not easy to do. My being so upset seemed to effect her more than I thought it would. And that actually made me feel better knowing she was mad for me.

"Better them than me," I quipped with a grin that showed teeth. Wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

It worked because she immediately perked up. "Sasuke has no idea how lucky he is that Naruto found him before you."

It was meant as a joke and I smirked accordingly. _If only you knew how lucky Nami chan... _

"Do you think he'll actually stay?" She asked, dragging her finger through some sugar that landed on the counter.

Inadvertently I glanced down at Itachi, meeting his piercing black orbs. He had no comment and that didn't surprise me but as controlled as Itachi is I could still tell by the set of his shoulders that he was troubled. Know that I really thought about it, Itachi only ever seemed to show interest if it concerned his little brother. I pursed my lips and wondered for the first time why Itachi had only spared his baby brother? Surely not just for him to hate him. He had many chances to end Sasuke's life but never took the opportunity.

"Sakura..."

_"Why did you allow Sasuke to live?" _I hadn't actually meant to ask him through our bond but I couldn't take it back. A flicker of what I thought was surprise flashed over his face but I missed it as I realized Nami was attempting to grab my attention.

"Yo woman in lala land?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly, slowly sliding, my gaze from Itachi to a narrowed eyed Nami.

She straitened and pointed an accusing finger, making a small circle motion with it. "Your doing that thing again aren't you?"

I raised a questioning brow, "what thing?"

"That woodoo hoodoo you do."

I stared blankly. She rolled her eyes, "you know like your melding minds with your wolves. You get like this glazed expression on your face. Are you actually communicating with them?"

I wasn't sure how much I actually wanted people to know about how they spoke perfectly fine and could raid my brain. I snorted, "woodoo hoodoo? What are you an old woman afraid of black cats and paranoid that everyone's out to get you?"

She jutted out her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "No I'm just saying its weird is all." She leaned forward over the counter getting very much in my personal bubble. "So do you actually talk to them?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "in a way. I guess we read each others thoughts in way, body language and eye contact. Its hard to explain."

She nodded, excepting my simple explanation.

...

At some point in time Nami and I had moved to the couch where we continued to chat and inhale ungodly amounts of take out that Nami had gone out to grab.

"So you never answered my question early," Nami said around a mouth full of tempura and rice.

I speared a piece of yakizakana (grilled fish) and purposely acted ignorant.

She pointed her chopsticks at me threateningly but the effect was lost by a piece of seaweed dangling from the end of one. "You know what I'm talking about. Do you think Sasuke will be a good little boy and do as he's told?"

I swallowed and laid my chopsticks across the bowl and held them in place with my thumb. Unintentionally my gaze drifted in front of me where Itachi sat like stone and met his gaze. This time there was no glimmer of emotion for me to glimpse and I felt at a loss for what to say. I smiled weakly at him, casting my eyes down to the bowl in my hands. Stretching out my foot I scratched Itachi's chest with my toes and gave Nami chan a shrug. "To be honest I don't know where his mind is considering he allowed Naruto to bring him back to Konoha. And without chains on no less."

Nami swallowed and set her empty bowl onto the squat living room table before picking up a cushion and playing with the frayed corner. The edge in my voice at my last statement clearly brought something to mind for her and I could tell she was wrestling with the idea of telling me. She blew out a breath, her gaze traveling to the coffee table. "So-o-o I may have _overheard_ something interesting the other day."

I snorted softly, leaning forward to set my bowl down as well. "Overheard or ease dropped using that technique you taught me?"

Her chocolate brown orbs narrowed and she puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "I wasn't dropping ease. I just happened to be using said technique to... gather useful information for _you._"

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the arm of the couch. The small smile that turned my lips up couldn't be helped. She knew how to make anything look like a favor so she could hold one over you. And the technique she was referring to was one she came up with herself. And only someone with excellent chakra control could pull it off. The shinobi would have to pool a small amount of chakra into the ear canal, drum and cochlea. Its a useful skill for a ninja going undercover or spying. The amount of chakra is so mynute that its undetectable hence the reason why it requires exceptional chakra control. Once mastered it gives the shinobi an edge. With this technique I probably could hear things as clearly as the wolves do if not better.

"So," I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd held. The news was obviously going to be unsettling and I would have to take it in stride. "Are you going to tell me or leave me guessing?"

Her brown orbs flit up to meet mine only to drop them again and torture the cushion more instead. "Well I may have overheard the Hokage speaking with the elders regarding Sasuke's punishment..." She paused giving me a sheepish smile. I'd be lying if I said I didn't care to know. Course I was already expecting a few things thanks to Kiba. But I decided not to shed light on my late night tryst lest I wanted to dish out details. Which at the moment I wasn't feeling great about what I'd done. And I'd rather not rub it into the wolves faces unless I wanted to wear a sweater to take the brunt of the icy glares I'd receive again.

I pursed my lips and nodded for her to continue. That small gesture appeared to lift some sort of wall she was using to hold it in but now that she knew I wasn't going to implode her words poured out of her. And it was immediately evident that she'd been wanting to tell me this for some time.

"Okay so basically Sasuke is getting away with a slap on the wrist. He's band from any missions for only** one** year." Her eyebrows rose up skywards. "Can you believe that shit? One year? Oh and he still has to pass his jounin exam before he can go anywhere. And he can only go on missions with team seven until he can be trusted. I mean seriously? Are those old farts off their crazy meds? That man should be in a psych ward and stripped of his chakra!"

I opened my mouth to say something but she just boiled over. Fire flashing in her eyes as the steel in her voice grew sharper with a bit of a hysteric pitch. It was so unlike her I found myself wide eyed and concerned.

"Oh and then the old bastards said that he has to get married within two years. And if he doesn't find anyone that can tolerate his sorry ass they'll arrange it. Seriously arrange it? We're not in the dark ages anymore! Who the fuck gave them the right to decide that? And of course that means the unlucky woman doesn't have a choice! And it gets worse!"

She shifted so she was sitting on her calves and leaning forward. The anger flushed across her face. "Sasuke has to get the poor woman pregnant within half a year of their," she shuddered and made a gagging motion, "union."

She sat back and exhaled while I just stared blankly, fighting back a laugh. I lost and it burbbled up until I couldn't hold it in. I laughed, gripping my stomach as my whole body shook with it.

Nami scowled and I raised my hand to try and placate her. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you." I straightened and took in a deep breath. "It's just the insanity of it all. And you know what? It doesn't shock me one little freak'n bit. I already knew what those old bastards wanted from him and they figure out the best way to get it. It's unethical and wrong on so many levels," I shrugged lamely, my mood sobering. "And I can't change it." I added bitterly.

"Ya but," she wagged her eyebrows making me smile despite myself, "just think maybe he'll get stuck with one of his groupies." Her face lit up, "like Ino! Can you imagine?"

I shuttered, "oh kami. They would make some arrogant, pig headed, duck butt haired children."

We both laughed at that but the giggles quickly fell silent. The situation was just to depressing no matter how may jokes we threw at it.

"I'll say one thing," I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling defiant. "Those old geezers got another think coming if they believe I would _willingly _go on any missions with Sasuke and call us a _team _ever again." I smiled viciously, showing teeth.

Nami clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "You know," she shifted again, dangling one leg over the couch, "It's like I said before. I don't think anyone realizes other than me just how lucky Sasuke is that Naruto found him before you."

My grin turned feral. _Your right about that Nami chan. _

"Sakura."

I blinked and she shook her head, smiling wryly. "Your not very good at hiding your hate towards that man. I think given the chance you would kill him in a heart beat. It was obvious to me a long time ago that if you ran into him on your own, before all this shit happened you would've ended him. And you'd never let Naruto or anyone know what you'd done. I know you Sakura. You would've bore that cross alone for Naruto if it meant ending this nonsense."

My face blanked, I didn't like her reading that well between the lines. I'd forgotten just how well Nami knew me and it scared the crap out of me that she figured it out. So it really wouldn't have been just my cross. Not if Nami had a sense of knowing and kept it to herself. I didn't like it and would have to learn to control myself better around her if I didn't want her to figure out what other secrets I was hiding. Namely the Akatsuki and I didn't know if that was a cross I wanted her to bare with me.

Suddenly she leaned forward and embraced me in a hug. My eyes widened in surprised but quickly closed feeling her support and how much she cared in her embrace. Nami chan knew me better than anyone and she could see how bad this had tormented me for years. It was a nice feeling to know she was angry for me and came to calm me down when she knew I was raging.

Pulling away she gave me one of those easy smiles. "It'll work out Sakura." She stood up and slipped on her sandals. And like a good friend she knew when I needed to be alone with my thoughts. At the door she gave me a quick hug goodbye. "Who knows Sakura," she flounced down the steps and looked back up at me, "maybe he'll mess up and you'll get your chance." Her smile turned sly, "see you later Sakura. I've got a mission to get ready for."

I was shocked but it quickly wore off and I smiled tiredly as she trotted away. Shutting the door I went about throwing away the empty take out containers, anything to block out the thoughts that buzzed around like angry bees in my head.

The wolves calmly shadowed me as I moved about the room, tiding things I'd already tidied several random chores ago. At least my house was getting cleaned. And a few hours later a squad of genins came by and replaced and repaired the whole in my wall. I remembered those lame missions. I hated them but at least I was the one benefiting from it this time.

After the genins left with their sensei my mind couldn't stop dwelling on the old days. What it would've been like if Sasuke had stayed. What I would do now that he was back. Anger flared hot in my chest at the memory of being left on that damn bench. What would have happened if he'd actually let me go with him? I shook my head angry at how dumb I was as a kid.

"Sakura?"

My head jerked up and I came nose to nose with Sasori. I'd been on hands and knees sweeping dirt out from under the couch into a dust pan when he'd snuck up on me. I cleared my throat and leaned my shoulder against the couch. "Sorry lost in thought."

"We know."

My face scrunch in confusion and a small flush crept up the back of my neck as I realized how closely I was being watched.

"You were projecting your thoughts," he clarified.

My shoulders hunched and I slammed down on our connection. _I'd been projecting my thoughts? For how long? _I felt mortified, unsure of what they saw and what they were probably thinking. I was so rapped up in Sasuke's return I hadn't been aware just how angry I was.

I exhaled noisily, "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for any of you to see that side of me."

"It's okay Sakura chan." Tobi sat next to me, his eyes shone with concern. "Tobi and the others are just worried about you. Tobi didn't know how much that bad man hurt you."

I swallow, angry at myself now for projecting my thoughts. I didn't dare look for Itachi's gaze. He probably thought I was an obsessive fool. And then there was the fact I'd been salivating at the thought of killing his brother. The brother he spared.

Hiding my face I grabbed the dust pan by Tobi's front paws. "Lets not talk about it anymore okay? Let me finish cleaning up the floor and we'll figure out something to do."

I ignored the unease I felt washing over me in waves. Their worry crashed against my skin and I found myself angry at myself all over again. No. I was still angry about Sasuke...

And that's when it hit me. I'd been on the verge of standing when a jolt ran up from the palm of my right hand and pain bloomed hot behind my eyes. I staggered forward and felt the pain as my knees connected with the floor. I gripped my head and heard movement as the wolves crowded me.

"Sakura what's wrong, yeah?"

"Tobi doesn't think she looks good-"

"Shut up Tobi. Sakura chan what's wrong?"

The world around me fell into darkness and I found myself falling...

...

_The grass felt damp against my skin and I found myself laying on my back. The shade of the tree kept the light of the sun at bay and I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure. The blissful moment lasted all about three seconds when my eyes flashed open and I was instantly on my feet. The pounding of my heart was almost painful as the panic set in. _

_"Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud, spinning in a slow circle as I took in the surroundings. _

_Deja vu prickled my senses and I suddenly realized I knew this place. "Daiki?" I whispered softly. _

_"Daiki is gone." _

_I spun around my senses on full alert. Leaning casually against the tree was a man hidden in shadow and I had no idea who he was. _No that's not true. I know his voice... _I thought confused. _

_"Your the war hammer sealed in my palm." _

_He stepped out of the shade and my breath caught as I realized that this** man** wasn't human. And the memory of how the hammer was forged jumped into the forefront of my mind and my heart slammed against my rib cage in panic. _Forged in fire, with the bones of demons and soaked in the blood of the many slain by Daiki. _I remembered, the feeling of panic sharpening. _

_He smiled the light of the sun gleaning off his very long, very sharp fangs. Compared to Daiki this... demon? Spirit? Was a mountain. Though his features were human the two black horns coming out of the sides of his head were a dead give away that he was some sort of powerful creature. The horns curved slightly, going around the front of his head rather than above it. He had long midnight black hair that brushed his waste line. He was tall and a thick wall of muscle. His eyes where like green fire, sparking with barely contained power that made me want to cringe. _

_"No I am not human," he said with a touch of humor in his smile. But the smile disappeared and he narrowed those fiery green orbs at me. "You hold me back." _

_I blinked and the panic I felt shifted into anger. Anger was good, anger I could work with. My stance shifted into a defense. "Your lust for destruction is dangerous. I almost killed Sasuke while he was surrounded by my friends and was clearly not fighting." _

_"But you wish him dead. Why not kill him then?" _

_I ran a hand down my face feeling exasperated. "It's complicated. As long as he doesn't cause anymore trouble for Konoha I can't touch him." _

_He scratched his chin and I noticed the friggin' three inch black claws as he considered his next words. Some sort of inky black tattoo descended from those lethal talons and made five thick long lines that came to points at his forearms. His solid chest had the same odd markings trailing all the way up his neck, cheeks and coming to two points above his eyelids. The design covered most of his body from what I could tell but his worn pants covered everything else from my line of sight. I wondered idly if they glowed green like mine. Finally he shook his head, "I do not understand humans." _

_I shrugged, "no one does." His eyes caught mine and I found it hard to keep his gaze so I watched his chin instead. _

_"You are afraid of me?" _

_I glanced back up and a snarl curled my lips at the humor he found in my unease. I pointedly looked around, "well duh. You dragged me into my own head and I have no idea who or what the fuck you are-" _

_"A demon."_

_I blinked, "come again? The only demons I know of are the tailed beasts." _

_He sighed and I could tell this was a conversation he'd had many times before. "The tailed beasts are not the only demons out there. Their just the one's that make the most noise. Though my kind have been considered guardians more than demons."_

_He was surprisingly chatty for someone who claimed to be a demon... guardian... whatever. I jutted out a hip and placed my hand on it, "a guardian? Of what? And if what your saying is true why the hell should I trust you and let my guard down?" _

_My eyes closed for a second and in the next heart beat when I opened them I was nose to chest with said demon. The heat of his skin hot enough that I could feel it without touching him. I took a step back and he gripped my upper arm, not painfully but with enough strength to keep me where I was. Trapped. _

_He smirked, "your stuck with me whether you want to be or not. We're kindred spirits you and I." _

Oh great I psychopathic demon, _I thought with my heart in my throat. _

_He rolled his eyes and released my arm. "I'm not psychopathic and you will find my strength complements yours." He made a gesture with his arm and a large chunk of earth rose up, making the ground shutter under my feet. With a flick of his wrist the piece of earth that was about half the size of my house flew and hit a tree, completely obliterating it. When his arm fell back to his side my eyes rounded at seeing how his hand had taken on a dark grey stone like appearance. Before I could stop myself I reach out and touched it, finding it rough and yet smooth under my fingertips. His hand had turned to some type of stone. _

_"Okay," I glanced up, wide eyed, "first off that's freakn' cool. Second," my brow furrowed, "stay out of my head." _

_He gave me a withering look, "we are inside your head." _

_I frowned, "anyway back to what I was saying.. what are you?" _

_The patience in his eyes was dwindling but I didn't care. It's not like I've ever run across a demon that didn't try to kill me. Beside's I needed to know before I give this guy any sort of leeway. I didn't trust him and I didn't trust my right hand anymore. _

_He ran a claw tipped hand through his silken hair and then proceeded to walk past me. He didn't pause in stride so I figured that I was suppose to follow. He walked past the tree I'd woken up under and stopped at the edge of the cliff and glanced down, gazing at the darkness bellow. "I am a guardian of sorts or at least that was the title given to us by humans." _

_I scanned his face and watched how his jaw worked and how his eyes seemed far away. "By humans?" I prompted. _

_He licked his lips, "my kind were more or less the peace makers between humans and demons. In other words my kind would make contracts with shinobi and we'd fight along side each other against demons like the tailed beasts. But those years are gone and the wars are over and the number of demons dwindle." _

_"You keep saying your kind? What do you mean? I thought you said you were a demon?" _

_His eyes glanced down to meet mine and I could see just how old he really was and the deep sadness in those fiery green depths. "I am a demon. Blood shed is in my nature but there is a difference between me and the tailed beasts. Humanity." _

_I gave him a perplexed look. I was pretty sure the blood lust I felt had nothing to do with humanity. _

_He smiled softly and I forgot he could read what I was thinking. "I cannot change what I am. Demons naturally have a hire drive for violence and blood but even I know when enough is enough." He turned completely towards me and I stiffened as the back of those lethal claws trailed down the side of my cheek. "I am a part of you know. I feel your hate and your anger and I feed off of it. Sakura it is hard for someone like me to bond with a human but when demons find that right companion we are loyal to the death. I bonded with Daiki and when he was killed it took his soul to make sure I wouldn't fly into a rage." _

_My brows raised in surprised, "your angry at yourself because he died?" _

_"No," he said solemnly, "I'm angry that I failed to protect him." The fire in his eyes seemed to smolder and he suddenly gripped my shoulders. "I won't make the same mistake with you." _

_I didn't know whether to be flattered that this man that I barely knew felt so strongly about me or to be utterly scared shitless. I decided it was probably a little of both. _

_"I can't have you taking over me like that," I said quietly, dropping my gaze to his chest. "It's too dangerous." _

_He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face so I was forced to meet his gaze. "Sakura I swear to you all I want is to protect you. I will respect your boundaries but I need you to trust me in order for this to work." His fingertips left my skin and he took a step back. "You will need me." _

_The world around me started to get fuzzy and I realized that he was pushing me back. "Wait," I called reaching out towards him. "What is your name?" _

_The smile he gave me was definitely a demons smile. "A name is a powerful thing and you already know mine..." _

_"Wait.." _

_ ..._

"Duran..." I groaned. "Wait stop! Duran!" My eyelids flew open and I shot up into a sitting position smacking Deidara right in the jaw with my head.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt yeah!" He rubbed his jaw with a paw and looked at me wounded.

"I'm sorry," I said rubbing my head. My eyes roved over the eight sets of eyes looking at me in ranges of worry to crazy. "What happened?"

"You collapsed," Kakuzu pushed Deidara aside to sit beside me. "You were out for sometime and then you woke up shouting for someone named Duran?"

"Duran?" I puzzled over that for a second and then the dream or whatever the fuck that had been came rushing back. My gaze traveled to the seal on my right palm and I smiled. "Duran. That's your name."

Kakuzu's brows bunched up together, "who?"

I flexed my fingers and slowly turned my wrist, examining the seal. "The spirit of the war hammer spoke to me. His name is Duran."

Kakuzu gave me a funny look the kind of look someone might get if they've gone off the deep end.

I blew out a breath, "look I know how crazy that sounds but its the truth."

"Bitch that doesn't even begin to cover crazy. Are you sure you didn't scramble your fuckin' brain with all those chemicals you used around the house all day? My nose still burns and all I fucken smell is that shitty lemony bleach you used!"

"Shut the fuck up Hidan. I'm. Not. Crazy." I scowled and abruptly got to my feet. My head pounded in kind with my movements and I could feel the stiffness in my shoulders settling in from my stint on the wood floor. _Screw this noise. I'm taking a freaking long ass bath! _

"Sakura we know your not crazy," Kakuzu said, keeping pace with me as I headed up the stairs. "This is just strange to us."

I snorted, "says the man who got his soul stripped from his body and was reborn a wolf."

"S'not like we had a choice." Kisame commented. I hadn't noticed he'd followed beside me too. But know that I was aware of him I realized they were all following me.

Grumbling about not needing baby sitters I marched into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind me. Immediately I stripped and turned on the tap as hot as I could stand it and up turned a bottle of honey and vanilla bubble bath. The bath didn't fill fast enough and I climbed in before needing to shut it off. I waited until the bubbles met my chin then shut the water off with my foot.

I sighed wistfully and sank until my nose was just above the water level. Closing my eyes I let the heat of the water relax my shoulders and sooth my achy muscles. It wasn't until I heard the door creek open that I cracked open my eyes. "Hidan I'll kill you..." But it wasn't Hidan it was Itachi. And I became aware of Kakuzu and Sasoris presence just outside the door.

Itachi just watched me and I became very aware at how naked I was and made sure the bubbles covered the important bits. "What are you doing in here?"

He didn't answer me, instead his gaze traveled towards the hall and he growled menacingly. Shocked and confused I started to stand but quickly sat back down on my butt and slipped further into the water. "What the hell are you doing out there?"

"Sorry to disturb your bath time ugly. Can I come in? Without losing chunks of me?"

I snickered, "let him in guys." My gaze traveled to Itachi who had scooted himself right up to the tub and watched Sai enter like he was an insect. He came in here to be at my back and that for some reason gave me all sorts of flutters in my stomach. But the butterflies died as Sai stood a few feet away watching me with that creepy as all hell smile. "What do you want Sai?" I grumbled.

_Fuck what is going on with all the visitors today? Does everyone think I've cracked up because of Sasuke and they need to come comfort me? _Some how I doubted that last bit because Sai wasn't one to notice such things.

"I'm just hear to inform you that the Hokage needs for you to come see her at 9 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning."

The lovely bath water suddenly turned to ice. I could only imagine this had something to do with you know who and probably how I almost smashed his face in. My mouth wouldn't work and all I could do was nod. Sai appeared to want to say more but for once seemed to think better of it and left as quickly as he came.

"We will go with you," Kisame said stepping into the bathroom. Sasori and the others behind him. I nodded numbly and sank into the water, holding my breath.

"Come on guys lets leave her alone," Zetsu's lighter side reasoned, while gently getting everyone out. All except for my two shadows. Kakuzu laid down on the bath mat and Itachi stayed were he was. Both were silent but just their nearness was a pillar of strength for me. They stayed with me even when tears sprung to my eyes and mingled with the water. It couldn't be helped I was so worn out, mentally and physically.

Eventually the water cooled to room temp and I got out of the bath. Unconcerned about being naked in front of the two Akatsuki members, s'not like they hadn't seen it before. Rapping a towel around myself I idly noticed that my eyes sported dark circles and my pixie cut hair had grown quite a bit. I didn't much care for the reflection in the mirror. My whole life I'd grown up the third wheel of team seven. The teammate that had to be looked after and protected. The weak one. So who the hell would've thought that I'd be sleeping with the enemy. That the dreaded bad ass Akatsuki seemed to legitimately care about a no body like me. Perhaps maybe leaving wouldn't be all that hard.

Nails clicked behind me and Itachi came up to me, his gaze darting to the mirror then up to my face. I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts, I'd closed down the link once I got in the tub to forget the day. But I think he was reading emotions reflecting in my wayward orbs.

I gulped and looked in the mirror, thinking for the first what would happen when the Akatsuki members got their bodies back.

_They will forget me and then I will have no where to go, _I thought bitterly. I blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay and turned to keep them from seeing my weakness. "Lets go to bed," I murmured, without looking at any of them.

In my room I dropped the towel and let it fall in a heap on the floor and crawled between the sheets. Silently my pack followed some getting on the bed and cuddling with me while the others laid on the floor. Deidara curled up next to me and I rapped an arm around his neck and buried my face in his fur between his shoulder blades. Sleep quickly taking hold of me. I inhaled his scent and pressed him closer. _Please don't leave me..._

_**...**  
><em>

_**Werewolfbleu chan: Yo! Hope you all like this chapter. I know there wasn't a whole lot of action but I need more of the story to get set up. Oh what do you guys think of me writing the next chapter in the wolves POV's? Review and let me know! And by the way thank you to everyone for your support it's what keeps me motivated. ;)**_

_**Tobi: Tobi loves werewolfbleu chan! Read and review please and thank you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read side note: **Okay my bad a reviewer (thank you Toreh) let me know that I renamed a character. Nobu chan from previous chapters is Nami I just got confused on which name I had in which story, lol. Anyway from here on out Nobu chan is Nami. Sorry about the screw up! Now on with the show!

**The Plot Thickens**

Fur tickled my breasts stirring me from sleep, I yawned into the neck of one of my pack mates. At some point in time last night the sheets had slipped down my side, covering just my hips and legs, exposing my back. A chill raced up my naked flesh and someone to my delight noticed because the next thing I knew the body heat of another pack mate curled into the curve of my spine. Sighing in content I nuzzled the neck of whoever I was holding to my chest and attempted to fall back asleep.

And then the friggin' alarm started to chirp obnoxiously, forcing me to open my eyes. Silken silver fur just inches from my nose and I internally groaned knowing who was cuddled so flush against my naked skin. I leaned over Hidan and slapped the alarm to shut it up.

Hidans eyes zeroed in on my chest, he licked his lips suggestively. "Well good morning to you too sweets."

I groaned and shoved him away from me. "Perv," I grouched.

"Hey your the slut that curled her naked ass body around me, remember?" He said stretching out his paws on the floor, safely away from my boobs.

"Your not the one who I was cuddling with when I went to sleep so at some point you stole that spot on purpose. Pervy wolf."

He sniffed but didn't deny it, the fucker. The body behind me shifted and I glanced over my shoulder surprised to see Sasori still curled next to me. I blinked owlishly at him, shocked that he'd actually sleep next to me and much less _touched_ me! A cheesy smile crossed my face and Sasori scooted a little away, looking a bit frightened. "What?" He asked gruffly, with a slight hesitation.

I leaned towards him he leaned away, "you... like me!"

Maybe the sing songy voice was going to far I realized as his crimson and grey obs narrowed and he made a point of looking annoyed.

"Whatever," he grimaced, getting up and stepped down from the bed. _  
><em>

"But you didn't _deny _it," I sang gleefully.

"Shut... up..." He stepped out of the room and I snickered to myself.

With a sigh I shoved the rest of the covers off and got out of bed. I started to think I was getting entirely way to comfortable around these guys as I walked past them unconcerned with my nude state. Perhaps it was because they were wolves rather than humans anymore or maybe it had more to do with being comfortable around my pack. Either way I felt a smiggin' of pride when they stared. I've never considered myself to be beautiful or even that attractive but I knew I had a nice body. Working out with Tsunade and team seven kept my muscles toned and my butt tight. I worked hard to keep every ounce of fat off and my body in check.

Showering quickly I toweled off as I threw clothes out of my closet and onto the bed. I tied my headband around my right thigh after putting on black and grey camouflage cargo shorts. And went ahead and strapped on a kuni holster under the head band. I bound my breasts in white wrappings and slipped on a black mesh shirt over it. Sliding on my sandals I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ooooo Sakura chan looks cute today," Tobi squealed.

I smiled and scratched the side of his head as I pulled out their breakfast from the fridge. While the wolves gorged themselves on the deer meat I ate an apple and some honey yogurt.

After breakfast we all filed out of the house. Screw what the villagers thought, I wasn't about to lock all of them up in the house so they would feel better.

...

**Kisame's POV   
><strong>

The kunoichi turned towards the house and I could feel the traps and seals falling into place. Pinky she's smarter than most. She was right not to trust even those in the village she lived in.

We walked in silence, Sakura unconsciously placing her palm on my shoulder as I walked next to her. Fingers tracing small patterns through my fur. It was obvious that the kunoichi had gotten really comfortable and protective of us. It wasn't a feeling I was used too. This petit -at least to me- young woman was breaking down every wall I'd built up. It was getting harder to distance ourselves I realized as she put her life on the line to keep our secret.

My eyes scanned around, looking at the tight nit way all of the Akatsuki members walked around her. It went beyond protecting ourselves anymore, whether the others noticed it or not we were acting out of bounds with this pink haired woman. This small, pink haired spit fire had cast some sort of spell over us, we were no longer selfishly protecting ourselves anymore no matter what the others thought. And whether the others noticed it or not I wasn't all to sure what the plan was now once we had our bodies back. Killing Sakura had been our initial plan once we were no longer bound to all fours but now as I looked among us I doubted that would happen.

My lips glided up over my teeth, _or at least I wouldn't allow it to happen._

Enemy, comrade, friend whatever the hell she was to us she gave up everything and I am a man of honor. I'd at least let her walk away whole and unscathed by us at least physically anyway. Because once she left to help us sort out this mess she would be a rogue and we'd made her an enemy of her own people.

"Ki- I mean Blue what's the matter?"

I blinked and realized I'd been staring up at her, my teeth still bared. She looked down at me quizzically and I idly noticed that her pink hair had grown since we first met. _"Are you growing your hair out pinky?" _I asked instead. The whole telepathic thing gave me the creeps but it didn't seem to bother Sakura like it did the rest of us. We didn't really care to see the crap inside each others heads. That shits just dangerous... and disturbing.

Sakura smiled down at me, "_I was considering it." _Absently she ran a hand through her hair as her eyes traveled back to the streets. A scowl formed on her lips but it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Wolf hearing was an amazing thing but this had to be one of the worst gossip villages I'd ever come across. Then again I'd never walked through any other village as a wolf. I guess our size would cause a stir anywhere. Not that I gave a fuck. I was used to this type of behavior but their coldness towards Sakura annoyed me more than I was willing to admit. _  
><em>

**...**

**Deidara's POV **

_"They should shut the fuck up, un." _I projected for the others to hear. A growl rumbled low in my chest. My ears flicked back as Sakura's small hand rested against my neck, running her fingers down my spine to calm me. It worked, my hackles lowered but my gaze remained narrowed and my guard stayed up. I trusted Sakura but I didn't trust villages.

_"Someones a little protective over the pixie pink bitch." _Hidan snickered.

My head swung towards Hidan sharply. _"Shut the fuck up Hidan. Anyone who enjoys art and doesn't condescend mine isn't a bitch, un." _

Hidan rolled his violet eyes and stepped up his pace to get ahead of me.

A snarl formed on my lips when an old woman with way to many wrinkles pointed at Sakura and glared. "Never expected this from someone of her stature." The old bat scoffed in a condescending tone. She shook her head, causing her already disturbingly droopy jowls to swing. "Beasts can't be trusted. Makes her no better in my book." The woman sneered to the shop keeper standing behind a stand of fruit.

This time I did snarl, showing her just how much of a beast I was. The old woman's pale blue eyes went wide, and she took a quick step back. The small prayer she muttered under her breath made me smile though I'm sure it looked more hungry than anything.

"S'okay Honey kun."

I glanced up and the set of Sakura's jaw, the way her gaze went distant, told me it really wasn't okay. This was bothering her more than she let on. And it made me angry. Screw what that bitch Hidan thought I liked Sakura. The woman's done more for us over the last several months than the Akatsuki has every done for each other. Ever. No one has ever stood by me this way and I wasn't about to let her go without a fight.

We stepped into the Hokage tower, civilians and shinobi alike giving us a wide birth. I felt pride when Sakura passed them by without giving them the time of day to meet their gazes. She's a strong woman it made me respect her.

_"Do you think this has anything to do with your run in with the Uchiha brat?" _I asked her, ignoring the stare I knew Itachi had throne my way.

She shrugged but the skin around her eyes tightened. _''Probably,'' _she responded through the bond, her voice sounding more distant than I cared for.

Sakura stopped in front of a set of double doors on the top floor.

_Is she expecting a fight, _I wondered to myself as I watched her slip on black fingerless gloves. She knocked, her eyes glued to the white paint of the door. There was a gruff "come in" from the other side and I heard Sakura take a breath before opening the door.

"You wanted to see me Shishou." She asked by way of greeting to the busty blonde sitting behind the desk. Said blonde tossed the stack of papers in her hand with a growl.

"Those old bastards sure no how to drive me bat shit crazy." She groused, practically tearing the handle off of a drawer as she jerked it open. The Hokage's honey hued eyes glanced at us but she didn't spare us much attention as she found her prize under some folders.

She gestured for Sakura to have a seat while she pulled out two sake cups. I found it really bizarre that someone in her position would openly drink while in office much less offer it to someone else. But Sakura's lack of surprise told me she was use to this behavior.

"I'd rather stand," Sakura responded, sounding very much like a certain Uchiha.

The blonde woman shrugged and sloshed sake on the desk as she shoved a cup towards Sakura. To my surprise Sakura knocked the shot back with the Hokage.

"Tsunade?" Sakura pushed, setting the empty shot glass down.

Tsunade gulped down another before placing the bottle out of the way of the papers in front of her. She watched us then, her eyes moving slowly over us, raising the hairs on my spine. "I heard about what happened." She said without looking away from us.

Sakura blew out a breath, "that's not surprising."

The busty blonde speared Sakura with a glare. "Haven't I taught you better control than that?"

Sakura matched her glare. "You also taught me to trust my comrades and you. Yet I find a web of secrets has been woven around me and everyone is in on it but me. So which lessons should I be taking to heart Shishou."

The Hokage suddenly stood, smashing a fist down on the desk and leaning forward. The sharp sound had us on our feet and we growled threateningly.

"Don't you dare patronize me!" She shouted, her face flush with anger.

Sakura didn't appear phased and in that same ridiculously calm tone responded, "no disrespect Tsunade. But you've always told me respect goes both ways." She scowled, her emerald orbs narrowing. "Why did you keep me in the dark?"

The blonde deflated obviously her pupils words stung, she sat down and grabbed the sake bottle again. "I never meant for it to turn out this way. Hell I never thought in a million years Sasuke would allow himself to be dragged back." Tsunade pursed her lips and met Sakuras gaze. "It makes me wonder if he planned it and is here for a different purpose."

Sakura sighed, all at once looking very tired. She sat and slouched in the chair seemingly forgetting her reason for needing to stand. For her the conversation was depressing and wearing her down. It was immediately obvious that she'd been dwelling on this same topic for far to long.

I sat to her left and placed my chin on her forearm, closing my eyes as she absently scratched behind my ears. "Ga! I don't know Shishou." I could feel the slight shake of her head as she spoke.

"Well until we know different your going to have to except that he's back Sakura. In the future there will be missions that will call for you to work along side of him again."

I cracked open an eye to peek up a Sakura. Her mouth worked and formed into a slight sneer. "Cha. We may have to work together but don't expect me to trust him. Ever."

The Hokage rested her elbows on the desk and laid her chin on the back of her hands. "I'm counting on it." She said with a crooked smile.

I raised my chin and cocked my head, confused by this woman. The busty Hokage noticed me then and I bit back a growl when she met my gaze. Sakura laid a hand on my head. "Shishou," her gaze left mine and she glanced at Sakura, "your challenging him."

"Oh," she gave me another once over before grabbing a manila folder from under a stack of paper and flipping through it. "They're quite monstrous," she comment nonchalantly. I felt Sakura bristle but only responded with a 'hn'. And I would clearly have to keep Itachi away from her otherwise she may pick up on more of his annoying habits!

"The civilians are still giving me quite an ear full about how they feel about your," the Hokage dropped the page she'd been scribbling on and gazed up at Sakura from beneath her gold lashes, "_pets." _

"Pets is a rather derogatory term Shishou," she remarked tightly. Her hands balling into fists.

The Hokage leaned back and smiled, "then what are they? Even Kiba refers to Akamaru as his pet-"

"Kiba does call him his pet but he also calls him teammate. And that's what my pack is," she leaned forward, "_my _team. I will never refer to them as simply just pets."

Tsunade held up a hand to placate the pissed kunoichi. "I wasn't going for an insult just trying to see how close you've become with the nin wolves. It seems to me your even tighter knit with them then you are with your own team."

**...**

**Hidan's POV  
><strong>

_I am nobodies pet bitch! Especially not a scrawny, pink haired kunoichi! _I raged, not caring if the others caught my thoughts or not.

Sasori and Kisame glared and I showed them my teeth. "_Back off bitch's. Must play nice while we're stuck in these fucking mutt bodies!"_

They shook their heads and continued to listen to the conversation about Itachi's brat brother. I couldn't really give a damn! I wanted to get the fuck out of this village and force this pixie stick haired bitch to find our bodies and stuff us back in them! Then I was going to sacrifice that fucking man we called a leader to Jashin! O-o-oh Jashin I hadn't killed anyone in months. This must be what it feels like to be a virgin. It fucking bites ass! And pet? Who the fuck is that booberella calling a pet? Hidan is nobodies bitch!

Kakuzu stepped next to me and growled low_, "Hidan shut up or I'll kill you. No one else wants to here whats clacking around in your head." _

_"Try it bitch!" _I snarled.

The pixie turned around her emerald orbs narrowing at me. "Silver," her brows raised, "Be. Quiet."

I started to snarl but it was cut off and gurgled into a keen when Kisame bit my tail. My head whipped around to glare at him. _"That hurt you mother fucking dog fish! I'll kill you..." _I suddenly realized everyone was glaring at me and added, _"... later."_

After a moment the two women went back to there little chit chat and I rolled my eyes and decided I'd rather be unconscious than listen to this noise. The tile floor was uncomfortable but I laid my head on my paws intent on taking a nap.

I drifted off for a time but stirred when the doors to the Hokage's office opened. My ears flicked back as someone stepped in and I tried to ignore their presence but my eyes cracked open when I felt Sakura's sudden unease. A growl rolled around the room and I opened my eyes and was actually shocked to realize it was Itachi.

Curious at who could actually get this kind of rise out of the Uchiha snob I found myself turning my head towards the door. My lip curled in a sneer when I saw it was just a fucking old man. There was nothing really special about him. He wore black and white robes and it appeared that a large percent of his skin was covered in bandages. Black hair and an only one visible eye that was the same shade as his hair. The only other distinguishing characteristic was an X shaped scar on his chin. He didn't look all that impressive but his mere presence coiled through the room in thick tension.

I sat up suddenly just as weary of him as the others.

"Danzo," booberella seemed equally unsettled by his intrusion. "What can I do for you?"

The old mans lone eye swept the room and came to rest on Sakura who hadn't bothered to turn and look at him. "A few villagers were making some noise about a pack of wolves being in the building. Haruno is the only one who works with nin wolves. I've never seen them before and I was curious." His tone sounded friendly but there was nothing nice about this old geezer. Even his scent was making my nose twitch.

"Tsunade have you spoken with Sakura about her behavior?"

My lips peeled back as Sakura stiffened her back still to him.

"_Who the fuck does this shit think he is?" _I growled, pissed off by this frail old bastard.

_"He's an elder," _Sakura answered my thought, sounding annoyingly calm.

The Hokage wasn't amused by the old man either, "yes we've spoken. Sakura will keep her emotions in check." Booberella's lips thinned and her eyes made a slight gesture towards the door. She wanted him out but wasn't about to disrespect him in front of Sakura by dismissing him. Why the hell didn't she just tell him to fuck off?

Either the old fool was to dumb to notice or he was just being an ass. He crossed his arms and continued to eye Sakura. I found it rather amusing that he didn't have the balls to meet my gaze. "Have you also spoken to Sakura about our plans for the Uchiha bloodline?"

Booberella's honey colored orbs narrowed dangerously and her voice echoed the same edge. "No." She stressed the word. "We were getting to that. But I think it would be better if I spoke in length about the subject with _my _pupil privately."

The old fool ignored the hint and the anger that was only simmering in me began to boil. _This shit needs to shut the fuck up. _

Old fart shut the door and stepped completely into the room but he didn't get close enough that I could take a chunk out of him.

"Actually I'm pleased I ran into her here."

_Ran into her? You just fucking came looking for her you fucking idiot! _

The pixie kunoichi didn't move and her calmness was annoying the shit out of me. Why the fuck doesn't she just knock his teeth out? I don't understand why people use self control when killing is so much fun!

"Danzo this is really a matter for me to discuss with Sak-"

"Will someone just tell me?"

I smiled when the pixie actually stood up and interrupted the busty Hokage. Sakura eyed the old man and made her way over to the window and placed her back against it. She didn't trust the old man that was immediately evident. The others followed closely behind her and I stayed where I was between the old fart and Sakura.

The Hokage sighed and looked very uneasy as she looked back at Sakura. "The elders have come up with a list of possible choices for Sasuke to marry."

Sakura's face darkened, the gears turning behind her emerald orbs turning. "I thought he had two years to decide for himself?"

"Yes that's true Sakura," the Hokage gave the old man a challenging stare but the man she called Danzo didn't react. "The list was created in case of event he doesn't find anyone."

"The list is also for Sasuke to consider who we believe would make strong heirs."

Sakura snorted, "you mean high ranking clan members right? Have to have the best genealogical profile I guess."

"Not necessarily Haruno. We also considered the villages strongest and_ eligible_ kunoichi's." He added, his voice suggestive.

If I hadn't have spent so much time with the pink haired wonder I would've missed when the emotionless mask slipped over her face at his words. For some reason this bothered me. I liked it better when her emotions were readable in her eyes. Now they were cold and I found myself wanting to rip the old fools throat out. Screw sacrificing him just let me sink my teeth into the soft tissue around his neck and drink in his pain.

"My name is on the list?" She asked, her voice barely keeping control of her rage.

"You should be flattered Haruno. Your chakra control is rare and exceptional. Imagine a child with the bloodline of an Uchiha and your chakra control?" He said sounding utterly pleased.

Sakura's jaw worked, she was having trouble keeping a lid on her anger. "Are we finished here," her eyes looked from Danzo to the Hokage, "because it would be better if I left."

"Sakura no one," the Hokage looked at Danzo with challenge, "will force you to marry him. It's _just _a list."

Sakura nodded but stepped away from the window without a word. But paused at the Hokage's desk, "could they force someone to marry him even if they are in a relationship?"

The Hokage looked away from her and up at Danzo. "Sakura we'll finish this conversation later?"

My gaze remained on the old geezer as I heard Sakura start shuffling towards the door. That's when the old fuck hit my last nerve. His lone dark orb met my gaze and held it. I growled he didn't look away. _"Mother fucker I'm fucking done playing with you!"_

Snarling I lunged. Just as fast someone gripped my scruff and my teeth sank into flesh, hitting bone. I heard the sound of a wonderful gasp of pain. Blood instantly pooled and I gripped harder in satisfaction of finally being able to spill blood. I growled and shook my head when I suddenly stilled as a familiar scent enveloped me. My eyes flashed open and I saw the old geezer standing out of reach. The pack growled at me in unison and I rolled my gaze up, shocked to see the pixie kunoichi had moved that fast and that it was her flesh I held in my jaws. Her face paled and pinch in pain.

_"Let her go you idiot!" _Kazuzu snarled, hackles raised and teeth exposed at me. At me!

Sasori moved to my right his jaws snapping the air next to my exposed neck. I let her go. And backed away feeling stupid and then immediately deciding that it was her fucking fault for getting in my way. Sakura let out a ragged breath as she cradled her injured arm to her chest, blood running in thick ribbons down her arm and through her fingers.

"Sakura," the Hokage was by Sakura's side instantly, "are you all right."

For whatever reason, it pissed me off when Sakura's breath came out in a hiss. And her two idiot puppies, Itachi and Kakuzuz flanked her, giving me the death stare. Damn it now I really screwed the pooch. The stupid pixie nodded, mumbling that she was fine and then glared up at the fucking bastard that baited me into attacking him.

"Danzo no disrespect but it isn't wise to meet the gaze of a wolf. Pack order and dominance is everything to them." She said, while booberella busied herself by grabbing some medical tape from a drawer.

Danzo looked down his nose at her. The fuck. And didn't look at all moved by her words the dumb ass. "Perhaps you don't have as good of control over them as you let on." He turned away and opened the door, exiting without another word.

"Ass hole," Sakura mumbled, taking the tape from the blonde Hokage.

"Sakura let me take care of that for you," booberella said sternly.

She shook her head, "S'okay Tsunade I'd rather just get out of here. I'll take care of it on my way and clean it when I get home." Sakura headed for the doors, the pack following with me at the rear. Probably wasn't the best idea to have any of the others at my back right now. Not while I could still taste her blood on my fur around my mouth. The kunoichi paused at the door, letting the blonde woman hand her a white towel. The scent of alcohol coming from it.

"Shishou he can't make me marry him right?" She asked without looking back at her.

Tsunade snorted, "he could try. Right now we still have two years for Sasuke to decide."

The pixie nodded in understanding and booberella blew out a frustrated breath. "Go take care of that Sakura."

...

**Tobi's POV**

_"Stupid, stupi, stupid Hidan! Why can't you be good like Tobi!" _Tobi says while circling Hidan.

Hidan snaps his teeth at Tobi only to catch air. _"Tobi's to fast and Hidan's too slow." _

_"Shut the fuck up idiot! And who you calling stupid? Its not my fault the dumb kuniochi got in the way-" _

Deidara turned on Hidan, blue orbs flashing dangerously. _"Your the stupid one! You could've blown our cover or gotten Sakura chan in trouble!" _

_"Who the fuck cares?" _Hidan went silent as other wolf heads whirled to glare menacingly at him. The Jashinist mumbled crude language under his breath but slowed his pace to stay a good distance away from the others.

_"Hidan hurt Sakura chan! Tobi's mad at you!" _I whined through our bond. I watched as Hidan's violet eyes looked up at Sakura, who has stayed silent through out the whole conversation. Hidan dropped his gaze to the ground looking sullen and maybe even a little angry at himself.

_Good, _I thought privately to myself. The fool never should have made a scene like that. He could've blown it for us. I still have plans of my own to see through and I wasn't about to let these fools ruin it for me.

I glanced down at my front paws and scoffed. Damn that man for catching me in this fucked up jutsu. My Uhciha pride flared, I couldn't allow this unfortunate event to sully what I had planned for the future of the great Uchiha clan.

My gaze shifted to the back of the pink haired kuniochi's head and I found myself suddenly annoyed with her. Why the hell would she care about us? She had us in the palm of her hand and could easily destroy us with her knowledge but she didn't. And I couldn't decide if that made her honorable or just plain stupid. Whatever her foolishness was my gain. I eyed the others and still couldn't believe how far they'd fallen. The kunoichi could also prove to be a lot of trouble for me later.

Someone was watching me and I glanced around until I noticed Itachi who was practically a part of the kunoichi's leg with how close he was to her. He was the one watching me, his black obs boring into my skull. I knew I hadn't projected my thoughts but somehow he still seemed to know my thoughts. Naturally I widened my eyes trying to go for shocked but I really wasn't. Itachi was smart but obviously not that smart. He wouldn't go along with my plans, that's why I needed to get to his brother. But without my human body that notion would have to wait.

_"Is Sakura chan okay," _acting innocent and dumb was the best thing to do. It worked and Itachi's gaze went back to the road.

"I'm fine Sunny," she whispered softly, knowing we'd hear it. I felt relief when she said it but then told myself I was an idiot for being relieved.

_I do not care about this kunoichi. _

_**...**  
><em>

**Sasori's POV **

The scent of blood wouldn't leave my nose. Sakura covered the wound with the alcohol dipped towel and cradled it to her chest gingerly. Her face seemed pale to me and I wondered just how deeply that fool had bitten her. Blood still trickled out of the towel, pooling at her elbow and dripping to the ground. The flow hadn't been staunched yet and I decided that wasn't a good sign.

Abruptly Sakura stopped and I nearly collided with her back. I glanced up annoyed and found her gaze trained ahead of us. I peered around her waist and found myself showing teeth as I spied the Uchiha brat being escorted around by the Kyuubi container.

Sakura's gaze darted left and right but we were on a street full of vendors and only one way in and out. We would either have to pass them or turn around and find a longer way home. Her jaw clenched and I knew she came to the same conclusion. Tightening her grip on the wound she lowered her head and started walking at more brisk pace. No doubt hoping they wouldn't see her.

"Oi Sakura chan!" The idiot blonde yelled, obviously completely forgetting how Sakura reacted to the Uchiha brat last time. He waved at her and Sakura froze knowing she'd been caught. She forced a smile for her idiot blonde teammate but made a point not to look at the brooding Uchiha.

The Kyuubi container made his way over here and I could hear Sakura's harsh intake of breath. The hate in her emerald orbs was masked for the benefit of her friend and she was purposely showing the Uchiha punk that he didn't scare her and she wouldn't run when confronted. I respected her for that and respected her strength. After all this woman was able to kill me... once. It may annoy the shit out me that she got the better of me but I gave respect when it was due.

I growled along with the others which caused the two males approaching to falter. The Kyuubi container scratched the back of his head and gave Sakura big puppy eyes. She scowled at him and I think he instantly regretted his decision. "Whats up Naruto?" She asked, softening her expression a little bit.

He smiled, looking sheepish and then his nose sniffed, wrinkling and finally he noticed her arm. "Sakura chan," he stepped up to her and reached but hesitated when growls curled the air. "what happened?"

"Its no biggie Naruto. I was just heading home to take care of it."

"We can come with you if you need hel-"

"No." She interjected, her eyes flicking to the Uchiha brat. She did not want that man in her house. "I'm okay Naruto. Med nin remember." She tried for a smile but it came out looking like a grimace.

The brat snorted and Sakura bristled. "S'not often you see a _med nin _walk away from a hospital while bleeding."

_"Is this idiot brother of yours trying to be funny?" _I mentally asked Itachi. The older Uchiha didn't answer but he didn't exactly looked pleased with his baby brother either.

Sakura gave him a withering look and purposely ignored him. "I'll see you later Naruto." She stepped around them and we went on our way.

My gaze flicked back over my shoulder when I heard a _smack_. The Uchiha brat rubbed the back of his head. "Why'd you have to go and open your big mouth idiot," the Kyuubi container whined. The young Uchiha straightened but didn't spare his friend a look just watched as Sakura walked away. I didn't like that he watched or appeared to be thinking about her.

When we arrived home Sakura darted for the kitchen and turned on the tap at the sink. She let the blood soaked towel fall in the base of the sink as she washed the fresh and dried blood from her skin. Her face pinched with pain and she hissed under her breath.

I found Hidan's gaze and growled at him. He grumbled and left the kitchen looking like a wounded dog.

"Does it hurt Sakura chan?"

She spared Tobi a weak smile but surely even that fool could see how pale she looked. After several minutes she finally turned off the water and grabbed some paper towels to rap over her arm. Grabbing a kit from under the sink she made her way to the living room and set the med kit on the coffee table. Removing the now pink stained paper towels I could clearly see the damage Hidan had caused. The skin was ragged with torn flesh and deep fang marks that still pooled with blood. She dabbed at it with an alcohol cotton pad and hissed.

I glared at Hidan again.

"I'm sorry damn it! Stop trying to eye fuck me!" He snarled at me. Sakura looked at him and he pouted looking for the first time like he was legitimately sorry.

"Don't worry about it Hidan. I wanted to take a pound of flesh out of him too. Just... be more careful okay?" Her smile was forced but I think that was more because of the pain than anything. Still she hid it well and went back cleaning the wound. Hidan just nodded and then walked away, apparently headed for the kitchen. I decided to follow him to reiterate just how important it was to not blow our cover.

...

**Itachi's POV**

The wound was deep and the kunoichi kept attempting to hide it from our view. I moved to sit on her left to get a better look. Sweat budded on her forehead as she snipped off torn pieces of flesh that wouldn't heal properly. Once she had it clean I felt her chakra pool around the torn edges of the wound. But it looked rather odd. Didn't she have to pull chakra to her fingertips and then place them over the wound?

Something in my expression must have tipped her off to my thoughts because she smiled and answered my silent question. "I can pull healing chakra to anywhere in my body. My skills are thanks to my Shishou but I decided in order to be the best in my field I had to think outside the box." She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's an unconscious effort now. I trained hard and taught my body how to pool chakra around wounds, even if I'm unconscious. This way I have a better chance."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. When I was younger med nin's were not highly regarded they had a job and they did it. To see a medical ninja this competent was interesting. Given my own state of health when I was human I was told by many that I was a lost cause. Perhaps I just wasn't searching for the right person for assistance. But as a wolf I had yet to suffer the same ailment as I did when I was human. It was an amazing change to be able to use my sharingan without the pain and my vision was as clear as when I was a boy. I wondered if it just hadn't hit me yet in this body or if nin wolves weren't susceptible to such diseases.

The glow of the green healing chakra faded. Her skin still bore scabs from the deeper wounds but the rest was puckered and pink. It would scar but not as bad as it would've been without her medical knowledge. She went ahead and rapped the white bandages around the bite before putting everything away.

For the next several hours she indulged in watch anime of all things. I believe it was called _Bleach_ but I wasn't really paying that much attention. Sakura quietly ate yogurt while unconsciously running her fingers through the fur on my back. My head was propped up on her thigh and I watched the moon rising outside a window. Kakuzu laid on her other side not paying much attention to anything.

"Ah oh no! Don't do that Rukia! Tobi likes Rukia!" Tobi shouted, his tail obnoxiously thumping against the wood floor.

"Be quite ya! It's getting to the good part!" Deidara hissed at Tobi.

Sakura leaned forward and placed the empty yogurt container on the table. She sighed and smiled almost wistfully. I raised my head, cocking it the side. She giggled softly, "I can't help but think we're like a family." She glanced around at the others still enthralled by a character with orange hair and a large blade on his back. "Okay our fucked up, disorganized family. But still..." She trailed off and stroked my chest. "...my family." There was something sad in her expression as she said it. Perhaps she knew it wouldn't last forever.

And I think that was the first time I actually wondered about leaving her. It bugged me and it bugged me that it bugged me. And I was slightly put off that I couldn't figure out why. I had my goals set but now that Sasuke returned to the village and the Akatsuki are technically disbanded while in wolf limbo I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. And I didn't care for the thought that Sakura might be forced to marry someone she had no wish to be with. The elders were sneaky old bastards and they hadn't changed since they set me up. I knew the kind of power my baby brother wanted and originally I wanted him to be the one to set the clan straight and start over. But now... My gaze traveled up to Sakura, that easy smile on her face as she watched the tv.

I closed my eyes and decided to push aside my thoughts. Because for the first time my thoughts were completely selfish and I didn't want to believe that this woman could have impacted me this much. _Damn you Kunoichi... _

_**...**  
><em>

**Werewolfbleu chan: Alright how was that? I had fun writing this one. Sorry if I switched character to often but I didn't even get a chance to use all of them. I think I'll start randomly adding their perspectives in chapters. **

**Tobi: Tobi loved it! But Tobi thinks Hidan's a meanie butt! **

**Hidan: Shut the fuck up bitch!**

**Tobi: Oh see? You are a meanie butt Hidan! **

**Hidan: I am going to sacrifice you to Jashin!**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Okay kids break it up. Tobi say goodbye.**

**Tobi: Tobi says goodbye! Please review and Werewolfbleu chan loves her reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chasing Shadows**

"It didn't have to end like this." I hissed, my fingers ghosting over the smooth end of a kunia.

Deidara's gaze flicked to my hand as I looped a finger through the kunia's end. Those ocean deep orbs narrowed and the blonde wolf showed his teeth. The metal glinted as the weapon flew towards him. He moved just as fast, easily dodging it. I wouldn't have expected any less.

"Just give up, ya." He snarled, chasing me.

I jumped up into the tree branches, knowing that it would be harder for him to follow. "Shit!" I swore under my breath as Hidan appeared in the tree in front of me. The sudden fall to the earth hurt my ankles as I landed.

"Damn it!" Hidan growled when I took off just as fast the moment my feet hit the ground. "Fucking hell I hate chasing! Hold fucking still pixie!"

My heart thundered in my chest while my legs pumped with all the speed I could pore on. Wolves are fast and there's no way in hell I could out run them. The only thing I could do was dodge and weave and take to the tree's whenever I could. I'd considered hiding my chakra but with a wolf's sense of smell there was no point. Nope it was better to run like hell.

"Oh fuc-" I twirled out of the way just as Zetsu appeared out of a friggin' tree. He didn't bother giving chase by running after me just simply melted back into the trunk. I swallowed thickly and realized the trees were no longer safe for me to traverse either.

My gaze darted from my right to my left and I suddenly realized I was being boxed in. With two wolves on either side drawing steadily closer and four just a short distance behind I knew I was fucked. They were like shadows, I could feel them but could only catch glimpses of them as they swiftly moved through the forest.

Sasori and Itachi branched off and ran far enough ahead to turn around and trap me. I slid to a halt and clenched my teeth as they moved in on all sides. Duran stirred and his chakra bled into mine, the black seal glowing that eerie green.

"Give up kunoichi," Sasori growled lowly, circling me with those menacing jaws bared.

I blew out a breath, Duran quieted as I lifted my hands in surrender. "You guys suck!" I grumbled, immediately sitting on my butt and taking a breather.

"Ya! Tobi wins!" The brown wolf cheered as he pranced around me, show dog style.

I snorted, "eight to one Tobi. The odds were kinda against me."

"You had a good run though, un." Deidara nipped at Tobi to get him to stop prancing. Tobi keened and pouted as the blonde wolf stepped past him to me. "We've been chasing you for hours." He panted and sat down beside me. His tongue lolling out of his mouth, giving me a glimpse of those long fangs. _All the better to eat you with my dear... _

"I'll fucken say! Can we go get a drink of some freaking water now? It's as hot as the ever-loving-kami-forsaken sun!"

I gave Hidan a withering look and pointed to an area just up ahead. "The river cuts through there a few yards away. It'll take us five minutes to get there."

He snorted than briskly walked off in the direction I'd pointed. I sighed and got to my feet to follow the pack to the river.

Cupping my hands I splashed the cool water onto my face, loving how it felt on my over heated skin. Crouched I ran a wet hand through my hair and over the back of my neck. The day had been hot and we'd played _tag _-me being the only one not it- for hours. Allowing the Akatsuki to experiment and see if they could apply the same techniques they knew as humans and try them in their lupine forms. Over all I'd say it was a big flop. They could barely do any of their ingrained jutsu's however it wasn't a total waste. With a new body comes new gifts I guess, because they were far from being vulnerable. They could easily cause just as much damage in their four legged state as they did on just two. Maybe even more.

I was in the process of raising some water to my lips when the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Another awesome feature about having a pack of wolves around is that they can smell or hear an enemy before I could. It definitely gave them and me an edge.

The wolves growled and snarled, teeth flashing and fur standing down the lengths of there spines. Immediately I stood, a kunia already in hand as I turned and faces the line of trees. Awareness stirred and the chakra signature that had been hidden suddenly flared. And I inwardly groaned as I recognized who it was. My defense dropped as Sai came sauntering out of the shadows with that creepy grin stretched across his face.

I scowled, "you know better than to sneak up on me Sai."

One shoulder lifted in a slight shrug. "I wasn't spying ugly, merely... observing."

My scowl deepened but I sheathed the kunai and made it a point to look exasperated. "What do you want Sai?" I growled, resting a hand on the back of Kazuzu's neck. His ears flicked back but kept his gaze on the listless shinonbi.

Sai's expression suddenly became serious, his lips forming into thin line. "The Hokage asked for me to retrieve you." He abruptly turned on his heal, knowing I would follow. "You and I have a mission."

Surprise flit across my face, "we have a mission?" I jogged to catch up to him, the wolves at our backs. "Whats the mission?" The expression on his face never changed, not that it ever really did with Sai. But suddenly I felt he was purposely avoiding my gaze and annoyance coiled in my gut.

"Its better if you wait to hear it from the Hokage, Sakura."

The shock of hearing my name coming from Sai's lips was enough to stun me. And cause my annoyance to sour into concern. I stopped and blinked owlishly at his back. _What could be so bad that it troubled Sai? Or was he troubled because he knew the mission would effect me? _I didn't really care for either thought and I bit my tongue to keep from repeating the question.

_"Sakura?" _Kakuzu nudged my hip softly with his lowered head, pulling me from my tangled thoughts. I glanced down at him and gave him a sheepish look before settling my gaze on Sai's back. With another internal groan I hastened my step to get to the tower, worry knotting my gut the whole way.

**Kakuzu POV  
><strong>

By the time we'd made it to the Hokage tower Sakura had worked herself into a storm. Her anxiety was sloshing through the bonds of the pack, putting the rest of us on edge. Something was troubling her, it was almost as if subconsciously she knew what was coming. Or had enough of a bad feeling about it that she was barely holding back her chagrin.

My gaze slid to the back of that ink scented shinobi. I wanted to tear a hole into him, whatever he said, he obviously wasn't subtle enough because it still caused the pink haired kunoichi to become ill tempered in a hurry. Her ire was a way to conceal the worry but it was getting easier to pick up on her ques. The way she sucked in her bottom lip, chewing it till it became red for instance, like she was unconsciously doing now.

The Hokage door loomed in front of us and Sakura hesitated briefly, taking in a deep breath as her comrade opened the door. We stepped in behind her and my gaze traveled to the blonde haired Hokage who seemed to be drowning under all the papers scattered on her desk. The Hokages head laid on the desk, hands clasped and gripping her hair. The door clicked shut and the Hokage pulled herself up, worry etched across her expression.

Sakura evidently noticed as well as she softly swore under her breath. It was bad, whatever it was it was bad.

"What is it Shishou?" She asked concerned, her eyes flicking momentarily to the shinobi standing just behind the Hokage. The shinobi was one I recognized, his name was Shikamaru if I remember correctly. The shadow user.

Tsunade pursed her lips and seemed to be collecting herself mentally. "Sakura," her gaze traveled up to meet her pupils, "Nami is missing."

I felt the pink haired kunoichi go still and glanced up in time to watch fear fill her emerald orbs before it went cold with anger. An emotionless veil slipped into place and suddenly I couldn't read her thoughts anymore. "Explain," she said sharply.

The Hokage suddenly pushed up from her desk and began to pace the floor behind it. "I can't explain it Sakura. It was a simple escort mission from Ishi to Ame. I got word that she arrived in Ame three days ago and that she'd completed the mission. The subject she'd escorted arrived safely in Ame." She stopped pacing and looked at Sakura, her honey hued orbs round with concern. "She hasn't made it back and no one has seen or heard from her. Ame is only a day and half travel but once the second day rolled around I started to worry."

"Then I'll start looking for her in Ame." Sakura stated, her face still impassive.

The Hokage's gold eyebrows rose, "Sakura you are going as a team. This is not a lone shinobi mission, its a search and possibly rescue mission."

Sakura pursed her lips looking as if she'd like to disagree but held her tongue and nodded. "Then my pack will assist us. No shinobi has a better sense of smell than they do and they already know what she smells like."

Tsunade frowned not really looking pleased. "Numbers make you safer but it'll make your team more noticeable with so many."

Suddenly Sakura smiled almost sweetly but there was nothing sweet about it. "Tsunade trust me, they're undetectable when they want to be."

The Hokage seemed more taken aback by the cruel way her pupil smiled than by what she said. Clearing her throat the Hokage grabbed a mission scroll off the desk and tossed it to Sakura, who caught it with ease. "Just bring her back."

The smile was erased and all that was left was the cruelty in Sakura's hard emerald gaze. "I will," she turned, expecting everyone to follow, "and if anyone hurt her they will pay."

**Sakura POV...**

An hour later we met Sai and Shikamaru at the gate and headed for Ame. I kept up a steady pace my anger feeding me constant spurts of energy. I couldn't believe that something had happened to my best friend and I dared not imagine what could have possibly gone wrong. _Maybe she got held up by something simple. Or whoever she escorted decided to thank her by letting her stay and rest... _Even as I thought it I knew neither possibility was true. Nami would've sent word, she was very good at those kinds of things. In my gut I knew something was very wrong.

I could still picture her sitting on my couch last week with me. Stuffing our faces with take out as we ranted about Sasuke and the elders. Smiling and making me almost cry with laughter from her constant innuendos and perverted comments. If Nami disappeared.. my heart sank just thinking about it. For me I had no blood kin, when I was a child I lost my father, then lost my mother at sixteen. Nami was the closest I would ever come to having a sister. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

Scowling I glanced back at Sai and Shikamaru, "come on!" I barked, poring on some more steam. The wolves easily kept pace with me and I ignored the concern I felt threading through our bond.

Shikamaru caught up to me and I purposely ignored his gaze. "Sakura we need a break. We can't continue at this breakneck speed with out it."

My jaw clenched, "no we have to keep going."

I could feel the scowl he sent my way. "We can't Sakura and you know it. We won't be any good to her if we're worn out."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from lashing out. He was right, I knew that but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. I slowed my pace feeling a wash of betrayal as we came to a stop. I felt like I was betraying Nami by stopping for any amount of time because I knew it was precious. _Hold on just a little longer Nami..._

We made it to Ame the following day sometime in the afternoon hours, feeling a bit ragged and out of breath. My gaze scanned the throngs of people as if I would be able to suddenly spot her shopping at one of the many clothing stands that dotted the street. I didn't find her and I wasn't surprised just pissed.

"We should split up," I said, while my gaze stopped on every blonde and I internally swore every time they turned around.

"That's probably a good idea," Shikamaru agreed. "Mind if we both take a wolf? If they know her scent it'll make our jobs a lot easier."

I nodded not caring that most of the wolves didn't agree. "Grimm (Itachi), Stitch (Kakuzu) and Reaper (Sassori) with me. The rest of you partner up with Shikamari and Sai. And," I met Hidans gaze purposely, "behave." Hidan snorted and sauntered over to Sai. With that we split up, agreeing to meet back up in this spot in three hours.

I searched the North side of the village going into every bar and dive to ask if anyone had seen or heard anything. Its always the drunks that hear about kidnappings and what not. People tend to let their plans slip through liquored lips and even shinobi tend to say more than they're suppose to on the sauce. If I was dealing with amatuers chances are the local drunk heard more than he realized. If they were shinobi the chances dwindle significantly but I would just have to keep looking.

The occasional inn would pop up but so far I was turning up zilch. Of course a lot of people scurried off once their eyes landed on the wolves before I could say a single syllable. It wasn't until it was almost time to meet up with the others that I stumbled upon a small bar with rooms to bunk in on the second floor. Most of the paint on the exterior had chipped away, exposing the rough and aged wood. The smell of second hand smoke pored out of a badly patched up hole beside the door. I glanced up and noticed the sign was in such disrepair that it was no longer legible. It looked like a crap hole and stank like one too. I couldn't imagine Nami going in there willingly or not._  
><em>

I glanced down at Kakuzu, "what do you think?"

His nose wrinkled as he inhaled, "I can't tell for sure. The scent of sweat and stale beer is clinging to the air. We need to go inside and sniff around to see if she's been in there."

I nodded, "alright then."

We stepped into the bar and I knew I wouldn't be able to rinse the scent of smoke out of my hair for days. Discarded nut shells crunched under my feet as we made our way to the darken bar area. Lucky for us the bar was nearly empty and the few people that were here paid no attention as they nursed their drinks. Even as Kakuzuz and Sassori started wandering around to sniff out the place, people kept their gazes firmly planted on their glasses.

Itachi stayed at my side while I stepped up to the bar. A burly man was bent over, cursing as he retrieved a dingy dish towel. He scowled as he caught sight of me and his thick caterpillar eyebrows connected into a unibrow when he noticed Itachi. "We don't allow animals in this bar," he stated gruffly.

I matched his glare, "they'll leave as soon as I get some information."

His thin lips pursed. "What d'you want?" He asked, while wiping out a mug with the rag he'd retrieved off the floor. My lip curled in disgust but I decide not to rant about his cleaning habits and just not order anything. Even though a drink sounded heavenly.

At that moment Sassori and Kakzuz came trotting up to me. _"Nami has been here," _Kazuzu's voice stated in my head. His words bringing a new rush of adrenaline. I speared the bartender with a glare. "Have you seen a woman with long blonde, curly hair? She's petite and an inch or two shorter than me."

He scratched his head, looking very ape like and I felt my pulse spike in annoyance. "Her name is Nami. She has big brown eyes..."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "sounds familiar. But I don't get to many women in this bar."

I stepped back, "blonde hair, brown eyes, hourglass figure." Using my hands I mimed a very top heavy hourglass figure for his imagination. Suddenly something sparked behind those flat grey eyes. "Oh ya," he made a larger curvy motion with his hands and stamped down a groan. "I remember her. She was very quiet. Those three fellows with her did all the talking."

Anger burned through my veins and I felt my lips peel back. "Three men? Were they shinobi?" My voice quivered slightly in anger. "Was she hurt?"

The bar keep set down the glass and leaned forward washing me with his fowl breath. "Aye? Come to think of it she did look a little green around the gills ya know. One of the guys she was with seemed to be holding her up. I don't know if they was shinobi or not. They wore hoods and didn't appear to be the talkative types." He shrugged then straightened to wipe down the bar.

"Did they say anything? Anything that'll tell me where they went?" I asked, hastily.

"I can do you one better," he said tossing the rag aside. "They asked for the best root to Tani. Round this time of year you want to avoid some of the roads due to flooding from the rain. Gets pretty stormy in Rain Country-"

"When did they leave?" I jumped in, feeling my heart thunder with the need to move. In River Country there were Sea Country bound ships, there was a lot of business between the two nations and not all of it was legal. If they were headed to Tani, odds were there goal was to head to Sea Country. Nami may have stumbled across a group of smugglers. Like when I found the Akatsuki in those burning caravans. If they get spooked they will kill her.

I turned swiftly and ran out of the bar, no doubt leaving a stunned bartender in my wake.

_"Sakura what is it?" _Sassori asked concern. I didn't look down at him just kept my eyes trained ahead. _"I know where they're taking her!" _I answered, anxiously.

My lungs were burning by the time I found the others. And I had to stop and take several deep gulps of air before I could speak. When I could breath I spat, "I know where their headed!" That grabbed my teammates attention in a hurry. Quickly I filled them in on what I'd learned.

"Shit we're dealing with rogue ninja then. Normal smugglers wouldn't stand a chance against a Leaf shinobi." Shikamaru murmured quietly, his gaze calculating as he thought of the best root to take and catch up to them before they hit the ports. He met my gaze, "if their having to carry her it'll slow them down. They'll probably hit Tani village by night fall."

"Than we'd better step on it." I hissed, reaching into the medical pack I had strapped around my hip. I fished out several booster pills that Tsunade and I spent a good three years perfecting. "This will keep us going for several hours." I tossed everyone, including the wolves a marble sized, green pill. "I've only got enough for us to take these twice. Once now and another when we get close. It'll boost your energy and your chakra supply."

They all downed the pills without question and then we were off again. Hitting our top stride with ease thanks to the booster pills.

Time seemed to move sluggishly around me. No matter how fast we moved it didn't seem fast enough. Even when sweat soaked my wrappings and shorts, clinging to me uncomfortably, we still weren't moving fast enough. Not even when I could feel that I'd burned through the first booster and was starting to grow tired. Nothing could make me believe we were moving fast enough. That is until we found the remains of a camp.

We halted and the wolves could smell Nami all over this place. The area was cleaned pretty well but nothing could escape the packs sensitive noses. The anger roiling in my stomach boiled and raced through my body when Deidara came across a patch of blood, smeared across the trunk of a tree. "It's hers," he intoned, confirming my fear. Bile rose in my throat but I swallowed it down. I wouldn't allow fear to consume me.

"These ashes aren't cold yet," Sai said, gaining my attention. I glanced at the small pile of burned wood and ash that he knelt in front of. After a moment he straightened, "if we hurry we can catch up to them before they hit Tani."

I nodded, unable to speak with the anger lodged in my throat. We started running again. The sick turning in my stomach got worse and worse as the sky began to grow dark and angry looking clouds began to roll in. An hour later rain lazily started to trickle down from the sky. The rain making me more anxious, we had to catch up before the scent trail washed away.

_"You still got a lock on her scent?"_ I thought to Itachi, who ran just ahead of me. He glanced back, nothing showed in those obsidian depths but his mere silence told me it wouldn't be long until he lost it.

"Fuck!" I cursed, abruptly coming to a stop.

"What is it." Shikamaru asked. I didn't answer right away as I angrily dug around in my pack for the remaining booster pills. Once I found them I gave everyone a green capsule. "They can't be to far up ahead. And we've gotta book it with the rain washing away the scent." I responded, tightly. I didn't mention that taking two pills within several hours of each other was setting us up for a crash later. But by the time it hit we'd have Nami and we'd all have to rest anyway after this. I swallowed the capsule shuttering at the slight fishy taste that raced back up my throat. They were great for fast energy but tasted like yuck.

About an hour later as the rain began to pelt against our skin almost painfully the scent trail went cold. "Damn it," I was angry. We could barely see through the sheets of water that pored down. _"What do we do?"_ I thought wildly.

_Sakura..._

I skidded to a dead stop, Duran's voice ringing between my ears.

"Hey!" Shikamaru shouted, nearly running into me. "What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed. I held up a hand to silence him as I focused on Duran's voice.

_What is it?_ I thought to myself, glancing down at the seal on my arm.

_I can help you..._

My brow scrunched together, feeling uncertain, but with the thought of Nami's captors getting away racing in my head I ignored the feeling. Instead I asked,_ how?_

The seal suddenly came to life, glowing eerily with that green light. His chakra mingled with mine which sent a spike of fear up my spine. _Just trust me..._

My lips pursed but I didn't argue.

_Place your palm to the earth._

I did without question and closed my eyes. The ground was muddy and squished between my fingers. A pulse of chakra rushed down my arm and into the earth, spreading like a large spider web. I could see it glowing in my minds eye and suddenly started seeing flickers of green and blue lights. My eyes flashed open but I could still see the lights in my head. _What am I seeing?_

_I am an earth type demon. We're kindred spirits you and I. But now your connected to the element in a whole new way... Your seeing the living chakra of the earth._

I swallowed thickly. _How does this help me find Nami?_

"Sakura? What are you-"

"Sshh," I hissed at Shikamaru.

_If you listen to what it has to say you can find just about anything..._

I closed my eyes again and concentrated on the little blips of chakra in my head. _Where is Nami? _I wondered, whether it was to myself or the earth (which made feel slightly foolish) I wasn't sure. _  
><em>

Rapidly the image in my head changed and I could feel the green glow of living trees chakra. Rain pelted the earth, making a shower of different colors flash behind my eyelids. I sucked in a breath as the yellowish chakra that I came to realize was the ground had a very peculiar pattern. The earth was showing me four human chakras, everytime their feet hit the ground it left an impression in the earths chakra. Each one a different color but only the faded gold one mattered to me. It was Nami and her chakra was dwindling.

My eyes snapped open in the direction in my head and I vaulted to my feet. "This way," I said feeling a wave of adrenaline.

Sai gave me a perplexed look, "How are you so sure?"

I shook my head, "I'll explain later but their only a few miles ahead of us and Nami isn't doing so hot." I felt their confused gazes on my back but thankfully they kept their mouths shut and just followed.

Thankfully the rain slowed to a drizzle by the time we got close enough to feel the enemies foreign chakra. My team and I hid ours some time back and it appeared they hadn't realized they were being tailed. Which was good for Nami. And also confirmed that even if they were shinobi they were amateurs.

_Nami ... _I felt for her chakra and growled at how weak it felt.

"Shikamaru shes hurt," I met his concerned brown orbs, "bad. I'm going to have the wolves branch off from us and surround them, cutting off their escape."

He nodded and moved a few feet away, opposite of Sai. I met Itachi and Kakuzu's gaze and they immediately split up the pack and headed in opposite directions. Sassori and Deidara were the two that remained by my side. We would box them in. _And they will not be leaving alive... _I thought darkly.

I blinked away the water that was running in ribbons over my face and eyes. We were all in position, our quarry only a yard away from us in a small clearing. They'd come to a stop and so did we as we stalked them. Adrenaline rushed threw my veins and my heart pounded with the need to rip my prey apart. I could see Nami now. She lay on the ground, her arms bounds behind her. Three men stood before her, speaking in hushed tones. The rain had slowed their progress and I could tell they were discussing whether or not to continue to Tani in the storm.

My gaze narrowed as I tried to get a better look at the state Nami was in. Her clothes were filthy and torn, blood stained and streaked down her exposed arms. The shuttering rise and fall of her chest had me concerned. Her normally beautiful blonde curls were a mess of tangled snarls, dirty and hiding her eyes from view.

I clenched my teeth, my body literally shaking with the force it took to keep me from just blindly running out there. _"__Kakuzu. Itachi are your teams in position?" _

_"Ready on your mark, Sakura." _Kakuzuz acknowledge, his voice a soft rumble in my mind. I glanced at Shikamaru and nodded letting him know they were ready. His gaze moved to Sai and the ink user shifted slightly, pulling a brush and scroll from the holster on his hip.

_"Zetsu..." _

Without answering my thoughts, Zetsu moved first, appearing in the clearing right next to Nami. The unknown ninja were surprised and moved away quickly. But just as quickly they recovered, obviously not to concerned by the oddly colored wolf. Zetsu didn't waist any time, vines reached out and gripped Nami, she moaned but didn't fight him. And just as fast as Zetsu appeared he disappeared into the earth with Nami in tow. Now the men were shocked and cursed as they attempted to track the wolf.

I moved first, Shikamaru and Sai right behind me. The wolves saw our movement and followed, effectively circling and trapping the enemy. I'd planned on stopping, really I did. It was protocol to figure out who they worked for and where they were going but I'd built up so much rage that I was unable to even reason with myself to stop. So I flew, full force into the nearest unkown nin. He was tall and had a sturdy build under that brown cloak and hood. But when I moved up on him with such speed the shock that flashed across his scarred face had been real.

My fist connected with his throat, the delicate bones shattered and he was dead before he hit the ground. The other two shinobi jumped back and put up their defense. They hadn't been ready for that first attack, now they would fight like their lives depended on it... because it did.

A sinister laugh rang inside my mind, pleased with what I'd done. _Do you feel it Sakura? Together we are unstoppable... These miserable creatures should've known not to touch what is ours... Let me in Sakura..._

"Sakura stop!"

My gaze flicked to Shikamaru but a red haze had sudden fallen over my eyes and nothing mattered anymore but the hunt... to kill... to destroy. Duran's chakra pored into me, his blood lust beating against my skin in time with the rain. I felt strange like I was on a high that would only get better if blood ran between my fingers. A tingling sensation started at the crown of my head and swept down to my feet and bled out through the earth. Insane laughter filled my head but as I looked at the two enemy shinobi I suddenly realized the laughter was coming from me.

"Sakura..."

My head snapped around to meet Shikamaru's gaze. "Sakura isn't home right now," I said sweetly. _Was that my voice?... _My comrades looked at me strangely, their gazes meeting each others concerned, maybe even frightened. I found myslef curious and looked down to see that my forearms had turned an ash color and the seal that held Duran had spread up the leangth of my arm, glowing that eerie light. Black claws tipped each finger and on impulse I reached up and felt the rough surface of two horns gutting out of the sides of my head and curving around my forehead.

I felt elated and horrified at the same time. "What have you done to me Duran?" I shouted to the sky. And again laughter burbled up _my_ throat. _Given you what you wanted... look at them! __  
><em>

I looked at the foreign ninja and the pleasure that pulsed through my being spiked at the fear that registered on their faces. A soft moan escaped me as I fought the tidal wave of blood lust that crashed over me. What little control I had left was dwindling. Was I even myself anymore? I think for the first time I was getting a taste of what Naruto had to deal with almost on a daily basis. How does one fight something that you know is so wrong but feels oh-so-good?

_"Sakura what ever is happening to you fight it!" _

My gaze swung to Kakuzu his voice still resounding in my head. I wanted to respond, to tell him it would be okay but in that same moment I caught sight of Zetsu. He pulled himself and Nami from the truck of a tree. Nami... Time suddenly froze in that second that I stared at her and then I was lost and all I could hear was Duran's angered growls and the world passing by in flashes of motion and colors. Voices reached me but the roaring of blood in my ears drowned them out.

The next time I opened my eyes I found myself standing alone. Blood covering the length of my arms. I was gripping the war hammer, its heavy head resting on the ground as blood ran over the metal to pool on the ground. The red haze had lifted but my brain still felt foggy. Why was I standing here covered in blood? Slowly I blinked and looked around at the carnage that surrounded me.

My gaze landed on the rogue nin closest to me. His chest smashed in, ribs broken and jutting out of his skin. His eyes had been blue once, now they were glassy, forever frozen wide in terror. Their seemed to be an impossible amount of blood splattered all around me. The second unknown nin laid were I'd dropped him when I'd crushed his neck. He'd gotten off easy I realized as my gaze fell on the third ninja. Bile rose in the back of my throat. _I did this... _His head had been smashed by the deadly hammer, skull fragments and brain matter littered the ground around him.

Movement in my peripheral caught my attention and I swung my wide gaze to meet a distressed looking Shikamaru. "What happened?" I heard myself whisper. The shadow users brown orbs glanced down at the hammer that still hummed in my hand. "Sakura," the strain in his voice made me cringe, "put the weapon away please."

I sealed Duran away and was left to stand alone, my comrades wary of me. "What happened?" I repeated, feeling a lump form in my throat. I couldn't remember anything but if I really tried disturbing images surfaced. I blocked them out, terrified at what I would learn about myself.

From the tree line my pack emerged, looking just as hesitant as Shikamaru. That stung and I felt the prick of tears behind my eyes. The pack, feeling my distress surrounded me. No longer concerned that I was a threat.

"What the hell was that Sakura?" Sai asked. I found him crouched next to an unconscious Nami but his gaze was intent on me.

My plight was forgotten and I made my way over to her side. Ignoring the wary glances and worried gazes that prickled my skin. I knelt next to her and reached out to check her vitals and stopped short, eyeing the blood that stained my hands. "Give me your water bottle?" I asked softly, reaching a shaking hand out in Sai's direction, not wanting to meet his eyes. He did without comment and I washed my hands as best I could and then wiped my fingers with alcohol before proceeding.

Nami's breaths came in short bursts and her pulse was erratic. I swore under my breath at the extend of the damage. Either the men who dragged her around didn't have any medical knowledge or didn't care that the open wound on her should was infected. The cut was deep enough that I touched bone and became worried that the infection had already spread to them.

"How bad is it?" Shikamru asked, standing over my shoulder.

"Its bad," I met his gaze over my shoulder. "I need to get her back to the hospital as soon as possible. I can set the broken bones but I'm worried the infection has already moved to her bones. That's not something that I can fix out her in the open. She's gonna need surgery."

Konoha was at least two if not three days away and I was aware of the exhaustion everyone was feeling. With Duran's chakra I didn't feel it as bad but I was tired and had injuries of my own that I was just starting to feel. I looked back at Shikamaru, "we need to restore our energy and get some rest."

He grunted, running a hand over his tired face. "Can she afford to lose anymore time?"

"I can keep her alive," I whispered, my heavy eyes sliding over Nami's pale face.

"We at least need to find some shelter for the night." His dark gaze traveled to the dead nin and he didn't have to finish what he was going to say. He didn't wanna be anywhere near this place and I didn't blame him.

**Zetsu's POV ...**

An hour later or so we found an out cropping to rest under for the night. The scent of blood still clung heavily in the air making my mouth water. I'd managed to snack on the remains of those dead nin when everyone was focused on the unconscious woman. It hadn't been enough and I still craved flesh. My darker half growled and leered at the injured kuniochi that Sakura tended to. He wanted to eat her but I knew we couldn't. **  
><strong>

**_I want to taste her..._**He whispered to me. I licked my lips. _We cannot. Sakura would be furious with us... _

_**Fuck what she says! I want to feed! **_

_That's enough. We will have our chance to feast again soon enough... _

My darker half grumbled and didn't agree but he remained silent as I focused on what the pink hair kunoichi was doing. Her focus remain completely on her injured comrade. I could tell she was exhausted and was foolishly using her chakra to keep the other woman alive. I've never encountered someone who truly puts others well being before there own. I worked in a group of missing nin that would rather watch you rot. The Akatsuki is a selfish lot so being cared for by someone like her was very hard for me to except.

Sweat beaded her brow as she concentrated. Green healing chakra flowing effortlessly through her fingertips. I think keeping her mind focused on her friend was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. After she slaughtered the rogue nin there was a moment of utter hysteria shining in her wide, confused eyes. It was obvious she had no idea what she'd done and it deeply disturbed her.

I sat on my haunches, staring intently at her flush face. As far as any of us were aware there was only nine demons to contend with and collect so I had to wonder what creature had possessed her. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that it wasn't a demon contained in that seal but this creature was different from the tailed beasts. Fist was the transformation, Sakura had still remained whole, not taken over by a cloak of chakra. Yes she took on some of the physical characteristics like the horns and ash colored skin and the three inch dagger like claws. But she hadn't been completely possessed and once the enemy was gone, her demon receded of its own accord. And that is what made this creature so different. The demon was willing working with Sakura, protecting her even. It made me wonder if Pein would come after her for this creature.

The thought of Pein coming after Sakura unsettled me. I had no attachments to this woman, she was merely a convenience but still... That thought even made the darker side of me growl.

"You need to rest ugly," the ink user said, hovering over Sakura's shoulder. Deidara snarled at him and the man called Sai wisely moved back. I shook my head. **_Stupid blonde wolf is getting fucking attached to that cotton candy haired woman! _**

_It is foolish but it is not our concern..._

**...**

**Sakura's POV **

The following day we made it to Ame in good time, replenishing our supplies. Once finished there we were off again, not sparing any time. I carried Nami in my arms bridal style, gently feeding her body healing chakra. It would keep her alive, even if it did wear me down. Keeping my thoughts focused on her kept me sane. Last night as I slept I was plagued with nightmares of what happened. **  
><strong>

"Would you like a break Sakura?"

I turned to Shikamaru, his arms out stretched to take Nami. My grip tightened, "no." I whispered. "I can handle it. I've got her stabilized with my chakra control."

He shook his head, concern in his eyes. "You'll wear yourself down."

"Once we get her to the hospital it won't matter." I spoke to Shikamaru but my gaze remain straight ahead. _Beside's its my own fault for losing my head and blacking out. I wasted precious time... _I could feel the strain on my body as my chakra withered. If we didn't get back soon I would collapse.

Two days later and not a moment to soon the Konoha gates came into view. Relief rushed through me in waves. I could feel my body shutting down but I had to keep Nami stable all the way to the hospital. I had to make it then I could pass out for all the fuck I cared.

Feeling a new spurt of adrenaline we raced to the hospital. Nami held tightly against my chest, my chakra control holding her vitals in check. It wasn't an easy thing to do. It took me years to perfect the skill and it was well worth the effort. Not only did I have to keep control over my chakra but hers as well. I couldn't feed her to much or to little because I could risk her life. My chakra had to completely take over her system so in a sense I became her breathing machine and heart monitor. Not easily done and doing it for long periods of time was also dangerous for me. But as we threw open the hospital doors I really couldn't have cared less.

"Tsunade!" I bellowed, bringing the nurses and patients milling about to a dead stop. "Get me a stretcher!" I barked when all they did was stare.

A stretcher was brought to me just as Tsunade stepped off the elevator. Her honey colored orbs flashed and she moved quickly to my side. She helped me lift Nami onto the stretcher and immediately started checking vitals. I rattled off all her injuries and what I'd done to jump start the healing process.

"She needs to go into surgery now!" Tsunade said tightly to another nurse. I started running beside them, my hand holding Nami's. "Sakura let go I can handle it from here." I met Tsunades eyes and nodded, letting my fingers slip away. I watched as they raced her down the hall and into an ER.

"The Hokages with her Sakura," Shikamaru assured me. Resting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Deidara and Kakuzu nudged my thighs and I attempted to pat them on their heads to reassure them but found myself falling. Voices shouted at me but I couldn't hear them anymore as the world fell away. Darkness took me and the last thing I registered was someone catching me before I hit the ground...

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Hi everyone! Lot a stuff I had to cover in this one. This chapter was a little rushed because I was in the middle of moving. Hope you like it! **

**Tobi: Tobi loved it! **

**Hidan: Good grief will everyone just shut the fuck up so I can read!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Waking Nightmares   
><strong>

**...**

**Dreamscape...**

_"Sakura stop..." _

Did someone call my name? _I thought wildly, but the voice was drowned out. Screams of fear.. of pain filled my eardrums. My arm raised, willing the heavy war hammer with ease. It's mighty hunger roared through me and I couldn't resist. The beautifully crafted but oh-so-deadly weapon came down. _

_A crack like thunder reverberated in the air and something warm spattered against me. I glanced down at my hands and my heart pumped in ecstasy at the sight of blood, staining them. _

_I knew it was wrong... _

_This wasn't right..._

_But the rage quieted.. sated by the blood that was quickly drying against my skin and clothes. I could see Duran in my minds eye. Pleased that we'd defeated the enemy. _

_"What have you done to me Duran!" I remember shouting to the sky as the world fell back into color and all I could see was the carnage. _

_The endless images of those enemy ninja plagued me. I couldn't escape it. I'd killed before... even murdered in the name of Konoha. But I've never lost control or ignored protocol. _

This is all your fault Duran, _I thought angrily. Falling to my knees and trying to hide from the memories. _

_Suddenly and to my relief the images faded and I found myself in a familiar place. I blinked and sucked in a breath as my gaze found Duran standing above me. The shade of the tree doing wonderful things to those blazing green eyes. You know its hard to be mad at someone who's shirtless and easily falls into the yummy category. _

_I jutted out my lower lip, "we had a deal." _

_A frown crossed his hansom features and he obviously knew better than to deny it. Instead he did something I did not expect. He knelt down in front of me, crouching to my level as best he could with his large frame. "You are angry with me." He pursed his lips, drawing my gaze to them. He caught me staring and I felt a blush creep up my neck when he smirked. _

_I huffed, "yes. And stop smirking! And," my gaze traveled down to that well defined torso, "put a damn shirt on!" I finished feeling more ruffled than angry. But its re-e-e-e-ally complicated to argue with someone while your hormones are doing the damn can can dance! Clearly I needed to get laid... _

_He rocked back on his heels and stood up. I blinked and all of a sudden his chest was covered with a tight black shirt that hugged his strong shoulders and it some how made it worse! I groaned and forced my eyes to stare at the grass between my toes. _

_"You lied to me," I tried again. And to my chargrin my voice came out more soft than I'd wanted it too. Stupid hormones..._

_It took only one stride and Duran was standing next to me. I refused to look up so he sat down next to me. "I tried to warn you-"_

_I scoffed, "you did not warn me that something like **that** would happen." My gaze snapped up to meet his and I snarled, "we were supposed to work together! You took over me! Do you know how scary that was for me? And what the fuck am I suppose to do when I wake up? Hmmm? Once Shikamaru reports what happened..." I trailed off and gripped my head in my hands. The tears hit me hard and I sucked in breath, trying to fight them off. _

_"Your afraid you will be treated like your friend Naruto was?" _

_The regret in his voice surprised me. I dropped my hands and laid my forehead on my knees. "Ya... but it could be worse for me." I peered out over the rise of my knees and stared at the cliffs edge. Feeling as though my life had just taken a swan dive off of it. _

_"You mean because I am not one of the tailed demons?" _

_I nodded, "I never really told Tsunade about you. Wasn't exactly sure how to explain it but know..." Tears clouded my eyes, "I'll probably be put under guard detail. At least until they are convinced I've got it under control. But that's only if I'm lucky. If the elders find out," I swallowed thickly, "and they will. Who knows what will happen..." _

_A low growl rumbled in Duran chest. I glanced up and found his face pitched in anger. "I can't help what I am Sakura. I've been around for a long time but it is in my nature to be protective of whats-" _

_He stopped but I already figured out the rest. He considered me his and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Was it a demon thing? Like we were pack mates? Or did he really feel that I was his to control? _

_He shook his head, his long silky black hair spilling over his shoulders. "You are not mine to control." _

_I blew out a breath, "this whole mind melding thing bites ass." _

His_ shoulders shook, rubbing against me as he chuckled. "I'm not privy to _all _of your thoughts." His gaze hardened and traveled to the edge of the cliff. "I can only see whats on the surface." _

_I followed his line of sight and remember looking over that edge the last time I was here. There was no end to the darkness when I'd looked down and it made me very uncomfortable. "Whats down there?" _

_"That is the deepest part of your subconscious. Old, buried memories," he met my eyes, "things you'd rather forget." _

_An involuntary shiver ran up my spine. Yeah there were plenty of skeletons in my closet and I'd rather keep the door shut and live in ignorance. But I knew what happened with the foreign nin wouldn't stay hidden. Even if I locked away the memory, I couldn't escape what would happen when I woke up. _

_I groaned and thumped my head against my knee. "I suppose it would be irrational of me to just stay here with you? Locked in my own brain forever." _

_Duran placed a comforting hand on my back, raising goose flesh across my skin. The heat of his hand was warm, really warm. I suppose demons run hotter than humans. I could feel the shake of his head through his hand. "The Akatsuki won't survive without you. Which by the way, you probably really should wake up now."_

_My head snapped up. The words to beg for him to let me stay a little longer lodged in my throat as I found myself falling again. "This shit suuuucks!" _

...

I jolted awake, like I'd fallen back into bed. A heart monitor beeped rapidly in time with my racing heart. My eyes snapped open to meet the darkness and the smell of the room let me know immediately that I was in the hospital. I darted my gaze around wildly, searching the inky blackness. _  
><em>

Something shifted, nudging my hip and I stifled a shout when a pair of eyes shined in the darkness. I exhaled realizing it was Itachi, his head resting on the bed beside me. More movement and the rest of the pack woke up, surrounding me. The second of relief I felt turned into ice, and I went rigid when I felt the presence of two anbu standing at the door. Somehow I doubted they were there to protect me. More like protect me from anyone else. I scowled trying to remembered their names but failed and settled for nicknames. "Oi? Frick and Frack I don't need a babysitter so make yourselves useful and go find Tsunade!"

There was a soft whisper of feet and then the door opened, spilling in blinding light. I blinked and the door shut again with only one anbu standing beside it. Grumbling I sat up and placed a hand on Itachi's head. Kakuzu moved to sit next to Itachi and I could feel his heavy muzzle laying down on the mattress.

Deidara moved to my right, opposite the other two and he found my hand with his nose, nudging it gently to get me to place it on his head. I did and for the first time felt the chakra restraints around my wrists. It disturbed me deeply and I found myself tugging at them.

"Do not remove them." Came the gravely voice of Frick. Or was he Frack?

I growled, my gaze spitting fire in his direction. "Shut the fuck up! I don't need to be restrained! I'm not a threat!" The bands weren't meant to be tampered with and a little jolt of pain raced through my body. My eyes widened. I'd been strapped with restraints that could actually knock me the fuck out if I attempted to rip them off. That knowledge hurt more than the pain the chakra bands caused.

Panic and anger flooded my system and I started ripping at the bands. A smart person would've stopped after the first shock of pain but I didn't want them on me. _How could Shishou treat me like an enemy?_

The anbu guard flicked on the light, temporarily blinding me. His white rat mask came into focus, he wasn't very tall, maybe a few inches taller than me. If it came down to it I could take him.

The pack went on full alert, their postures rigid and their gazes wary of our unwanted guest. I struggled more and pain blossomed behind my eyelids. The anbu started towards me. "I wouldn't if I were you." I warned, the anger making my tone sharp. The wolves growled, showing teeth and that's a lot of fang to stare at. He paused and I could see him raising a hand to the katana on his back. "If you so much as think about it," my voice came out low and cutting, "I will kill you before you can draw your weapon against them." To emphasize my point, I tapped into Durans chakra. The bands weren't built to take on a demons chakra, they over loaded and I felt the jutsu that made them work disappear, rendering them useless. The seal on my arm, which I idly noticed had spread, glowed into life. And with it came a blow of nausea. I was in no shape to do this but I'd be damned if I let this fridiot (freaking idiot) touch my pack.

The anbu wasn't stupid he knew he was out match. Slowly he lowered his arm and stepped back into his position at the door. I lowered my defense and tossed the useless chakra bands into the trash next to the bed. The seal on my arm quieted but I could still feel Duran watching through my eyes. Which if I thought about scared the every loving hell out of me.

The wolves calmed but still pinned the anbu with their brooding gazes. I realized for the first time just how cramped the room was with all of them and wondered how they were able to stay with me. This was a hospital and yes we allow nin animals access with their masters this was still odd for Tsunade to let them all stay.

_They refused to leave your side, _Durans voice brushed softly against my mind. _The Hokage wisely chose not to fight them all off and get stuck finding them a babysitter they wouldn't eat..._

Despite the situation a small smile turned the corners of my lips up. I ran my fingers through the fur on Itachi's neck, his ears flicked back and his head shifted just enough for him to watch me out of the corner of his eye.

The door opened and I broke my gaze away first and scowled when Tsunade stepped into the room. The other anbu goon in tow. I crossed my arms against my chest, "get. Them. Out."

"Sakura I'm sorry," she dismissed the two anbu with a flick of her wrist, "but I felt it was necessary-"

"Necessary! I'm not a threat to my people!" I was livid now. The heart monitor beeped rapidly in time with my heart. Annoyed I ripped the sticky patch from my chest and the monitor gave a long eeeeeep before I leaned over and flipped its switch.

Now Tsunade crossed her arms, "trust goes both ways remember?" Her honey hued eyes narrowed and zeroed in on Duran's seal. "You never told me you were housing some kind of nin animal... beast... thing! Inside that seal."

I didn't like having my words thrown right back in my face but there it was and she was right. Damn it. "Its complicated," I said my voice suddenly soft as I traced the intricate pattern with a finger.

Tsunade's arms fell to her side as she made her way to the bed. Deidara stepped aside when she sat down on the mattress. "Why didn't you come to me? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust." I met her gaze, "its the elders I don't trust. I don't want anyone to find out about this."

She sighed and scrubbed a hand down her face. And I noticed the deep lines of worry and dark circles under her eyes. "I've already spoken with Shikamaru and Sai. They will be keeping the details of what happened to themselves. Sakura I'm the Hokage I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask questions or find out just what exactly your up against."

The tension suddenly rose in the room to a near suffocation level. _Seriously do they think after ever thing we've been through I'd give them up now? Sheesh... _

"You have Kakashi," I showed her the seal, "to thank for this." I started off with a wry smile.

She scowled, "why am I not surprised."

"But to his credit I dont think he had any idea just what he was handing over to me." For the next hour I filled her in on everything pertaining to the legendary hammer. Minus anything about the Akatsuki and skirting around out rightly calling Duran a demon. I felt it was better for her to think of him as an old soul, a mythical creature rather than something as deadly as the nine tails. A little white lie is better than an all out panic that there were other demons running around that we didn't know about.

Tsunade blinked, "that's so crazy that it actually makes sense."

"So you understand why I'd rather keep it on the low low."

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "Sakura I'm the Hokage. I will have to inform the elders otherwise if there's another slip up and they find out it could get really hairy."

My shoulders hunched and I nodded stiffly.

"But that doesn't mean I can't make it sound so... far fetched. I can attempt to paint it it out as something a little less monstrous. Either way I will have to put you under supervision for a time."

I gave her a panicked look.

She held up a placating hand. "Just for a short time."

"But what about keeping it a secret?"

She thought about it a minute and I could see she'd come to some kind of decision when her eyes strayed away from me. "I'll have Naruto and Sa-"

"Don't you fucking say it!" I balked, sitting up so fast my head spun. "I will not allow that snake in my house." _  
><em>

She stood and giving me a no nonsense look. "Sakura you can ignore the ass for as long as you want but Naruto is your friend and teammate. Out of anyone in this village he is the only one who will understand what your going through."

"I don't have enough room in my house-"

"That's fine. There's plenty of room at the Uchiha compound."

"No Shishou I can't-"

"It's not a request Sakura," she walked to the door and opened it. "You'll be able to leave as soon as I notify Naruto. I brought you some scrubs," she pointed to the pair of black scrubs on a visitor chair. "I suggest you pack a few nights worth of clothes when you get home."

When she left I couldn't help the trimmer that raced up my spine. I bit my lip to bite back a sob but the tears kept welling up behind my eyes. How could she do this to me? Was this a punishment? For some reason I felt she was using this whole fiasco as an excuse to get me to be around my former teammate.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I sniffed, swiping the wet trails away angrily with the sheet. Deidara put his front paws on the bed and towered over me. Lowering his head, he licked my face and keened softly. I ran my fingers through the fur on his chest until I reached his shoulder blades, then pulled myself into his neck and rubbed my face against him. He stayed quiet and it calmed me more than if he gave apologizes for something out of his control. My gaze found Itachi's and I wondered what was going through his mind at that moment. Surely he couldn't be okay with the idea of being stuck with his little brother? Or in his old home were he slaughtered his entire clan.

Why didn't that bother me anymore? Wouldn't a smart person be petrified to be within two miles of him? I still remember blurting out, "Why didn't you kill Sasuke too?", of course that conversation was never finished but again. Why didn't it bother me? Maybe because I knew there had to be a reason. If it was just for power... no that didn't make sense. His actions didn't support that theory.

An emotion flickered threw those obsidain orbs before I could catch it. I looked away, knowing he'd read my thoughts through my eyes and that I'd stirred up some sort of memory that he probably preferred to forget.

With a deep sigh I pushed away from Deidara so I could slide off the bed. Little aches and pains bloomed and for the first time I noticed the bruises that littered my arms. The hospital gown pooled around my feet and I found several more purple and yellow fist sized bruises on my ribs. But at the very least the worst of the wounds had already scabbed over. Having a demon for a companion came with quick healing not just the chakra boost.

Gingerly I pulled on the scrubs. The last thing I wanted was to be half naked in a hospital bed when I faced that duck butt haired prick.

As if called by my thoughts the door to my room burst open and a frantic Naruto barreled in. Thank Kami I'd just finish pulling my pants up! Otherwise the bear hung he enveloped me in would've been re-e-e-aly awkward.

"Ooof. Naruto," I hissed, "your hurting my ribs." He pushed away, holding me at arms length gently. His blue orbs shining with worry. "Are you okay Sakura chan?"

"I'm..." I caught sight of Sasuke standing just outside the door. The wolves glowered at him, daring him to step into the room. I returned my gaze to Naruto and smiled softly at him. "I'm okay Naruto."

His hands left my shoulders and knotted behind the back of his head. "What happened out there? Why is granny Tsunade putting you under guard too?"

I sighed for what had to be the humptenth time since I woke up. "It's a long story alright. Can we just go?"

He suddenly looked worried again, "I can carry you if you need me too?"

I snorted, "I came in on my own two feet. I can leave on my own to feet." I shouldered passed Sasuke, the wolves trailing behind.

"Seems to me you can't." The prick commented.

I stopped mid stride and glared at him over my shoulder, gave him the bird and continued on. Intent on finding Nami before I went anywhere with dumb and dumber. Naruto jogged to catch up. I heard the soft foot falls of Sasuke, hyper aware of his every move.

"Considering I saved your ass from a cracked skull earlier today."

My body went rigid but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much that bothered me. At least now I knew who caught me when I fell. My teeth ground together just thinking about it. Know I really wanted to shower.

Itachi came up on my right and Sasori my left, so close their bodies touched mine. Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan flanked the front while the others flanked us from behind. Effectively they surrounded me, cutting the other two men off from getting near me. A small smile of satisfaction quirked my lips.

After a quick look at the nurses roster I found where Nami was being cared for. I pushed her door open silently, giving the tending nurse a dismissive nod. She look like she wanted to say something but my scowl frightened her off and she quickly scurried out the door. A pang of anger twisted my insides at seeing Nami on so many machines.

I sidled up next to her, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Touching her forehead, checking her vitals, making sure nothing was missed. Her heart monitor to my relief beeped to a steady rhythm. Tsunade was taking exceptional care of her but I wondered if it would be enough. The breaks in her bones had been mended for the most part and most of her wounds closed using chakra. But I knew the human body could only take so much abuse before it expired, even if she was whole. I could remember several occasions were someone died long after there wounds were healed but sometimes its not enough.

"Naruto hand me her chart." I whispered.

He did and thankfully stayed quiet, not asking questions. I scanned the pages, my frown deepening with every paragragh. I'd been right about the bone infection I just didn't realize at the time how bad it was. She wasn't going to lose any limbs thank Kami but the damage had already been done. The infection had entered the blood stream and carried it to her heart.

I set the chart on a chair that had been pulled up to the bed. The urge to do something was overwhelming. I was a doctor damn it! But the chakra restraints had done their job, I was almost tapped out.

Was her face pale? Paler than normal I mean since Nami was always fair skinned. I touched her cheek and ran my finger down her neck, over the rise of her collar bone and stopped just over her heart. The soft thumps against my fingertips encouraged me. I wanted to help her... I needed to help her if I could.

Closing my eyes I reached inside of me and begged Duran to help me. The seal glowed into life and the eerie green chakra I'd come to associate as Duran's tricked down my arm to my finger tips. I sucked in a breath as nausea rolled threw me in waves. Without my chakra as a buffer Duran's chakra was like fire running in my vein.

One of the wolves keened in worry but I didn't know who it was. Naruto stepped next to me, "Sakura chan what are you doing?" I could feel his wide eyes going from my face to my hand. "That's not your chakra?"

Sweat beaded on my forehead as my body began to shake.

_"That's enough kuniochi!" _

I broke contact when Itachi's voice snarled in my head. My weight leaned heavily against Naruto as I attempted to catch my breath. Itachi caught my gaze and I had to look away, there was something in the way he stared that scared the hell out of me.

Naruto steadied me, "are you alright Sakura chan?"

Before I could reply Tsunade stepped around Sasuke at the door and frowned at me. She looked at me and looked at Nami, "Sakura she will be fine. Don't make me ban you from the hospital too." Her face softened, "you need to rest too." She tapped the clip board in her hand and turned on her heal. "You nearly killed yourself earlier today idiot. I have to many patients to try and save your ass again."

I smiled as she walked away. It was meant as a joke but since she didn't meet my gaze I knew I'd really scared her and she didn't want it to happen again. And completely agreed.

With one last worried glance at Nami I pulled away from Naruto and headed for the exit.

**...**

We didn't dither at my home to long and I didn't allow Sasuke in the house. Naruto was bickering with him when I came back out. He quieted when he heard me and I raised a curious brow. Not curious enough to care though. I set the traps, double checked that the door was locked then walked back to meet them with a backpack over my shoulder. The wolves followed closely, only Deidara had gone inside with me to grab some things but once I stepped back outside they were all glued to my hips. Which was quite a feet considering theirs eight of them and their not exactly lap dogs.

Entering the Uchiha compound was like landing on a strange planet. Time had stood still for this place. The buildings were kept clean and repaired when needed but other than that nothing knew was ever built. The blood was long washed away but there was still a hollowness to this place that bothered me.

I watched Itachi in my peripheral. The slight stiffness in his shoulders was the only way I could tell that being back here bothered him. I touched his neck and gave him an assuring nod when he glanced back at me. If it encouraged him I couldn't tell but as I ran my finges threw the fur of his neck, some of the tension eased.

If Sasuke was attempting to disturb me, he was doing a damn fine job of it. I starred up at Itachi's old home and swallowed. Why the hell would he want to sleep in the house his parents were murdered in?

The wood steps creaked softly under our feet as we all tromped into the house. It was dark inside, all the shades had been drawn closed. Even without the light I was able to see the vast emptiness of this place. You could easily fit two of my houses in this one. Itachi and Sasuke had had it good when they were kids. _So what changed, _I idly wondered to myself. Keeping a clamped down on my thoughts so that known of the wolves could drop ease.

Sun light spilled into the run as Naruto ripped a couple of shades aside. I blinked a few times about to growl at him for not warning us when I caught sight of Itachi in my peripheral vision. He quietly padded away from the group down a long hall and turned a corner.

I glanced back at Naruto and found that he and Sasuke were busy glaring at each other. I rolled my eyes uncaring. Silently I followed Itachi as the other wolves wondered around. I found him in a room at the end of a winding hallway. I'd be lucky if I didn't get lost in here. Itachi's back was to me and he was just staring out of a window. His ears flicked back and I blew out a breath. So much for being sneaky.

I glanced at his face then followed his line of sight. There was a pond and what was once probably a garden, now run over with weeds and years of growth. But the wild flowers and shrubs that had taken over were just as pretty. _"This was you room wasn't it?" _I softly asked. Though I don't know why I had to whisper it through our bond. Its not like Naruto and Sasuke were telepathic. Then again I wasn't really either it only worked between the pack.

He glanced up at me sideways which was a petty clear way of saying 'how did you know that?'. Well for Itachi it was anyway, I'd gotten really good at ready his gestures. I eyed the room, the many shelves that had been built onto the walls, some still holding a few dust ridden books. Then turned my attention back to the room. _"The atmosphere in it suits you..." _

I could just image him as a young boy reading in the garden. His brat younger brother pestering him to teach him something cool. The thought made me smile but it crumpled into a frown when I remembered where I was standing. I doubted this place held any real fond memories for Itachi.

The black wolf shifted and growled low in his throat when foot steps were heard coming down the hall. If it had been the pack he wouldn't have bothered and since Naruto wasn't shouting my name it could only be one person.

"I see your still annoying."

My shoulders sagged and I didn't bother to hide how much he destressed me. Cause really the man was just tiring. I turned and with Itachi in tow, stepped around him. "And your still a prick," I commented absently, walking back down the hall towards the living room.

"Sai?"

Sai smiled at me and a shiver raced over my skin. Creeper. "I'd ask why your here but.." I paused, eyeing the folded sheets he laid on top of three rolled up futons. "You deliver bedding now?" I asked cheeky, with a wide grin. I was attempting to mimic his but I could already tell the effect was lost on him.

"Tsunade didn't want you to sleep on the wood floor ugly."

"Hey so if she wasn't here me and bastard would have to suffer?" Naruto whined, stomping a foot like a child.

"I suspect so." Sai answered unmoved by Naruto's pouting.

Naruto harrumphed and stocked into the kitchen. Which raised another question, "is there any food?" I wondered allowed as I headed to the kitchen. Naruto opened a cupboard and pulled out a bag of pork rinds that he'd obviously stashed because the pantry was completely empty. I sighed, "do we all need to go shopping together too?"

"Nah," Naruto chomped on a pork rind happily. "Hinata is bringing us groceries when she gets off." He paused mid chomp and his eyes went all... gooy looking if that makes since. I snickered, "if you and Hinata plan on having a romp in the sack take your futon to the furthest end of the house."

Naruto's flushed a mad red and a rind fell from his fingertips. Which Tobi promptly and happily ate. The blonde sputtered, "Sa-a-akura!"

Laughing softly I left him in the kitchen with his snack.

Ignoring Sasuke's heated look I snatched up a futon and lugged it down the hall. Back in Itachi's room I set it against the wall and then set my back pack down. When I went back to grab some sheets and one of the flat pillows I'd spotted, I found Sasuke in my way. Frowning I side stepped him -was I going to have to keep doing that?- and grabbed what I came for.

"What do you think your doing?"

I turned back around, "finding a room to camp out in away from you."

The scowl that marred his face deepened. "You can't stay in that room."

I raised a brow and snorted, "are you going to stop me?"

The muscle in his jaw ticked, "hn."

I twirled back around giving him my back. "That's what I thought." He didn't retort which I actually found surprising considering his need to get the last word in. There was no way in hell I was sleeping in the living room with them like old times. Nor was I going to sleep in his room or his parents room.

The wolves followed me in and I shut the door behind us, glad that the room was spacious enough to fit us all comfortably. I liked Itachi's room. It was peaceful to me and the large windows gave me a view of the rising moon. And to my delight there was a screen door that led into the garden.

Shucking off my sandals I padded over to the screen door. The latch was tough from the years of no use but it gave after a few frustrated curses. The door slid open and the night air lifted my spirits as I inhaled. The air was cool and carried the scent of the cherry blossom trees.

The wolves dashed out into the grass, playing in the expanse that didn't seem to end. I stepped out, Itachi and Kakuzu still at my side. Sitting on the deck, I let my bare feet hang over the edge, the grass tickling my toes. Itachi sat on my left while Kakuzu stepped down and made his way over to a bickering Diedara and Sasori.

I pulled one leg up and laid an arm across my knee so I could rest my chin on it. My senses were on high alert as I attempt to figure out what my silent companion was thinking about. In my peripheral he was statue still and his gaze seemed far away. I had a felling I knew where his mind had wondered off to and I cursed myself for causing so many problems. If I hadn't lost it, we wouldn't be stuck in what was probably his version of hell.

Gently I placed a hand on his shoulder blades, not wanting to bother him. It dawned on me when he glanced at me that someone like Itachi probably didn't much care for human contact. Comfort didn't seem to be something he wanted then again few of the Akatsuki did. But when he didn't say anything I ran my fingers threw his fur, more for my benefit than his. Perhaps I was the one really seeking comfort.

"I'm sorry."

Now he faced me fully, I couldn't meet his gaze. I felt foolish and completely useless. And for the umpteenth time wondered what I could do to really help them. We had to find their bodies and I was delaying the inevitable but I was struggling with the thought of leaving. But was I hurting them by staying? Considering where I was sitting I'd say that's a big fat yes.

"This isn't your fault."

I jumped, unprepared by the sudden shock of Itachi actually speaking and out loud. My gaze darted around and I exhaled a held breath when I didn't spot any of my teammates. Itachi gave me a flat stare and I rolled my eyes. Okay so he would've known someone was coming but still! It was a shock.

I smiled sheepishly, "well maybe not," I looked at his wolf form up and down, "what happened to you guys. But..." I stared at my feet, "I didn't mean to darg you back to this place."

"Hn.."

I frowned. Oh now he clams up? I turned prepared to ask what the hell 'hn' meant when the door to Itachi's room opened behind us. Naruto poked his head in, smile firmly planted on his face. At a guess I'd say Hinata was here.

"Hinata chan's here with food!"

I nodded and stood up, "come on boys."

In the kitchen I spotted multiple bags of groceries and wondered idly how she'd managed to bring them all in herself. But quickly forgot as I found a few bags full of meat for the wolves. I grabbed the blue haired heiress from behind and enveloped her small frame in a hug. "Ah Hinata chan you thought of everything!" I exclaimed happily.

She giggled and stepped out of my embrace. "Actually Tsunade h-had to remind me." She smiled, her cheeks a cute shade of pink. Her pearly orbs flicked up to Naruto and when he smiled those pink tinged cheeks went tomato red. "I-I also brought you some instant roman N-naruto k-kun," she smiled sweetly at him. Naruto scratched his head almost shyly and I felt about ready to puke.

I rapped an arm around Hinata, "she's mine for now Naruto." I smiled impishly, "you can play with her all you want later." Both there faces flushed a mad red.

"S-sakura," Hinata attempted to chide. I didn't give her much time as I grabbed some plastic spoons and the cookie dough ice cream I spied peeking out of a bag. Grabbing Hinata's hand I dragged her to my room and shut the door behind the wolves.

We sat outside our feet hanging over the edge as the wolves played some more in the yard. Well except for Itachi who laid next to me, his muzzle touching my thigh. Why did that make my heart do a flip flop?

I put the open half gallon of ice cream between Hinata and I. Me being the first one to start shoveling spoonfuls in my mouth. "So I see things are good between you and Naruto."

She smiled and nodded, "I've never been happier."

I eyed her in my peripheral, wishing I could feel as happy as she looked. I licked my spoon clean and clicked it against my teeth. "You've always loved him haven't you?"

Again a nod but her smile softened and I could tell she was thinking about him. I wondered what that would be like. To love someone so completely and having them love you in return. The memory of Sasuke dumping my unconscious ass on that bench suddenly came to mind. Angry I stabbed my spoon back into the ice cream and shoved a huge spoonful in my mouth. Somehow I doubted I'd ever come close to what she had and that bothered me more than I was wiling to admit.

"Have you ever been in love Sakura?"

I nearly swallowed the damn spoon. "Wha-" I coughed and cleared my throat because I was pretty sure I had a lung stuck in it. "What?" I asked, giving her an 'are you kidding' look.

"H-have you ever been in love?" She repeated and not in a joking manner.

I sighed and left my spoon standing in the tub of melty goodness. I knew the answer, hell I didn't even have to think about it. The sugar in my stomach soured with my mood. "No," I finally admitted. Wishing all the ease droppers pretending the grass was an interesting shade of green would go deaf.

"Oh," she looked surprised. "I-I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean-"

I forced a laugh, "s'okay Hinata." I laid back against the wood porch and starred up at the swollen moon. "To be honest I doubt that I'll ever have what you have."

"You don't know that Sakura. I mean I was surprised when Naruto kun and I got together."

What I wanted to say was something along the lines of: soon I will be a fugitive, running from my home. Because I'd lost my mind and decided to save the Aktsuki. Their not bad people just miss guided. I've been housing them for a year now and they've been the closest thing to family I'll every have. I doubt if I live through the experience someone will wanna be with me. That is if Konoha shinobi or the Aktsuki don't kill me first.

I smiled sadly at the heavens wanting to curse my luck but the time I shared with the Aktsuki was actually something I treasured. Feeling the sting of tears I blinked them away. "Maybe your right Hinata," I said instead, not wanting to shatter the smile she beamed at me.

I snickered and patted Itachi's hip. "And beside's I have eight loves of my life right now!"

Hinata laughed, "that's a lot of love." Still shaking her head she placed the lid back on the half empty carton of ice cream.

"Sa-a-a-akura chan." Came a familiar whiny voice from behind the bedroom door. It creaked open and Naruto stepped in looking wounded. "Can I have Hinata chan back now?" He jutted out his lower lip and I laughed.

"Sure Naruto."

Hinata gave my arm a friendly squeeze then got up, the ice cream tub in her arm and left with Naruto. With a yawn I got up to, when I went inside I left the door open enough for the wolves to go in and out of while I slept.

I laid awake in bed that night, my mind a jumbled mess. Absently I stroked Sasori's back who was presently curled next to me. His large muzzle pressed against my belly, his eyes were closed and for anyone who didn't know him would think he was sleeping peacefully. I knew him though and could tell his breaths weren't deep enough to be asleep. But I didn't blame him, this place wasn't home.

Someone's paw was digging into my backside. I glance over my shoulder and spotted Tobi, sprawled out. Now he was asleep and apparently dreaming of chasing something as his paws did a sudden running motion. Shaking my head at his silliness I cuddled closer to Sasori to avoid getting kicked in the back of the head. When I shifted I happened to look outside and noticed a dark silhouette sitting on the porch.

Immediately I was aware it was Itachi, his back to us as he gazed up at the night sky. Something in me longed to go to him. I glanced at the sea of sleeping wolves and sighed. I wanted to go to him but he would probably just get annoyed at me. Laying my head back down on the flat pillow I watched him.

Sleep pulled at me. I closed my eyes and cracked them open and noticed Itachi had turned his head, his eyes reflecting a reddish light. _Is he watching me?..._ I thought just as sleep pulled me under.

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Hi everyone hope this chapter was okay. It was kind of a filler chapter. I can't wait to post the next one. Muahahaha its gonna be fun! **

**Tobi: Oooh tell Tobi please? Tobi wants to know!**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Nope no spoilers!... Well maybe just a little one... there might be a smack down between Sasuke and Sakura... Will she finally beat the stupidity right out of him? You'll have to wait and see! **

**Hidan: Bitch don't pull that kind of shit! I'm not patient! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Well to bad! Now be quiet I'm not done. Okay I think I'm gonna make this anther Itachi/Sakura story. Sorry but I'm an Itachi fan and he's the Akatsuki member I know the most about. It's not set in stone yet though so don't hate me! Tobi chan? **

**Tobi: Yes Werewolfbleu chan? **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Be a dear and say goodbye to our fans.**

**Tobi: Oh Tobi loves doing that! Tobi's a good boy! Bye everyone! We love our fans! You all make Tobi happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Everything You Can't Control**

**...**

"Nnnnne.." I groaned unintelligibly, rolling over on my side. _Why the hell does everything hurt? _

Someone kicked me in the side and I jolted up right, a snarl twisting my features. I blinked, the light streaming in from the window and open screen door blinding me. Groggy I squinted and twisted around. "To-o-obi!" I whined, eyeing the sleeping beast as he slept quite comfortably on _my _futon.

One brown orb popped open momentarily before it rolled back, showing white and he snored softly. "Asshole," I muttered, rubbing the sore spot on my hip from laying on the wood floor. Feeling warm I kicked the sheet off and peered around the room.

The room was mostly empty, minus a snoozing Tobi and Hidan. I suspected the others were in the back, the morning air was probably hard to resist and they had plenty of room to stretch their long legs. Speaking of which, I stretched popping several vertebrae and almost purred with relief.

My bruised ribs throbbed when I stood up. Lifting my black cami I took stock of my battle wounds. The bruises were a lovely sickly shade of yellow today, along with monkey butt purple. And of course my black panties didn't exactly cover the plate sized bruise on my thigh, criss crossed with angry red scratches. I look like I got in a fight with brick wall and lost.

Stepping out of the tangled sheets I made my way out to the outside walkway. The morning air was crisp and felt wonderful against my naked skin. I squinted at the sun and shaded my eyes with my hand. Judging by the sun I'd say it was around seven in the morning, so much for sleeping in.

The wolves were busy exploring the yard and I smiled, leaning lazily against a support beam. Deidara noticed me first, his ocean blue orbs darkening as he eyed me. As a woman I probably should be more modest but as a kunoichi we were taught not to blush. And skilled in the art of seduction for certain missions. I wasn't the least bit shy when it came to exposing my body. Besides if I'd been wearing jammy's I would've missed out on the way the breeze caressed my skin.

Goose flesh sprung up as fur tickled my hips and thighs. Deidara suddenly looked like a child caught steeling a cookie out of a cookie jar, tucking his tail he suddenly found interest in what Zetsu was doing. I didn't even have to glance down to know who sat next to me but I did anyway. I bit back a giggle when I saw the broody expression on Itachi's face. He probably glared at the blonde wolf till he looked away. Deidara was tough as they come but his wolf side knew not to hold the eyes of a higher ranking wolf.

I placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, he glanced up and I was surprised at the annoyance in his black orbs. Normally I'm unable to catch any sort of emotion from the black wolf but this time he wasn't hiding it. I frowned unsure of what to do. Was he mad at me because we were in this circle of hell that is the Uchiha compound?

Those pitch black orbs slowly looked me up and down. And suddenly I actually did feel very naked. But why? Just because he gave me a once over? My heart skipped a beat and I found myself looking at anything but those cold eyes.

Sasori jogged over to us and stepped up so he could sit on my other side. And if I didn't know any better I'd say he was giving Itachi a jealous glare. But that's completely nuts right?

"I need coffee," I suddenly announced, and escaped back into the bedroom to put on some sweat pants and a long sleeve turtle neck. Okay not really. I put on grey cargo shorts and a white tank.

After flicking on the coffee maker I leaned against the counter to wait. My gaze wondered around the large open kitchen and I wished that my kitchen at home was this big. Sighing with envy I stretched out over the cool granite top counters and cringed when I exhaled and dust puffed up into my face.

Growling I angrily wiped the dust off my arms and shirt but there was still a dark line across my white tank. "Greeeat," I muttered crossly, snatching the clorox bottle -thank you Hinata- from under the counter. It was obvious that the Hokage -or perhaps it was the elders- had upgraded a few things in this place when Sasuke came back. Ergo the pristine coffee maker but didn't bother to send a decent clean up crew.

I scrubbed the counters idly wondering why I was doing this when it wasn't even my home. But the neat freak in me shuttered when the white paper towel turned an ugly shade of brown and grey. Fuck it. If I had to stay here there was no way in hell I was living like a cave man.. er woman.

When the coffee maker chirped I stopped and smiled proudly at the gleaming counter tops. Neat freak remember. Snatching a mug from the cupboard I filled it to the brim and leaned my elbows on the _clean_ counter and inhaled the heady scent.

_Ah peace and qui-_

"MORNING SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto bellowed, coming around the corner.

I glowered at him over my mug and wished he'd go bald. "How the hell are you so damn chipper?"

He pounded a fist on his chest. "Because today is the first day in years all three of us have woken up together!"

"Dumb ass do you have to be so loud." A disheveled looking Sasuke groused walking into the kitchen.

My gaze unconsciously traveled over the hard planes of Sasuke's chest and then over Naruto's. Why were they both shirtless? Meh Naruto's sun kissed skin made him the sexier of the two. At least both of them opted for sweat pants though I'd be lying if I said the view was unpleasant even if Sasuke was like an unwanted pimple on your ass. I forced my eyes down to the coffee in my mug and took a swallow. Letting the scalding liquid burning my tongue be my penance for even considering that prick was hot. _Hmm wait... _

Raising my mug a little higher I squinted out of one eye and used the mug to hide Sasuke's face and giving me just a view of his body. _Aaah much better..._

"What are you doing Sakura chan?"

I lowered the mug and found Naruto's face cutely scrunched in confusing. His bed head hair, sticking out every which way added to the affect and I smiled fondly at him and shrugged. "Wishing you were edible," I smiled sweetly and snickered when I got the result that comment warranted. Naruto's blue obs rounded comically and his cheeks flushed tomato red.

He scratched the back of his head, floundering on what to say. That's a first. So that's how you get him to shut up, with lude innuendos. Even Sasuke raised his brows slightly at that. I snickered and gulped down the rest of my coffee. "It was just a joke Naruto."

Hidan chose that moment to grace us with his presence. He sniffed dismissively at Naruto and Sasuke and came to sit in front of me. _"I'm hungry damn it!" _He moaned at me. Then looked back at the two half naked males momentarily and turned back to me. _"Are those two gay for each other or something?" _

I blinked rapidly then suddenly burst into a fit of laughter to the point I was almost in tears. And when Sasuke and Naruto frowned and looked at one another I started laughing harder. Nails clicked and suddenly we were joined by the rest of the pack.

_"Stop fucking laughing and get me my damn breakfast." _

Hidan's voice snarled in my head and I straightened, clutching my stomach and wincing when my ribs throbbed. I found several pairs of wolf and humans eyes staring at me quizzically. _"Hidan was being Hidan." _I explained to the pack. Immediately they understood and filed in for their breakfast.

I glanced up at Naruto and the bastard and shrugged as if my silence would explain it.

"Ah come on Sakura chan that's not fare!" Naruto whined.

"What's not fare?" I asked while searching for a container large enough to feed all of the wolves out of. To my dismay I didn't find any large mixing bowls but I did find several plates I could use. The cereal bowls would be to small but I could fill a few of them with water.

"You know that mind thingy you do with the wolves?"

"Hn?"

I kicked the frig door shut, my arms full of packages of raw meat. Naruto was halfway laying on my clean counter tops, pouting. Sasuke eyed us both obviously curios as to what Naruto meant but what I wanted to know was if that 'hn' was a genetic thing.

"I wouldn't know how to explain it Naruto." I answered while plating up the wolves breakfast.

"Hey wait," Naruto sprung up from the counter and I arched a brow, "we don't get any meat! We're carnivores too!"

A predatory smile stretched my lips back, showing teeth. "Do you really wanna fight them," I inclined my head towards the pack and a low growl charged the air, "over their breakfast?"

Naruto swallow and shrank back a little bit. "Uh no. Pass. They can have it."

I chuckled and finished what I was doing then placed all of the plates and bowls on the ground. Once I was done and out of harms way the pack descended on the meat.

Hearing their snarls and growls at each others as they ate made Naruto go a little green. I patted his shoulder, "don't worry Naruto I'll fix you some pork ramen for dinner, ne?"

He beamed, "sweet!"

I started back for my room, intending to read some of the medical journals I brought along but the Naruto stopped me.

"Oi, where you going Sakura chan?"

I glanced at him over my shoulder, "away."

I didn't like the smile he flashed me. "But Sakura chan we have to get started on working out together as a team again!"

Now it was my turn to feel a little green. "Um," I glanced at Sasuke and instantly knew I shouldn't have. "I'd rather not Naruto."

He frowned, running a hand threw his disheveled blonde hair. "But Sakura," he gave me the damn puppy eyes, "we're a team."

"Were," I corrected, knowing my voice sounded cold. And I idly noticed I didn't hear the sound of the piranha feeding frenzy in the kitchen had gone suspiciously quiet.

"Ch," Sasuke scoffed, giving me a smug look. "Told you she'd be a coward Naruto."

My body went rigid and I could feel my blood start to simmer.

"She was weak before." He met my gaze and the simmering turned to a boil. "And no doubt just as weak no-"

Before I could even tell him to cram it there was a flash of teeth and fur. A snarl ripped threw the air like a cracking whip. In the blink of an eye Naruto and Sasuke were circled by eight very pissed off wolves. Itachi was right in front of me, his black fur standing up the length of his back, ears flat and teeth bared at his brother. I didn't know what surprised me more, that he was actually mad as hell or that he was mad as hell because his brother had tried to pick a fight with _me. _

Sasori was closest to Sasuke and he snapped at the air between them. Sasuke gave me a very annoyed look while Naruto was about ready to jump out of his skin. "Call them off," Sasuke hissed, "I wouldn't want to damage them."

"Cha," now it was my turn to scoff, "its not them I'm worried about."

Sasuke's brows drew down and I knew he meant it. He would attack them but he was idiot if he thought I'd let that stand. Deciding it was time to cool the situation I said, "s'okay boys. The fool doesn't know any better."

They backed off but it wouldn't take much of a push from the butt duck haired idiot to get a chunk taken out of him. Naruto exhaled and patted his chest. "Okay that wasn't the kind of cardio workout I was aiming for," he joked, but his smile was a little forced. "Alright so maybe we should try this again late-"

"No."

All gazes swung to me. I was already mad as hell and needed to beat the crap out of something. Might as well be the bastard who started my life down this downward spiral. "We'll spar together."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"But," and I met Sasuke's gaze evenly, "today there is to be no use of chakra or kekkei genkai's just plain old fucking bare knuckles and metal. Think you can handle that Sasuke _kun_?" I added, the kun just to be spiteful.

**Kisame's POV... **

She stared him down, the Uchiha brats lip curled when she'd used _kun. _There'd been something between these two once but whatever feelings they'd had burned to ash a long time ago. All that was left was a bitter rivalry and in Sakura's case hate, fueled by years of resentment.

The human body is funny. On a human level you'd have to depend on facial ques or an understanding of human behavior to understand just _how _much resentment Sakura felt. My nose is better than most but as a wolf I could detect the chemicals the body released with certain emotions. It came in real handy when trying to understand what these two were thinking. At first glance the younger Uchiha looked only slightly put out but his scent told a different story. What she'd said bothered him and he was angry. Anger is acidic and musky, making me want to sneeze and get it out of my nostrils.

Sakura on the other hand was roller coastering threw so many emotion it was like chemical warfare on my sensitive nose. She'd swing from smug to flat out rage in a heart beat. Seriously do women get dizzy on a regular basis with their moods? I would. Then again I've never been pushed to an emotional limit till I met Sakura. Speaking platonically anyway, the woman was someone I trusted.

"Damn it!" The blonde haired, demon container stepped between the two of them and the tension in the room snapped back into a breathable level. "That's enough you two! Alright now lets just-"

"Outside in ten," Sakura cut in, then gave them her back and stalked to the room we slept in.

The Uchiha brat scoffed and headed upstairs, leaving a very confused looking Naruto behind.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me!" He shouted.

"Shut up Naruto and get dressed!" Came Sakura's muffled voice from the room. The blonde deflated and sighed gravely, slumping as he went up the stairs.

I noticed Itachi make his way to were Sakura was and inwardly snickered. The man was cold as ice but he'd taken a real shine to that pink haired wonder. _Cant' say I blame him but he might have some competition.. _I though watching as he was quickly followed by Sasori, Hidan and Deidara. Though Hidan I think just enjoyed looking at her naked ass. But the other two... _This could get interesting. It would be fun to actually watch Itachi have to work for something..._

**Hidan's Pov... **

_Tits, tits, tits! My kami that fucking woman has some glorious jugs! _A wolfish smile spread across my jaws and if I could I'd whistle too. The woman had the body of a tenshi (angel). Sure she was a little too white and muscled for my taste but other than that just fucking curvy goodness. Fuck! The first thing I needed to do once we had our bodies back was screw a woman's brains out and then sacrafice her to Jashin!

A wall of blonde fur got in the way of my view of the pixie wrapping those glorious-

_"Hidan! Stop drooling, un!" _Deiadara growled.

Was I drooling? I licked my chops and wasn't surprised to find he was right. _"She didn't lock us out so move your fucking ass!" _

He growled, showing teeth and was joined by Kisami who appeared to be just as protective of the pink haired pixie as the blonde idiot. I rolled my eyes, what a bunch of virgins. I considered my chances of sneaking another peak but met the bloody shirrangan gaze of Itachi. That was the first time I realized that he still had his kekkei genkai. Not once since we've been stuck in these stupid four legged bodies has he used it. I'd assumed he'd lost it during the transformation. Damn it! It wasn't fare!

"Alright boys listen up."

My gaze snapped to Sakura and I felt the urge to pout when I realized she'd dressed. Then I looked again and decided I liked the look. A white kind of greyish tank hung loosely over her frame, her head band tied tightly around her right bicep. And per the usual she wore black cargo shorts with a kunai pouch strapped around her thigh. With her pixie cut hair and the metal that gleamed in their sheaths the kuniochi looked pretty bad ass. _Ah I'm so proud, _I thought wryly. The woman had a sexy mean streak.

"I need you guys to stay out of this," she said, her tone hard. I shrugged, figuring she could very well handle her own damn business but I think I'm the only one who thought that.

**Deidara's POV... **

I snarled, "know way, un! That bastard isn't the type to fight fare!"

Her emerald orbs narrowed, "don't forget that Sasuke and I use to be teammates. I may not know any of his jutsu's but I do know his fighting style." Her lips parted into a predatory grin, "I can handle Sasuke. Before you guys came along I was basically alone. With Naruto always off training I went on many solo missions."

She misunderstood, I wouldn't call Sakura weak by any means of the word. It was that younger Uchiha brat I didn't trust. I looked at Sasori and met his gaze, silently pleading with him to say something logical. He raised a brow at me and to Sakura he said, "if he doesn't fight fare," he licked his lips, showing teeth, "all bets are off."

"That's not logic!" I snapped at him. He shrugged. Shrugged!

"Sakura is capable of taking care of herself."

"Guess you'd know, un."

He growled at the jibe, not wanting to be reminded that the woman he was protecting killed him once upon a time. Sakura decided to pay us no mind as she stepped between us and out the door. I sighed, _stubborn woman! _

I lowered my head and watched as the others followed her out. While lumbered behind my gaze caught something interesting. Itachi had placed himself by her side which wasn't out of the ordinary but the fact that he was flush against her side had me raising my eyebrows. That man was _not _a touchy, feely person.. er wolf.

Now that I was paying closer attention I couldn't help but noticed the way her emerald orbs would flit down to him. The way her fingers traced the length of his spine and he edged even closer. What the hell was going on?

A low growl reached my ears and I was startled when I realized it was coming from me. Was I jealous? I shook my head. That's crazy. Their's _nothing _going on between those two. Itachi doesn't even have emotions! Women want a man that at least show that they give a damn-

The black wolf's eyes glided up over Sakura's body and rested on her face for a heart beat before looking straight ahead. Had that been longing in his gaze? Worry even?

I stopped walking and just stared at their backs for a moment.

_"Dei chan hurry up! Tobi thinks this will be epic!" _Tobi whined in my head, looking over his shoulder at me. I snorted, _talk about having a crazy voice in your head. _My gaze shifted to Itachi once more and I shook my head and started after them. _Maybe we're all going a little crazy.. _

_"Holy crap does this place ever end?" _I asked, sidling up to Kakuzu.

_"I think she's aiming for the clearing up ahead." _

Turns out he was right after a short jog we came upon a small clearing. At least this was a no chakra battle or Sakura would be redecorating the nearly flat landscape. The thin trunk tree's all around us wouldn't have survived the upturning of the earth.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and looked around. Sauke and Naruto weren't here yet so she began stretching her legs and popping her knuckles. Grim determination had turned her normally vibrant emerald orbs to chips of glass. This was a side of her we hadn't seen yet and honestly it bothered me. I preferred the hard headed, soft hearted and generally happy woman who saved us. Now there was nothing soft about her. Years of resentment had finally caught up and now she was just cold, calculating. A predator. I could sense that I wasn't the only one bothered by the change.

"Yo! Sakura chan!"

My head swung towards her obnoxious teammate and the Uchiha brat as they approached. The nine tails container wore black sweat pants and a blindingly orange wife beater (Why the hell would you call a shirt that anyway?). And Itahci's kid brother wore black sweat pants and sans shirt. What the hell was he trying to prove coming out here half naked?

Sakura eyed him and sneered, "lets do this."

He smirked and twirled a kunia, "hn."

Damn it was that 'hn' genetic?

"Alright you guys how bout we start with-"

"Go!" Sakura barked, cutting off whatever her blond haired teammate had been about to say. He slumped as Sasuke and Sakura suddenly burst into movement. With a growl he joined the fray, following Sakura's lead.

Metal clanged and sparked, Sakura dodged and weaved with the stealth of someone who'd trained hard over the years. Sasuke moved in on her left and she fainted right but still managed to dodge a round house kick from Naruto. Naruto attempted to go after Sasuke but was easily foiled. The younger Uchiha was only gunning for Sakura.

"Oi teme!" The blonde roared when Sasuke yet again moved passed him and went straight for Sakura.

Sasuke paid him no mind, his sights set on the kunoichi. A growl rumbled in my chest as he actually managed to clip her in the jaw with an elbow. She spat and showed blood stained teeth, "you hit like Ino."

His sword swung and the blade passed right over her nose as she leaned backward sharply. She was fast, clearing the short span of distance between them in less time than it took to blink. She aimed a fist at his face but he spun into her, his chest to her back and rapped his arms around her chest, effectively trapping her arms.

Her emerald obs flew wide, blazing with ire when his smirk grew cocky. She stopped struggling and dropped her weight forcing him to hold her up. She threw her leg straight up, moving her head to the side as the top of her foot smashed against his shocked face. He dropped her and stumbled back, slightly dazed. Blood trickled from his nose and he stared at it then at her in what had to be amazement.

She snarled and went for him again, he put his arms up but Sakura wasn't aiming to punch him. Launching herself into the air she landed on his shoulders, quickly rapping her feet around the back of his head she bent her body backwards with force. When her hands touched the ground she used the momentum to toss him. He flew and hit the flat earth with a thud.

Again she got up and ran for him while he was down. Sasuke looked up a new kind of determination in his eyes. He roled on his side grabbing his sword from where it fell beside him and caught the kunia aimed at his throat in time. Sakura was on top of him, pushing against his blade with the kunia.

"Damn it Sakura stop!" Naruto shouted, he stomped over to them. Idiot. He gripped the back of Sakura's shirt and yanked. Her emerald orbs flew wide. The sword swung, glinting in the light of the sun. Sakura pushed back against Naruto but the tip of the blade had found its mark. They fell in a heap and Sakura clutched her side and bared her teeth at the Uchiha brat.

The scent of blood filled my nose as I watched the dark stain on her tank spread. I snarled and took a step forward and her gaze met mine and I froze. She shook her head grimly then aimed her glared at Naruto, "what the fuck were you thinking?"

He rubbed his head then saw the blood on her shirt. "Teme you idiot!" He crouched in front of Sakura but she pushed him away and got to her feet. "Naruto," he cringed even though she wasn't looking at him, "this fight is between me and him. Stay out of it."

The blonde looked like he wanted to argue but didn't get the chance as Sakura threw shurikan at Sasuke. And for the next several hours this dance continued. When it finally came to an end Sasuke and Sakura were both on their backs panting and soaked in sweat and dried blood. Naruto crouched over Sakura and pouted, "next time I get to kick his ass too."

"Hn." Sasuke hned, but don't ask me what it meant. He shifted and sat up.

Sakura laughed and pulled herself up to a siting position. Itachi I noticed moved to sit next to her. She petted his chest absently while still speaking to Naruto. "Sure thing Naruto."

He flashed her a blinding grin, "now are we a team again?"

Sakura's face closed off. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye. She bit her lip and swiped at the sweat the rolled into her eyes. "Naruto," his eyes went puppy dog huge and she sighed, "its going to take time."

His smile returned, "at least it wasn't an out right no."

"Whatever," she moaned, "do we still have ice cream?"

Sasuke snorted which earned him a glare from both of his teammates. Naruto helped Sakura to her feet and we all headed back to the house. A snarl curled my lips over my teeth when I caught the way the younger Uchiha eyed her as we walked. Something had changed in the way her looked at her and whatever it was it wasn't good. And I wasn't the only one who noticed, Itachi really didn't seem to like the change either.

**Sakura's POV... **

"Mmm.. I'm so in love with your girlfriend right now Naruto." I said happily, while sucking on the vanilla ice cream bar. It even had caramel swirls!

Naruto blushed, "ya she's pretty great. She thought of everything we would need."

"You'll have to invite her over for dinner as a thank you." I leaned against a support beam and closed my eyes, enjoying the cold sweet goodness. The sun was going down and the heat outside became more tolerable. Even Sasuke quietly snacked on an ice cream bar and sat silently with us.

Deidara came to sit next to me, _"are you okay, love?" _

_"Ya the wounds are superficial." _I smiled up at him fondly. The blade wound at my side throbbed in protest, denying what I'd just said . What I needed was a shower, to wash away the dirt and dried blood but the icy snack was way to good to pass up.

_"Good but you could use a shower, ya. My nose likes the way you smell when you don't stink." _

I pouted and looked away from him. _"Your an ass hat Deidara..." _

We enjoyed the silence and the company of each other for awhile. It was after I came back out of the house with my third ice cream bar that I noticed something was up. While Naruto and Sasuke bickered over only-kami-knew-what I noticed the way Sasori and Itachi had gone still. Well stiller than usually which was interesting that I could tell. "What is it guys?" I asked, crouching next to Itachi. The muscles in his shoulders were tight and I watched as the fur on his spine went up.

_"We have guests." _Sasori said curtly.

"What is it Sakura chan?"

I ignored Naruto and focused on the earths chakra and pictured it in my minds eye. Sure enough I found two familiar chakra's heading our way. I exhaled a breath and went back to the walkway to sit down and finish my ice cream unconcerned.

Naruto blinked at me owlishly, "what was that?"

"Nothing," I licked my lips, "Sai and Shikamaru are headed our way. No worries." I said absently. Itachi and Sasori didn't seem to agree but that was just because of what happened on my last mission. At least their fur wasn't on end anymore and the black wolf came to lay next to me, settling somewhat. But his eyes were focused on Shikamaru and Sai when they came into view.

"Yo Sai, Shika whats up?" Naruto shouted, waving the hand that held the melting ice cream. He flinched as a glob hit him in the face and I snickered.

My lazy gaze fell on Sai and something about the set of his jaw bothered me. I glanced at Shikamaru who had an equally perplexing look about him. _Is it just me or are they acting suspicious? _ Inwardly I groaned more than likely they were worried I'd go all psycho crazy bitch again.

Melted ice cream began to run down the back of my hand. I licked the sticky goodness off, one eye still watching the two jounin's headed our way.

Naruto's face scrunched, "hey asshole didn't you hear me?"

"Shut up dickless."

_Well that sounded pretty normal, _I thought absently.

Abruptly the two men came to a halt, glanced at one another then looked at me. Were they nervous? Their odd behavior even grabbed Sasuke's attention, who crossed his arms over his chest, tensing ever so slightly. And at some point in time he'd lost his ice cream -or swallowed it whole- and now leaned coolly against the side of the house.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Damn it," he looked to Sai, "this is such shit."

Sai nodded gravely and I became more confused by the second. Unconsciously I gripped the fur on Itachi's shoulder and I don't know if he tensed because I'd grabbed him or that I was starting to worry. Was Shikamaru and Sai attempting to confront me about what happened on the mission? _Crap I haven't even told Naruto yet! _

"Sakura I have orders to place you under arrest."

I think my heart stopped, "w-what?"

"What the fuck is he talking about Sai?" Naruto growled, moving over to me. The strong muscles in his shoulders bunched and he placed himself in Shikamaru's path.

A growl hummed in the air as the wolves took up positions around me. Itachi got to his feet which made him tower over me but lowered his head to where it was just above my shoulder. I could actually feel the rumble in his chest as he growled. Those oh-so-razor-sharp canines just inches above my left ear.

Shikamura looked a little green then again I couldn't blame him. There was a lot of angry gazes boring holes in his head and a lot of sharp teeth being shown, including Naruto's.

"I have orders from Danzo to bring you in immediately." He gave me a pleading look, "Sakura it was either us or ROOT anbu."

Anger sparked in my chest, I got to my feet. "On what charge? And what the fuck does the Hokage have to say about this?"

His gaze flashed to Naruto and Sasuke, uncertainty crossing his face. "I'm guessing you haven't told them yet?"

Now Naruto and Sasuke stared at me. "What is he talking about Sakura chan?"

I pursed my lips and kept my gaze on Shikamaru. Abruptly I came to a decision and stepped down from the walkway. Naruto moved to block me. "Sakura chan-"

"Naruto," I met his azure eyes calmly, "we have a lot to talk about when I get back." _If I come back, _I added silently to myself. But something told me this was mostly for show.

"But.. but.. but their arresting you!" He shouted at me like I'd lost my ever-loving mind. And maybe I had.

I snorted indignantly, "this," I pointed to Shikamaru and Sai, "is a power play. Danzo doesn't like to be the last one informed."

He threw his arms up in the arm, "we're," he waved a hand between him and Sasuke, "the last to know! What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly I felt very tired, "I'm sorry Naruto I should've told you but..." I looked away and walked around him. "I was afraid too. When I get back we'll talk."

Itachi and Sasori were like shadows by my side as I walked unhurriedly up to Shikamaru. Grim displeasure crossed his face as he held up a hefty pair of chakra restraints. I held out my wrists and decided it was better to go quietly than put up a fight. It was only natural for Danzo to freak out that someone in the village was carrying around a demon inside them that has never been heard of. I knew Tsunade wouldn't leave me alone with him. And I knew once he realized that Duran wasn't a threat -well as long as I was alive anyway- he'd probably see me as a damn prize. But if he thought I would do any dirty work for him, he had another think coming. I'd been in this game long enough to know how that sadistic old fool thinks.

The metal cuffs snapped closed and instantly I felt sick as the chakra was sucked out of me. A warm hand touched my back and I glanced over my shoulder to see Naruto behind me. "We're a team Sakure," my brows rose as Sasuke came up behind as well, "and we're coming with you. Your not fighting whatever this is alone."

I gave him a watery smile, "thanks Naruto."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I doubt Tsunade will care if your team is there but," he glanced down at Itachi, "you can't possibly bring a whole pack of wolves."

"They can do whatever they damn well please."

He shrugged and I jerked away as he grabbed my bicep. "I'm not going to run," I hissed. Inside I was in turmoil. I knew the cuffs were just a show. Danzo has power and control issues but even this was going to far. But then again if it hadn't probably been for Tsunade it would be ROOT taking my ass in and they probably would've knocked me the fuck out first.

**...**

When we got to the tower we headed down a wing I've only walked down twice in my whole life. And both times had been with Tsunade but this time was different. The closed door we stopped in front of was not one I'd ever entered. I felt my Shishou's familiar presence as well as Kakashi's but Danzo's chakra tended to give me the heevy jeevies.

Shikamaru rapped on the door and a second later it was opened by Kakashi. Who couldn't quite meet my gaze. Obviously he'd already been told the gist of what was going on and thought it was his fault.

We filed into the room and a very displeased looking Danzo shifted his gaze from my companions to me. "This meeting will only take place with Haruno Sakura the rest of you need to leave. Nara I did not expect this from you."

"We're staying," Naruto said hotly, before Shikamaru could apologize.

Danzo's gaze narrowed, "this does not concern yo-"

"The hell it doesn't! Sakura chan is our teammate!"

"Naruto," Tsunade cut in curtly, "that is enough." To Danzo she said, "Danzo her team has a right to know and for Kami sake was it necessary to make her put on restraints?"

Danzo managed to look down his nose at her, "I would think you would understand the need to make sure a demon of unknown origin is sealed to prevent any fatalities."

I scrubbed a hand down my face, "what fatalities?"

He speared me with those beady bird eyes of his. "Don't tell me," he raised his brows, "that its slipped your mind about when you came upon the men who capture your friend. The report was quite detailed."

I fixed Sai with a glare and he had the decency to actually look away. Idiot.

"Umm," Naruto blinked rapidly, "what demon and what happened?"

Danzo snorted and suddenly took notice of the two over sized wolves at my side. At least I'd convinced the other six to stay out side and on the far side of the building so as not to scare the crap out of people. My lip curled as he gave them and me a disdainful look.

"Your team may stay but those," he pointed to the Itachi and Sasori, "have to go."

"_Those _are my teammates as well and they will be staying if I'm not actually under arrest."

Tsunade hid a smile behind a cough. If he wanted to be disrespectful then fine, two could play that game.

"Your pupil has little respect for her elders," he growled. Tsunade simply shrugged, "but she is right. You went to far-"

"I did no such thing. She went to far by not informing us or you that she had made a pact with a demon."

Naruto froze and slowly turned to face me, his eyes as round as saucers. "What. Are. They. Talking. About. Sakura chan?"

"Its my fault Naruto." Our gazes snapped to Kakashi. "I swear I had no idea this would happen Sakura."

"I know," I acknowledged softly. My gaze traveled to Naruto's and I stepped up to him, grabbing his large warm hands. "Naruto about a year ago I was given a weapon from Kakashi. He thought it would benefit me because of its history and its element. But unbeknownst to him their was a demon housed inside of it." I dropped his hand to show him the seal on my right arm. "And now Duran resides in me." And just like that he dropped my other hand and stepped back.

"So you admit its a demon." This from Danzo.

"Yes," I breath without dropping Naruto's eyes. His face fell, "no. No. NO. It can't be true Sakura chan. Not to you? Why you?" He grabbed my hands and pulled them into his chest and when he met my gaze there was shame shining in his. "I was supposed to protect you from things like this. I can't stand the thought of people treating you the way they did me."

I pulled a hand free and touched his face. "Naruto I'm okay. Really. I've come to terms with this."

He pursed his lips but we were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Haruno if your finished I would like to speak." Danzo said crossly.

I frowned but nodded my head for him to continue the ass chewing.

"How dare you young lady! How dare you put this village in danger. The moment this happened we should have been informed immediately!"

It was getting harder to listen to his squawking when the dizziness hit. The restraints were making me sick, the suction on my chakra was to strong and I needed some of it as a buffer against Duran's powerful chakra.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"W-what?" I blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry I don't mean any disrespect but if I'm not under arrest can we please get these things off? They're starting to make me sick."

Tsunade waved a hand at Shikamaru to take the restraints off.

"Don't take those off," Danzo barked.

Tsunade frowned, "if Sakura didn't have the creature under control there would be a lot of dead villagers already."

"Yes but we don't know what that thing is or what it can do?"

The two bickered back and forth while I swayed on my feet. A strong chest came into contact with my back, I rolled my eyes up and froze when I realized it was Sasuke. If I had the energy I'd have pushed him away but as it was he was the only reason I was upright at the moment.

"This is ridiculous Danzo! Sakura is not a threat and we are not locking her up!"

_Okay clearly I missed something..._

"We should until we can assess the demon and find out how to bind it like the Kyuubi. Haruno clearly doesn't understand what is happening-"

"Danzo," Sasuke cut in coolly. And the jerk Danzo just looked at him like he could do no wrong. Ignoring my groan Sasuke easily popped open the cuffs -_how did he do that?_- and slipped them off my wrists. I sagged against him in relief unconcerned that I was actually touching him. I was just glad the damn things were off.

My eyes rounded as Sasuke's hand made its way to the small of my back. "Please do not speak to my fiance with such disrespect." He said very fucking calmly.

"Your wha-" I'd turned into him about to tear him a new one but was cut off as his lips crashed into mine. His other hand gripped the back of my head to keep me still. His kiss was urgent, feverish, hungry even and I was so shocked I just stood there...

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: BUM, BUM, BUM! How was that for a cliff hanger? Mwuah haha ha ha ha! This chapter was so much fun! I can't wait to do another!**

**Tobi: Tobi was shocked! Oh and werewolfbleu chan don't forget to ask the fans about the... issue. **

**Werewolfbleu chan: (sighs) Okay so um I'm not sure what to do but a fan posted in a review to warn me that someone has taken this story -my story- and kind of sort of copied it. I'm not sure what I need to do. I read it and ya I have to agree with the reviewer. So what should I do? **

**Hidan: That's just fucking wrong!**

**Werewolfbleu chan: No Hidan I don't mind if people get idea's from my story. What bothers me is that they took my story and half copied it and half rewrote it. I'm sure that person has been keeping up with my story and all I can say is please don't copy my story. If you wanna write one like it with the Akatsuki as wolves and Sakura the main character that's totally fine but please don't copy. Anyway thank you everyone! **

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy and loves all of the fans! Oh and we apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Tobi's bad at that stuff!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Can't Fall Back and I Can't Let Go**

**...**

Blood pounded in my ears and it wasn't because I felt this kiss was a heart stopping moment. Anger fuel my sudden spike of adrenaline and I found the strength to jerk away from the bastard. The momentum however nearly knocked me on my ass and if it hadn't been for said bastards quick movement I would be on my ass. The arrogant prick slipped his arm around my waist and held me securely flush against him. I pounded his chest with my fist but the little bit of energy I had was zapped. "Let go of me you asshole!" I shrieked.

I think the hostility -or probably the panic- in my voice is what finally snapped ever body out of their shocked, slack jawed stupors.

"Teme that's not fucking funny," Naruto growled, gently pulling me from Sasuke's embrace into his. I sagged in relief against Naruto's chest. My gaze wondered down -mostly because it was hard to hold up my head- and I found Itachi's blank orbs just staring up at me. It gave me the creeps and I was suddenly very curious as to what he was thinking. There was something cold coiling behind those endless depths and I silently prayed it wasn't aimed at me.

Sasori's growl brought my head up -at least I knew what he was thinking- his grey and amber eyes could've started a fire from the glare he nailed Sasuke with. He was half snarling, half barking at Sasuke and I think it was the first time the red wolf ever showed such a fierce reaction to anything. Even when he and Deidara got in heated arguments, he never made a commotion like this. "Reaper," I whispered vehemently, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention from the already annoyed elder. The growls stopped and he stalked over to where Naruto was holding me up and practically sat on my feet, his eyes daring the younger Uchiha to try that stunt again. I had a suspicion that the only reason he didn't bite a chunk out of Sasuke was because of the predicament we were in. Thank kami the human side had held his wolf instinct at bay.

Sighing in relief I touched the top of his head. Then taking a breath I steeled my gaze and glared at the bastard myself. "Where the fuck do you get-"

"Language miss Haruno," Danzo cut in. And I stifled the urge to role my eyes. Danzo cleared his throat and it was easy to see he didn't exactly know how to continued so I continued for him. "We," I nodded towards the asshole, "Are. Not. A. Couple. I'd rather make out with one of his venomous cobra's!"

Now Danzo was the one exasperated, "why not? I think its an excellent idea. You two would have strong off-"

"If you say offspring," I met his gaze coldly, "I will rip off his genitals so that no one will have to suffer _that _fate."

It didn't help when Naruto went into a peel of laughter and it didn't help when Tsunade snorted and hid it behind a cough. Now Danzo was just pissed off which could easily spell trouble for me. I elbowd Naruto in the ribs and he finally stopped but Danzo was still pissed.

To Sasuke he said, "were you being serious Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at me for a freakishly long moment then smirked. Smirked! "Yes," he said evenly, deliberately holding my gaze.

That tore it. "Let me at 'em!" I shouted, attempting to reach for the smug bastard. But to my dismay Naruto had a good grip on me and I actually had to use Itachi's back to support myself from hitting the floor. _Son of a bitch what the hell were those bands made of? _"Just you wait until the effects of the restraints wears off asshole. You'll be singing a fucking different tune once I get a hold of you. And from the new orifice I rip into you!" I snarled.

One dark eyebrow rose but he didn't appear particularly worried. "Don't worry Sakura _chan,_" the smug smirk was back and the look in his eyes made me snarl, "I'll change your mind." I showed him my teeth and Sasori growled him a warning for me.

The old man sighed, his beady, bird like eyes narrowing on me. "We'll get back to the engagement issue later. This meeting was about Haruno hiding a demon from us."

I threw my hands up in dismay and inwardly thankful that Naruto had a hand around my waist as I wavered. "Okay I relent. I'm sorry I didn't tell _Tsunade _but I honestly had no idea what he was till it was to late. And its not like anyone _forced _the demon on me." Danzo's brows knitted together at the barb but he didn't comment so I continued. "Besides," I deflated a bit, my voice no longer shrill, "Duran isn't like the tailed beasts. I _chose _to seal him inside of me."

"That's ludicrous Sakura," Tsunade piped in crossly. "Why would you do something like that without consulting me first?" The hurt that shone in her honey hued orbs made me flinch. Yeah I screwed up by not telling her, now I was paying for it. Ergo the reason for this dance and pony show.

My shoulders lifted in a half hearted shrug, "I dunno. It was stupid okay but I would never," I slid my gaze back over to Danzo, the edge back in my voice now, "harm my people. If it came down to it I would take my own life so that I couldn't be used as a vessel for destruction ."

The look on Danzo's face told me exactly what he was about to say so I quickly continued. "And yes I do remember what happened on that mission. I haven't stopped having nightmares since it happened." Now that little tidbit I probably should've kept to myself. Because now there were two wolf gazes staring up at me and no doubt thinking 'why the fuck didn't you say something?'. So I purposely held Danzo's gaze which believe me wasn't easy or fun.

"How do we know it won't happen again Haruno? What are you going to do once people start treating you differently after its known that you yourself are a demon container?"

Naruto squeezed my shoulder and in my peripheral I could see that he was remembering his childhood. It wasn't as bad now as it was then but I knew it deeply bothered him. My gaze hardened and I turned back to the elder, "I would not let Duran spill the blood of fools or anyone that has not done harm against me, this village or its citizens. Yes I lost control but I was still learning control and its not as if they didn't have it coming. Nami is still in a coma for kami's sake!"

The old man sat quietly for a while, thinking to himself while I on the other hand thought of all the ways I could mutilate Sasuke. Clearly my priorities were just as screwed up as me. How could he just stand there so coolly? Were the fuck did he find a pair that big to think I would even consider such a retarded idea! Nuts! The man was absolutely bat-shit-crazy!

"Hmmmm." My eyes snapped back to Danzo. "Haruno the council and I will have to speak privately about this matter. For the time being you will remain under Naruto's watch and until further notice you will not be going on missions nor will you be permitted to work at the hospital."

I blinked. And blinked again. Damn it why wasn't he going up in flames already? "But," I turned to Tsunade who looked just as stunned but she gave me one of those 'give me time' looks. "I have to work! I'll go crazy!"

"Think of it this way at least now you will have time to get to know your old teammate again."

Was that jerk actually smirking? Easy for him to fucking say!

To Sasuke he said, "Uchiha you still have the two years to decide. I believe Haruno would be a fine choice but there are other available kunoichi's as well."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only remark.

Danzo nodded as if he actually understood what 'hn' meant. And who knows maybe its some sort of code that you can only understand if you have balls dangling between your legs! Or perhaps its something only pricks can understand!

"You are all excused. Haruno expect to hear from Tsunade in the morning."

I hunched, nodding quietly in understanging. At least I stood a chance at working again if Tsunade had anything to say about it. And wasn't living under the same roof with _ten_ testosterone driven males enough of a punishment? Kami must hate me...

**...**

Before heading back to the Uchiha compound I made a stop at the hospital. Thankfully the guys stopped griping when I said I wanted to visit Nami. Not that I would've given a rats ass if they'd said no. To my dismay when I walked into her hospital room I found that she was still considered comatose. The machines whirling and beeping away made me cringe.

I dropped myself in the chair that had already been pulled up to the bed and laced my fingers through hers. She looked so pale, so fragile it made me angry all over again.

_Nami.. I need you to wake up! Everything is going to hell around here and I need you! I got arrested today by that bastard Danzo and Sas-gay told the council that he was going to marry me! _I slumped, letting my forehead rest against the cool sheets. How the hell did everything go so wrong in such a short span of time? Better yet I felt nausea's and as weak as an infant and couldn't find the energy to skin the butt duck haired bastard alive. _Was he actually serious or was this a new tactic to annoy the shit out of me?_

Sighing I peeked up at her drawn face and wished this was just all some sort of nightmare that I hadn't woken up from yet. Deidara chose that moment to step into the room, quietly sitting next to me. Seeing the over sized blonde wolf in my peripheral shattered that stray hope. I was officially six feet under in this shit and had no way of knowing how to escape.

_"Ne are you okay Sakura chan?" _Deidara's voice whispered threw my head.

I nodded lamely, glad that Sasori or Itachi hadn't informed any of them yet on what went on in that room with the council. Though it was only a matter of time. _What am I suppose to do Nami chan? _

The unpleasant thought of leaving the village rudely came to mind and I found myself actually dwelling on it. Though my heart clenched at the thought of leaving Nami. But there was no way in hell I was going to marry, much less fuck that bastard Uchiha. They couldn't force me to or at least I didn't think they could. So how do I know when to cut the ties?

I glanced sideways at Deidara and bit my lip. I wasn't being fare to them. As much as I loved having them at my back as wolves some of them were getting restless in their four legged state and I didn't blame them.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do?" I snarled angrily, though I hadn't actually meant to say it out loud.

Deidara's ears went flat and he keened at me, those beautiful ocean blue depths swimming with concern. I laid a hand atop his head, trying to comfort him... and me. In my peripheral I noticed Itachi and Kakuzu watching me from the open door. They'd heard me and now I just felt foolish.

Naruto stuck his head in next, giving me a sheepish look. "You okay Sakura chan?"

Why does everyone keep asking me that? I let go of Nami's hand and stood. "Yeah I'm fine Naruto," I said walking past him, not meaning a word of it. And when I walked passed Sasuke I completely ignored his gaze and continued to the exit. Best tactic ever when your considering to make the most stupid decision of your life avoid all eye contact! And I didn't dare meet any of the wolves gazes unless I wanted my brain raided while my guard was in a million pieces.

**...**

It wasn't until we were back at the compound and I'd gained enough strength to stand on my own two feet -without needing Naruto to shadow me- that I heard an uproar among the wolves. And it didn't surprise me that Sasori finally told Deidara what had happened and now it would spread like a wild fire.

_"That bastard said what to Sakura chan!" _Deidara's voice was shrill and it made my head hurt more than it already did. His ocean blue orbs flashed a brilliant sapphire when his head swung in Sasuke's direction. And I didn't know I could move so fast with zero chakra. My arms wrapped around the blonde wolf's neck as he attempted to lunge towards the younger Uchiha.

_"Bastard!" _The word rang between my ears and out loud he half snarled, half barked. I struggled against him but it was a losing battle. Me being the loser.

_"What the fuck are you doing?" _Hidan snarled through the pack bond.

_"The bastard put a claim on Sakura like she's a freaking possession! He told the elders that he would _convince _her to marry him, ya!" _

Now the wolves were truly in an uproar and I couldn't possibly hold them all back myself. Naruto and Sasuke weren't making it any easier by just staring instead of running. "Don't just stand there! Get in the house Uchiha!"

One dark eyebrow raised and Deidara jerked against me. _"Why are you protecting that asshole?" _Deidara's voice shouted in my head accusingly.

I inwardly snarled, _"don't you guys get it? If you attack him it'll spell trouble for me! You could end up putting me in a position were I have to marry him in order to keep you guys! Or worse Danzo just orders me to get rid of you all and I can't do that! I can't lose you guys and I'm not ready to leave or give up my life yet-"_

Ah shit know I'd gone and stepped in it. The wolves went very quiet and very still. Deidara was frozen in my grip and his large head slowly twisted to face me and the regret I saw in those blue orbs brought tears to the back of my eyes. I clutched his fur and buried my face in his shoulder. _"I didn't mean it like that damn it..." _

The silence was almost suffocating and for once I was grateful when Naruto broke it. "Um Sakura chan," I looked up -perhaps all to grateful for the distraction- and Naruto's gaze was very uncertain, "whats happening? Is it okay to move now?" His wide azure eyes darted between wolves.

I snorted, "ya sorry about that." My gaze narrowed and I aimed an icy glare at Sas-gay, "this is all your fault!"

One black brow rose, "hn?"

I got to my feet and stalked towards him, "where the fuck did you get off saying something as stupid as 'my fiance'?" I mocked in a squeaky voice. "Are you fucking mental?"

"Now now Sakura chan," Naruto held up his hands trying to placate me. My blonde haired teammate sidled up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You don't have to marry that asshole. At the very least it threw the elders for a loop and kept them from continuing to chew your ass off." He smiled cheekily.

"I dunno Naruto," I pushed away from him and made a show of turning to look at my own ass. "I'm pretty sure I lost weight back there. Does my ass look smaller to you?"

He laughed and I felt the tingling feeling of humor coming through the bond I had with the pack. I exhaled, glad that I could calm the situation but I really was going to have to apologize to them later. And perhaps it was finally time I spoke in length to them about what we should do.

"Ne teme," Naruto scratched his head with the arm _not _holding me against him, "were you being serious in there?"

I glanced up at Sasuke and raised my brows expectantly. For a torturous moment he stayed quiet and then, "I never joke dobe."

My teeth clench and I pulled against Naruto's grip but after holding a breath and exhaling I came to terms that I wouldn't be able to rip him a new one just yet. So instead I smiled sweetly and said, "boys. Eat him."

The smirk dropped from Sasuke's face as a pack of wolves started to descend upon him minus Itachi who just stared up at me. I gritted my teeth determined not to look into his eyes otherwise I'd probably change my mind.

"Wait Sakura chan!" Naruto got in front of me and looked into my eye's pleadingly. "Not like this Sakura chan." He glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke and grimaced. "Call them off Sakura. You know no one can force you to marry that prick."

Okay so I knew he was right but I was still pissed at the bastards audacity! Yet it would also be stupid to shred him when I had no chakra to hold off the anbu team that would inevitably chase us.

Just as Sasuke started to raise his chakra I called them off. "Not today boys."

There were growls of protest but they backed off non the less. Sasuke's guard didn't drop and to me that was probably the first smart decision he'd made since he came back. The wolves listened to me, listened to their alpha but I never forgot they were also the Akatsuki. And if they hadn't been animals of pack mentality or of strong social structure I'd have zero chance of having this much control. There were still times when the wolf smothered out their human side and came snarling to the forefront human. In fact now that I thought about it that had been happening a lot more recently. Were they forgetting their human soul? If they chose to they could easily ignore me and do as they pleased. It was a rocky balance but so far there hadn't been to many mishaps or mistakes. No it was me who was making all the mistakes lately.

I trudged up the stairs, every step felt heavier than the one before. Protein that's what I needed. A big juicy steak to help boost me up and help build up my chakra. At least I didn't feel nausea's anymore. Slowly but steadily my chakra was returning but I still curiously wondered what the hell those chakra restraints had been made for. They sucked me dry at a dizzying speed and left me feeling weaker than a kitten. Had they been made specifically for me? The last pair that had been placed on me had been rendered useless by Duran's strength but these ones actually felt like they could've given him some trouble. Though I highly doubted if he'd bothered to really try they'd be much of a problem.

_Weak as kitten huh?_ I giggled at the mental image. _Wouldn't that just be a riot if the Akatsuki had been turned into kittens? Ah they'd be so friggin' cute! But then again they would be absolutely no help on missions._

In Itachi's room I stripped off my filthy clothes and silently thanked kami that this room had an adjoining bathroom. I stifled a sigh when I saw the size of the shower and quelled the urge to stomp my foot when I noticed there was no bathtub. The bathroom was a literally a box with only a single person shower, the toilet and a small sink and mirror. I hadn't really noticed it last night or this morning but now that I was tired and all I wanted was a hot bath I noticed.

I left the bathroom door open and placed my towel on the small sink. I'd also opened the back door so the wolves could exit when they pleased. They were making me nervous with their silence. I'd really screwed up earlier and I wasn't quite sure how to fix it.

With a tired groan I stepped under the spray of scalding water, forcing myself to stay under. Letting the hot water clean the shallow wounds and sooth the aches and pains. But it did very little in the way of clearing my head. How I wished this nightmare would swirl down the drain with the dirt and grime.

"We are a burden to you."

I was so startled I nearly shrieked when the low gravelly voice of the blue wolf shattered my moment of misery. Patting my chest, I slid the glass shower door open a fraction and stared blankly at Kisame. Then my frazzled brain processed what he'd said and I frowned. "That's not what I meant Blue."

"Then what did you mean pinky?" He asked, sitting back on his haunches.

"Its just..." I paused looking for the right words. I attempted to meet his gaze but couldn't so I hid myself behind the glass and under the spray of the shower as I spoke. "I know this has to be hard for you guys and I don't blame you if your pissed at me for dragging my heels for so long but... This is my home we're talking about. Its really hard for me to just walk away. Besides," I grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair, "its not like I was given a manual on how to return you guys to your bodies. And then there's the problem of locating them and not getting chopped up into a zillion little pieces. I could barely handle Sasori when I fought him. How the hell could I stand up to eight of you being controlled by a mad man?"

"We would be with you," he said somberly. "But I do see your point."

After rinsing my hair I went for the body soap and started to scrub up. "Give me just a little more time to do some research. I promised I'd help you guys and I meant it." There was a long pause but I didn't really mind. It was hard to hear him with the water rushing over my ears.

"Hmmm what will you do now with the younger Uchiha predicament? Which by the way I've been meaning to ask whats the deal between you two? Were you in love with him?"

I groaned, "once. It was a long time ago but since then he's done to many things that I can never forgive. Namely when he not only attempted to kill me but Naruto too. We were a team once and he forgot what that meant. Now he's back and he expects me to marry him and have his babies?" I gave a very unlady like snort of disdain. "The mans an idiot."

The blue wolf snorted in agreement. There was silence for a short time but I could still see his dark fuzzy outline through the fogged glass door so I knew he hadn't left.

"So pinky are you in love with anyone else then?"

A memory of Itachi in his human form popped into my brain. Which startled me enough that I actually cut myself with the razor I'd been using on my leg. "WHAT?" I asked incredulously.

"So you are?" He joked, sounding absolutely pleased with himself.

_Where the hell was this coming from?_

"He wouldn't happen to have raven hair an-"

I slammed the glass door open, hard enough that it rattled. Steam billowed out and I searched it blindly, my heart thundering while heat raced up my neck and not from the hot water. "Blue what the hell-" I snapped my jaws shut. Because when the steam cleared the wolf that I'd thought had been standing in front of the shower hadn't been Kisame. No Kisame was looking absolutely amused sitting at the bathrooms entrance, all smugness and no shame. Itachi. Why did it have to be him sitting outside the door? I should've known better, the black wolf never left my side.

_Oh shit! Its okay Sakura just calm down! You didn't say anything incriminating! _Except that my actions probably screamed louder than words. I'd over reacted by thrusting the shower door open. And now that I was flustered it was kind of hard to hide what I'd been thinking.

Itachi watched me flounder quietly, sputtering like some love sick kid. Was it just me or was his eyes slightly wider than usual? Feeling foolish I slammed the glass door closed and sat under the pounding water, hugging my knees to my chest. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Kisame! He'd known Itachi was there the whole time! Why the hell did I over react? Kami I'm such an idiot and Itachi probably thinks that too. _Kami I wanted to cry. I was so tired, so frustrated.

Someone scratched on the glass and I pulled my knees in tighter. "Hey asshole what did you say to Sakura chan, un?"

I looked over my knees and through the spray to see a blurry blonde blob. He scratched at the door, "Sakura chan will you come out please? Tobi is starting to throw a fit at Kisame and I can't take it, ya."

With a sigh I turned the tap off, stood up and stepped out. My heart betrayed me when it clenched as I noticed that Itachi had left the room. I wrapped the large white fluffy towel around me and stepped back into the bedroom. He wasn't in here either so he had to be outside. I bit my lip and held the urge to cry at bay. What new hell had I just unleashed now?

Deidara rubbed his head against my hip and I looked down and gave him a forced smile. "Were they talking about when we would need to leave?" He asked, head cocked cutely to the side.

At the very least no one other than Itachi and Kisame saw my 1780 screw up of the day. I nodded to the blonde wolf, it wasn't a lie. That's how the conversation _had_ started out after all. "Just trying to piece together a plan is all. I think I'm just feeling a bit over whelmed with everything that's going on." His ears dropped and suddenly I had the urge to smack myself in the forehead.

"We're ruining your life aren't we?" He asked the ground, with shoulders stiff and head bowed.

I leaned down, clutching the towel around me tightly then lifted his chin to look at me. "Never." I said fervently, searching his gaze. "Don't you think for a moment I regret my decision."

He nodded, his gaze suddenly turning playful. "Revenge, un!" He howled, snatching my towel and pulling.

"Eeeeeeh?" I shrieked and went sprawling on my ass. Quickly I closed my legs as my face went hot. Deidara pranced in front of me with the towel hanging from his jaws.

"Dei-" I started to shout then quickly corrected, "-Honey kun!" I moved to stand and he splayed his front paws in front of him, preparing for a chase. "Noooo," I placated, trying to inch towards him.

"What the fuck is going on in heeeeere- tits!" Hidan shouted from the sliding door. Deidara sprinted past him and into the backyard with my towel.

I blew out a breath and stomped back into the bathroom to fetch another.

"Ah ya shake that as-"

"Shut up Silver before I have your balls removed!" I snarled, wrapping another towel securely around myself. Then thought better of it and quickly dried myself with it first before heading back into the room to change.

I dressed quickly, pulling on knee length, black running shorts and a green tank. Sans sandals I ran outside bare foot and leaped off the wood walkway into the grass, nearly colliding with a bickering Tobi and Kisame.

"Ooooh Sakura chan has come outside to play with Tobi! Tobi's not it!" He shouted already running away from me. I shook my head and spotted Deidara near the pond. He batted his baby blues at me and pranced with the towel still in his mouth.

My smile faltered as I spotted Itachi in my peripheral, sitting on the walkway. The heat returned to my cheeks and I pretended not to see him.

"Why the fuck are you strutting? Are you finally excepting you have no penis and decided to become a stripper?" Hidan remarked, eyeing Deidara like he was crazy. The blonde wolf growled around the mouthful of towel and I couldn't help the laughter that burbled up.

Deidara huffed and put his nose in the air which unintentionally added to the effect and I went into body shaking peels of laughter. The blonde wolf glared at me then shook the towel causing me to remember why I'd chased him out here in the first place.

"Asshole give it back," I shouted with no real heat behind it. The situation was just to funny now to really be mad and as long as I ignored Itachi's gaze maybe that situation would fall away too. Fuck who was I kidding?

I chased Deidara just happy to see him having so much fun. Though I was still feeling the strain from having the restraints on me the hot shower had given me a boost. (Well okay the chakra capsule I'd swallowed when no one was looking help immensely. My chakra was already being built back up.) Tobi and Kisame jumped into assist me. I got close to Kisame, running side by side with him and he yowled in surprise when I jumped him. We went rolling and I gripped his shoulders and tried to pin him. _"Your an asshole!" _I mentally screamed at him though I wasn't nearly as mad as I had been. Oddly enough I felt a little relief.

He rolled me and I gasped as he sat his big wolf butt on my chest. Those shark like orbs looked down at me with an annoying amount of triumph. _"Oh for fuck sake's pinky. If I hadn't intervene the block head sitting over there," _he indicated his head towards Itachi, _"would've neve-" _

Deidara body slammed into Kisame knocking him off of me. I sucked in a deep breath and sat up, just as Naruto poked his head out of a screen door that led to the living room. He smiled sheepishly, "ne Sakura chan since you seem to be feeling better will you still make me pork ramen? I already invited Hinata chan."

I smiled fondly at him, "sure thing Naruto." Yes! Anything to avoid the awkwardness between me and Itachi! Though I did glance at Kisame as he ran up to the black wolf and wondered what he'd been about to say.

Snatching up the forgotten towel I headed inside with the wolves and Naruto in tow.

"Naruto if you don't stop looking over my shoulder I will stab you in the eye with this knife." I said tiredly, while slicing the pork into thin strips.

Naruto sighed but backed off and I noticed him in my peripheral flopping himself into a stool and laying himself half way across the counter. His forehead thudded against the granite top and I stifled a giggle. Feeling like the evil bitch queen I dipped a wooden spoon into the broth and stepped around Sasori and Itachi -and somehow still managed not to make eye contact with the black wolf- over to Naruto. "Here try this and tell me what you think?"

It was like flipping a switch. He snapped to attention with that fox grin stretched across his face and leaned forward. He sniffed it first then slurped the warm broth into his mouth. Those azure blue eyes sparked with pleasure and I found myself smiling at my blonde haired teammate. "That tastes awesome Sakura chan! I had no idea you could cook."

Sasuke picked that moment to walk in, his hair still damp from the shower, and instantly ruin my good mood. I turned back to the pot on the stove, washing the wooden spoon off before stirring anything with it. "There's a lot you don't know Naruto," I mentioned absently. I'd had to find all sorts of things to do and learn for the months and sometimes years he left me alone to go train. In that time I'd developed decent cooking skills and became one of the best in my field when it came to Medical Ninjutsu. Tsunade had even once admitted that some of the jutsu's I'd come up with would pave the way for people in the medical field all over the world. Though I believe she was just trying to boost my confidence when she said that.

I froze and goose flesh prickled my skin when without warning a rough tongue slid up my calf. My heart pounded erratically in my chest and I didn't dare look down.

"Sakura chan?" My gaze swung to Naruto who was looking at me oddly. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... mmm, nothing." I explained brilliantly, then quickly glanced down. I blinked owlishly at Itachi as he sat next to me, then looked at my calf. And for the first time I noticed the shallow cut I'd made in the shower with the razor. A tiny drop of blood oozed from it and fire raced over my skin as the black wolf bent his head, eyes still intent on my face and licked it clean.

_"The scent of blood makes Zetsu crazy." _He remarked absently, as if what he'd done had been the most natural thing in the world. I blinked and slowly moved my gaze around the room and finally spotted the black and white colored wolf. He didn't particularly look hungry to me but Zetsu was probably one of the more difficult wolves to read.

I gulped and forced my eyes to soften so I didn't look like I was freaking the fuck out. Cause I was. And it didn't help when I started to force my attention back to the stove and accidently met those cold onyx orbs again. Was he smirking? Was Uchiha Itachi actually smirking? It was harder to tell seeing that he was a wolf and I had to fight myself not to stare at him.

"Ne Sakura chan don't vomit in the ramen please."

I glanced at Naruto and wondered if I actually did look like I was going to be sick. Quickly I schooled my face and shoved the tangle of thoughts to the back of my brain. "I'll be sure to aim for your bowl Naruto."

"That's nasty Sakura chan," he whined, slouching down further on the stool.

An awkward silence fell for a moment as they just watched me work. Then after much fidgeting Naruto asked, "sooo are you gonna tell us about the..." He struggled with the word. "...demon," he finally spat. His displeasure evident on his face and in those azure blue depths.

There was a soft rapping, inadvertently saving me from the conversation as Naruto jumped off his stool and raced to the door. Leaving me alone with Sasuke as Naruto went to fetch his girl. I kept my eyes on the noodles as they cooked because the last thing I wanted to do was meet that bastards smug stare. My fist clenched, threatening to splinter the wooden spoon in my grip. I wanted to cram it down his throat and watch him turn blue as he choked and-

"Hi Sakura chan."

The spoon snapped in my hand and I shoved it behind my back as I turned to give the pearly eyed heiress a forced smile. "Hey yourself Hinata chan." I dumped the spoon in the sink and grabbed another. "Pleeeeeease _tell_ me everything that's going on at the hospital." I slouched and looked at her sideways and gave her puppy dog eyes. "I'm soooo bored being stuck in this house with them," I gabbed a thumb at Sasuke and Naruto, "I might just decide to slit my wrists."

Naruto scowled, "that's not funny Sakura chan."

I scoffed and pulled the noodles from the boiling water and put them in the bowls full of hot broth. Making sure to give Sas-gay the thinnest, wimpiest pieces of pork, some slightly burned.

"I'll get the tea," Hinata volunteered, hurrying around the counter to help me.

"Your a saint Hinata chan. These guys wouldn't know manners if it kicked them in the nuts." I said sweetly.

Naruto paled while Sasuke sat there with a bemused expression. Snorting softly I turned off the stove and set everyones bowl in front of them. Including Sasuke's which _accidently _-purposely- sloshed over the rim and burned his hand. Oops silly me. Sasuke scowled down at his miniscule portion while rubbing his hand and glanced at everyone else's. He met my gaze and raised a brow. "Mature," he barbed.

An overly sweet smile crossed my face, which made Naruto flinch rather than Sasuke. "Go bald."

"Hn." Then he picked up his chopsticks and started eating.

I sipped my tea, patiently watching the stoic Uchiha. Not really thinking about it I picked out a piece of my pork and allowed Itachi to eat it. Rubbing my fingers threw the fur on his head I continued to eye his younger brother calmly waiting for a reaction. So I may be restricted on how much I can physically hurt him at the moment but that doesn't mean I can't indulge in new ways to piss him off.

Naruto's gaze darted between the two of us from over the rim of his bowl. He gave me a suspicious look and I smiled innocently. Then held back a giggle as I noticed the beads of sweat dotting Sasuke's brow. He was tough, still sipping the broth as if nothing was wrong. Then his face started to go red and he glared murderously at me. The bowl in front of him was nearly licked clean before he gave in and snatched up the tea in front of him and chugged it. Displeasure crossed his face when he realized the tea was hot as well. Abruptly he got up and half walked -trying to still appear cool- half dashed to the frig, yanking it open and grabbing a water bottle. The cap popped off and bounced across the floor while Sasuke downed half the bottle in one huge gulp.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked, looking perplexed. Hinata looked equally confused but silently watched our interaction with interest.

Sasuke gave me a dirty look and the glare he gave me was scathing. Quickly he emptied the rest of the bottle, set it aside and pulled out another. He stalked up to me and I straightened from the counter I'd been leaning against. He got in my face and I hated having to look up to meet his gaze. A couple of the wolves growled but Sasuke was unmoved. Abruptly a predatory smile spread across his face and I had to hold myself in check otherwise I would've taken a step back.

"Revenge is a game I'm good at Sakura _chan._" I flinched when he used the suffix chan and he smirked. He turned giving me his back and stalked out of the room without another word. Well shit I was just unleashing all sorts of hell today.

"I missed something," Naruto said scratching his head. Hinata bobbed her head in agreement with her boyfriend.

Smiling wickedly I produced the stem of a ghost chili and waved it in front of them. Hinata gasped and put her small hands on her cheeks in shock. "S-sakura chan?" She squeaked, attempting to chide me but couldn't stop staring at the end of the chili I held in horror.

"What is that?" Naruto leaned forward, squinting at it.

"This," I waved the stem of the chili again proudly, "is a ghost chili. One of the hotest chili's in the world."

His eyes went round, "you put one of those in teme's ramen?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "what? Its not as if the bastard didn't deserved a kick in the mouth."

Naruto lost it and roared with laughter, his face turning a bright red. Hinata tried not to giggle but her boyfriends laughter was infectious. I smiled triumphantly but on the inside I was a mess. Not only did I just ensure that there would be no peace between myself and the younger Uchiha -bring it on Sas-gay!- but I'd also managed to royally shift the boundaries with the older Uchiha, all within the last two hours. Now that's a talent! Kami I'm an idiot...

Sometime later while the happy couple went off to get lost in each others eyes -barf-, I was stuck scrubbing dishes. Jeez why did the cook have to clean up the mess? At the very least they'd all finished their bowls which made me feel a smiggin of pride about my cooking skills.

Even while I'm nearly elbows deep in suds, scrubbing and cursing the pots and pans I still felt the presence of my two shadows sitting quietly at my side. Part of me internally groaned at the feeling of having nannies hovering around, can't keep their eyes off the blundering kuniochi for one second not that I blamed them. And then there was the part that had me smiling. Here I was plain old boring Haruno Sakura, who was usually considered the weak link in the chain was surrounded by the dreaded Akatsuki. Willingly too! Sure they hang around knowing I'm going to help get their lives back but they did so much more than that. They were a part of my life now... my family...

**...**

Later that evening I found myself gazing up at the pitch black sky, alight with zillions of bright stars. The late night air was a cool caress against my skin. The grass was soft and lush under my bare feet. Lights glowed softly in the widows of the house. I snickered watching as Naruto's light went out and knew he wasn't alone. The wolves were in the kitchen, chowing down on there share of the pork.

_Why did I come outside again? _I thought, spinning in a slow circle. For some reason I'd found myself outside, unsure of why or what unknown force had pulled me. In my minds eye I'd seen something invade my thoughts and the next thing I knew I found myself staring up at the blanket of stars. I pursed my lips, frowning to myself.

A rushing yellow glow suddenly whizzed through my minds eye. I spun again as if I could follow it. Something was at the edge of my awareness just out of reach.

The beauty of the night fell away and abruptly I became hyper aware that I was alone. In the dark. Even the breeze that I had been enjoying seemed to suddenly still and go cold.

I glanced around warily. _Am I crazy? _

**Itachi's POV...**_  
><em>

I lifted my head from the bowl, ears pricked, all of a sudden I was unexpectedly curious as to where the kunoichi had wandered off too. My mind gripped hold of the pack bond and searched for her presence. Anxious? My brow furrowed, why would she be anxious? Odd considering Sasuke was still in his room. What would be making her anxious?

I found myself walking out of the kitchen and down the hall. Sniffing the air for her scent. I didn't like surprising myself. Why did I feel the need to check on her? The kunoichi's worries were none of my concern and yet... My ears went flat against my skull as I spotted her just standing in the grass outside, looking a little dazed.

Her face was pinched. Whatever was troubling her kept her mind so wrapped up she had yet to notice that I'd stepped out onto the walkway, watching her.

Abruptly, almost startlingly -almost- she snapped her head in my direction. Her face softened, obviously whatever had been bothering her wasn't now. I watched as a barrage of emotions suddenly flit across her face. Ah the incident from earlier had returned to her thoughts, the way her cheeks abruptly went pink confirmed it.

It was funny watching her stumble over her own thoughts. A smirk tugged at my lips when she obviously came to some sort of decision or conclusion in her head. Now why was I curious about that?

"Ita-" My name died on her lips and I watched confused as her emerald orbs went impossibly wide, showing white all the way around.

A growl rumbled in my chest and I jumped from the walkway, running to her. The earth gave way and rumbled uncontrollably under my paws and a foreign chakra that had some how mingled with the earths sprung up in a shower of rock and dirt.

I felt my eyes widen when I heard the scream of pain come from Sakura. Skidding to halt I searched for her in the fray. There was four of them and they surrounded her. The scent of blood hit my nose like a slap in the face and I saw her. A foreign nin at her back, the katana sticking out of her side. Blood spilled from her lips when she coughed. Her emerald orbs met mine and...

**Sakura's POV ...**

My gaze met Itachi's and I saw it. For the first time I saw true emotion in those obsidian depths... fear...

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: So I think I'm getting better at this whole cliff hanger thing. Wouldn't you all agree? (smiles evilly) **

**Tobi: No! Tobi wants to know what happens to Sakura chan! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: I know Tobi. Next chapter though okay?**

**Tobi: Tobi is sad but Tobi will wait anxiously! Oi werewolfbleu chan a lot of reviewers got the notion that this might be a Sasu/Saku fic, is that true?**

**Werewolfbleu chan: (coughs) Hell freaking no! Sorry this is shaping up to be a Saku/Ita fic. Oh also thank you everyone for your support on the issue I had with someone copyrighting my story. I did PM that author but so far I haven't received a response. If that author is reading this (I will not point fingers or name you) if you do not give credit, change the story, or delete it I will contact the staff on this site. I don't wanna be harsh but I believe I'm being fare. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Hang in there I've got a few more chapters till the climax! Man I love writing this story, its been a blast and all the readers are freaking awesome! Till next time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Blood Sky's and Kissing Sin**

The earth shook violently beneath my feet. My eye's flew wide as I realized what I'd been seeing in my minds eye. The earth's chakra was rapidly shifting and I felt the foreign nin's chakra that had been woven neatly into the earths chakra to late. My frightened gaze found the black wolf's.

"Ita-"

I'd wanted to shout his name but the the earth literally blew up under my feet. Rock and dirt shot up in the air, in my peripheral the last I'd seen of the black wolf was him racing towards me. Then Duran took hold, faster than any of the previous possessions and suddenly I found my body bleeding into the earth. Which believe me is way freakier than it sounds.

Within the span of a heartbeat I found myself behind the coverage of some trees, our chakra hidden and thank kami no longer under ground. I spotted the earth clone first, wondering how the hell Duran had done that so subtly that I hadn't even noticed. What I did notice was the wicked looking katana sticking out of my clones side. Fuck that could've been me! Luckily I'd made it away in time before real damage was done. Although a jagged rock or something of the sort had carved a nasty looking wound in my shoulder blade. It throbbed and bled thin rivers of blood. But that at least had been the worst of it, the other injuries I'd sustained were minor.

_"Fuck where is Itachi?" _I thought frantically, then spotted the black wolf standing about ten feet in front of the clone. My heart gave a very misplaced thump at what I was witnessing and my jaw went slack as I stared at him. Never in my life would anyone be able to convince me that the Uchiha Itachi was afraid of anything but there it was... fear in those obsidian depths. Not only had Duran's smooth switch of me and the clone fooled the four foreign ninja but it had somehow managed to fool Itachi which was really scary if I thought about it hard enough. But to Itachi's credit he no longer possessed the sharingan.

The clone crumbled into dirt around the katana, startling the foreign nin. I took that moment of surprise and tapped into Duran's chakra and flash stepped over to Itachi's side. Leaning down, one knee touching the uneven ground, I laid a hand on the black wolf's back (more to steady myself than anything else as a wave of nausea rolled threw me like a storm). Any emotion that I'd witnessed a moment ago had crumbled from his face just like the clone. His stare may have been blank but something cold was still coiling behind those eyes. He was pissed that much was certain, even if he hid it well I still felt it.

Before I could spit out a single word the screen door leading to the living room exploded outward as a pack of seven very enraged wolves pored out. Along with Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata right behind them. I had to stifle a laugh -not the right time Sakura- as I noticed my blonde teammate was only dressed in a pair of blue boxers.

The foreign ninja took up defensive positions as the wolves circled with bared teeth and hungry growls. Sasuke was suddenly at my back, his katana strapped across his bare chest, at least he had black training pants on. "How did they manage to get past the gates?" He asked looking very un-amused.

My gaze hardened and I felt a wash of stupidity slap me in the face. "One of them is capable of hiding the whole group inside the earth's chakra. Managing to slip by under neath unsuspecting feet. Even I didn't feel them till they were right on top of me." Even though I'm an earth user I still hadn't felt them until it was almost to late. And then Duran still had to save my ass. It made me angry at myself, I needed to train harder with Duran.

My gaze traveled over the foreign shinobi, their gazes made it obvious that they hadn't predicted this much trouble. What were Sound nin doing here anyway? I glanced at Sasuke and rolled my eyes at myself. Of course they were here for the fridiot. But even so why the hell would you attack a ninja on his own home turf without even doing the necessary recon to find out if he was alone?

I took a moment to scrutinize our enemy. One was squat and wore a long hood over his or her face, keeping them hidden and giving him/her the appearance of a mole. Two of the other males appeared to be twins. With short cropped dark hair and the same chocolate brown eyes. All of them were very non descriptive except for the one that was slightly crouched, his katana pointed straight at us. If it weren't for the snarl on his face I'd say he was rather cute. With shaggy blonde hair and slate grey eyes. However there was one thing about all of these shinobi that did stand out. They were all filthy and looked like they'd been on the run for a long time. And desperation clung to them like the scent of smoke when it gets in your hair.

The Sound nin watched us, watched Sasuke and me. The biggest one, the one who had destroyed my clone straightened to his full height. He was tall and built like a mountain. The curse seal marring his skin -which was the dead give away that they were from Sound- and wrapped around his tree trunk thick arms. Cold slate grey eyes gazed at me then turned to Sasuke. A spike of annoyance jabbed at me, he thought I wasn't a threat, that I could just be looked over and that pissed me the hell off to no end.

"Foolish," I found myself saying, threatening, "why the hell would Kabuto send you four on a suicide mission?" And it truly was a suicide mission with the struggle I felt in their chakra signatures. Hiding themselves in the earths chakra seemed to have really done a number on them. It was a great technique and it obviously fooled the guards at the gate but was it worth the cost of their lives? Maybe they truly did come here to die.

The man that disregarded me met my gaze evenly. Animosity roiling behind his eyes, "we are here of our own fre-"

"They are cast offs." Sasuke cut in and the Sound nin seemed to flinch at his harsh words. "Kabuto had no more use for them. How pathetic. Did you believe if you captured me you could get back in his good graces?"

_Kabuto discarded them like trash? _The thought annoyed me but I didn't really feel sorry for them. Its their own damn fault for thinking that Kabuto would lead them to power and greatness. Pathetic. Yes for once I was inclined to agree with Sasuke.

Shaggy -my nickname for the blonde Sound nin- smiled cruelly. Which unsettled me and even Sasuke bristle next to me. "Lord Sasuke (_oh gag me_) we await your great return but you were not our intended target this night." Those slate grey orbs slid over to me and Duran pressed against my skin. "The creature you harbor inside of you will please master Kabuto."

I almost laughed at the amount of displeasure that wafted off of Sasuke. Was he actually disappointed that he wasn't the center of these guys attention? Jeez... Wait? This isn't a good thing! And how the fuck did they know about Duran?

Nausea washed over me as I tapped into Duran's chakra. "You really think you can take all of us?" I asked incredulously. The wolves growled and snarled only to emphasize the point.

Shaggy, who I also realized was the leader of this group of Sound nin shrugged, "we will see." He smirked and suddenly went back into the ground (mole style) while the other three attacked all at once. And just as quickly a hand gripped my ankle and I shrieked as I was suddenly dragged be neath the earth for the second time in so many minutes. Duran's chakra flooded my veins and pushed me back up and out, into the fray and away from the earth shinobi.

_Kami that fucker was fast! Why can't I feel his chakra Duran?_

_"It's not so much you can't feel it its just he's learned to camouflage it within the earths chakra. It'll take concentration to seperate the two in your head." _He said this like it was the simplest thing in the world and it probably was for him but for me-

"Fuck!" I cursed, half jumping and half stumbling out of the way just as the shinobi broke the surface under my feet. His shaggy blonde hair was a snarl of tangles, coupled with his slate grey eyes the man looked absolutely wild. Wild as in crazy, insane, nuts-o, off his meds kind of wild. He grinned, showing nearly all his teeth. Then his chakra melded back with the earths and he was out of sight again.

I spun in a slow circle, hyper aware of what was going on around me. Focusing -which was really hard as things kept whizzing past my ears- I felt the earth under my feet and visualized its chakra in my minds eye. A streak of yellow and red darted behind my eyelids and I back flipped out of the way in time as two huge spikes made of rock shot up eight feet in the air where I'd been standing.

I gasped, crouching low to the ground. _How the hell can I fight back when I only have barely enough time to move the fuck out of the way? _

_"Use my chakra.." _Duran growled in my head.

I groaned, _your chakra will be the death of me! I need a buffer._

This time I hadn't been paying close enough attention. With all of the chakra flying around it was getting harder for me to focus and it cost me. It all happened within the blink of an eye. The earth exploded and a fist shot from the ground and connected with my jaw. I reeled back and rolled into a crouch. Wiping blood from my chin as the earth user went back under ground.

Angry I spat the copper tasting blood from my mouth and got to my feet. And for once I stopped thinking and did exactly what Duran kept nagging me about. I let down my guard and tapped into his strength and braced for the nausea. But this time when the seal came to life it spread like vines up my arm, crawling down my chest and hips until it reached the souls of my feet. And like roots seeking water I suddenly felt the earths chakra being absorbed into me. The seal glowed that eerie green and now yellow flashes of earth chakra pored into me. And to my delight I could use it as a buffer. Though the feeling was foreign I felt completely charged maybe even... euphoric.

**Deidara's POV... **

Blood dripped from my chin as I raised my head from the dead nins body. I licked my jaws and searched the through the clash of snarling wolves, flying metal and shinobi moving at high speed to find Sakura. Once the fight had started I'd lost sight of her and was forced to assist Kisame and Hidan as one of the Sound nin came at us. He'd been tough, short but tough, however with three of us it didn't take long to over power him. But the high pitch sound of his attack still rang in my ears.

I spotted her and my eyes widened at the site of her body glowing with chakra. The seal on her arm nearly covered her and pulsed like a living entity. Then again the thing housed inside of her was a demon but this was unreal. She was absorbing chakra straight from the earth and the only reason I could tell that was because the grass and plants around her withered and blackened. The life force sucked right out of them. And I shudder to think if she could do that to people.

Her eyes cracked open and even from here I could see the demons light behind them. The earth rumbled and cracked under her feet and she dodged the on coming attack with ease. And it donned on me at that moment that one of the Sound nin had been capable of manipulating the earth chakra to hide in. Apparently now that wasn't a problem for the pink haired kuniochi.

The large blonde haired nin burst from the ground with a fist that was cased in stone. She bowed back, making it look effortless and beautiful at the same time. Spinning she nailed him in the jaw with the heel of her foot and went right into a sweep kick. The Sound nin cursed and dodged by disappearing into the hole he'd created. Coward.

Sakura extended her right hand, palm open and face up. The seal pulsed and the great war hammer materialized in the palm of her hand. Her delicate fingers wrapped around it and she lifted it over her hold and brought it down with a shout. When the hammers head connected with the ground, I doubted anyone in Konoha was asleep now. The earth shuddered and a fisher opened up like a ragged wound and the blonde Sound nin burst from the rubble. Blood dripped from a cut on his forehead and those slate grey eyes went wide in fury.

He bellowed and ran at Sakura, his hands flashing threw hand seals. A snarl and red eyes flashed and out of no where Itachi had collided with the huge Sound nin. Fuck was his sharingin active? I glanced around for his younger brother, hoping he hadn't took notice. To my relief Sasuke and the nine tails container were to busy trying to fight off the twins that at some point in time had split into four.

My gaze snapped back to Itachi -had I imagined that his sharigan was active- just in time to see the earth user disappear into the ground under the black wolfs paws. And just as quickly he shot back up behind Sakura but she was ready for him and turned on her heel at the same time to catch the fist aimed at the back of her head. There was a bone crunching smash as their fists collided and it was obvious who the loser was. The Sound nin hadn't been prepared for Sakura deadly chakra laden fist and his arm fell limp, blood running were bone shards had broken the skin.

Shock registered on his face seconds before the pain hit. He snarled and with that same technique disappeared under ground again. Sakura smirked at the earth, a mixture of annoyance and humor crossing her face. _She found this amusing?_ Or perhaps it was the demon touching the surface.

I closed my eyes just for a second and when I focused on her again the emotion had been wiped from her face. Now that cold mask was back in place, calculating and cruel. With a flick of her wrist the heavy weapon of hers folded in on itself and disappeared. Crouching she placed her palms on the earth and the hackles on my back rose when her eyes rolled back to reveal the whites of her eyes. The ground be neath her palms darkened to a sickly shade of purple and crawled across the dirt and grass at a sluggish pace. An acrid scent hit me like a slap in the face. She was poisoning the earth and within seconds the blonde Sound nin resurfaced, spitting blood and coughing profusely. The ragged wounds in his arm now sported spider webs of poison that were eating his flesh. In the blink of an eye she was standing over him, her heavy hammer back in her hands. His eyes widened just as the hammer came down. I flinched away at the agonizing crunch of skull and the spray of brain matter and blood. And when I chanced a peek back I had the sudden urge to vomit. There was nothing left of his head, it was obliterated and Sakura was covered in gore, smiling. Smiling!

The battle around us had ended in time for everyone to witness the Leader of the small group of Sound nins violent demise. The blue haired girl did what I'd been thinking of doing and puked. The nine tails container stooped over her rubbing her back soothingly as she cried but his blue eyes were glued to Sakura's blood spattered face.

No one moved towards her just watched as she stood over the smashed corpse, her shoulders shacking- Was she laughing? A glimmer of tears shined in the moon light on her pale cheeks. The hammer disappeared and with it the seal receded.

"Fucking heeeeeeell!" She wailed, her anger almost tangible. It was abruptly clear who'd been in the driver seat of this battle and I had absolutely no idea what to do.

Itachi didn't seem to either but silently the black wolf padded over to her. His nose touched her elbow and she flinched away as if burned. When she realized who it was she collapsed in a heap on the ground next to him, gripping the fur on his chest as she cried into his neck. A flash of annoyance burned hot in my chest when I realized I'd lost my chance to be her rock. But I'd been to freaked out to get close to her.

A glint of light flashed in my peripheral and I watched as Sasuke swung his katana sharply. Flinging the blood off of it before sheathing it. He glanced at his blonde haired teammate who was otherwise occupied with a sobbing blue haired kuniochi. Then he made his way towards Sakura. Itachi growled and for a minute I thought he would reveal his sharingan to his younger brother to get him to back off but he didn't. He acted like a wolf and bared his teeth, growling lowly in his chest. Protecting his alpha. (Or was there more to it than that?) Sasuke watched him, stopping right in front of Sakura.

"What the fuck happened here?"

I glanced back to see a large group of shinobi make there way over to us. The Hokage in the lead, looking pissed that she'd been woken up. "Naruto!" She barked.

Itachi's growl picked up tempo and I turned back in time to see Sasuke bend over and gently grab Sakura's forearm. "On your feet woman. Don't weep for the enemy." He said evenly, misinterpreting the entire reason why she was crying.

She jerked her arm away and glared up at him with enough heat to burn him to ashes. If only. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." She bit out, hitting every word hard to make sure he understood.

"Hn," he responded. Brows furrowed he straitened and crossed his arms over his chest. But I noticed ironically that he still stood by her much to his older brothers annoyance.

"Sakura!" The Hokage rushed to her pupils side. Sakura got to her feet and swiped at the tears before her sensai could see them. The older woman reached her and looked her over with a critical eye. And I noticed as Sakura turned that the wound on her shoulder was gone. The fucking demon might be able to heal her physical wounds but I doubted her mind would heal anytime soon. Sakura was tough, hardened by years of the shinobi life and I was well aware that the life of a kunoichi could be even more difficult. But despite all that she'd been through she had one of the gentlest souls I'd ever come across. She hid her pain well but it often reflected in those emerald depths. And this time was no different. Her face was drawn and though she listened to what her Hokage was saying her emerald orbs were distant. Haunted.

I was suddenly very afraid that this demon would brake her. The woman that had shoved her way into the lives of the Akatsuki and made a home for herself. For us. _We can't lose her, ya..._

**Sakura's POV...**

"I can't believe the stupidity of those Sound nin! Or perhaps they knew all along that they were committing suicide." Tsunade fumed, her hands running carefully over my skin. Worry knit her brows together and she stole glances at Duran's seal. She'd seen the last of it retreat back into the seal but she wasn't fooled. Her honey hued eyes registered the crushed nin a few feet away and immediately knew I'd lost control. Again.

The black wolf stood next to me, close enough that I could feel the low rumble in his chest. Sasuke was almost just as close but was smart enough to respect the black wolf and not push him. If I thought about it it was kind of funny seeing Sasuke unknowingly giving his older brother a wide berth. But at the moment I didn't see the humor in the awkward situation. My body was here and I even nodded when Tsunade asked me questions but my heart had slipped somewhere down below my feet and my soul felt cracked and frozen.

I'd lost control... again. Was I so weak that I lost my humanity when I turned to Duran for help? We were suppose to be in this together! But that was the problem. I _had _been in control for the most part but the blood lust had fueled my drive to kill. I was disgusted with myself for enjoying it. I'd taken pleasure in hearing the sound of shattering bones and screams of pain. And when the warm blood sprayed my face it was pure ecstasy. But the moment I came down from that high I was overwhelmed with remorse and regret.

"Sakura...?"

Why couldn't I control it?

"SAKURA!"

I jerked my eyes away from the ground and looked up to meet Tsunade's concerned obrs. "Huh?" I mumbled, dumbly.

She exhaled slowly, "are you okay?"

_No are you fucking kidding me?_

I nodded, "I'll be alright." For the first time since this whole fiasco began I looked around for my companions. My body went rigid when I spotted Naruto crouched next to Hinata who was visible shaking, emptying the contents of her stomach behind a shrub. I looked away, ashamed and came eye to eye with Sasuke. He stood directly to my left watching me carefully. I felt the gazes of the wolves and opened our bond so I could feel if any of them had sustained any injuries. A few cuts and bruises but nothing serious and for that I was grateful.

"Are they all..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I already knew the answer.

"Dead," Sasuke answered quietly. And for once I was happy to meet his gaze and not see any emotion in them. I gave him a quick nod then met my Shishou's honey colored eyes. The worry and doubt in them was enough to make me internally flinch back. I'd never wanted to hide in a dark whole so badly in my life more than I did right now.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked her but my gaze had wondered down to the black wolf. Unconsciously I rested a hand on his back and gripped the damp fur hard enough that he stopped glaring holes in his brother to eye me in his peripheral.

Tsunade straightened and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Ya. Though I can't say the same for the Sound nin. Damn fools."

I closed my eyes only to snap them back open when the horrible picture of me swinging the hammer down on the Sound nin's head flashed behind my eyelids. A small trimmer started in my hands and it took every ounce of control to stop the shaking. With a sigh I released the death grip on Itachi's fur, intending to wipe my face but falter at the dark stain on my hand. I rubbed the already coagulating blood between my thumb and forefinger, glancing down with concern for the black wolf. Though I doubted any of it was his. Still I ran a hand down the length of his spine to confirm it for myself and exhaled a sigh of relief when I was sure the blood coating his fur wasn't his.

"Sakura chan?"

I looked up to find Naruto had joined us, glancing past his shoulder I spied Hinata looking pale but otherwise unscathed. My gaze returned to his blue orbs and I hated the pity I saw in their depths. Naruto knew how I felt, he'd been there and now he felt sorry that I had to go through it too. I didn't want his pity damn it! I wanted control of my life back.

Tsunade ran a hand through her tousled hair, now that things had settled she just appeared tired and annoyed. "Alright lets get this," she waved a dismissive hand towards the corpse, "taking care of. Then I want to go back to fucking bed and we will deal with this shit mess in the morning." She pinned me with a glare, "do you think you can stay out of trouble till then?"

I nodded, feeling sullen and miserable. Tsunade grunted then walked away and started barking orders to the nearest unlucky jounin. For the next hour we had several shinobi tromping around in the yard. A few earth users haphazardly fixed fissures, craters, piles of rock and any another redecorating I'd done to the landscape during the fight. The bodies of the Sound nin were disposed of and someone had attempted to wash the blood away with a gentle water jutsu. But I knew when I got up tomorrow the scars on the earth would remain.

It was probably somewhere around three o'fucking clock in the morning when everyone had left and we all trudged back into the Uchiha house. I'd contemplated showering but was to friggin' tired to give a shit and just stripped. Pulling up the sheet I made sure to tuck it in around my sides, lest I wanted to wake up with a Hidan using my bare ass as a pillow.

Quietly the wolves laid down around me, closer than normal. Their collective body heat felt comforting and safe. I'd rolled onto my side and Deidara had curled himself into the curve of my spine, his nose right next to my ear. Sasori was flush against my legs, the flick of his ears tickling my hips. And facing me was Itachi, his body was stretched out in the opposite direction, not touching me but he was nearly nose to nose with me. He watched me as if I would disappear at any second.

Smiling softly I reached up and wiped a smear of dirt from his nose. He lifted his head and it reminded me of how a child might pull away when their mother licks her thumb to wipe something off the child's cheek and they fuss claiming, 'I'm not a baby'. Though it was rather silly to be thinking of that scenario with someone like Itachi.

An emotion flicked behind those dark orbs and I twisted to face him better. _"What is it Itachi-kun?" _I thought to him.

One brow arched at the suffix I'd tacked onto his name. A blush crept up my cheeks and I prayed that it was to dark in here for him to see. Though something in the way of his gaze told me he noticed and I got the distinct impression that he was smirking at me.

With a huff I laid my chin on my forearm and looked away from him. I'd known making small talk with the silent wolf was a lost cause but I needed to get my mind off of our hellish evening. Sleep made my eyelids heavy but I fought against it, afraid of the nightmares that were going to plague me.

_"Kun?"_

I blinked and lifted my gaze back up to the black wolfs. I don't know what startled me more, him actually responding or the way my body responded to the dark velvety tones of his voice. I met the those deep wolf eyes and had to mental smack myself. _He's a wolf Sakura. And even if he wasn't the human Itachi wouldn't have looked at you twice... _

The thought made me want to sigh in disappointment but my brain rebelled and called up a memory of seeing him when he had been human. Kami why are the evil one's so sexy?

My eyes went round when I noticed that black muzzle twitch. Had I just thought that out loud? I met his eyes and damn it I was pretty sure I had. Idiot!

The black wolf leaned forward and I gulped when those pitch black orbs suddenly flared scarlet, the deadly tomoe spinning. The room bled into two very distinctive, 'you are fucked colors'. Surrounded in a sea of black and red, I slowly spun in a circle, my pulse jumping a million miles an hour. The other wolves were gone and I found myself completely alone. Duran stirred but quickly quieted and I wanted to yell at him, 'why the fuck are calm?'. But didn't get the chance when I found myself nose to bare chest with the human (not the wolf!) Uchiha Itachi.

Shocked within an inch of my life, I pounded my chest with a fist to make sure my heart didn't stomp pumping from fright. Taking a hasty step back I eyed the Uchiha warily. A smart person wouldn't stare openly at the deadly ninja before me. Don't get me wrong I was scared shitless but I knew this wolf- er man. Sort of. If he wanted me dead he would've done it already.

So like a stupid person I stood there and eyed him curiously. He wore black anbu pants, sandals and not much else. Giving me full view of his well defined hard chest and torso. This was odd behavior for someone like Itachi but my stupid hormones screamed, 'shut the fuck up and do not complain!' while they did a happy little jig. And the way his silken locks cascaded over those hard shoulders didn't help at all.

A blush dusted my cheeks when I saw his lips quirk ever so slightly in a smirk. And suddenly without even blinking he was in my personal space. His body heat beat against my skin raising goose flesh across my body. My breath caught in my throat and I dared to stare up into those deadly sharingan eyes.

"Ita-"

My words ended in a squeak of surprise as Itachi gripped the back of my head and kissed me fiercely. I melted against his chest and moaned into his mouth. Fire sparked in my abdomen when his tongue teasingly licked my lips. Another hitch in my breath when I felt the heat of his other hand slide down my back and back up, gripping my hair. The kiss was not soft in the least which surprised me but the hunger and passion in it made me go all fuzzy brained and weak in the knees. If this was torture then I'm a masochist.

When he moved away my body attempted to follow, then I saw that cocky smirk and pulled myself back together in a hurry. I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out. I was speechless and that was not easily done. I blinked owlishly at him, trying to string a sentence together in my head. "Um..." I mumbled unintelligible, failing at the whole don't look like a flustered school girl thing. But I was drowning here. What the hell was I suppose to say after something like that? Better yet why was I going all squishy on the inside instead of ranting?

Without warning Itachi leaned in again, his lips hovered over mine but not touching. The look in his eye told me the bastard was enjoying watching me squirm. Annoyed I grabbed hold of my inner bitch, gave her a shake then crossed my arms defiantly over my chest. "What the hell Uchiha?" My outburst seem to only amuse him more.

"Hn."

I gritted my teeth, "don't you 'hn' me Uchiha! Why the hell did you drag me here? And what the hell was that kiss-"

He pressed his lips against mine again and all my anger deflated. How the hell did he do that? The kiss was quick this time but I still leaned forward when he broke away and straightened, looking smug. The bastard.

Before I could scrape up my anger his expression changed. Going back to that stone cold, unreadable mask that I hated. But his sudden mood swing made me nervous and not in a good way. More in a 'you are now fucked', kind of way.

He locked gazes with me and I fidgeted under the weight of his stare. "Mine."

Heat spiked in my lower belly much to my annoyance hearing that one word. I licked my suddenly dry lips, "what?"

He moved in, our noses nearly touching and I swallowed thickly.

"Mine." He growled lowly, the heat of his voice making my heart pound.

The defiant part of me wanted to say something stupid like, 'wanna bet' but for once I smartly kept my trap shut. And with one last glimpse of those scary blood orbs I found myself back in the room blinking rapidly. The room was just as it was, quiet and full of sleeping wolves. My wide eyed gaze found the black orbs of Itachi and I could her my heart give a happy -stupid hormones- thump.

The black wolf eventually laid his head on his paws and shut his eyes, unconcerned with the emotional hurricane he'd just tossed me into. I continued to stare blankly while he (cough) slept. My mind reeled, why had he done that? Mine. What the fuck does that mean? And when the hell did he realize he could still use the sharingan?

I touched my fingertips to my lips, remembering the fire behind that kiss. _Does Itachi... care about me? _Kami it sounded so stupid in my head. Why would someone like him, someone who is supposedly a sociopath care about a nobody like me? Was it just his twisted way to make sure I fixed their problem? Or was there more to it then that?

_Shut up brain! It was an illusion. He'd pulled me into his world to... to... I don't know! Mind fuck me! Because that's exactly what he'd done the jerk! It couldn't have meant anything... _Yet the lingering heat on my lips begged to differ...

**...**

That morning I woke up in a tangle of sheets, sweat making them stick to me uncomfortably. I'd fallen asleep so wrapped up in what Itachi had done to me that I'd dreamed of him instead of the bloody fight that had went on last night. Though I wasn't sure dreaming of him in a steaming shower was any less of a nightmare. Pleasant. But it wrecked havoc on my emotions and I'd tossed and turned most of the night.

Sitting up I pulled the annoying sheets up to cover my chest. But exhaled in relief when I realized I was alone. Stupid Itachi. Now I was feeling self conscious about being naked. Growling and cursing under my breath I dropped the sheets, it was to hot and the bastard had already seen me naked anyway. I wanted a shower and some damn coffee.

After my shower I pulled on a pair of black cargo shorts and a simply grey tank. In the kitchen I flipped on the coffee machine and waited, stewing in anger. Not even the beautiful scent of coffee would sway my sour mood. I was cranky and confused and now I would have to go report to Tsunade about what had gone on last night. Joy.

I was on my second or third cup of the strong goodness when Naruto walked into the kitchen. My gazed narrowed over the rim of my cup as I eyed the cheshire cat grin spread across his face. At least _someone _had a good night.

"Yo Sakura chan!" He greeted, practically spitting rainbows. I was way to tired for this crap. Lowering my cup I smiled thinly, "were's Hinata chan?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "she left a little while ago. She had to go home and change before going to see the Hokage this morning." After pulling a mug down he poured himself some coffee. I raised an eyebrow in interest. Naruto read my expression and snorted. "I'm an adult to Sakura chan. I can handle this stuff." He took a swig then nearly spilled the rest of his cup as he tried not to spit it back out. It took him close to a minute to swallow it down and looked a little pale after. "Holy crap Sakura chan! It's like I'm drinking a bolt of electricity, except that that would taste better than this stuff!"

"Dobe do you have to scream like an infant?" Sasuke jibed, walking around the corner with his hands in his pockets. Picking out a mug he snatched up the liquid lightning I'd concocted and filled the mug to the brim. His dark eyes flicked to Naruto as he took a sip and swallowed without flinching, not that I expected him too. Naruto scowled while Sasuke somehow managed to look smug with a cup in front of his face.

"Cha. Whatever teme. You don't like it anymore than I do." Naruto grumbled heading towards the refrigerator. "I need bacon before we have to go hear granny Tsunade yell at us."

I groaned not ready for the next grueling hour of ass chewing. And after that was finished she'd pore lemon juice on the wounds by telling me the elders decision regarding Duran.

While I scrubbed a hand down my face, contemplating whether or not I should run for the hills today in walked the other reason for my half cocked brain this morning. Itachi followed by an annoyed looking Deidara padded into the kitchen. My whole body went rigid as the black wolf took his place by my side. I peeked down at him but felt my face go hot when I realized he was staring up at me. Was it just me or did the bastard look smug?

_Run for the hills!_

Dumping my empty mug in the sink I robotically turned (_avoid eye contact!_) and fled from the kitchen. Though its really hard to flee in a confined space or when the thing your fleeing from follows you! Still avoiding looking down (I had no idea how often I looked down till I told myself not to do it anymore. It's freaking hard!) I stepped into Itachi's room and grabbed my head band, securing it around my thigh.

"Sakura chan?"

I nearly yowled when the blonde wolf spoke softly, I had to grip the dresser to steady myself. "Yes?" I asked out of breath, feeling the color return to my face.

"Are you okay, ya?"

I turned to look at him and found the black wolf sitting next to him. Blood rushed to my ears and I busied myself by rummaging -for absolutely nothing- in the drawer. "Y-ya just not looking forward to getting my ass handed to me."

"I don't blame you, un." He agreed, then walked out of the room. Leaving me alone with you know who.

Why was my heart thudding so loudly in my ears? He's just a wolf for crying out loud! Then my brain decided to flash back on what happened last night. It might have been a genjutsu but the man I saw had been real. What he could be again once I helped them break whatever spell or jutsu had been cast over them. My lips still remembered that kiss and if it was that breath taking in a genjutsu... how would it feel to really be kissed by Uchiha Itachi? Better yet would I give myself to this rogue ninja?

I glanced at said rogue nin in my peripheral and stifled a groan. Was I really falling for Itachi?

I didn't want to think about so with a growl I shoved the drawer closed and stomped past the black wolf. "Naruto! Sasuke! Lets fucking get this over with!" I shouted, not even bothering to wait for them as I headed to the front door.

_Yes that's right full steam ahead to my verbal beating! Kami hates me!_

**...**_  
><em>

**Werewolfbleu chan: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I had fun writing it! Also I just wanna apologize for grammar and spelling errors. A lot of times its just because I've stared at the chapter so long I can't see them until I read it several days later. And I'd rather post as soon as possible. **

**Tobi: Tobi doesn't mind! Tobi loved it when Itachi kissed Sakura chan! **

**Hidan: Sickening is what it is! She should've just bloody fucking killed him!**

**Werewolfbleu chan: But then she would've had to kill all of you Hidan. **

**Hidan: What the fuck ever just hurry up with the next chapter!**

**Werewolfbleu chan: (sigh) Anyway one last note here. Many of you have questions and write them in your reviews. I usually try to PM the answer or put it in the next footnote. If I miss your question I'm sorry I don't do it on purpose I just don't always remember to comment. I love my reviewers and want to answer all your questions. Also I don't mind when people PM me. So anyway thank you everyone! **

**Tobi: Tobi loves the reviewers too! Bye everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Edge is Near and Then Only Darkness**

One by one I popped my knuckles, Naruto flinched each time in my peripheral. Anxiety ate at my insides while on the outside I eyed elder Danzo with distaste and made it a point to look annoyed. For the last grueling hour I listened to him berate me on my choice to keep Duran a secret and at some point he'd gone off on a tangent about what happened last night. I only felt a smiggin' better that we'd met in Tsunade's office at the hospital vs. the Tower. Here I was more in my element and the surrounds helped keep me calm.

"... however Tsunade assures me that you have control over this demon which you demonstrated last night."

I tuned back in only to catch the end of what he'd been saying and blinked rapidly at his statement. Tsunade steepled her fingers when I glanced at her for confirmation. She nodded, her eyes narrowing in that 'you owe me' way. She knew damn well that I'd lost it last night -the crushed skull of the dead Sound nin was proof of that- but I guess since I only attacked the enemy she felt that I at least had some sort of control. Unlike the Kyuubi, Duran doesn't kill just because he can.

"Duran and I have come to an agreement of sorts. We work together (_when he feels like it that is_)." I commented, while Danzo examined me like some sort of insect. I didn't appreciate the way those beady eyes of his kept sliding to the seal on my forearm. Clearing my throat I clasped my hands behind my back so that he couldn't eye it anymore.

His lips thinned, "it is good to know that you have an_ understand_ with the demon. However in our great nations history we have learned not to trust such creatures.'' He paused and I did my best not to fidget. Those beady eyes slid to Tsuande and they appeared to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Itachi sat quietly next to me but I could feel him bristle. It was obvious right away that the black wolf did not like Danzo. Perhaps there was bad blood between them. I would have to ask him later not that I thought he would actually tell me.

Danzo cleared his throat. The muscles in my shoulders tightened when I noticed the way Tsunade's face flushed with anger and the pen in her hand was starting to bend from her death grip. I faced the elder, my mind already whirling with thoughts of escape.

"We have decided (and to this Tsunade snorted) that like the other jinchuurikin, a fuuinjutsu (seal technique) will imprison the demon inside yo-"

"That's bull shit!" Naruto shouted, his teeth bared. "Sakura chan has it under control!"

Danzo gave Naruto a withering look. "For how long? Can we trust that if she were to die the creature inside her would listen to anyone else?"

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it, looking sullen. Even I stayed quiet because in all honesty I had no idea what Duran would do if he was free. He'd been trapped inside the old war hammer at the cost of Daiki's soul. Then the seal was transferred to me. And part of me knew this was coming anyway. I should just thank my lucky stars the old bastard didn't suggest anything else other than the containing seal.

A vibration aginst my thigh caught me off guard and I glanced down at the stoic wolf. Ears flat against his head, he growled low enough that it wasn't really detectable by ear but I could feel against my skin. The flat stare he gave Danzo was murderous. Itachi appeared to be more upset than me about being treated like a... well like a demon. I rested a hand on his head, he didn't look at me but that's okay because hearing him protest made my heart flutter. Kami I need help.

Hiding the smile that softened my face I turned back to Danzo giving him a cold stare. "I understand the need to protect the village however if you must brand me then it should be on my terms. I want you to use the same seal that was placed on Naruto when he was young."

Naruto stiffened next to me but he read my calculating stare and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Danzo opened his mouth to protest but I plowed right over him. "I still need to be able to tap into Duran's chakra. And I have no doubt that if you _attempted _to completely seal him away that he would fight me. At least with this if worse came to worse Kakashi, Jiraiya and Yamato would be able to contain him like they have had to do with the Kyuubi in the past."

"I believe that's something we can live with." Tsunade agreed, smoothly jumping in before Danzo could protest. The elder frowned at being shouldered out of the way but nodded respectfully to Tsunade.

"If we're finished, "Danzo got to his feet, "I'll be leaving. I do want to point out though that for now you are still under your teams supervision until the seal has been put into place."

"And when will that be?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Soon." He nodded to Tsunade and made his way for the door. "Jiraiya and Yamato are both unreachable at the moment. They should be back any day now and I will speak to them in length before contacting you. You may return to work at the hospital, under supervision of course however you won't be leaving Konoha for some time."

I rolled my eyes, _great... _But I had to admit it wasn't as bad as it could've been. And the respectful nod he gave to Sasuke as he left told me that my duck butt haired teammates stupid marriage proposal was the main reason he was being so lenient.

A thousand curses jumped to my lips but I bit my tongue and turned to Tsunade. "When can I return to work?" I asked hoping she saw my desperate glance at Sasuke. I had to get away from him. From all of them.

Tsunade hid her smile behind her steepled fingers. "I suppose you can start first thing in the morning."

"Thank Kami." I sighed in relief.

"And you can start with physicals," her gaze slid to Sasuke's," starting with you Uchiha."

I groaned. Practically able to hear that sly smirk slide into place on his annoying face. Stupid duck butt haired mother fu-

"Lets go Sakura chan." Naruto said, tone flat. His warm hand gripped my upper arm and I snapped my head around to snarl and tell him I didn't need to be escorted out but the dark expression on his face shut me up in a hurry. Not meeting my gaze he moved for the door and I aloud him to drag me along. Clearly he was not pleased about what had transpired here and wanted to get the hell out. Which was fine by me.

Unfortunately before we could make our escape a frazzled Shizune threw the door open and it slammed against the wall with a bang. Naruto's grip slipped as the dark haired woman stepped in, her breath ragged with beads of sweat rolling down her flushed face.

"Tsunade," she gulped down air, "there's a problem."

The Hokage got to her feet and came around the front of her desk. "Shizune?" Worried she stepped up to the brunette and eyed her, listening intently.

"Its Nami."

Now I was crowding Shizune, my gaze searching her face desperately. "What about Nami?" I asked at the same time as Tsunade.

"She's missing. She woke up a little while ago screaming. A nurse came and found me but when I rushed to her room she'd torn out her IV and bolted. I can't find her! Somethings wrong with her-"

Scrambling I whirled around and ran out of the office before Shizune finished. Chakra flaring I sent probes out, searching. Cursing when I didn't find her chakra signature but then again if she didn't wanna be found not using her chakra made it harder to locate her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've stayed by her side the whole time! _

Itachi kept pace with me as we slammed open doors and practically bull dozed over people. The ANBU that guarded the hospital had already been put on alert and searched for my missing friend. Albeit with a lot less slamming and shouting than me.

_"Why would she run?" _Itachi's voice murmured softly in my head.

I thought back to her mission and the men that took her. She'd been held captive for days. By the time we found her she'd been beaten and bruised so badly I barely recognized her. The image of her blood stained and torn clothes-

I stopped so suddenly that the black wolf skidded to a halt and turned to give me a displeased grunt. But I barely noticed him as my brain started forming a theory that had me balling my hands into fists. _What else had they done to her... did they... _My gut churned and lurched at the very notion. The possibility that she might have been raped never even entered my mind. Closing my eyes I mentally had to shake myself. How could I have been so stupid? I'm a medic for fucks sakes!

_"What is it Kuniochi?" _

The sound of Itachi's dark velvety voice startled me and I sucked in a breath, pulled back to the know. Biting my lip I swallowed hard, _"I'm such an idiot Itachi..." _

The black wolf cocked his head curiously while I closed my eyes and visualized the earths chakra in my minds eye. With Duran's help I started searching for her, using the tracking technique he'd taught me. And after a few minutes of searching I blew out a breath and refocused my chakra. The tracking technique really only worked if she was standing on the earth and not in a hospital. Duran hadn't taken the tracking lesson any further the the earths chakra so now I would have to do it the old fashion way... shouting and bulling over people.

Growling I continued down the hall, throwing open doors. "Nami!" I shouted, not caring about the annoyed glances I received from other patients.

I was on my way to the third floor when two nurses raced passed me. "There's something going on outside Sakura san." One of them shouted back at me from over her shoulder. So we followed and I prayed they'd found her safely in a different building.

The glass doors shuddered as I threw them open with unnecessary force. I found some of the pack standing amongst Sasuke, Naruto and Shizune. Everyone was looking up and fear shot threw my heart when I followed their wide gazes and saw Tsunade attempting to calmly talk Nami off of the roof of the building. If the ten story fall didn't kill her the gleaming shard of glass she held to her carotid artery would. A thin trail of blood had already begun a lazy decent down her pale throat.

I jogged over so I could be standing right under her if she jumped. Cupping my hands around my mouth I shouted, "Nami!"

Her wide doe eyes flicked down to me, the glass shard pressing harder against her neck. There was so much pain on her pale face, tears dripping from her chin. She choked back a sob when she realized it was me. Fat tears started anew and she closed her eyes, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You should have killed me..."

I balked, staring at her with great concern. My brain already thinking of different scenarios to save her. She sobbed some more, crying harder than I'd ever witnessed. Bile rose at the back of my throat thinking of what she'd had to endure to become so suicidal. And my heart clenched in pain when I saw her bare feet edge closer to the drop off.

"Nami," I spoke calmly, but inside I was anything but. She sniffed watching Tsunade in her peripheral as she glanced down at me. "Please," I placed my hand on the cool surface of the wall and pooled chakra to the souls of my feet, "let me help you."

Tsunade slid a step closer as the Nami shook her head. The muscles in my legs bunched I would have to make my move soon.

"H-help me!" She shrieked, fury and pain twisting her pretty face into an ugly snarl. "You can't save everyone Sakura chan!"

"The hell I can't!" I growled just as furious.

Her whole body shook as she was racked with sobs. The flimsy hospital gown did little to hide the bruises and scabs that littered her body. They'd put her through hell.

"Stay back!" She hissed at Tsunade, flaring her chakra wildly.

I locked eyes with the Hokage and with silent signals that we'd gained through years of training together came up with a split second decision. Nami's eyes swung between us and she bared her teeth. And I watched as her grip tightened on the broken piece of glass. It all happened within a heart beat. Nami's arm started to move in an attempt to slit her throat. Together Tsunade and I rushed her at our top speeds. The Hokage grabbed the arm holding the weapon and pulled. While I'd run up the side of the hospital, locking my arms around the dazed woman before she could lash out.

"No!" She cried as Tsunade slapped the makeshift weapon from her hand. Struggling she cursed at us, flailing and attempting to throw me off balance. But the woman in my arms barely weighed a hundred pounds and in her weakened state it was no better than a furious kitten.

"Stop," I said sharply, placing my forehead against her shoulder, tears pricking my eyes. "Just stop." I rubbed my wet face against her shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't save you but I'm here now and I'm not going to let you go!"

The frail kunoichi in my arms shuddered and I could feel her muscles sag as she gave up. "Why do you always have to be so fucking stubborn?" She asked hoarsely.

Sniffing I straightened and turned her to face me. She bit her lip against a quiver. Reaching up I moved her hair out of her face and smiled cheekily. "Because I'm a bitch remember? You once told me I could argue with a brick wall and make it bow down at my feet."

A weak smile appeared on her ruddy face. "What now?" She asked meekly, a tremor in her voice.

I glanced at Tsunade and she placed a reassuring hand on the petite woman's back. "Now you let us help you."

The small smile disappeared under a grim frown but she nodded none the less. She didn't really want to die but she felt powerless and helpless. I remembered a time I felt just as helpless and thought that death would've been my salvation but I'd had Nami and Tsunade to help me through it. And they verbally kick my ass when I tried to give up. It was my turn to do the same.

"Come on." I gripped her hand and led her back towards the door and away from the edge of the roof. "Lets get you some clothes and then your going to stay with me." I groaned and gave her sad puppy eyes. "I'm going crazy with all of the testosterone around me anyway." I quipped, hoping for a ghost of a smile again. It didn't appear but she did squeeze my hand back which was just as good.

...

**Kisame's POV...**

Back _inside _the hospital I watched as Sakura anxiously waited for the all clear from Tsunade. The woman paced, a caged beast and was attempting to carve a ten foot path into the floor with her heavy foot steps as she went back and forth, back and forth.

I sagged in relief when the blue haired kuniochi appear, holding up a bag of clothes she'd been sent to retrieve for Sakura's friend. Pinky mumbled a thank you, dropped the bag by her blonde haired teammates feet and started to pace again.

"Sakura chan stop that your making me crazy!" Naruto whined. His girl friend sat next to him and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

She actually stopped, sighing and pushing a hand through her short pink hair. There was no way to tell what she was thinking -since she figured out how to block us out- but the forlorn expression on her face made it clear she felt helpless about the whole situation. Not that I blamed her.

Several painful minutes slithered by until finally the busty Hokage returned with a distressed looking Nami. Pinky was by her side fast as you could think and glared like a pit bull at Itachi's younger brother and Naruto warningly. She'd made it absolutely clear that they were to behave and that Nami wasn't comfortable around men and probably wouldn't be for some time. When she'd said that I'd wondered why and her blonde haired teammate had been dumb enough to ask. To which she replied coldly "its not my place to say" whatever the hell that meant but I was more perceptive than her teammates. It was easy to figure out once I replayed the events of Nami's rescue and the state we'd found her in. Those mercenaries got what they deserved.

The busty Hokage pulled Sakura to the side to give them a sense of privacy but with wolf hearing I was able to listen in.

"I'll speak with the elders about holding off on the fuuinjutsu. Right now," she inclined her head towards the blonde haired woman who hadn't budged, "she doesn't need to be left alone. Once she's feeling more confident and not a risk to herself we'll get back to it." The Hokage leaned back and gave Sakura a sardonic smile, "guess that means your not the one that'll have to give the physical exams this quarter."

Sakura's shoulders seem to drop in relief but only nodded in quiet understanding, her face remained a mask of anger and sorrow. The Hokage's face softened and she touched her students shoulder, "I'm sorry about all that by the way. But this was the only way I could get Danzo to let you live your life in peace."

Again a nod but this time it was stiff and I could tell all she wanted to do was get the fuck out of here. The Hokage realized this as well and softly pushed Sakura towards her shaken friend. Wrapping a protective arm around Nami's thin shoulders, Sakura gave the Hokage a parting nod and mumbled goodbye.

Back at the compound Sakura laid a bed roll next to hers and busied herself to keep from hovering over her friend. The blonde haired woman sat on her make shift bed and clutched a pillow to her chest. To her credit she put on a brave face for Sakura but couldn't help flinching whenever she heard Sakura's boisterous teammates arguing every other minute.

Said pink haired woman noticed this and stomped out of the room. "Would you two shut the fuck up!" She bellowed somewhere in the kitchen. I could almost hear the sound of her blonde haired teammate gulp. "I'm serious you guys. If you have to be noisy go outside and beat the crap out of each other and get it out of your system!"

To my surprise Nami giggled. "She really is a hard ass isn't she?" She whispered to Tobi. Tobi yipped which made the girl smile a little more and she reached out to pet him. Which of course made his tail start thwacking the floor loudly.

Growling, Pinky returned looking hell bent on murdering the men she considered to be her team. But she noticed Nami's wavering smile and relaxed, taking a seat next to her.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I make some dinner? What sounds good to eat?"

The smile faded and she clutched the pillow tighter. "That's okay Sakura I'm not really hungry." She whispered into the pillow.

Sakura huffed, "okay scratch dinner there's still plenty of ice cream to drown ourselves in and don't you _dare _claim you don't wants some." She mock scolded.

Nami lifted her head and sighed giving Sakura a glare with no real heat behind it. "Fine but I won't enjoy a single bite."

"I can live with that." Sakura replied, getting up to fetch said ice cream.

...

**Itachi's POV...**

Two weeks had passed before Sakura's friend Nami had the courage to go outside. In the backyard surrounded by wolves and watched over by the ever present pink hair kuniochi the young blonde haired woman let her guard down. She was still uncomfortable around human men but had come out of her shell enough to play with Tobi and the others.

Sakura leaned against a support beam, sitting crossed legged as she observed her friend genuinely smile for the first time in weeks. She sighed wistfully, her pink locks floating in the wind. This was probably the first time since I'd pulled her into the genjutsu that she sat unguarded next to me. For awhile I'd been annoyed to have been so enraptured by this woman but now I was a slave to my growing need for her. And for as long as I can remember I'd been only driven with one goal for myself but now... I think I wanted to be selfish.

I glanced down at my black furry paws and felt a scowl cross my face. I could keep other men away from her but there was not much else I could give her while stuck in this body. And I'd already tested the waters by kissing her in the genjutsu. She hadn't pushed me away and the raw emotion in the depths of her emerald orbs was enough for me to claim her. Curse this four legged body!

Unconsciously she placed a hand on my back, gripping the fur. She'd been doing that a lot lately. My gaze wandered over to her and I didn't like the set of her jaw or the way she bit her lip. She was feeling guilty again and I really didn't understand why.

"The bruises have faded..." She murmured absently.

"This wasn't your fault." I said silently.

"I know.." Her gaze went distant and it annoyed me for some reason. "But no one she have to live through what she went through..."

Something about the way she said that caused me to bristle. "The life of a shinobi is hard but the life of a kuniochi is brutal." I agreed slowly. Watching her reaction carefully. Sorrow swept over her face, those emerald orbs going far away and replying with a small grunt.

"You've lived through the same experience I gather?" I don't know what came over me to ask that but I found myself really wanting to know the answer.

She fell silent for several seconds before giving me a stiff nod. "Once," she said softly and for some reason the knowledge made me growl. She met my gaze, a sad expression on her face. "It was a long time ago when I was a stupid chunin."

"And your attacker?" I growled, having a difficult time tampering down my ire.

She shrugged, her gaze going back to her friend. "I don't know what happened to him but I understand what Nami went through... the helplessness she felt."

Abruptly I stood, not meeting the quizzical look she sent my way. The urge to kill something hit me hard. The wolf's emotions are stronger than that of a humans or at least mine. The urge to protect her, to hunt and kill her attacker those were the wolf's emotions. Or that's what I willed myself to believe. It was one thing to be infatuated by this woman but what I was feeling I couldn't quite explain and it annoyed me.

With a snort I abandoned the pink haired annoyance and headed for the wooded area. It was bizarre being back at my home and with Sasuke no less. I'd buried my past and patiently waited for the day my little brother would kill me. But fate had a funny way of shattering my plans. With Sasuke back in Konoha did that mean he'd stopped chasing me? No. That wasn't it. He was after something else. And then there's the whole being turned into a wolf issue. I still couldn't believe what Pein had done. The thought of being stuck in this four legged body was unacceptable and it annoyed me to know end to have to depend on someone else to get us back to normal. And of course then there was Sakura.

I stopped and sat down in a bed of leaves. Aimlessly staring at the variety of color changing leaves. Glancing over my shoulder I spied the woman of my dismay still sitting were I left her. I would have to speak with her about leaving soon. What we had here couldn't last forever. And if I truly wished to explore this new emotion I couldn't remain a wolf...

**Sakura's POV...**

_Great what did I do now to make him mad at me... _I thought miserably as the black wolf suddenly got up and left. Sighing I shifted and leaned my head against the beam.

I smiled, watching the way Nami giggled when Tobi danced around her. Kisame even surprised me by his gentleness towards her, almost treating her like a cub. It was cute and let me know that my friend was healing. She still struggled being comfortable around men but considering it was Naruto and Sasuke who could blame her. Hell I know at this point I could live the rest of my life without seeing either one of their stupid faces again.

The thought brought up an issue I'd been avoiding. I would have to leave soon. I figured after Nami got better and things calmed down enough that I was aloud outside the gates again that that would be the time to make our move. In other words I probably only had a month left in Konoha if that. I still worried I was making a foolish mistake but...

My gaze looked past the playfulness in the yard and searched for the black wolf further out in the woods. I found him, back to me, sitting statue still in the shade. My lips pursed, _what the hell did he mean by 'mine'? _I scowled, stupid Itachi. And then he turn around, eyeing me over his shoulder. I pretended not to notice but that didn't stop my heart from skipping a beat. _Fucking hell! How can I have feelings for Uchiha Itachi? I must be going looney tunes. And on top of that he's a friggin' wolf! Ewww so not happening! _

The image of his lips on mine when he'd pulled me into the genjutsu flashed across my brain and I mentally smacked myself.

_"Do you know how irritating this is?" _Duran moaned in my head.

Heat crept up my neck, _"well excuse me for having an emotional panic attack here!"_

I could actually visualize the demon shaking his head while he spoke. _"He's not going to remain a wolf forever Sakura so you better hurry the hell up and come to terms with your feelings."_

_"I'm sorry I must have missed the memo about you becoming my therapist. Oh and by the way you suck at it so your fired!" _

He sighed sounding tired and annoyed. _"All I'm saying woman is that that man claimed you. To him your already as good as his and I doubt someone like him will allow you to walk away easily."_

I frowned, _"that _man _doesn't care about me. He just used that kiss as a way to control me. To make sure I get their bodies back. Trust me Uchiha's are all the same..." _

_"Your being stubborn and foolish. You've been dancing around what happened between you two in that genjutsu to long. For fuck sake's just ask him!" _With that last growl he retreated from the surface of my mind. Which was just as well because having a demon coach my love life had to be a new kind of low.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. No way in hell was I going to ask that particular nuke nin if he had the hots for me. Nuts. Just nuts!

**...**

After an afternoon of play in the backyard I headed inside to start dinner. I was head and shoulders deep under a counter trying to locate the right pot when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Without even looking I knew who stood behind me and he was just as annoyingly silent as his older brother.

"What?" I growled, not liking Sasuke standing so closely behind me. Grabbing the nearest pan I thought would work I pulled myself out so he wouldn't be looming over me anymore.

"Hn."

He watched me, making me nervous. I brushed past him and went to the fridge to grab some chicken and possibly bang my head with the door. Every nerve ending was hyper aware of his nearness and I bit back a growl when I heard him shift and pull back a stool to take a seat. Slamming the fridge door shut I turned, keeping my eyes on the raw meat in my hands. I laid the chicken on the cutting board and pulled out a bigger knife than necessary and began chopping. Chop, chop, chop, the blade hit the board with far more force than was needed as I imagine it was Sasuke's face.

"Seriously,"I growled, muscles wound so tight they hurt, "why the hell are you just watching me? Go the fuck away." I snarled, eyeing him in my peripheral.

I nearly chopped off a finger when I noticed the cocky smirk curling his lips.

"Hn?"

How the hell did I know that was a questioning 'hn'? I spend _way _to much time around the Uchiha brothers.

Annoyed I pointed the knife at him. "Think I'm kidding?"

"No." He said seriously, though the slight twitch of his lip made me suspect otherwise.

I growled, "what do you want?" Chop, chop, chop, went the onion and pepper. Seriously I was running out of things to cut into tiny pieces.

"I'm not a patient man Sakura. I won't wait around forever for you to come to terms with the idea of marrying me."

I snorted indignantly. "Because that's all it was Sasuke," I turned to him, giving my best 'fuck off' glare, "an idea and a pore one at that."

Itachi chose that moment to walk in and it was immediately obvious by the look he gave Sasuke that he'd been listening. He growled a low warning while padding over to me. And I hid a smile when Sasuke actually glared back at the black wolf. If only he knew.

I went back to the cutting board and grabbed some potato's. "I have no interest in marrying you so move on."

He snorted, "I will change your mind."

"Doubt it." I replied without looking up. Though the fact that he used the word 'will' rather than 'can' made the muscles in my shoulders tighten. Pompous jack ass.

"Is there someone else?"

The sarcasm in his voice is what had me glancing at him. I felt Itachi at my side, the rise and fall of his chest as it brushed against my thigh. Smiling sweetly I said, "actually Sasuke there is." To this both Uhciha's froze and I fought back a laugh.

"Hn." Sasuke looked suspicious, eyes narrowing on me. With a huff he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Who?" He asked with a cocky smile. He thought I was lying but for once I wasn't lying to myself. And wouldn't it just be absolutely hilarious to tell him it's his older brother? Kami the kitchen would become a war zone if I did.

"Who? Who, who who, hmmmmm. Oh ya it's none of your fucking business." I replied brightly, showing teeth.

He glared daggers at me but thankfully Naruto raced into the kitchen before he could retort. "Sakura chan!" Why was his voice always so whiny when he said my name? "Your Silver wolf stole my stash of pork rinds!"

I raised an eyebrow, "don't leave them lying around next time." Did I look like a damn nanny?

He pouted, eyes going puppy dog big, they even seemed to glimmer. "But Saaaaakura chaaaan my Hinata chan gave me those."

"I'm sure she'll bring you more."

He sighed and dropped the puppy act when I didn't cave, then plopped himself down in the seat next to Sasuke. "Stupid wolf." He muttered under his breath.

Said stupid wolf made his appearance in the kitchen, looking absolutely pleased with himself. _"S'not my fucking fault the kid can't hide his snacks better. Who the hell leaves pork rinds under their pillow?" __  
><em>

I giggle which raised both of my teammates brows. Naruto blinked, his gaze darting between me and the silver colored wolf. Understanding dawned and he scowled, "what did he say? He better have apologized for eating my snack!"

Hidan snorted and left the kitchen. Naruto growled and stood abruptly, coming around the counter and yanking open the fridge.

"Naruto what are you doing?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm going to steal his dinner and see how he likes it!"

"Child." Sasuke barbed.

"What was that teme?" Naruto snarled, glaring at duck butt haired shinobi.

"Dobe." Sasuke remarked and I could already tell my kitchen was going to take the brunt of the on coming fight.

"Bastard-"

"Enough," I cut in sharply. "Both of you," I pointed the business end of the big ass kitchen knife at them, "get the hell out of my kitchen!"

"Your kitchen?" Sasuke asked quizzically but wisely still got off of the stool.

"Out!" I growled. Thankfully they both headed out back to finish their fight and leave me in peace.

However now I was being scrutinized by the other brother and I wished the floor would just open up and swallow me. "What?" I asked, a touch of impatience in my voice.

When he didn't answer I met his gaze and nearly flinched at the ice coiling behind those obsidian orbs. Why was he mad at me now? Then a thought accord to me. Was he jealous? I'd told Sasuke I was in love but I never said who. The realization made me squeal inwardly.

A mischievous smile softened my features. "Jealous," I asked cheekily.

The ice seemed to glaze over his eyes and I could see the slightest hint of a snarl before he slammed down on his emotions and his face went perfectly black. For a long moment we stared at each other then without warning his orbs flashed red. I was so surprised that I choked out a small cry and took a step back. But just as quickly as the deadly sharingan appeared it vanished. While I attempted to calm my racing heart, Itachi sat and watched and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was amused.

I was about to snarl at him when I felt the presence of two other shinobi approach Naruto and Sasuke in the backyard. My anger vanished and was replaced with a little bit of fear. There was only one reason why Yamato and Kakashi were here and that was to fetch me. I guess Danzo got tired of waiting and decided it was time.

All four men entered the kitchen and I realized the hand holding the kitchen knife was shaking. Itachi felt my discomfort and growled which brought the other seven wolves running into the kitchen.

"Now?" I asked softly, knowing the answer.

Kakashi sighed, running a had through his wild silvery hair. "Yes Sakura unfortunately it is."

I nodded dully and dropped the knife into the sink. After rinsing my hands off I turned to the four men who hadn't moved an inch thanks to the blockade of fur and teeth.

I glanced at Sasori and Kakuzu, _"you guys stay here and watch Nami."_

Grudgingly they excepted that but they knew I wasn't going alone. Itachi and Deidara flanked me as we headed for my teammates and then made our way to the tower. I was nervous which made Duran brush against my awareness anxiously. He may not be worried about the seal but I was. Not so much because I was worried he couldn't brake it when he wanted too but because I was being branded. I could already image how people would react when they found out I contained a demon, it wasn't going to be easy. But then there was also the encouraging thought that it might make it easier to handle Duran's massive chakra. Guess there's only one way to find out...

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Ya I know I suck for ending it there and yes it was a little rushed. It was my shortest chapter yet but I needed it to end it there because well... No I can't spoil the next chapter! **

**Tobi: Oh Tobi thinks he knows! It's the climax of the story right?**

**Werewolfbleu chan: (smacks forehead) Tobi why did you have to say that! **

**Tobi: Tobi's sorry! Tobi was just super excited! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Gee thanks Tobi but now everyone else is gonna be like 'what the hell'! To all my reviewers the next chapter _may _be the turning point unless I type to much info and have to split it. Anyway hope you still enjoyed this one! Oh and here is some Q&A. 1) a lot of reviewers have asked if this will be a Itachi/Sakura story and I can definitely tell you yes. I know not all of you like that idea but out of all the Akatsuki he's the one I know the most about and I like him. 2) another question that pops up a lot is if the Akatsuki will return to their human forms and I can assure you that yes they will. Others wise the whole relationship between Ita/Saku would get really weird and disturbing, lol. Not sure quite when they get their bodies back, I still have a lot of ground to cover. And now I take my leave and start the next chapter. Tobi if you please. **

**Tobi: Tobi loved it! Oh and Tobi loves all of the fans and loves all of the awesome reviews. See everyone next time! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Let it Live and Die**

Searing pain rippled outward from my chest were the Fuuinjutsu had been placed. A crippling flame that threatened to devour me whole as the fire spread through my veins, alighting every nerve ending and every cell in its path. The ground rushed up and I crumpled to the floor crying out. Something had gone horribly wrong with the jutsu. I was warned it would hurt but this was absolute torture. Duran's chakra ignited inside me, attempting to stanch the fire storm of pain that threatened to rip me apart.

His chakra enveloped me and when Naruto attempted to reach for me, Duran's chakra burned him. He flinched away, azure eyes wide in terror. He wanted to help me but couldn't touch me. The black wolf growled and barked, he too tried to help but was burned just like Naruto.

"What the fuck did you guys do, Kaki sensai?" Naruto shouted, hands still reaching but not touching me.

_"This wasn't any Fuuinjutsu! They were trying to lock me away in the darkest recesses of your mind!" _Duran snarled, his rage like gasoline to the flame.

I cried out, rolling and gripping my head. I felt Tsunade kneel next to me, her chakra probing and cool as it accessed me. The tears rolling from my eyes vaporized under the intense heat of the chakra. Duran was fighting against the seal, wanting to break it, needing to break it. I should've known not to trust Danzo. He did what he wanted and didn't give a damn about how it would affect others. So here I was, feeling like I was burning from the inside out and he stood at the edge of my peripheral with a scowl on his face. As if _I'd _inconvenienced him.

"What did you have Jiraya do to her Danzo?" Tsunade growled, panic making her voice shrill.

"I felt the need to protect this village from an unknown demon. We've never encountered anything outside of the tailed beasts, extra precautions had to be taken." He commented almost sounding put out. Not showing an ounce of remorse for the way the jutsu had back fired.

Deidara stood next to me protectively, bristled and growling murderously at Danzo. Teeth bared, ears flat, spittle dripping from his fangs as he snarled in rage. He wanted to tear Danzo to shreds and Itachi was right there with him. Though Itachi wasn't quite as boisterous he still gave the elder a glare that promised a painful demise for the old man.

Jiraya glanced between the infuriated Hokage and Danzo and scowled when he pieced it together. "You had me use a different technique than what was originally agreed upon?"

Danzo gave him a sharp look as if he couldn't be bothered with such silly things. "I did what was best for the-"

"You idiot," I spat, gritting my teeth against the pain and the heat, "I warned you not to use a seal that would completely block Duran from me!" A cry escaped my lips as I felt the bindings in the seal begin to snap, each one bringing a wash of brain scrabbling pain.

"What can we do?" Tsunade asked me, her eyes round with concern. Hands frantic and reaching towards me but not touching.

I doubled over on my side and squeezed my eyes shut. "N-nothing," I croaked. "Duran is ripping apart the s-seal. I-it would be best if," I cracked opened my eyes and craned my neck to see Danzo, "if you leave. Otherwise I may not be able to contr- Ah!" My words ended in a shout. Why the hell did it have to hurt so bad? But I knew I wasn't feeling the full force of it. If I had been I'd already be dead. Duran was doing his best to shield me from his massive chakra and the debilitating seal but couldn't completely quell the shear intensity of it. Hence the reason I was curled up in a ball on the floor fighting wave after wave of pain. Oh and did I mention the pain? It fucking hurt like the blazes!

"Get him," Tsunade aimed her rage at Danzo, "out of here and a safe distance away!" She snapped to Yamato and Jiraya. Danzo scowled but didn't resist as the two seasoned shinobi escorted him out.

The floor shifted and groaned under my pounding fist that was infused with the demons chakra. The last binding of the seal had been the worst and I nearly bit my tongue off when it hit. A bitter, coppery taste filled my mouth. But thankfully almost immediately the green chakra surrounding me faded and Duran retreated knowing his chakra would do more damage than good. Him being apart of me aloud my body to heal much quicker than a normal humans but this hadn't been a wound of the flesh... well not entirely.

Sweat tracked down my face and I moaned softly in relief when Tsuande's healing chakra began to sooth the embers of pain that still danced inside me. My breaths were short and ragged and I felt the need to drink a bucket of ice water. Raw from the inside out, my chakra was all but depleted and it was a losing battle to not let the darkness in my peripheral vision take me under.

"Lets get her to the hospital quickly!" Tsuande said sharply.

Naruto moved on my left, coming to pick me up from the floor to carry me to the hospital. But two very pissed off wolves, who must have felt I'd been betrayed snarled and snapped at Naruto's out stretched hands. I felt Naruto and Sasuke bristle, stopping dead in their tracks. It was actually the first time I noticed my duck butt haired teammate and if I didn't hurt so bad I would've laughed at the bemused look I knew he gave the wolves.

"Move," Naruto growled, "don't you want us to help her?"

_"Stupid idiot! She did trust you, un! And then you go and let that old moron do whatever the fuck he pleased to her! You betrayed her!" _Deidara's voice was wicked sharp in my head and I knew it took everything he had not to say as much out loud.

My eye lids fluttered and I felt myself losing the battle to stay conscious. The black wolf noticed and the next thing I knew he was almost on top of me. His giant wolf head bent low, his nose nearly touching my chest. I gripped the fur on the back of his neck and pulled myself up.

"Sakura-"

"Physically-" I cut Tsunade off and then paused to cough in my hand, blood speckled my palm but I ignored it. "Physically I'm okay Shishou, there's nothing the hospital can really do that my body wont do on its own if I rest." I rubbed my face against Itachi's strong shoulder, hiding the tears that sprung to my eyes. Danzo had betrayed me and what was worse he wouldn't be punished for nearly killing me. "I just wanna go home," I whispered into the black wolfs fur, burying my face when I felt his gaze on me.

"Sakura we really should take you to the hospit-"

She stopped, her mouth closing when she read the hurt and betrayal plain on my face. Without another word Tsunade nodded in understanding and bowed her head in what could only be shame and anger.

Naruto looked lost and gave me a pleading glance. I could very easily ride on either Deidara or Itachi's back seeing as they had a few inches of height on Akamaru and probably fifty pounds of extra muscle. However I knew I was about to lose consciousness, the darkness soft and inviting. I wouldn't be able to hold myself up and they had no way to hold onto me either.

"S'okay Grimm," I whispered to my hostile companion.

The black wolf growled and didn't like it one bit but he didn't snap at Naruto when my blonde haired teammate slipped his strong hands under my arms and pulled me up. One arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders, he picked me up bridal style my head resting in the crook of his neck. And when I felt the comforting warmth of his skin against my cheek I lost the battle and slipped into darkness...

**...**

When I awoke again the first thing I felt was the heat radiating from the three or four bodies practically cocooning me. The memory of the devastating heat that had nearly boiled me alive flashed across my skin in a shuddering memory. Oddly enough though the wolves collective warmth was cosy. My skin felt cold and I knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the house. No I'd exhausted so much chakra that even now I was still dangerously low and my core temperature had plummeted after the seal had ransacked my body and not to mention the beating I took from Duran's chakra. I felt like one big ugly bruise on top of another bruise. Lovely thought, ne?

Twisting on my side I ignored the urge to open my eyes and buried my nose into the closest body of fur. My muscles ached and it was actually quite painful to lay like this but my mind was comforted by the nearness of a pack member. The wolf I clutched shifted and I could feel the crane of his neck as he looked at me.

"Stop moving," I croaked, smiling when I felt his shoulders shake in a silent laugh.

"Comfy there Pinky?" Kisame's gravely voice was laced with humor.

"Mmmmm," was my intelligent reply. I gripped his fur and pulled myself as close to him as possibly to fight off the chill that seemed to seep into my bones.

"So what happened at the Tower?" He asked, the lower pitch of his voice not fooling me at all.

I'd image that Deidara told them what happened but he was actually asking what was done_ to_ me. The wolf body at my back stiffened and I suspected that it was Itachi. My eyes opened lazily and I kept my face firmly planted between the blue wolf's shoulder blades. The memory of the pain sent a shiver up my spine and the feeling of betrayal was beginning to wreak its havoc on my fuzzy brain. _Ya so I knew Danzo was an ass hole but this? Really? Why would he do something so reckless? He didn't even consult with the Hokage. _The thought made me feel a smig better, knowing that at least my Shishou hadn't purposely put me in harms way. However at the very least this shit situation did wake me up and I came to a sudden decision.

"Hey guys.. give me a couple of days rest and..." I trailed off and swallowed thickly, determined not to cry, " and we will leave..."

The wolf behind me rolled up into a sitting position and I could feel his gaze searching the side of my face. He was waiting for me to meet his gaze but I stubbornly kept my face hidden.

There was rustling near my feet, another wolf getting to his feet. "Tobi feels sad for Sakura chan..." The normally joy filled voice, sounded resigned, maybe even a little sad. I could just see his big brown eyes staring at me with concern and it made me mentally cringe. Lifting my head I ignored Itachi's gaze and made eye contact with Tobi and it hit me -not for the first time- how wrong concern looked in his gaze. It reminded me of the way Sai would _think _this is how people perceived emotion.

I forced a soft smile and ignored my stupid paranoia. Being attacked on a regular basis was making me down right crazy in the head. "Don't feel bad Tobi kun. I knew from the get go that we wouldn't be able to stay in Konoha forever." My voice had started out even but by the end I'd whispered the last two words. I felt my smile go watery first and then the familiar prick behind my eyes.

Deidara got up from where he laid close to my feet and quietly padded over to me. Nails clicking against the wood floor in his wake. He sat opposite of Itachi and dropped himself so that his big wolf head touched my other cheek that wasn't occupied by Kisame. When I turned to look at the blonde wolf I didn't miss the way Itachi had bristled or the glare he aimed at Deidara. But just as quickly the emotionless mask was slipped back into place.

I lifted my arm and awkwardly patted his blonde muzzle. "I'm sorry Sakura chan, un." Deidara muttered, sounding absolutely miserable. I wanted to tell him it wasn't their fault but stopped when Tobi huffed and abruptly got up and left. My stunned gaze followed the orange and brown wolf until he disappeared into the backyard.

I glanced back at Deidara when he gave a small annoyed growl at his companions strange behavior. "I'll go after him, ya." The blonde wolf announced and got up and left before I could ask what that was about. I looked up at Itachi for an explanation but the odd expression on his face stopped me. Whatever it was it was aimed at Tobi.

I cautiously touched Itachi's paw wanting the expression to be gone. He blinked and the expression did disappeared but he didn't meet my gaze either.

An angry snarl struck the air and my head snapped around to look out into the backyard. More growls and barks sounded and a moment later I heard the fight break out. If you've ever heard the sound of fighting wolves than you'll agree that it is a terrifying thing to hear. I shifted wanting to get up. To find out what the hell had gone wrong.

"Stay," Itachi ordered, then before I could form a protest (because it really stunned me stupid hearing that low silken voice telling me to sit like a dog) he and Kisame made there way outside. _Stay? Seriously? Arf, arf apparently someones forgotten he's the one on four legs not two! Ass..._

I scowled after them and flopped back down trying to ignore the gut wrenching sounds coming from outside. _What the hell has gotten into them? _I thought miserably, knowing that undoubtedly this was somehow my fault. _  
><em>

To my dismay I wasn't left alone long, no Sasuke decided to take advantage of the wolves absence and came sauntering in. Narrowing my gaze I momentarily contemplated calling Itachi back but shook my head stubbornly. I protected myself long before they came along, besides the dark haired man hadn't completely entered the room yet. My guess was he wasn't comfortable being in his older brothers room. And honestly that was one of the reasons I chose to sleep in here.

"What?" I growled, eyeing him warily.

He finally glanced at me as if noticing me for the first time. And what I noticed was the steaming cup of tea in his hand. Which made me suspicious and slightly unnerved. Uchiha Sasuke did not do things out of the goodness of his cold black heart. We sized each other up for a minute then Sasuke just decided he didn't care one way or the other and walked over to where I laid. I sat up, wincing when my muscles screamed in protest but I did not want to have his head higher than mine as he took a seat next to me. Without a word he handed me the cup of tea, almost shoving it in my hands. I took it gingerly and scrutinized it for a full minute before meeting his gaze with blatant suspicion in my narrowed gaze.

He blew out a breath, "I would not poison you Sakura."

_No you'd just out right stab me in the back._

Despite my grievance with the raven haired man I glanced back down at the cup and took a small sip. The heat of the green tea did wonders for my scratchy throat and I found myself drinking the tea with more vigor. _So apparently I must have died or Uchiha Sasuke is attempting to be ... civil? _The thought sent an unpleasant shiver up my spine. Uchiha Sasuke... civil? I eyed said nin from under my lashes as I took another sip and decided nope I must be dead. Either that or he had a different agenda entirely and used the seemingly nice gesture as a ruse. I was betting on the latter.

"Maybe not Sasuke but I don't trust you." I commented bluntly. The man had yet to convince me that he was trust worthy and did he really think I would get over his years of absence and his attempt to murder Nauto? Better to go ahead and let him know he didn't fool me.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked abruptly, before he could offer up thin assurances of trust.

His brow twitched in annoyance, "he and the Hyuga girl are escorting Nami to the hospital. Tsunade's orders."

I snorted, "well isn't that convenient for _you._"

A soft scowl brought his dark brows together. He seemed to digest my words then gave me that cocky smirk. "You definitely have grown more stubborn over the years." He leaned close and I leaned back, nearly dropping the cup. My gaze darted between him and the open door to the backyard. "However it is not an endearing quality." The smirk was gone and the look in his eyes was cold. "I will not continue to play this game Sakura. Grow up. You use to love the idea of marrying me. Remember? You called me Sasuke _kun_ and followed me around like a lost puppy." His voice dropped to a false soft. It was probably meant to sound sensual but to my ears it was cold and threats hid in every word that hissed between his teeth.

My lip curled up in a snarl at the ugly reminder at how weak I used to be. "I was young and stupid. Even the best ninja's make mistakes, I purged the idea of loving you a long time ago." My voice lowered in a deadly whisper and I pulled myself up so that I was eye level and almost nose to nose with him. "Let me make this clear Sasuke. I. Will. Never. Love. You."

He snorted, unruffled, "I don't really give a rats ass if you love me. You heard the elder. Together we could bring the Uchiha clan back from the ashes and stronger than ever. Without me," his breath caressed my face, "the elders _will _decide your to dangerous and who knows what they'll decide without my influence."

Was he threatening me? Anger gave me strength and I heard the sound of my hand hitting his face before I knew I'd raised it. Without my chakra and in my current state it did very little in the way of injuring him but when his eyes met mine again the sharingan blazed. The tea cup clattered to the floor as his hand suddenly gripped my jaw with bruising force and pulled my face close to his. "Apparently you need to be taught respect," he seethed, voice low, barely controlled.

My brows drew down and I matched his glare, unafraid of the sharingan. "What the hell would someone like you know about respect? You think barging back into our lives and demanding that I become your baby making machine is respect! Your more of an idiot than I thought."

His other hand tangle in my hair and roughly jerked my head back which exposed my neck. He watched me closely he wanted me to be afraid, to cry out but if he thought I was some weak little push over than he truly was an idiot. Did this man ever really know me?

"You disrespect me with your words and your stubbornness." Those blood red orbs narrowed dangerously, "you disrespect me by choosing to stay in this room!"

"Hey," I objected, "your the one that made us stay in the house your parents died in-"

"They didn't just die! They were murdered by my brother!"

"And did you ever fucking stop to think there was a reason why? Are you that thick in the head Sasuke?" How did this argument spiral so far out of control? But I bull dozed ahead against my better judgement. "Obviously yes because you gave up the life your brother for some fucked up reason sparred and turned yourself over to a madman! Does that sound sane to you?"

He shook me hard enough to rattle my teeth. "Why the fuck are you defending my brother? Who the hell are you to pretend you know? You think I'm evil? Look around," he wildly gestured to the empty room, "my _brother_ slaughtered our clan for no reason other than to gain power and you dare defend him?"

"Itachi doesn't do anything without reason but there is no reasoning with yo-"

He pushed me down, hard enough that my breath whooshed from my chest and I found myself trapped, his body over mine with his hands caging my head. Close enough that the heat of his skin prickled my own. And then those deadly tomoe began to spin, "Itachi? Who are you to say his name so fondly?" His words were a venomous whisper and I knew I'd gone to far. My pulse jumped erratically and the flight or fight syndrome hit me like a kick in the guts. I was trapped.

"Get off of me," I said evenly, grateful that my voice didn't waver.

He lowered his head, hovering inches from my face. "Why did you say his name Sakura?" I gulped when his hand trailed up my thigh and gripped my hip. "Do you.." he trailed off and gave me a scathing look, one might give a rodent. "Do you have a thing for my brother?" The calm of his voice didn't trick me one bit. It was a deadly calm before the shit storm.

Duran snarled and I felt the prickling heat of his chakra and bit back a cry of pain. The demon stopped but I could feel his need to protect me warring with the fact that right now his chakra could kill me. We were both trapped. If I didn't do something the demon would take over and I'd probably lose consciousness for days if it didn't kill me.

"Get off me," I repeated between gritted teeth. Wriggling I tried to move myself up but felt the fingers on my hip dig into the skin and bring a hiss to my lips.

"So you like bad boys then Sakura _chan._" The use of the suffix had me meeting his gaze and panic trickled through me at the emptiness of his expression. He dipped his head and softly kissed my exposed neck and I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes. _Not again..._

"No," I shouted. I'd lost control of the situation and there was no way for me to fight him off. I would not feel that helpless ever again. "Get off me damn it!"

He gripped my flailing arms and pinned them above my head. I shrieked in pain when I felt his blunt teeth bite my neck and tear the skin. My eyes darted to the open door and I threw caution to the wind and screamed, "Itachi!"

Sasuke froze but it was to late the fighting outside had come to an abrupt halt and just as quickly I felt Sasuke get knocked off of me with a hard blow before my ears even registered Itachi's snarls. The other wolves trapped him in the corner while Itachi stood over me with teeth bared. Sasuke for a second still appeared frozen but he didn't really seem to connect the dots because he suddenly laughed and sneered, "you named one of your damn wolves after that murderous bastard?"

"No," I said fervently. We were screwed anyway why not add oil to the fire?

His eyes darted between me and the black wolf the understanding dawned on his face. He raised his chakra but again Itachi moved with that deadly speed and I saw Sasuke go rigid and slump over. He hadn't been prepared to face the mangekyo sharingan.

"We need to go," I said breathless. Ignoring the way Sasuke's eyes remained open and wide with shock.

Deidara walked over to me and lowered is body, "get on, ya. We won't get very far unless we carry you."

I nodded and pulled myself onto his back with some difficulty. Once I was steady he got to his feet and I clutched the blonde fur on his shoulders. The black wolf stalked over to us. "There is no turning back." Itachi said fervently.

"I know." I avoided direct eye contact not wanting him to see my fear. "Kakuzu," the grey and stitch colored wolf turned to me, "bind him. We don't want to make it easy for him. We've probably got a good hour head start... maybe. And we still need to stop back at my place."

"What for?" Deidare asked, turning that big wolfy head and eyeing me curiously. I took note of the smear of blood across his muzzle and filed it away for later.

"We'll need a distraction." I answered without elaborating.

"You've already thought of an escape plan?" Deidara asked with a knowing look.

I simply nodded because I was still fighting to control the waver I knew would be in my voice. Ready or not I was leaving my home, my friends, Nami. I closed my eyes and laid myself against the honey colored wolfs back as they began to race towards my house. A tear trailed down my face but I rubbed it in Deidara's fur and then blocked out my emotions. We were leaving...

**...**

Luckily for us the sun was setting and the shadows had grown long and covered us as we took the back streets to my home. I held my emotions in check while I grabbed supplies with the aid of Deidara and Itachi while the rest of the pack waited anxiously outside. I tried not to gaze around longingly or remember that the house had been a gift from my mother before she died. _Its okay Sakura... your doing the right thing. _And after the altercation with Sasuke I believed the thought whole heartedly. He made his intentions clear. If I didn't come quietly he would force himself on me and whats more I knew he was right. Without his influence I could very well end up in a cell or limited to working inside Konoha gates. _And he'd get away with it just because of his damn bloodline. _Shaking the thought away I went back to throwing clothes in a bag and grabbing necessities.

After saddling a couple of my pack mates with supplies I headed back inside. My thoughts swirling and chaotic with emotion. I felt the black wolf attempt to follow but I turned to him with determination. "Please... let me do this alone." I asked quietly. He didn't argue and with some difficultly I made the final walk into my home alone. The tears hit me and I let them race down my heated cheeks. Pain jabbed me at my every step and not all of it physical. I meticulously began to activate and place paper bombs starting from the up stairs down. A weight settled on my chest when I slapped one in place in my bedroom, memories flooding my mind making each breath more choked. This would be the hardest thing I'd ever done but it was necessary.

By the time I made it to the living room I was dragging myself to the front door and glanced around one last time before exiting. I placed two more paper bombs on either side of the door then barely managed to get back down the steps. Thankfully Deiadara stood next to the last step and lowered himself without a word. I climbed on his back and gave my home one last longing look then forced my gaze away.

"Care to clue us in on the plan? We're kinda running out of fucking time you know." Hidan remarked but there was no real heat behind his voice.

I took a calming breath. "We needed a distraction. My- our home is closely situated near the gates." Closing my eyes I had to take another breath before continuing. "I'll detonate the paper bombs as soon as we're out of the way. Most of the guards at the gates know me and would know this is my house on fire. It would give us an opening while some of them come to assist in getting the fire under control leaving only a few to deal with."

"I assume you don't want us to kill any of them?" This from Kakuzu. I met his almost fluorescent green orbs and nodded. "If force becomes necessary so be it but you can _not _kill them. However," I glanced at the bi colored wolf, "Zetsu and I have come up with a decent plan."

This surprised many of them and unsurprisingly Deidara glanced back at me and asked, "when did you two have time for that, un?"

"It was something we discussed a few times during training sessions." The light side of Zetsu answered. "While you guys were to fucking busy to notice." His dark half added.

"After I detonate the bombs we'll get as close as we can to the gates, with our chakra signatures masked of course. Then if its obvious we can't pass without conflict Zetsu we'll take us all underground."

"Sounds like a fucking fine plan but we better hurry before the brat wakes up." Hidan said impatiently.

"Agreed." And without looking back at our home we raced to the end of the woods of the backyard. When we cleared the trees I shouted, "kai!" The blast shook the earth under our feet and I made the mistake of looking back. My eyes went round at the sight of my home swallowed by flames that licked the sky. The woods went up like kindle and the fire was hot enough that I still felt it blasting against my face. A wall of flame shot up and there was nothing visible of the house anymore. With effort I forced my gaze ahead of us and lowered my head so there wasn't as much resistance for Deidara to fight against. No one detected us as shinobi and civilians ran towards the billowing smoke and flame. It would take sometime to put it out and we would need all the time we could get.

We slowed near the gates and eyed the four guards who all watched the burning house in horror. Their was to many of them, even if they were distracted I doubted they would miss eight wolves and a chakra drained kunoichi attempting to sneak out from under their noses.

I leaned my head against the top of Deidara's his ears twitched, tickling my nose. I really hated the feeling of going under ground. Earth type or not it still feels like your being buried alive. And I still remembered how Kakashi sensei would attempt to scare the crap out of me with the head hunter jutsu when I was a genin. Nope I preferred staying above the dirt thank you.

"Alright Zetsu," I lifted my head and grimaced, "do your thing."

The bi colored wolf seemed pleased by this and put himself in the center of our small group. Pleasure swept across his face, the dark half showing teeth, then I felt his chakra, subtle but powerful. I glanced back at the guards and prayed they wouldn't notice. Deidara shifted unsettled by the sight of the four large, deep green leaves that sprouted up from the earth and surrounded he and I. I looked around and noticed all of the wolves including Zetsu were being enclosed by the same leaves.

"Don't fucking eat us you jerk," Hidan growled.

Zetsu snorted but the twisted smile never wavered and then the leaves snapped close around us. I held in a shriek at the slimy texture touching my skin and the unsettling feeling of being swallowed. I felt the plants jolt and I knew we'd shifted underground. Again it was like being buried alive and it took all my will power not to scream like a frightened child afraid of the dark.

"Fucking creepy, un."

I felt a smiggin better knowing that even the blonde wolf was a little freaked by the experience and I wasn't the only one. And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore of the pitch darkness the leaves opened up and I was momentarily blinded by the setting sun. Raising a hand to shield my eyes I urged Deidara to turn towards Konoha. I squinted and was taken aback at just how far we were from the gates. Several hundred yards give or take and at the moment it didn't look like we were being pursued but that wouldn't last long.

Quickly I did a head count to make sure we all were accounted for... and not digested. Six? My head whipped around and I felt my eyes widen in panic. "Where are Itachi and Zetsu?" I asked no one in particular.

There was a brief moment of stillness then I caught the way Kisame's eyes darted between the others and the obvious 'keep your traps shut' glare. My fingers twisted in Deidara's fur and the blonde wolf glanced at me in his peripheral. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the apologetic stare he gave me. "What the fuck is going on?"

Kisame moved next to me. "Don't worry about it Pinky they'll catch up when their ready." He placed himself right up against the blonde wolf. As a human Kisame was some were around nine or ten feet tall. Taller than the average human by a good three feet and as a wolf he was no different. He dwarfed Deidara by at least a foot and his shoulders and back from this angle were several inches thicker. Those big muscle bound shoulders lowered. "Get on." He ordered gruffly.

The blonde wolf glared at him. "She is fine where she is, un."

Kisame snorted, "I'm stronger and faster than you blondie. besides," those shark like orbs flicked to me and I could hear the grin in his voice, "I made a promise."

My heart fluttered. Did Itachi really tell Kisame to protect me? That sounded way out of character for the black wolf. Kisame must have read my expression and figured out what I was thinking.

"In so many words," he added absently with a slight raise of his shoulder in a shrug.

I raised a brow, "where are they?" Not liking the fact that I was repeating myself. We were wasting time and I was in no mood for this non sense.

The blue wolf sniffed, side stepping my question all together he lowered himself so I could easily slide off Deidara onto his back. "Get on. We don't have time for this unless you wish to have a confrontation with the Uchiha brat in the next ten minutes."

I scowled but damn it he had a point. The memory of Sasuke's hands on my body made my skin go cold and unconsciously I lifted a hand and touched the sore spot on my neck. With me being basically dead weight right now we had to move. Shifting my weight I managed to not drop on the ground as I slowly maneuvered my body over Kisame's back. Once I was balanced on the blue wolfs back and he stood to his full height I realized just how much bigger Kisame was compared to the others. He was sturdier and his rib cage was much larger than that of Deidara's. Which made it easier for me to keep my balance and stay up right.

I scratched Kisame under his jaw and patted his chest. "Good horsey," I cooed with an impish smirk.

"Watch it," he growled playfully.

My smile faded when I glanced at the village. And oddly enough don't get me wrong I was heart broken for leaving my teammates and comrades. Mainly Nami just thinking of her brought tears back to my eyes but what I was actually looking for was Itachi. Why wasn't he here?

The big wolf carrying me suddenly turned, forcing my gaze away. I glanced down at him and met his gaze, there was an odd expression on his face that I couldn't quite read. "He won't leave you," he whispered so softly it came out more like an exhalation. I didn't think I heard him right but before I got the chance to ask he said, "lets move."

Then he took off forcing my to wrap my arms around his neck or risk getting thrown off. The wolves put all of their speed behind them, even at full strength I doubted I'd be able to keep this pace.

When I glanced back over my shoulder the full force of what I was doing hit me. The pain and sadness slammed into me hard. The village began to blur behind all of the tears that streaked down my heated skin. I clutched the blue wolfs fur not caring that he felt me shaking and heard me crying. Deidara suddenly came into view and he matched Kisame's pace, his blue eye's shining with worry as he watched me. A low keening sound came from his throat. If I could I'd reach out to him for comfort but instead all I could do was hold onto Kisame and watch as my home, my village and my friends vanish into the distance.

_I can never return... I'm so sorry Nami. Please know I didn't abandon you. _She would've come with me had I asked. I know she would've but I couldn't involve her in this and turn her into a rogue. _Naruto kun... _I already knew I could count on him coming after me. He would pursue me to the ends of the earth. That thick blonde head of his would never except that I left him and helped the very people who wanted to steal the nine tails and kill him. _Tsunade.. Shishou forgive me... _

Shaking I buried my face in Kisame's neck so I wouldn't have to watch my village disappear from view. The pack sent me comfort through the bond, I even felt Itachi's presence though I don't think he did it out of sympathy more like he was trying to figure out why I was in so much pain. It almost brought a smile to my face too because even though the stoic Uchiha would never admit he is worried about me his actions let me know that somewhere under that stony exterior he did in his own way care.

_"Itachi," _I attempted to make my voice sound stern as I touched his thoughts, _"where are you? This wasn't part of the plan!" _

_"Hn.." _That was all I got before he closed down our connection. The bastard. What is he up too? Despite being pissed at the black wolf I knew he wasn't the reckless type nothing he does is without purpose.

"Where are we headed now?" I asked Kisame. Attempting to control the tremor in my voice and failing miserably. I had to focus on something else.

"We have a safe hide out in Ame."

That raised my brows, "shouldn't we head straight for the Akatsuki base?"

He cocked his head slightly and eyed me with a perplexed expression. "With what plan Pinky?"

Okay he had a point and I nodded in agreement. His big wolf head turned away and I glanced ahead of us, my body low with his. I squinted, the speed the wolves were running had my eyes watering. Fur tickled my neck and chin and I slowly looked around, taking in the way the wolves moved as one unit. We would be miles away before Konoha became aware of my absence and as long as we were careful it would be difficult for them to get a clear idea of where we were headed.

"Kisame," I patted the side of his neck, getting his attention. He glanced back at me and I nodded my head to the left. "Just beyond the trees the ground gets really dry. It'll be a rougher ride but we'll leave less tracks. Also," I turned my head and caught Kakuzu's gaze, "we should leave at least two false trails. If a couple of you create temporary clones we could make it that much harder for them."

Kisame exchange a look with Kakuzu before he returned my gaze. "Good idea Pinky and if the clones are good enough we can even leave false scent trails."

I bit my lip, "what about Itachi and Zetsu?"

He snorted, "don't worry about those two they know where to go and nothing escape's Itachi's notice. Believe me." He said that last part with a slight grimace which made me smile a little bit.

A few minutes later the pack created two sets of clones. I tied some worn clothes around the necks of both of Kisame's clones so that my scent would be leaving a false trail as well. Then they split off from us in separate directions. The two clone packs disappeared from view and I was left with little to do but lay against Kisame's back and try not to think about the fact I'd just become a rogue ninja.

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire I suppose..._

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Fu this chapter took me awhile and I ended up splitting it up. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Also forgive me for mistakes. I reread this chapter so much I'm going blind and the words blend together also the filter on this computer sucks and it doesn't catch a lot of mistakes. **

**Tobi: Tobi loved this chapter! But Tobi is sad for Sakura chan. **

**Werewolfbleu chan: She'll be alright. It's a new chapter for our pink haired heroine. I'm already working on the next chapter. **

**Hidan: Okay but for fucks sakes why didn't she just gut the Uchiha brat?**

**Werewolfbleu chan: A. because she was completely depleted of chakra and just went through hell. B. why the hell do I have to explain it to you? It's my story! **

**Hidan: Sheeeesh take a pill woman! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Hidan be quiet or I'll kill you in the next chapter or wait better yet I'll turn you into a kitten!**

**Hidan: ...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Anyway thanks to all my reviewers. Say goodbye Tobi. **

**Tobi: Tobi loves the reviewers too! Your reviews make me and blue chan very happy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Destined For an Early Grave**

"Foolish," Ibiki remarked harshly under his breath.

"You _had _so much potential... what a waste." With a stiff nod of his head the two ANBU holding me up by my arms tossed me carelessly into the dark, dank cell. Without the strength to catch myself my body collided painfully against the cold stone floor. A grim reminder that my body was bleeding and broken. From somewhere to the left the cell door clanged shut and the bolts slid into place with a heart wrenching shriek. That sound would haunt me until the day I die. Which according to Ibiki was scheduled to take place in exactly three days.

Blankly I watched as Ibiki Morino and the two ANBU guards turned their backs on me and left me to rot. My breath caught in my throat but I wasn't able to cry anymore. Despair and grief had already left me hollow. For days I was endlessly beaten, tortured and interrogated until I'd lose consciousness and when I woke up again I was back in my cold, dark cell. At this point I almost looked forward to an early grave. In the end death will be my salvation.

_Naruto.. my only regret is that... I ended up hurting you. You once promised that you would never lose another teammate... I guess... I'll end up breaking that promise... forgive me..._

Darkness took me and for a moment in time I was at peace again. The problem with dreamless sleeps brought on by black outs is that it ends with a waking jolt and when you finally become aware that you are not _dead_ time eludes you. So when my eyes snapped open once more to my living nightmare I had no idea how long I'd been out. And sadly I could almost fool myself into thinking that I was still floating in that dense, dreamless darkness thanks to this windowless hell hole. However the rough, uneven stone floor scratched against my wounds and the chill in the air bit at my exposed flesh. I was most definitely awake, alive (somewhat) and still in one of Konoha's most darkest places.

With a painful grunt I pushed myself up on my elbows and crawled over to the cot I'd so _graciously _been provided. Biting back a whimper of pain I climbed onto the cot and rolled onto my back and began sucking in air like a fish out of water. The two-minute struggle had winded me as if I'd been running for hours. And my efforts were rewarded with flaring pain and fresh blood from my wounds.

_Kami what I would give for just a little chakra..._

With great effort I began checking my own vitals and cataloging my wounds by depth and size. It was pretty impressive and I had to give myself props for not passing the hell out six injuries ago. Just because I knew I was going to die doesn't mean it wasn't going to be on my own terms. Because it was _going _to be on my terms. I wouldn't die here. I couldn't. Despair may have gotten the best of me when I'd been tossed back in here but now that I was able to scrape up some of my will I knew I couldn't give up. I wouldn't.

_Not now that I... _Despite the hopelessness my brain brought back a fresh wash of memories. The Akatsuki were safe and back in their human bodies. Pein would be taken down if he already wasn't by now. And Itachi... I remembered clearly the last moment I saw him. He'd met my eyes and promised to come for me before he disappeared... well in his own way that is. _"Don't die..." _He'd said, that memory alone was the only thing keeping me going and holding the pieces together.

I didn't allow myself time to think about it anymore. Without knowing how much time I really had left I couldn't just sit around and wait for death. Cursing I willed myself up into a sitting position and paused when the chakra restraints around my wrists pulsed in warning. Squinting I eyed the bands with hate. The damn things left me with only enough chakra to technically stay alive but they worked over time to keep Duran's chakra at bay. The elders obvious remembered the epic fail of attempting to suppress the demon with a seal on my chest and had made some quick fix adjustments to normal chakra bands. Not that it mattered. My body couldn't handle Duran's chakra without a buffer and other than my roommate three cells down there was no other source I could use. Besides I only knew how to manipulate earth chakra to use as a buffer and granted there was a lot of stone that made up this building but... it was as if all the life in it had died. The chakra that still remained seemed almost toxic with the years of death and decay. I'd attempted to reach out and use it several days ago but the feeling of being coated in slime was enough to make me jerk away and it left me feeling weaker than before.

Growling in contempt I glared into the darkness. I was being kept in a high security area. One that's reserved for the most dangerous of criminals, murderers and such, anyone on death row. Which in my case was both. The cell itself was thick concrete about two feet worth, reinforced with steel rods at its core. The door was made up of steel bars several inches thick and a chakra shield that crackled with electricity as a lethal deterrent.

"Doc? Ya wake?" Came the scratchy voice from the only other person lucky enough to share this _experience_ with me.

I rubbed a hand down my face and winced as sweat got swept into the cut above my eyebrow. "Ch. Ya I'm awake," I croaked, wishing they'd give me some damn water. "How long have I been out?"

A sniff, "not sure ya know? No way to really tell in here. But if I had to guess a day or so."

Apprehension stilled my breath. If he was right then I was scheduled to die in two days. I bit my lip as fear gripped me again. Not because I was afraid of dying but because for the first time in my life I knew I was in love with someone. Call me a sappy and hopeless romantic but it was a despairing thought to think that you can find the one you love only to lose him before the relationship could even begin. The damn thought actually brought on tears. Relationship? Is that even what Itachi and I had? It was hard to label it when the idea was so new but it sounded... nice.

"They worked you over something fierce again didn't they." He rasped, more curious than concerned.

In response to his statement stinging pinpricks of pain stabbed at me as if I'd forgotten the wounds. Grimacing I nodded as if he could see me in the dark. "They won't break me." I said fervently.

Another sniff, accompanied by a long pause. "Aye that's what I _thought _at first too."

The emptiness of his words made me shiver and I hugged my knees to my chest in response. _I just have to stay alive... Itachi will come for me. _The thought made me smile inwardly. Of all the people in the world I could've fallen for it had to be him. Fate sure was full of surprises, though trust me when I say I fought against it up until it was almost too late. Go figure.

"Ya gonna finish were you left off last?" He rasped, shifting enough that I could tell he'd sat up and was probably attempting to see me.

I paused and my face scrunched in confusion to his question.

He sighed impatiently, "you were telling me why you got tossed in this crap hole in the first place." A soft snort. "They dragged you out of here just as things were getting good."

I winced remembering when I'd been dragged out and suppressed the urge to cry at the events that followed after. With a shudder I quickly thought back to the story I'd been telling him then remembered I was getting to the part...

**...**

_**27 Days Earlier...**_

_**...**_

Okay two things: 1. I hate Henge Jutsu's for some Kami awful reason they always seem to make my skin itch. 2. Where the hell was Itachi and Zetsu?

After almost three days of non stop running we made it to the border between Fire Country and River Country. Kisame wanted us to continue on our way but I'd decided to stop and rest in the small village at the borders edge. Was it a wise choice? Probably not but I wasn't going anywhere until our two companions caught up. I was worried about them. They'd stayed behind and done something that I still wasn't privy too. So now I was left to fret and be eaten alive with apprehension.

"Kunoichi?" Kisame's voice rumbled low, grabbing my attention.

My gaze slid down to the meet the blue wolf's curious expression. Though at the moment he was wearing a Henge that made him appear as a boy of thirteen with sharp eyes and a shock of blue hair. Disconcerting but necessary when you're traveling through a village of this size. There weren't many animals or pets around here and the sight of the wolves would've sparked a lot of gossip and fear. Which was the last thing we needed was to be noticed. I raised my brows in the universal 'what' expression at him.

"Your not paying attention and as a result your Henge fluctuated. For a split second your ivory hair went bright neon sign pink. Are you trying to expose us?" His rough voice made his words sound a lot harsher than I believe he actually meant but there was no mistaking the look in his eye.

"Sorry," I whispered, self-consciously. "Do you think anyone noticed?"

"No." Sasori responded quickly. I glanced at the red-head and had to bite back a squeal when I eyed him. He looked almost identical to a young Gaara but cuter and without the tattoo. Said red-head frowned and growled, "what?"

Willing control over the fan girl expression I was no doubt wearing, I shook my head not wanting him to change the adorable Henge. But that didn't stop me from wondering if this is what he actually looked like at this age. "Nothing. Lets just get some supplies and get back to the inn. I'm sure the others are going stir crazy in that cramped room."

"No doubt," Kisame snickered, his deep voice was slightly unnerving coming from someone who barely reached my shoulder in height and with such boyish features. Freaky that's what it was.

Night was already falling by the time I began to feel the bonds between me, Zetsu and Itachi grow stronger. They were near by and getting closer at a rapid pace. "Deidara," the blonde twelve year old boy with dazzling ocean blue eyes met my gaze and I had to stomp on the fan girl raging in my head, "go intercept those two before they hit the border. Have them create a Henge and meet us back here."

"Will do." He said with a mock salute and sauntered out the door of the small as shit hotel room.

Shaking my head I went back to looming over Kisame's shoulder while the wolf- I mean kid looked over a map and began scribbling what seemed to be non-sense in the margins. I pursed my lips and glanced over at Kakuzu who equally unsettled me by appearing to look eighteen with dimples in his cheeks. Cute but disturbing. The dimpled face boy with the bright green eyes poured his attention over our money situation or lack there of. I didn't have time to grab a lot but it would be enough for now or so I thought before Kakuzu graciously corrected me.

"I've never been this broke in my entire life." Kakuzu stated, with a grimace. He turned to me, iridescent orbs incredulous. "You managed to grab six changes of clothes but not the damn cash you stashed in the back of your friggin sock drawer?"

I flinched away as if his words would become a dagger aimed at my throat. "Jeez," I straightened and crossed my arms, "clothes are important you know. And how the hell did you know about my emergency stash?"

He glowered, ready to maim if not kill me. "What's the point in making an _emergency _stash and then forget the damn thing?"

Bristling I huffed and turned away so he couldn't see me flush in embarrassment while I stomped to the bathroom. Pointedly ignoring his gaze as it burned holes in my back. I knew Kakuzu was a money whore but come on? I was barely able to stand and then we had to escape before Sasuke woke back up!

The heat coloring my cheeks deepened, remembering my former teammates teeth breaking the skin on my neck. Unconsciously I reached a hand up and hissed when the puckered skin stung from the contact. My chakra was almost restored, the seal had done more damage to it than I initially realized. I could've probably healed the minor wound but I was paranoid that someone would detect the chakra flux. Konoha had some of the best tracker nin and until we were well out of Fire Country I wouldn't drop the Henge unless forced.

Pulling the collar of my shirt up I took a quick sniff and silently gagged. _And now would be one of those moments were I'm _forced _to drop the Henge and shower before I make myself nauseous. _

Stepping into the bathroom I kicked the door shut with a foot. Leaning against the sink I scowled at the reflection of a woman with long black hair and freckles running over the bridge of her nose. Frowning I sighed and dropped the Henge, feeling safe enough in the privacy of our room to do so. Again probably a stupid idea but the unfamiliar face in the mirror bothered me. Though I can't say that my face was much better. My short pink locks were in a snarl of knots and the dark circles under my eyes reminded me of Gaara's and I shuddered. The sand nin could get away with the insomniac look and even managed to make it look sexy but on me... another shudder.

Growling I shoved away from the counter and moved to turn on the shower. As steam started to billow over the glass door I began to strip. I was in the middle of pulling my shirt over my head when the hairs running the length of my spine bristled. The distinct feeling of being watched doused me like a bucket of ice water. I eyed the small bathroom and was somewhat surprised to find it empty but I couldn't shake the feeling. Straightening I swept my gaze over the room again as the steam from the shower began to fog the glass of the mirror. The mirror. My eyes darted back to it before widening at the image that stared back at me. With a shriek of horror I took a step back hitting the edge of the tub and began to teeter. I tried to righten myself but over compensated and unceremoniously fell to the floor in a heap.

Cursing the dull pain that shot through my tail bone I scrambled back to my feet just as I felt someone approach the door. "Sakura," came Kisame's gruff voice, "are you alright?"

I blinked and gazed at the mirror with a mix of shock and horror. Define alright? I wanted to say but instead croaked, "y-ya just tripped."

He walked away from the door muttering something about 'accident prone woman' as he left.

Stepping closer I touched the cool surface of the mirror. My fingers tracing a faint pattern in the already collected steam. "Am I going crazy?" I asked softly.

The demon smiled at me, showing his teeth. "No. But you are definitely 'accident proned'." He replied, repeating Kisame's words.

The slight panic I'd felt simmered into annoyance. I frowned, "give me a fucking break. You scared the shit out of me!" I eyed the glass and scowled, unable to detect any chakra or anyway he could be doing this. "Are you getting stronger?" I asked suspiciously because if he could take over my body without me being aware of it... the thought made me gulp.

He snorted, _"I haven't taken over. Trust me this isn't easy to do and I can only appear on reflective surfaces." _

I stared owlishly and watched the muscle in his jaw tick.

_"I'm using your eyes as a window so you can see me in the mirror."_ He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I huffed, "oh well silly me. That jutsu must have fried more brain cells than I initially thought."

He didn't care for the sarcasm but the reminder of how much pain had been inflicted upon me by that binding jutsu curbed his tongue. Pursing his lips he eyed me and I felt a flush creep up my neck at the smirk he suddenly wore.

"Pervert," I moaned with no real heat behind it. If he could see through my eyes than he'd already seen me naked a hundred times over. Leaning away from the counter I started pulling off the rest of my clothes, still intent on the shower.

"Why haven't you shown me this neat little trick before? And stop checking out my ass."

He snorted, _"actually I can't see your back side if your gaze isn't on the mirror."_

And for some kami stupid reason I actually turned to look back at the mirror from over my shoulder. The demon gave me nothing short of a pleased smile as he got the full view of my rear. I immediately looked away, "asshole."

I stepped into the shower and instantly relaxed as the warm water ran over my skin. The shower door was made of frosted glass but every time I glanced in my peripheral I could see a fuzzy outline of Duran in the mirror. _Am I really seeing him just through my eyes? _

I wanted to smack myself for thinking it because like everything else in my life my thoughts were not private.

_"I promise I haven't taken over Sakura,"_ Duran murmured softly, attempting to ease my discomfort.

Sighing I stopped peaking at the mirror and went back to scrubbing and pretending I couldn't see things in shiny surfaces. I blinked. Shiny surfaces? Eyes wide I glanced up at the reflective surface of the shower head and froze. Again the demon smiled and I resisted the urge to beat my head against the wall.

_"What do you plan to do now?" _Asked the peeping Tom while I gave up on the notion of ever having a moment alone again.

I shrugged, purposely averting my gaze from the shower head. Which for some reason was difficult because I hadn't realized just how often I stare up at it until there was a face staring back. I was going to need some serious therapy one of these days.

"For now we have to lay low and get out of Fire Country. I need time to research the jutsu that was placed on the Akatsuki before I can reverse it."

I could feel him nod which was weird on so many levels. _"And what will you do if you have to face your old teammates in battle?" _

Duran, blunt and to the point, now how to avoid it. I shook the bottle of shave cream then covered the face glowering down from the shower head in the white foam. "One screwed up issue at a time," I muttered.

_"Mature Sakura. I'm still in your head though..." _He growled softly but he clearly felt my unease at the topic of team seven and faded back into my subconscious. But it was to late and my brain started flipping through possible fights that haven't even occurred yet. My shoulders hunched, the sound of rushing water dimmed and left me alone with my sins.

Cool air washed against my chilled skin and it took me several seconds to process three very important things. One the shower at some point began spitting out snow instead of hot water. Two the door to the shower had slid open. And three there was a thirteen year old Uchiha Sasuke staring up at me.

The cold seeped right into my bones as I hit the tile wall behind me. The Sasuke clone cocked his head and eyed me curiously. A blush attempted to heat my skin but failed against the onslaught of cold water still running over my bare skin.

_No not Sasuke... _My brain finally started turning again. Puzzled I opened my mouth to speak then snapped it shut and groaned when I realized it was a Henge. Now that I knew who it was I decided there were differences between the young Itachi vs. a young Sasuke. For one thing Itachi didn't have a sneer sutured onto his face like his little brother did. And now that I looked even closer Itachi had a touch of blue in his eyes.

"Kunoichi."

I froze then suddenly realized I actually was freezing.

"Your going to be the first person to die from exposure in a shower." He stated with that damning monotone voice of his. But there was something about his eyes that made me think for a second that he was joking. But then my brain caught up with what he said.

"Fuck," I cursed, teeth chattering as I reached behind me and turned the arctic storm off. Quickly I grabbed the towel hanging next to the open shower door and wrapped it around me.

I forced my gaze to stay up, knowing I'd blush like a mad woman if I looked down at the young Itachi. And thank Kami Duran had decided not to make another heart stopping appearance in the mirror. I don't think my heart could take anymore surprises.

"The door was shut for a reason," I said crossly. Anger is good. This way my brain wouldn't start spouting incoherent crap about how cute Itachi looked! Stupid fan girl syndrome! It's because I'm suffocated by testosterone on a daily basis!

"Hn."

I glanced down and mentally smacked myself in the face. "Don't you 'hn' me." I smiled cheeky and leaned against the counter, attempting to pull off cool and calm when all I felt was my skin growing hot. "Your to young to be watching a naked woman get out of the shower." Was I acting coy? What the hell? When did I turn into a love struck teenager!

The smirk that flickered across his face was all the warning I got before the Henge he wore abruptly changed. My breath stuck to the back of my throat and I felt my eyes widen. It may have been a trick of the light but I thought I saw amusement flit through those obsidian depths as he took in my shocked expression. I swallowed thickly as Itachi -and not the young one- strode up to me, stopping close enough that I was able to feel his body heat. He loomed over me, watching me carefully. My brain sputtered to string something resembling words of protest but I couldn't deny the fluttering in my chest seeing him again.

My butt bumped against the counter as Itachi leaned forward and placed his hands on the counter top behind me. He'd caged me and the pink dusting my cheeks only seemed to please him. I sharply exhaled when he moved to nuzzle my neck and inhaled my scent, his breath heating the still wet skin. Unconsciously I reached up and wove my hands in those silken black locks and resisted the urge to drag his head up.

_Is he messing with me? Oh Kami... _A sigh passed between my lips as he started kissing a line from my jaw down my neck. His soft lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. _This is insane! Even _**if **_he really does want me this isn't really him. It's a Henge- _My thoughts halted when I heard a sharp intake of breath that hadn't come from me.

Itachi lifted his head and scowled darkly down at something on my neck. I hissed when his fingers touched the sore spot. His eyes flicked to me. "Sasuke did this."

I flushed and for a stupid moment thought about lying but Itachi wasn't stupid and he technically wasn't asking. Biting my lower lip I nodded and looked away. The hand he had resting on my shoulder slipped down my arm and I bit back a whimper. _Great now he doesn't want me... _

Callous fingers dragged my chin up, forcing me to meet his gaze. I blinked at the anger burning in their depths and for some reason it squashed the fear I'd just felt. Was he... is Uchiha Itacha angry because he actually cares?

I decided to test this theory and sensual dragged my finger tips up his hard chest until I cradled his cheek in my palm and ran my thumb lightly over his lips. His eyes lost their anger but it was quickly replaced by a different type of heat. And if I hadn't been looking so closely I would've missed the way those black orbs softened ever so slightly or the way he actually leaned his cheek into my palm. It stole my breath away and in that instant I knew I couldn't run anymore.

"Itachi kun," I breathed and I felt more than saw the muscles in his arms and chest coil and flex. A predatory gleam flashed across his gaze, he'd liked the way I'd tacked on the _kun_ but he'd never admit it out loud but the fierceness of his gaze spoke volumes. I rather liked how easy it was getting for me to read the smallest changes in his expression. It gave me a little thrill of power.

He leaned forward again, pulling me flush against his chest and I gasped when his warm tongue ran over the bite mark. "Mine," he growled and I shuddered.

_How the hell had I come to love this man? _

His fingers gripped my hair and pulled my head back, giving him better access.

_We've only known each other for a short time and he wasn't even human! I must be out of my mind..._

Goose flesh raced over my skin when Itachi relieved my naked body of the towel and he pressed himself against me even more. His other hand traced the length of my spine before resting on my hip, kneading the flesh.

_Yes I am insane... but I like it..._

There was a crash from just outside the bathroom door and I jumped, pulling myself away just as I heard Hidan cursing at Deidara. "Fucking idiot! And it was just fucking getting good!" The Jashinist howled, stomping a foot. Though his voice was muffled by the door I could clearly hear Deidara telling Hidan to fuck off.

I glanced back at Itachi and flushed no doubt a fantastic tomato red and snatched my towel where it had been discarded on the sink. Closing my eyes I took several gulps of air. That had been close. As mush as I wanted Itachi he wasn't _Itachi _at the moment and I nearly forgot that. I gulped. _I just went from possibly committing bestiality, to being a child molester, and finally to an Uchiha fan girl all in under two minutes! _

When I felt like I wouldn't die of embarrassment I cracked open my eyes and nearly shrieked in surprise to see a thirteen year old Itachi giving me a dubious look. I patted my chest to make sure my heart wouldn't stop. "Oi warn me when your going to do that!" I exhaled, tightening the towel around me. Which was pointless since the man just had me naked and plastered to his skin moments ago.

"Hn." A smirk.

I ground my teeth together wishing I could squash him. How dare he act as if nothing happened!

"Intriguing," he murmured, still giving me a dubious look.

"Ah? What?" I asked, straightening, feeling less homicidal.

The smirk grew to show the slightest glimpse of teeth and I was momentarily stunned by the array of emotions he'd shown me in the last ten minutes. Even if the actions were very small for a normal person for Itachi it was unheard of. Actually I was almost one percent sure that I was the only person to see this man smirk without malice or contempt and live. So how was I able to see through his guard? Better yet why was he letting me?

"The sounds you make..."

My brain hit the brakes and I blinked stupidly. "Huh?"

He turned, hand on the door, back to me. "The sound you make are intriguing..." He glanced at me from over his shoulder and the heat in his eyes froze me. "I'm curious just how many more sounds I can cause you to make."

I stood there, stunned as he opened the door, Hidan and Deidara scrambled away and he shut it behind him, leaving me alone with my racing heart and a flush that went from my head to my toes. "What have I gotten myself into," I breathed.

There was no answer...

After what had to have been an hour -though it was more like a minute- my brain sluggishly began to work again but had zeroed in on a completely different issue. I scrambled into my clothes then headed for the door. "Hey wait!" I called after him. I'd totally forgotten what I'd wanted to ask him. Flinging open the door I said, "What the hell did you two do?"

**...**

**Werewolfbleu chan: Gomen nasai! I'm sorry everyone! I'm just having a hard time wanting to end this story. Plus I rewrote this chapter seriously like ten times! So I also apologize for mistakes but trust me if I lookat this chapter again I might die... Oh I hope you guys like how I changed it up! Sakura has already been captured at this point and she will retell the story up to the present point! So you'll get different sides! Well kinda. I just wanted to switch it up and throw you guys for a loop. And I do so love my cliff hangers!**

**Hidan: You are so fucking slow! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Shut up HIdan! I already said I'm sorry! Anyway so I'm also apologizing a head of time because the next few updates will be slow. I know I'm terrible...**

**Tobi: No! Tobi loves Bleu chan! Tobi knows its hard to end something you love! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Thanks Tobi! And thanks to all my reviewers and fans. You guys are awesome! Oh so I'd like to make an announcement-**

**Tobi: Announcement! Announcement! Werewolfbleu chan is making a announcement! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: (blinks owlishly at Tobi) Sooo anyway its about the next story I'm working on. Don't worry I won't post it till I'm finished or almost done with this one. I just wanted to ask a few questions. So My next fic will be... BUM... BUM... BUM! A Yaoi fic! If you don't like Yaoi fics don't worry about responding. Anyway I wanted to know if anyone who reads my stories enjoys Yaoi because if you do I'd like to know. It will be a modern-day fic and possibly between Naruto and Sasuke or Deidara and Sasori. Or maybe I'll write separate stories about both pairs. Fill free to respond via PM or review either is fine. Till next time! **

**Tobi: Tobi loves the fans! Please leave reviews! Bleu loves them as much as chocolate cake!**


	22. Chapter 22

**One Foot in the Grave**

A blinding light pierced my eyelids, threatening to burn my retinas. I squeezed them shut tightly and wrestled with the cuffs binding my arms behind the back of the chair I currently slouched in. The cuffs clinked softly and the raw spots on my wrists began to bleed from the persistent and admittedly pointless struggle. With no chakra and barely enough strength to hold up my head I wasn't able to offer much of a fight at the moment. Ibiki was trying to sweat me. To leave me alone for hours, unable to sleep and without water. Just left to stare at the bright light that was close enough to make me perspire from its heat. I'd be dehydrated in another hour or so if this kept up. Ibiki was doing an impeccable job of making this experience as painful as possible. Perhaps it was because I refused to speak or maybe because I never dropped his gaze once, not even when metal slipped under my skin to wrench cries of pain from my throat. Either way it only seemed to piss him off. So I was left alone to rot while Ibiki left to figure out his next move and perhaps to seek help from a cardiologist because that man had turned several interesting shades of red with anger. Some how I doubted he'd appreciate me telling him that his blood pressure issue was off the charts funny. I think he'd even turned purple by the time he left.

_Had it been hours? _I thought, suddenly worried about how long I'd been trapped here. It felt like days not hours. How long did I have left?

Sighing I let my arms sag and gave up on trying to tear the cuffs off. I was weak, tired and hungry. Left feeling raw and ragged from the inside out. _Why would Shishou let them do this to me? _I thought bitterly, even if I did understand the reasoning. I'd help the Akatsuki and I'd forsaken everything I'd known to do it. Because of me the Elders were dead... okay well technically that had been Itachi and Zetsu. Not that it bothered me or would've changed my circumstances any. I'd betrayed Tsunade and the people I love. I could only be happy that Naruto wasn't here to see this. He wouldn't have allowed this despite what I'd done. But admittedly I was grateful that he hadn't been the one to find me and was apparently on his way back with a different search team.

_It would be to late by the time he got back... _My brain taunted savagely. Tsunade wasn't stupid. She knew she'd only be able to get -or at least try to get- information out of me when Naruto wasn't around to stop them. It hurt her though. I was aware of that. She'd tried to get me to open up for two days before deciding she was running out of time and grudgingly let Ibiki do his job.

_I trusted you Sakura... _Her voice still like ice, resounded in my head over and over. When she'd finally turned her back and walked out that door I'd glimpsed her tears and felt like my heart was being crushed. She never came back after that...

The door somewhere in front of me groaned as it opened. My body stiffed at the sound of foot falls and the door shutting quietly behind who'd ever stepped inside to join me.

I stretched my senses as far as I could when the visitor remained quiet and hadn't moved for some time. A jolt of terror stabbed through me when I immediately recognized the presences. My fingers curled into fists and I did my best to blink and peer through the blinding light. "What do you want Sasuke?" I asked, voice rough from lack of water and a hearty dose of animosity.

Whether I could see it or not I felt that annoying smirk of his fall into place. He stepped into the light, blocking it from my face. I blinked, my vision fuzzy with colors and dark spots but after a moment it cleared and I could see the red of Sasuke's sharingan blazing. Twin burning red coals that threatened to set me on fire. And not in a good way...

"To give you a way out." He said smoothly, looking as if he actually rather enjoyed my current predicament. He probably did I thought with disgust.

Panic turned the bullets of sweat running down my back to ice as the room suddenly washed away into the color of blood. He'd trapped me in his doujutsu and I had no way to fend him off. Duran growled somewhere in the back of my mind, the demon pushed against my skin but the chakra bands sparked and sent a warning shock up my arms. I bit back a cry, not wanting to show any weakness in front of Sasuke. Duran felt this and grudgingly quieted, trusting that I could handle this. Though he really didn't have a choice unless we were left with no options. But if he took over in my current state with no chakra buffer I'd probably burn alive inside my own skin. Pretty image huh?

The world around me now stood out in stark contrasts of red and black. The room I was held in even changed. My wrists were still bound behind me but I sat on the foot of a crimson, satin sheet covered bed in a room with no windows or doors and the last person I wanted to see standing in front of me. And what was worse I was left completely exposed. He'd stripped me of clothing and left me naked. He smirked and eyed my naked flesh with an approving eye while I clamped down on the need to curl in on myself. Hiding myself would only show that it bothered me and that I was scared. I was but I wasn't going to show it.

Candle light glowed from behind him, casting eerie shadows across his face. With the bright blood red of his eyes I could easily compare him to the devil. All he needed was the horns.

I sneered even as fear coiled in my chest at the setting Sasuke had chosen. Beside trying to humiliate me, there was obviously another reason he'd exposed my skin and the very thought made me want to vomit. "Your not giving me a way out." I licked my dry, cracked lips. "Your forcing me to choose between two evils."

His smirk pressed into a thin line. "I can still save you Sakura if you agree to marry me and tell the Hokage where," he paused and anger darkened his features, "the Akatsuki is."

What he meant was 'where Itachi is'. I smiled, showing teeth, "death please."

Those red sharingan orbs narrowed dangerously and he stepped up to where I sat and loomed over me, forcing my legs apart with an intrusive knee. I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted the coppery tang of blood. I would not let Sasuke see my fear.

"Ibiki can't break you," his hand reached out and roughly gripped my chin. "But I promise you," he leveled his face with mine forcing me to stare at the emptiness of his eyes, "I can."

I swallowed thickly and glared right back, holding his deadly gaze. "Do your worst." I muttered, proud that it hadn't come out weak or stricken sounding.

He smirked and I had a sickening feeling he actually wanted me to defy him. I bared my teeth and hissed, "Naruto would kill you if he ever found out what your about to do. Not even Tsuande would've allowed this."

The smirk was back and he ran cool fingers down my throat and teased the spot where he'd bitten me the last time we'd been this close. "No one will ever know," he whispered. "It's just you and me in here. And since there won't be any physical evidence..." He trailed off looking pleased again. Trying his damnedest to rattle me. It was working too but I fought not to show it or feel it.

"But mind raping me is okay!" I snarled, voice dripping with disgust and venom. Closing my eyes as he pressed closer to me, pushing me back against the bed. Arms pinned painfully behind me. "What happened to you Sasuke..." I whispered my voice sounding hollow even to my ears. Each beat of my heart thumped painfully in my chest. I knew what was coming and for a moment the fear I felt when I'd been raped as a Chunin came flooding back. His soft chuckle had me gritting my teeth and the fear gripping my heart squeezed when I heard the _shink _of a kunia being pulled free. "Just let me know when you've had enough Sakura _chan_..."

_When did I ever love this man?_

I couldn't hold back the cry of pain when the kunia sunk deep into my thigh. I jerked but he was on me, an arm across my chest to hold me down. I sucked in a breath, barley having time to register the pain when my eyes flew open to meet his and I felt his other hand caress my inner thighs. His fingers tracing crude patterns in the blood that raced down my flesh.

Duran stirred again and thrashed inside my head. _This isn't real Duran... _I assured him while trying to convince myself. Even though the pain and fear were very real. _He won't break me...__  
><em>

And I had to believe it otherwise I would die here.

The demon continued to growl and I felt him reach for me. Closing my eyes to Sasuke I forced myself to feel nothing... but my old teammate didn't make it easy...

**...**

**22 days earlier... **

**...**

"This," I made a show of gesturing wildly to the streets below the Inn we were hiding out in, "... is suicide," I moaned, giving Sasori my best 'your fucking nuts' look.

The red-headed boy frowned, not even the tiniest bit moved by my plight. Lip curled he said, "you've got a better idea?" And I actually had to blink at how unsettled he sounded. Since when does anything actually _unsettle _Sasori? "We're not going into Suna just to one of the neighboring villages. I still have a few... _contacts." _I s-o-o-o did not like the way he stressed that word. "We need to find someone with information on our current predicament."

"And does your _contact _specialize in body swapping, soul stealing jutsu's?" I asked dubiously, not even bothering to hide my skepticism.

The frown turned into a sardonic smirk. "He does."

I forced my expression to stay neutral. "Enough to finally end this?"

"Possibly," he said sounding fervent, crossing his arms over his chest. But even I could tell he held doubts.

I heaved a sigh and ran a hand through my disheveled hair. "Wonderful. So let me get this straight." I cleared my throat and watched as the red-head rolled his eyes, already foreseeing my rant. "You want us," I waved a hand around the room full of Akatsuki in various Henges ranging from young boys and... one woman er well two I guess including myself, "to put ourselves at risk for a 'possible' contact that might or might not know how to help? Suna's only a stones throw away from that village! It'll be crawling with shinobi who are familiar with the Akatsuki and myself. And lets not forget that I'm sure Gaara is well aware by now that I am a threat and should be dealt with-"

"Don't give yourself so much fucking credit Pink Tink!" Hidan jibed.

I whirled on him and was about to tell him to shut the hell up except that Hidan's new Henge kept startling the ever-loving shit out of me. "Hidan," I groaned, watching in pure annoyance as he lifted and adjusted his ample cleavage. The idiot thought it would be hilarious to create the Henge of a fucking milk maid. However his chin was still to strong to be a woman's and he kept groping himself. He looked like a silver-haired street-walker.

"How the fuck do you guys function with these things!" He groused, shoving the Tsunade sized boobs up to his chin. "It was fucking awesome at first but my back is starting to fucking hurt and I can't see my fucking feet!"

I smacked my forehead and ran my hand down my face, exasperated. "You're an idiot Hidan. And the majority of women on this planet don't have boobs that have their own gravitational pull."

"Who the hell you calling an idiot?" He snarled, hands on hips and chest puffed out. I had a suddenly image of him snapping his fingers in a Z motion in front of his face and saying 'no you didn't girl friend' and I had to bite back the urge to laugh.

"Well your stuck with it now. Or at least until we leave the village. People have already seen you like that and its your own damn fault for flirting with vendors to get free food." Though only Kami knows why anyone gave him free food. Were men really that blindsided when they see a huge rack?

"It worked didn't," he replied, producing an apple from Kami knew where and taking a bite, "mmmmm free food tastes good and you don't hear Kakuzu complaining."

"Despite how disturbing it is to see how comfortable Hidan is flirting with other men he's right." Kakuzu shrugged, "we're a little hard up for cash as it is." He clearly aimed those narrowed green orbs at me as if to silently remind me whose fault it was.

"Do you still have a penis under there?" Kisame asked curiously.

My gaze snapped to see Kisame kneel down and look under Hidans long skirts. The blue haired boy paled and hit the wall behind him in his attempt to scramble away. "Dude that's fucking nasty!"

Hidan shrugged and shifted his skirts to settle them. "What? Now I can shock the hell out of any man who tries to get fresh with me."

My jaw went slack, "I amend what I said Hidan. Your not an idiot. Your just bat shit crazy!"

He smirked and actually batted his damn eye lashes. "I like it when you talk dirty to me!"

I stifled the urge to shout that I hadn't actually said anything... dirty but was cut off by and annoyed Deidara. "Shut up Hidan and for fuck sakes put on some damn boxers under there!"

"I like to feel the breeze on my ass cheeks." The silver-haired street-walker muttered, taking another bite from the apple.

Deidara growled, "can we please formulate some sort of plan without the sexual innuendos, un?" He shot Itachi a pleading look, who also appeared to be less than amused by Hidans charade. But if he seriously thought Itachi would comment then he'd be waiting a long time. Deidara realized this, then looked to Sasori for help.

"He's right," the red-head added, "the plan may not be fool-proof but can we really miss the chance of possibly learning something about the jutsu that removed our souls from our bodies?"

I grimaced, not wanted to admit defeat but I also knew when I was wrong. "No," I stressed the admission, brow ticking with how difficult it was to admit he was right. Damn it. "The fact is we can't let any chance slip by."

There was a pregnant pause then... "Hey I know how to bathe the streets in blood now! I'll just race through the village without a top on and give all the men one hell of a nose bleed! Kami I'd be fucking sexy!"

And together we collectively sighed at Hiden.

A sniff, "you guys are just fucking jealous..."

**...**

The desert sun beat down on us as we raced across the sand dunes. It was hot and we'd be lucky if we didn't completely deplete our water supply by the time we hit our destination. Though I was the last person to complain since I road on Itachi's back. Once we left the village behind the Akatsuki gave up their Henges -and in Hidan's case thank Kami- because as wolves they were much faster than any swift-footed ninja. Which is why I ended up getting piggy back rides because in Kisame's words I was 'to freaking scrawny and would drag ass' and needed to be carried. Not that I was complaining mind you.

However ever since we left, which was several hours ago now, I'd been riding on only Itachi's back. Kisame had offered many times to take me but the stoic black wolf just sniffed and picked up speed. I'd realized with inward delight that he didn't want anyone else to touch me. And I'll admit it was thrilling to know he'd get jealous and moody if I even so much as hinted riding on one of the other wolves backs. Prideful bastard.

I gripped the warm dark fur of Itachi's shoulder blades and kept my head down. Zetsu moved up on our left and I attempted to glare at him through the clouds of sand and burning wind. Despite the fact that I hadn't stopped blushing since I climbed on Itachi's back I was still pissed at him and Zetsu. The other night when I'd gotten out of the shower I forced Zetsu into confessing what he and Itachi had done.

Zetsu glared back, the darker half of his face daring me to say something. Okay so I hadn't really gotten a confession more like Zetsu didn't really give a shit.

I looked away from the bi colored wolf and felt Itachi glance at me in his peripheral. Leaning forward I got as close as I could to his right ear making it twitch and tickle my nose. "Are you ever going to tell me why you killed the Elders?"

Part of me knew the answer had something to do with what had been done to me -not that he'd ever admit it- but there was more to it than that and I wanted to know.

He regarded me for a second then turned his gaze ahead of us again. For a moment I gave up when all I got was silence then I felt him press down on our mental link and shut the others out, leaving he and I alone.

_"How much do you know about the Uchiha massacre?" _His voice vibrated softly in my head and I caught the subtle edge in it. He didn't want to talk about it but he was attempting too. He had no idea just how much it meant to me that he was willingly opening up.

_"Just what I was told..." _I paused feeling a bit uncomfortable now. _"That you had murdered your family without any real reason. I was told you did it to test your own limitations but others said you did it just because you could." _I shook my head at how ridiculous that sounded now that I'd gotten to know him.

The black wolf was silent but I could feel the tension in his shoulders. I quickly continued not wanting him to clam up. _"I never believed that Itachi. Not for a second." _

I felt his surprise but only briefly and was glad when I felt the tension ebb. _"There's something else to this story isn't there?" _I prodded.

Supressed anger washed through him but he easily reined it in. _"It was an order." _

I bulked and nearly lost my balanced. Flailing I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my reddening face in his shoulder blades which was really uncomfortable since he was running. _"What? Seriously that's fucked up. So what happened?" _

To my surprise for the next several minutes he gave me the story of why he'd done what he'd done. Why he'd allowed Sasuke to live and what his plans for the future _had _been. What the Elders had forced him to do hadn't shocked me and hearing Itachi speak more than three words hadn't shocked me. Okay so that last part did a little but what really shocked me is that he was telling me his story. Me. Why me? Despite the sadness and the anger of the tale I smiled to myself and felt my heart give a knowing thud.

_Kami I really am lost to this man..._

_**...**  
><em>

"That," I paused and took a deep breath to give Sasori a penetrating stare, "is your contact?" Bemused I waved an incredulous hand toward a man pushing a hundred, sitting in a rocking chair on his weather-beaten porch. White hair stood up in toughs on his liver spotted head, along with bushy caterpillars for eyebrows that nearly covered his closed eyes. Hell the man had wrinkles so deep he resembled a pug.

"And I don't know if you've noticed," I continued to rant, "but the only _village _in sight is Suna!"

Sasori glowered at me and I quelled the urge to shrink back. Pursing his lips Sasori altered his Henge and became... well Sasori or at least what he actually looked like. It was kind of weird. He lost his real body and was turned into a wolf then has to create a Henge to appear like himself. Talk about a pain in the ass.

I blinked stupidly as suddenly all the Akatsuki members followed suit and created Henge's of their former selves. Gritting my teeth I grabbed Sasori's arm and yanked him to me. "Do you really think its smart to do this?" I whispered harshly.

He frowned and glared down at the hand I used to hold his forearm. Taking the hint I released my grip but that didn't stop me from matching his glare.

"We'll be fine for a short period of time like this." He gestured for me to look around at the wide open terrain and the old mans house being the only thing for miles. You could just start to make out Suna's towering gates several miles away to the west. Who the heck would wanna live in the middle of bum fuck no where? Far enough away that if you needed help none would come and at least a whole days trip to get supplies. I couldn't help feeling that the old mans wish to live out here alone was asinine.

"The old man doesn't see very well but he won't talk to us unless he can actually tell that its me. Besides," he turned away from me, "I think we all would like a moment to feel normal." Without a backward glance he stalked away from me, leaving me to feel guilty. How the hell did I end up being the bad guy in this conversation? I just didn't think it was safe for them to go around as the...

_As the Akatsuki... _Kami I was an idiot. _They were the Akatsuki and not just that, they were human men with a lot of pride. _The thought made me grimace. I think I'd want a moment of normalcy if I'd been stuck in an unfamiliar body for over a year too.

Itachi's shoulder brushed mine as he stopped beside me. I felt his gaze on me and fought to keep the blush at bay. Not three hours ago I learned the sacrifices this man made for his Country. His prolonged stint into isolation and willingness to do anything and everything for Konoha had struck a chord deep inside of me. I found myself in awe of Itachi and I found myself wishing to hear more about his life.

My eyes slid over to said man and I met the deep red of the sharingan. For an instant Sasuke's red orbs flashed through my mind and I felt instantly nauseous. Itachi felt my discomfort and pursed his lips and I could tell he was unsure of what to do.

I gave him a small smile of reassurance and decided to test the boundaries between us once again. Hesitantly my fingers reached out and I found his hand, sliding my fingers between his. Something akin to amusement flit through his eyes and my breath caught as he squeezed my fingers then dragged them up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles. The beginnings of a smirk curled his lips and my heart flip-flopped in response. Kami how I wanted to tangle my hands in those silken black locks that were being held captive at the nap of his neck. Wanting to feel the hard plains of his body pressed against mine. Needing the touch of his tong-

"Eeeeew and you guys think I'm fucking nasty." Hidan grumbled, walking past us and pulling my brain from the gutter.

To my utter disappointment Itachi released my hand and turned, heading for the old mans house. I started after him but jerked to a stop when he glanced at me from over his shoulder. Instead of meeting the vibrant red of his kekkei genkai I met those black obsidian orbs with barely noticeable hues of blue around the irises and shivered. The heat in that one look promised many sleepless nights were he would see just how many different noises he could cause me to make. A shutter ran through me at the thought and a pleased smirk appeared on his face just as he turned to follow the others and leave me to momentarily quake. My inner persona had already turned into a pool of goo inside my head. And I had to take several more gulps of air before I dared to walk on suddenly unsteady legs.

_Kami if he could get this kind of reaction out of me with just a look then... _I swallowed thickly as apprehension and excitement filled me. I had a feeling my brain was gonna become a world-class swimmer in the gutter.

Giving myself a mental shake I forced the images of naked heat starring me and Itachi to the back of my mind and raced to catch up to the guys...

Dust coated my finger tips as I dragged them along the spines of the books on Hachi sans shelf. Hachi, Sasori's _old _friend and contact had an extensive library hidden under the floor boards of his home. It was like walking through a tomb where books came to die. The three rooms under ground that made up the make shift library were made of solid dark brick and layers of dust. The shelves were old and probably only held together by the sheer number of books shelved, stacked, shoved and jammed into every possibly opening.

There was a desk centered in the largest room that was also covered with stacks of books, along with several opened scrolls that looked forgotten. When he first brought us down here it was immediately clear that the reason he lived out here was because this vast collection of books had been down here a long time. I'd wondered how he'd been able to hide it, much less protect it for so long that is until I took my first step onto the rickety steps leading down.

A fierce sense of cold seeped into my skin and I felt myself freeze, knowing that something down here was watching me. When I'd made it to the bottom step I'd seen a flash of bright yellow eyes before whatever it was seemed to bleed into the shadows. I could hear the scratching sound of claws against the stone floor from time to time but could only catch glimpses of it in my peripheral. Whatever it was it was some form of nin animal or creature because I could feel the layers of protection that it had peeled away when the old man opened the door to enter. Hachi may be a hundred but he wasn't a fool and I had a feeling he was probably once a very powerful man.

Wary of the creature still lurking in the peripherals of vision I continued to scan the endless line of titles. Some of the books here were so old that the spines cracked with just the slightest pressure from my finger tips. After about thirty minutes of coming up empty handed I could feel the muscles in my jaw tick in annoyance. Surprisingly enough I almost wished Hidan would say something stupid just to have a good reason to shout but the idiot seemed engrossed in some sort of text he'd found.

Pulling a random book with no title on the spine -and sadly many were like this- I flipped it open to a random page and started scanning its contents. A shadow fell over my shoulder blocking the candle light and my brain immediately froze thinking it was the creature. Startled I pulled a kunai and jerked around then found myself suddenly pinned to the shelves behind me with a body pressed against mine. Heart pounding I glared up at Itachi who definitely had an amused glint in his eye and growled, "are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Hn." His eyes slid to my hand that held the kunai and I followed, mentally cursing when I noticed his grip around my wrist and the business end of the kunai facing me. To my chagrin the fact that I hadn't noticed only seemed to make the light dance behind his eyes. Bastard. It was getting really hard to stay pissed with the way his eyes bore into mine. He pressed closer, his body flush against me and I felt tendrils of heat coiling in my lower belly.

"Would you two just get a fucking room already?" Came Kisame's gravely voice.

I flushed and wished I hadn't as those crimson orbs seemed to follow it down. He released me and took a step back, obviously deciding this wasn't the time nor place to see how far down my blush had gone. Eye's hardening, the stoic mask was back in place much to my chagrin. Reaching past me he grabbed a random book and began flipping through it as if nothing had happened.

It was so unfair. Why was it so easy for him to do this to me? Here I was on the verge of exploding from the heat of his touch yet it appeared he could just take a cold mental shower and let it go. It wasn't fair damn it!

A wicked smile curved my lips. _All is fair in love and war Itachi kun. And you have started a war... _My brain already began to think of ways I could make him sweat. To make him ache like I did and leave him hungry. This man may be the most closed off human in history but it came with one fatal flaw. He was a man. Ergo while he was trapped inside a wolf's body I would drive him crazy. Kami now I couldn't wait till he got his human body back..._  
><em>

"Ah!"

I jumped slightly and glanced over my shoulder to see the old mans caterpillar eyebrows raised to where his hair-line use to be.

"I think I found it kiddo," Hachi rasped, moving to the desk and unceremoniously shoving everything off into a heap on the floor. A small part of me died to see such old text treated so carelessly but then my brain grabbed onto what Hachi had called Sasori.

I pressed my lips together, trying to hide my smile. Sasori caught my gaze and noticed the way I sucked in my lips. Frowning he gave me a look of pure annoyance an mouthed, 'fuck you'.

Lucky for me Hidan heard it to and laughed so I just joined in. "Kiddo? What a fucking cute nickname." Hidan jibed, saddling up to the glowering red-head and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Have your balls dropped yet?"

A peal of laughter escaped me and I couldn't stop until I felt tears threatening to fall. Sasori gave me a withering look before punching Hidan in the ribs. The silver-haired man chuckled and then was pulled away by an un-amused Kakuzu.

"What?" The old man looked around dubiously.

"Nothing," I coughed into my hand to clear my throat, getting back to business before Sasori made me a puppet. "What did you find?"

Hachi pulled out a pair of reading glasses from his shirt pocket and set them on the bridge of his nose. Licking his thumb he began to leaf through the pages with more care than he showed the books he haphazardly shoved to the floor. A frown deepened the wrinkles on his forehead until they nearly hung over the frame of his glasses and I found myself wondering again just how old this man was.

A moment later he set the book down on the desk and glanced up at Sasori. "Do any of you recall what happened just before your souls were stripped away? Anything out of the ordinary or unusual?"

The Akatsuki looked to one another with uncertainty and dismay. The red-head turned back to Hachi after a long paused, his brow knitted with uncertainty. "Not really," the frown deepened and unease crept over me, "ever since the body swap its been getting harder and harder to remember certain things. I've been concerned for some time know that the human side is beginning to get lost inside the wolf's nature."

_That explains a few things... _I thought uneasy, glancing at Itachi. Wolves are way more in tune to their desires. Unlike humans, animals have no need to suppress their emotions. Wolves are prideful creatures and when they see something they want they go for it. None of the normal games humans play. We were also trained as ninja and therefore learned to tamp down on a lot of our wants and needs. Itachi was starting to become territorial, even affectionate towards me. Was that his wolf? I suspected that part of it was. Did that mean when he did become human he'd lose his desire to be with me? The realization filled me with more fear then I was willing to admit. A dread so cold it painfully closed around my heart and squeezed. _Would I lose Itachi once he became human again? _

"Hmmm," Hachi gazed back down at the open book. He didn't seem surprised by Sasori's words. Hell he wasn't even phased when he learned the Akatsuki had been turned into four-legged creatures and their bodies were being used as puppets. That spoke volumes about his experiences.

"Actually," Deidara spoke up, his face drawn as if remembering something. "We all met up in a new hide out..." He paused and his brows bunched in annoyance. He shook his head, "I can't remember where but it was on a mountain side-"

"Hey ya!" Hidan interrupted, shoving passed the glowering blonde. "It was in a cave and we all looked at each other like 'what the fuck' because it was really odd."

"Why was it odd?" Hachi asked, gazing up at Hidan from under the rim of his glasses.

Hidan pressed a hand to his temple, bewilderment plain on his face. Finally he shook his head and exhaled in exasperation. "Not a fucking clue," he muttered.

"Oh oh Tobi remembers... kinda." The way his visible eye closed I could tell he was smiling.

Now that Tobi appeared as Tobi again that feeling of unease shifted nervously in my gut. Tobi was well... Tobi but there was something about him that raised my suspicion. And I didn't think I was the only one that felt this way. Itachi seemed a little more on edge around the swirly masked nin as well. Or maybe I was giving myself to much credit about being able to detect his subtle shifts in moods. I'd have to ask him when we had a moment alone again.

"What the hell does 'kinda' mean? Idiot." Hidan growled, not liking the spot light being taken away.

Tobi cocked his head and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There was this big totem like thing that was very pretty. Tobi thought it was neat but it was freezing when Tobi touched it. Tobi thought it gave off a strange energy then all of a sudden," Tobi raised his arms as if to emphasize something, "there was a scary crack like thunder and a light engulfed us and..." He paused and actually appeared stumped. "Well then Tobi woke up as a baby wolf and thought everyone looked cute!"

No one else seemed to share his idea of 'cute' but his story seemed to have brought back memories. Deidara nodded his head vigorously, "ya I remember the light. Can't say I remember much before that except for Pain's closed off expression un."

Hachi nodded as if it all made sense. "Tobi is right. Pain would have needed to use some form of totem in order to steal all of your souls at once."

"How does he keep them? I mean wouldn't their souls realize their bodies were still," I paused and tried to lay out my thoughts, "alive? Wouldn't they be drawn back to each other like magnets?"

Hachi gave me an approving smile. "Yes. He would've had to use items that were precious to each member in life and bind those things to the totem in order to keep control of the bodies and make sure the souls couldn't return." His grey eyes roved over the Akatsuki before shaking his head. "I can't decide if you guys have the best luck in the world or the dumbest."

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked frowning.

The old man smiled then glanced at me. "First off your souls were stumbled upon by some sort of wolf spirit that took pity on you and gave you life again, reborn as nin wolves. Then you stumbled upon the only shinobi that, despite being the Akatsuki gave a shit. When most would've sold you as cubs or turned you in the moment they found out who you were she," he inclined his head towards me, "stuck by you. Even so far as to give up her home for this band of crazy mutts."

The room fell into silence. My ego soared with Hachi's praise but the pregnant pause made me uncomfortable.

"Sakura chan," Deidara ran a hand through his blonde hair, "if we never said it before I'm saying it now... thanks." He finished softly a sheepish grin tugging the corners of his lips.

"Ah what the hell. Thanks for not being to _much _of a bitch and saving our asses." Hidan supplied with a half-hearted shrug.

"We owe you a great debt." This from Kakuzu which only made me blush.

"Guys," I held up my hands before my heart ballooned out of my chest, "your my team. My pack." Damn it why the hell were my eyes prickling. I sniffed and forced down my moment of girly emotions. "So you can all start by kissing my ass. And I expect to be treated like royalty when this is all over. A lavish place to live, twenty-four hour service, pretty and shiny things. I'm talking mad kiss ass here." I proclaimed with a wicked smile. And the guys burst into laughter like I'd hoped they would.

"What the fuck ever Pink Tink." Hidan snorted.

Kisame clapped a hand on my shoulder making me slightly stumble. "Keep dreaming Pinky," he grinned, showing the multiple rows of sharp teeth.

I sniffed as if wounded. "You guys are assholes."

Itachi laid a warm hand on my lower back and heat pooled there, beneath his touch. I smiled wistfully my thoughts silently begging those no doubt talented fingers to whisper up my spine.

Sasori cleared his throat grabbing our attention. And I realized with a jolt he'd been watching me and Itachi. "As heart warming as that was," the tone of his voice said otherwise, "we really need to figure out what to do next."

My mood sobered and ran a hand self-consciously through my hair. _Damn why was he mad at me now? _

Hachi briskly flipped through the pages of the book until he found what he was looking for and paused to read silently to his self. I eyed the open book under his dry and wrinkled hand, coming to the conclusion that the thing looked old as dirt. The leather it was bound in was scarred and cracked, nearly dry as the desert itself. The pages had been flipped through many times but held together and I wondered if there was a jutsu holding it together.

The old man lifted the book, his finger following a line of text. "Do any of you remember where it is?" He asked, voice suddenly low.

No one spoke up for several long minutes then, "I think given a bit more time I could remember, un." Deidara responded, his blue orbs a million miles away as he tried to dredge up the memories.

This only seemed to make Hachi tense. "If you can't remember where the totem is," he exhaled slowly, eyes roving over us, "you will be stuck this way. There is only one way to reverse this jutsu."

We all leaned in. Tension raising the hairs on my arms.

Hachi licked his lips, "destroy the totem that stole your souls."

My guts churned because of the way that sentence was worded and I was right to be worried because he wasn't finished.

"Then your souls and bodies will be transported to the totem bound with your most precious items. Once there the jutsu will reverse so long as the other one is completely destroyed."

"Tobi doesn't remember two totems?" Tobi said confused.

"That's because the two totems have to be several hundred miles apart in order to work. Otherwise they'd cancel each other out." Hachi replied, settling the book back on the desk.

I blinked waiting for him to continue when he didn't I said, "that's it?"

He leveled his gaze with mine, "sometimes its the simplest things that wreak the most havoc." He smiled and shook his head, "maybe its not as... explosive as you thought it was going to be but I'm sure you'll run into trouble without the drama of undoing a relatively simple jutsu. Simple to destroy I mean. Casting a jutsu of that magnitude however is another matter entirely."

"What do you mean trouble?" I frowned, side tracked by his choice of words.

He raised those bushy brows, "do you think they are unguarded? And lets not forget the matter of finding the one that stripped their souls in the first place."

Oh right I guess the location would be important.

Hachi closed the book with a snap then suddenly headed for the stairs. "I suggest you all try to figure that out, while you head away from Suna. Fast." He glanced at us sharply over his bony shoulder, "right now."

"Wait? Your kicking us out?" I asked, following closely behind. "But I still have questions-"

I was startled into silence when he shoved the oddly heavy tome in my hands and pushed me passed him, right up the stairs.

"Why the swift kick in the ass out the door old man?" Hidan growled but didn't pause in stride as he headed for the door.

Hachi scowled, "I've kept you to long. A group of Leaf shinobi entered Suna only hours before you all showed up."

"Now he tells us," Deidara said with a role of his eyes.

I froze, "What did they look like?"

The old man shook his bald head, "to far away to tell but they did have a dog with them."

I breathed in sharply, "Kiba's team."

_Fuck it would be Kiba's team wouldn't it. _My heart squeezed, Kiba and I were close. We'd even been lovers for a time and it terrified me to face him now as enemies. Though a small part of me was grateful that it hadn't been Naruto and Kakashi. _Damn it we've got to figure out where that totem is and fast... _

_**...**  
><em>

**Werewolfbleu chan: Whoo what a rush. This chapter took a little more thinking. I knew where I wanted to go just wasn't quite sure how to word it. It sucks to end a story but I'm starting to get caught up in it now. Excited on how to write the ending. And once again I reread and edited this chapter so much that the words started melting together so as always sorry for mistakes because I know there some but I can't seeee anymore.**

**Tobi: Nooo Tobi doesn't want it to end! That means Tobi ends! Will Tobi be in the next story? **

**Werewolfbleu chan: Of course Tobi. Anyway hope everyone loved this chapter. I will update again in about two weeks. Till then bye. **

**Tobi: Bye everyone! Tobi loves the readers! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Cold Blooded**

There is a pounding in my head... oh wait its my heart and it hasn't stopped racing since...

_Get off of me! _

My eyelids snapped open and I jolted up from the cot I'd been resting on in alarm. A small cry escaped my lips when the wounds on my thighs protested with sharp pin pricks of pain. I huddled on the cot, fear making my heart race as I searched the inky darkness for those lifeless blood-red orbs. I sighed in relief when I realized Sasuke wasn't here but just knowing he could and probably would return filled me with a cold dread.

With shaking fingers I clutched my chest and took in long shallow breaths. It didn't help. Not when the image of his hands running over my bare skin flashed in my memory like a horror movie stuck in a loop. His breath on my cheek... his lips on mine... violating me mentally.

Bile burned the back of my throat and I leaned over the edge of the cot and heaved. The minuscule rations I'd been given emptied from my stomach, leaving me to dry heave for several more minutes.

Sasuke may not have physically raped me but I couldn't shake the images and I couldn't even convinced myself it didn't happen. Being trapped in the doujutsu sure as hell made it feel real. If it hadn't actually happened in the waking world then why did my body ache so badly? _And when he came inside me..._

The thought brought on another round of dry heaves. And it took several more minutes for the shaking to stop.

_Had he actually done it? Would he have been allowed to with Ibiki watching? _I raised my head, another disturbing thought occurring to me. _What if he cast Ibiki into a genjutsu to blind him long enough for Sasuke to use me the way he did? Was he capable of fooling Ibiki? _The thought rattled me to my core but I really did believe he was capable of it. The hollowness of his eyes, the simmering rage roiling beneath his skin and the ruthless brutality and savagery of the attack was enough to make me believe he was capable of anything. He still so desperately wanted to kill Itachi that the lust for revenge had driven him to smothering the last inkling of humanity he'd had. And a man with no regard for life was a deadly foe indeed.

Wiping the back of my hand against my mouth I sat back up and leaned into the cool brick wall behind me. Sweat rolled down my face and when I touched my forehead I realized I was burning up. No wonder I felt like my skin was on fire. Closing my eyes I willed calm over me but was forced to open my eyes again when the horror movie continued to play. Every graphic detail, every sickening sound crowded in my head, waiting for my eyelids to close.

_"When we get out of this we should kill him." _ Duran growled, speaking for the first time since the _incident_. We'll just call it that so I don't completely lose my sanity.

I chuckled, a low raspy sound that had me coughing in my hand. Blood speckled my palm, I knew it did because I could taste it. "Killing him wouldn't change anything," I muttered. "If I kill him then Konoha will pursue me relentlessly. After all he can restore this villages most powerful clan." Because that's what it came down to in the end... power.

Duran growled in distaste but grudgingly he understood. To be honest I didn't give a rats ass if Sasuke lived or died all I wanted was to get away and see Itachi again. Even if it was just one more time. At the rate we were going I would be dead soon and not from the execution either. My body was growing weaker. The restraints on my wrists blocked to much of my chakra. Some bum fuck really didn't know what the hell they were doing when they _adjusted _the restraints. Don't get me wrong the damn things were doing a fine job at keeping Duran's chakra at bay but they weren't quite properly fixed to give me enough of the chakra I need in order to survive. Or maybe that was the point.

I felt the demon inside me still and focus on my state. _"Your sick..." _He said, voice softening and tinged with worry. He couldn't help me. For some reason our connection wasn't like that of Naruto and the Kyuubi's, though I hadn't figured out why yet. But I figure it had something to do with the fact that Duran no longer possessed his physical body or at least that's all I could come up with, nothing else explained it. But then again my brain wasn't firing on all cylinders at the moment. Or maybe it had more to do with the type of demon he is.

"Do you think..." I paused and swallowed thickly, not wanting my voice to break. "Itachi will come for me?"

Duran smirked and the fact that I could feel it wierded me out but I was getting use to it. Sort of. _"I think if he failed to make it to you in time, which I doubt, he'd burn this village to the ground and slaughter everyone in it." _

That was a dreary thought but a small smile tugged at my lips none the less. "You really think so?"

_"Sakura I wouldn't wanna stand between you and that man. He may mask his emotions well but he listens to them and when it comes to you I've seen that stony exterior of his crack more than once. I think for him you're the piece holding him together, keeping the dangerous creature he is contained. Now that he's found you I think if he lost you it would break him and he would become what everyone in this village has always thought he was... a cold-blooded killer." _

A shiver raced up my spine because Duran was telling the truth. He'd been able to see things about Itachi that I hadn't or wouldn't. Maybe it was a male macho thing, being able to understand each other on a predatory level or perhaps I was purposely being naïve. For some reason the thought of Itachi being so torn up about my death sent butterflies fluttering inside my stomach but at the same time I felt guilty as hell. I was still dumb founded at the fact that me of all people had captured this mans interest and won the affection I doubted even his little brother knew he was capable of. It was thrilling and chilling all at the same time.

"You know Duran," I tilted my head back and sighed, "you're not what I expected from a demon. I know your not a tailed beast but... I don't know your just really different from the things I've heard and seen."

The demon went quiet and I could feel his thoughts whirring like a machine. Finally he sighed, _"I'm very old Sakura. I've seen enough blood and death to saté the blood lust of a thousand lifetimes. And no I'm not a tailed beast..." _

He wanted to say more but went silent, letting his words hang in the air. And I got the distinct impression he was worried about telling me the truth. A sort of unease crept over him and I felt it like a buzzing in the back of my mind. "The first time we met," I paused licking my lips, "you told me humans once called you a guardian. What did you mean by that?"

Despite my curiosity a slight hesitation settled in my brain. Did I really want to know? Perhaps it would shed a little light on why our bond was so different.

_"Several hundred years ago there was a time when many demons walked the earth and ruled the lands. Humans were not as developed at the time and could barely defend themselves. We were dying race and once the humans began to learn to use chakra control most of us knew our time was up on this plain and left for different ones or went back home to our realm. Others like the tailed beasts stayed and refused to live in peace with the humans. Wars broke out until the demon lords stepped up. The demon lords are the ones that humans referred to as guardians because we'd put an end to the destruction..." _

My brows raised in shock, "you're a demon lord?" I asked, voice stunned.

_"I was a long time ago." _

There was a rude snort and a shuffling sound coming from the cell at the end of the short hall. Apparently I'd disturbed the only other person on death row. He grumbled softly and I waited quietly until he settled and hopefully went back to sleep.

_"Was?" _I thought back, not wanting to come off as the crazy person talking to herself. For all I know the man in the other cell was planted here as a spy. Seriously torture makes me paranoid.

_"Like I said it was a long time ago. We- the demon lords called all the demons back to our realm but as you can tell that didn't exactly go according to plan. More wars broke out but it cost more human lives then our own so I and a few other lords gave humans what they needed to fight back." _

I sat up bolt straight, "you showed humans how to trap demons?"

My cell mate growled and I heard him sit up on his cot. "Has all that torture drove you to insanity hm? Hearing voices now are you? They ain't real girly, try to ignore them."

Sighing I rolled my eyes and placed my chin to rest on my knees. So much for not sounding crazy or the idea he was a spy. Wouldn't have bothered to tell me to be quiet if he was. The demon in my head chuckled and for a moment I really wished he was corporeal so I could smack the back of his head. Duran of course heard my thoughts and grinned in my mind's eye. The bastard.

Clearing his throat he continued, _"to answer your out burst yes we did show certain leaders of the human race how to trap the demons who decided to stay behind. Namely the tailed beasts. They're the only ones that caused trouble. There are other demons on this plain but they stay out of sight, wanting to live out their lives quietly." _

His voice took on a dark edge at the end and I wondered if he'd been one of those demons who wanted to live out their lives quietly. Then I realized something that had been nagging at me. "Duran why did you stay behind?" I asked aloud, no longer concerned with the other prisoner down the hall.

His anger heated my skin and he shifted, suddenly very uncomfortable. _"The gift the demon lords gave to humans back fired. They wanted to control the demons, this of course is something your familiar with. I was badly wounded from a battle with some of the more uncooperative demons and unfortunately stumbled upon a group of Shinobi who also wanted to gain more power. My physical body was destroyed in an attempt to bind my soul and I've been trapped here ever since." _

"Wait so if you weren't bound to the war hammer or me you'd what? Die? Or would your soul just wander this plain?"

_"No," _he said bitterly, _"I would be pulled back into my realm where my corporeal body would be restored. We're not easily killed. Even if you kill a demon on this plain he is simply sent back to the demon realm where he is restored. Only in the demon realm can a demon be destroyed because this is not our plain of existence." _

"You feel real enough to me," I muttered, still confused. Then my dehydrated brain cranked out a thought. "So when I'm executed-"

He growled and I amended my statement. "_If _I was to be executed or killed by other means does that mean you'll go back to your realm when I die?"

_"Yes," _he said quietly, the word clipped.

"Is that the only way?"

I could feel him frown in confusion, obviously trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"I mean can't you just... I don't know break the seal and escape?"

_"I could," _he hedged, _"but then where would that leave you?" _

I shrugged, "in the same situation we're in now. Your to powerful for me to handle without a buffer. I'd die anyway if your chakra spiked right now."

He snorted, _"I won't leave you to face this alone. Besides I could try to completely take over your body again..." _

He let the sentence die when he felt me freeze. He'd already taken complete control once. It was an experience I had no wish to repeat. I had zero control of my body. I could see everything and hear everything going on but I couldn't feel anything and I was trapped inside myself. It was like being carted around in a small box with only a small window to look out of.

The memory made me shiver and I hugged my knees to my chest tightly. "We don't know if that will kill me," I said meekly.

_"Your right but we might have to take that chance. There is only one day left." _

My heart thumped in fear and I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth and hiding my face. "He'll come for me..." I whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Duran's concern radiated through me and I could feel him looking for the right words to say when the door at the end of the hall opened. Light filled the cell block as if it was searching out all the darkness to eradicate it then just as quickly the light cut out when the door closed.

My heart skipped a beat before it began thundering in my chest when I heard soft foot falls heading towards me. I blinked, trying to clear the spots from my vision. Fear that Sasuke had come back for me brought bile to the back of my throat again. I shrank back as best I could on the meager cot and held my breath.

A figure came into view and then a face and I couldn't decide if seeing this person was worse than seeing Sasuke or better...

* * *

><p><strong><span>12 days earlier..<span>.**

_"This is bad," _I thought with grave distress. My gaze flicked from Kiba to Hinata to Shino and finally to Akamaru whose hair stood on end with his teeth exposed in a threatening snarl. The wolves returned Akamarus hostility in kind with guttural growls and bunching muscles, ready to spring. Seeing the wolves so close to the big white dog with floppy ears had me worried. For Akamaru not the wolves. They were bigger than him by several inches and their build was passed down from hundreds of years of evolutionary change to create a sleek but powerful predator. Being raised by humans, nin dogs lost certain advantages that their wild cousins still had.

_I have to end this fast! _

Tensing, I quickly studied my opponents and began formulating a plan. My gaze landed on Hinata and I internally cringed when I realized I knew how to end this quickly and at the same time make it clear that I was not going back. My chest tightened at the thought of actually harming the petite heiress but she was this teams core. Take her out and the others would crumble.

"Sakura."

Kiba's even tone drew my gaze to his. The set of his jaw was pulled tight in determination and the gleam in his chocolate-brown eyes let me know he still had feelings for me. That was a bit of a shock since I thought we'd been nothing more than fuck buddies but apparently Kiba held out a little hope of having more than a friendship with me.

He took a step forward and I could see the desperation even before he spoke. "Please," he said gruffly, muscles tensing, "come back with us." Slowly he blinked and his mouth formed a grim line. "Don't make me drag you back."

I bit the inside of me cheek to keep my lip from quivering. Hardening my gaze, I closed off my emotions and shifted my feet to change my chance from guarded to hostile. He had to know I meant business. "You can try." I snarled, showing teeth.

The pained expression that crossed his features shocked me to my core but I didn't let it show. It hurt like hell to do this to him but I had found something- someone worth saving and I'd fight tooth and nail to help him.

Kiba's face darkened, balling his hands into fists at his sides. Hinata glanced at him with concern before looking to me. I met her gaze.

_I'm sorry Hinata... _

A heavy breath escaped my lips and my resolve hardened, burying my emotions with it. Hinata, unlike Kiba who was still cursing six-ways-to-Sunday under his breath, noticed the subtle shift and I think in that moment she knew I was going to target her. Her face crumpled but I barely registered her dismay as I gave the wolves a silent motion to move. The wolves let loose snarls and growls stealing Kiba and Shino's attention, inadvertently giving me an opening.

_End this quickly... _

Hinata shrieked barely dodging the senbon needle I'd pulled. Half stumbling half jumping back she barely managed to get out of the way in time. Eyes wide with fear and shock she stared at me, the shimmer of tears slowly leaking from her pearly orbs. "Sakura p-please-"

I cut her off with a swift kick to the abdomen, the petite woman let out a cry of pain as she flew back several feet before landing in a heap. I'd put a little chakra behind the kick, hoping it was enough for her to realize I wasn't playing around.

_I'm sorry Hinata... _Kami it hurt so much to do this. I'd rather commit suicide than hurt Hinata but this was the only way.

Stumbling to her feet Hinata stared at me with a mixture of hurt and disbelief.

"Hinata-" from behind me I could hear the savage sounds of wolves making things very difficult for her teammates. Shino's call of concern for her was drowned out by a vicious growl and the snap of teeth.

"Hinata," I met her gaze coolly, "if you don't come at me with the intent to kill me..." Her eyes widened and I watched as she bit back a sob. "I will kill you."

Tears flowed freely down her face now, "why Sakura?" Her soft features pinched in anguish and anger. "For them?" She pointed a shaking finger to the wolves fighting behind me. "You'd give up your life for the Akatsuki? For the very men that tried to kill Gaara an-and Naruto?" A sort of cold fury flitted across her features when she mentioned Naruto's name. Straightening her spine I could see the resolve take shape behind her eyes and she looked at me, still shaken but she wouldn't hold back. Good.

_That's my girl... _

Unfortunately for Hinata I couldn't let her use any of her techniques. This had to end now. Tapping into Duran's strength, the tattoo began to crawl across my skin.

"No!" Kiba shouted from somewhere behind us. "Hinata get away from her now!"

It was too late, I moved using the demons unmatched speed and was behind Hinata before she could blink. To my chagrin however Kiba had seen what was coming and crashed into me within the span of a heart beat. We fell back and Hinata jumped away with a shout of surprise. On my feet again I faced Kiba, the snarl on his face seemed to slip when he registered the emptiness of my stare. The subtle flex of my muscles as I prepared to attack.

Kiba cursed, took a quick step back and began making quick hand signs. Their was a pained whine from behind Kiba and I knew it hadn't been from any of the wolves. Kiba's eyes went impossibly round and he made the mistake of pausing to glance over his shoulder. Akamaru was hurt, I could see it in those chocolate-brown orbs that I once loved getting lost in. Now those same eyes glinted a murderous rage but he'd made a mistake. The moment he paused he gave Zetsu an opening and the bi colored wolf suddenly appeared from the earth right behind Kiba. The man grunted in pain as fangs clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him off his feet. Zetsu and Kiba hit the ground and the wolf recovered attempting to pin the man beneath his weight.

"Sakura," Kiba called to me. I eyed him from beneath my lashes afraid he'd seen the hate that had flashed over my face. Not at them though at myself. I hated myself. "Please stop this!" He jerked from the wolf, tearing the bite in his shoulder and sending rivulets of blood snaking down his left bicep but Zetsu was fast and Kiba found himself suddenly very busy.

Giving the man I once loved to cuddle naked with for hours my back I speared Hinata with my heated glare. The blue haired woman's jaw opened but I couldn't read the expression and I didn't take the time to try. I pulled chakra to my finger tips and once again used Duran's deadly speed because without it the Hyuuga girl would've been able to stop my next attack.

Hinata's eyes were wide in terror as she turned her head to find me behind her once more. A silent scream left her lips as I made my move. Her spine went stiff and her legs buckled no longer able to take her wait. I released my grip on the pressure point at the base of her skull and let her collapse. Pearly orbs glanced up at me in disbelief and I knelt next her. "I'm sorry," I whispered so only she could hear and hit the two vital points near her spine that would put her into a deep coma. A sleep so deep it nearly mimicked death and only Shishou would be able to bring her out of it. I could never truly hurt Hinata however I did get the response I was looking for.

"Get the hell away from her!" Kiba snarled, racing towards the fallen Hinata. The bi colored wolf occupied with several clones.

I stood and waved off the blue wolf that had been getting ready to charge and take Kiba down. We'd done enough damage and I'd made my point. Stepping away I nearly flinched at the scathing way Kiba's eyes seemed to bore into mine. On his knees he pulled the unconscious girl to him and shook her. Shino was soon kneeling next to them with a blood streaked Akamaru in tow. The bug master touched Hinata's forehead before glaring up at me from behind his dark goggles.

"What have you done?" He breathed, his voice laced with more hostility than I'd ever heard before.

Itachi came and sat next to me, his heated breath caressing my hip as he panted slightly. I stroked the top of his head and dusted my shirt off hoping to come off as unconcerned. "She needs medical treatment," I replied as if we'd been talking about the weather, then added as if it was an after thought, "oh and you better hurry or she'll die."

The lie rolled off my tongue smoothly and both men leaning over Hinata stared up at me in utter disbelief and horror. "What have you done," Kiba ground out through clenched teeth.

Smiling cruelly I gave them both my back, hopefully for the last time. "Don't come after me again." I responded tightly, then climbed on Itachi's back. Without so much as a glance over my shoulder the wolves and I left the battered and defeated Leaf team behind.

"Sakura!" Kiba shouted after me. "If it's the last thing I do you'll fucking pay for this!"

The edge of hate in his voice was a knife to my already quaking heart. Why did this have to hurt so bad. _Forgive me Hinata chan. Please don't come looking for me again. _

Despair filled me and all I wanted to do was die right then in there. I was worse than scum.

* * *

><p><em>But those who betray their friends are worse than scum... <em>Oh how true Kaki sensei's words were and now they bounced around relentlessly inside my skull.

It was late and the wolves slept while I stayed awake, guarding them. Not that I would've been able to sleep anyway. Not with all of the lovely pictures and words bouncing around in my head.

A gentle breeze raised goose-flesh along my arms and I shivered slightly. Though it didn't help that I sat on the ground and leaned against a moss-covered stone big enough to hide behind. The chill that clung to the stone was beginning to seep into my bones and I rubbed my arms trying to warm them. It would be foolish to light a fire, not after our run in with Kiba and his team earlier. I doubted they were the only ones out this way looking for us and I didn't want to have another _happy _reunion tonight. I was to damn tired.

My heart gave a loud thud when I saw Itachi raise his big wolfy head in my peripheral. He was only an arm's length away from me but his black fur coat hid him well in the darkness. If I hadn't seen the glow of his eyes I wouldn't have known he was staring right at me. For a moment he simply watched me then slowly got to his feet and took the two steps needed to reach me and sat down. Now he was close enough that his fur tickled my exposed calves and arms and I sighed drinking in the delicious heat that seemed to radiate off of him.

The black wolf glanced down at me as I scooted closer to absorb more of that wonderful heat. Feeling brave I even rested my head on his shoulder so that I could inhale his woodsy scent. His lower jaw brushed the top of my head and to my complete and utter delight he rested his chin atop my head. In my mind's eye I could see inner Sakura was doing a happy little jig while reminding me that I needed to even the score with this man- er wolf.

I tilted my head so I could see his gaze as he observed the other sleeping wolves. A soft smile curved my lips as I reached up and laid a hand on his chest. He froze for a fraction of a second, his face not giving anything away as he glanced down at me. "What should we do know?" I asked, running my fingers playfully through the soft fur of his chest and neck.

"Hn."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "If we don't know where the totems are how do we go about finding them?"

"The only logical choice is to go to the base we'd been stationed at before our souls were taken from our bodies." His dark gaze took on that brooding look. "Perhaps it'll help us remember where we went next."

"Hmmm," I murmured, not thinking about the situation at hand. Though I really should be but I was easily distracted by the way his muscles seemed to bunch and relax under my finger tips. I leaned into him further so that there was no mistaking the fact that I was actually cuddling with him. His body tensed and I could feel his gaze as he watched me without really looking at me. It made me smirk.

There was a low non threatening rumble that reverberated in his rib cage as I rubbed my face and neck against his chest. The primal side of my brain knew that by doing this I was rubbing my scent all over him. And scent was a powerful thing to a wolf. The wolf would see this as me claiming him which would end one of two ways. He'd reject me in which case his wolf side would see me as a threat or...

The air in my lungs wooshed out as I suddenly found myself on my back with a very large black wolf standing over me. His face was unreadable but I could see the restraint in his eyes. Itachi lowered his muzzle and I laid absolutely still as he leaned down and inhaled my scent. Every muscle in his body stiffened then his gaze slowly lifted to mine. The pitch black of his eyes swirled and flashed scarlet and in an instant I found myself in a familiar doujutsu. Our surroundings, minus the presence of the other wolves was the same with the added color scheme of black and red now. However Itachi was no longer a wolf and he still had me pinned beneath him.

An inhuman growl rumbled in his chest as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the hollow of my neck. I sucked in a breath and it lodged itself in the back of my throat.

"You did that on purpose," he whispered gruffly, the heat of his breath fanning over my cheek as he raised his head to meet my eyes.

"Did what?" I asked a little breathy, not at all sounding as playful as it sounded in my thoughts. His eyes studied me, slowly roving over my body, sending heat coiling through my abdomen. Kami how can he elicit such a reaction from me with nothing more than a look? It was unfair damn it.

Licking my lips I allowed my gaze to travel up the corded muscles of his arms, over his broad shoulders and down his well defined-

I sucked in a breath as I realized that the man straddling my body was nearly naked. He only wore a loose pair of black sweat pants that dangerously hung low on his hips, giving me a mouth watering view of his abs as they swooped down into that delicious V shape of his hips before disappearing under the damn fabric.

The muscles in his chest and arms rippled and I felt the soft strands of his hair brush my neck as he suddenly lowered his head. There was an unmistakable heat behind his eyes now that made me gulp. The slight beginnings of smirk confirmed my suspicion that he'd intentionally appeared without his shirt and it was only until I felt his callous finger tips brush my hip that I realized I was sans shirt as well. My eyes darted down at my chest before I shot him a glare.

Those -no doubt- talented fingers dragged themselves up the side of my body then stopped to tug playfully at the binding that still thankfully covered my breasts. Not that it really mattered the bastard had already seen me naked.

"Your a bastard." I growled, with no real heat behind it.

"Hn."

I ground my teeth and pushed myself up, smiling when breasts rubbed his chest and I elicited the sexiest noise I'd ever heard Uchiha Itachi make. He groaned and for a split second he lost control of his facial expression and I saw the deep seeded hunger and need. It stole my breath and I pushed myself against him, eliciting another grunt. He sucked in a breath and I lost my control, griping his hair I pulled his head back and softly bit him on the neck.

He froze and I could feel the war waging within him. His wolf side wanted to take me then and there, so did his human side but he was resisting.

"Sakura," he said, his voice dangerous yet velvety soft. "If you don't stop that I'll have you here and now whether you want to or not."

I fought the heat that shot through me, hearing the husky tones of his voice and knowing that I was the one that caused this reaction. It took me a second to form a coherent thought. "Why?" I asked a little shaky.

His hands gripped my shoulders and he pushed me back. I nearly whined at the lose of his heat but bit it back when I met his eyes. The mask was fractured but it quickly snapped back into place and I knew I'd lost my chance. The way he was now there was no point in trying to push him, he'd made up his mind. Damn him.

"Not this way."

He said suddenly and I realized that he must have read the hurt that flashed across my face.

"I am not in control." He added fervently and I knew he wasn't really talking about his emotions. He wanted to have me on his own terms not guided by the will of the wolf. And even though the sex would've been great it wouldn't have been real. All of this was what he wanted me to see because in the waking world he was a wolf and I was a human and we couldn't live this way. We couldn't live in this dream world of black and red.

The heat that had coiled in my belly turned into a block of ice. He wasn't human and I was terrified that once he was human again he wouldn't want anything to do with me. _I am not in control... _He'd said which meant there was a real possibility that only his wolf wanted me.

I dropped my gaze and turned away before giving him a brisk nod of understanding. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead then just as quickly as the world bled into black and red it washed back into reality. The night some how seemed darker, the air a little colder and pulled myself back up into a sitting position.

The wolf beside me shifted and I bit my lip as he pulled away from me. He was only a foot away from me now but he may as well have been four hundred miles away. I didn't dare look at him and we fell into an uneasy silence.

The cold stone at my back suddenly seemed like a nice object to beat my head against. But before I could act on it Deidara sprung up into a sitting position like a dead body in a horror flick and I fought the urge to shriek. "I know where to go, un!" He shouted, his eyes shining in the dark as he searched for me.

"What the hell Deidara?" I growled in a whisper. The blonde wolf turned his head, saw me, the rushed over to me.

"Hey! What the fuck you psycho blonde!" Hidan barked, when Deidara tripped over him in his hast.

Deidara didn't even spare the silver wolf a backward glance as he got right into my personal space.

"I know where to go, ya!" He repeated, way to excited for this freaking hour.

It took me a minute but his words sank in and my eyes went wide. "S-seriously?" I asked, skeptically. All around us the pack sat up or lifted their heads in curiosity.

The blonde nodded his head emphatically. "I saw it in a dream and then woke up when I remembered where to go."

"What? Did you see fucking unicorns and rainbows too?"

Deidara turned sharply and growled at Hidan. "No asshole I really know where to go."

Hidan sat up and shook his head. "Well fucking good for you but I'm the one fucking seeing unicorns and shit since you kicked me in the head!"

Deidara snorted very un-apologetically before turning back to me. "Its near Kumo in Lightning Country." He stated, voice proud.

I groaned while scratching his chest. "Great that means we'll have to get dangerously close to Fire Country to get there. Fuck I don't know about you guys but I'm really getting tired of playing hide and seek with my old team." My lips thinned and I mentally smacked myself. Once they were human I'd be in hiding for the rest of my life anyway.

I glanced at Itachi in my peripheral and felt the coldness in my chest spread. I could live with running for the rest of my life but... I couldn't live alone anymore...

* * *

><p><strong> Read Please!<strong>

**Werewolfbleu chan: Bum Bum Bum! The end is near! **

**Tobi: Noooooo Tobi doesn't want it to end! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: I know Tobi but when a good thing ends a new one begins. So I have something important to say and ask. I have started on the Yaoi fic but I have also started another Itachi/Sakura story which will be non massacre. I wanted to ask my reviewers if I should post both stories at the same time or just do one. The Yaoi is based in modern day with Sasuke/Naruto as the main characters plus a side story of Deidara/Sasori woven in. The Itachi/Sakura fic is a non massacre and is still written like the current mange just with my own changes. **

**So should I post both? I've already thoroughly plotted out both stories and I am currently writing the second chapter of both stories. So vote either through your reviews or PM's. Tobi take it away.**

**Tobi: Tobi loves the reviewers! Thank you everyone! Bye see you soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**If Only Time Would be Kind and Stop!**

Enough light spilled in for me to catch a glimpse of the person that stepped into the cell block and shut the heavy door behind her. Soft foot falls echoed off the stone walls as my visitor drew near. I stayed where I was, sitting on the bed, back against the wall. She stopped a couple inches away from the bars, the electric current running over the iron crackled and sparked in warning but she paid it no mind. For a moment we remained in silence but then my visitor quickly slapped a silencing ward onto the wall and a green barrier glowed and wrapped itself around the visitor and my cell. It made the silence of this place all the more deafening.

I hadn't seen the blonde woman in weeks. Her normally innocent doe brown eyes now looked at me accusingly. The hurt and anger radiated off of her in scorching waves and I mentally prepared myself for the berating of my life. With a hip jutted out and arms crossed under her ample chest my best friend attempted to drill holes in my body with her steely gaze. Well... more holes anyway. Ibiki hadn't exactly been kind. Neither had Sasuke for that matter. I pulled myself a little further into the deeper shadow of the wall to hide the worst of it. Whether or not she still considered me a friend had yet to be determined but I didn't want her too see just how badly I'd been tortured. If there was one thing I'd learned from the wolves it was never to show weakness. To anyone.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She snarled, one of her hands resting on her cocked hip.

Shoulders stiffening I braced myself for the same crap I'd been listening to for days now. '_How could you do this to us Sakura?_' Or '_You betrayed us Sakura chan_', and the oh-so-popular, '_You're a disappointment and we expected so much more from the Hokage's apprentice_'. Oh and my favorite one and this is the one that really stung, '_How could you betray your people? Did you ever care about us at all_?'

Sometimes the tongue can cause more damage than the sharpest blade.

"Why the hell did you leave me behind?"

My brain tripped over itself and came to a screeching, sputtering halt. Wide eyed and blinking in a stupefied manner I gazed up at her in utter shock. "Come again?" I breathed, not believing for a second that I'd heard her correctly.

She sighed as if my slowness was irritating. "Why the hell didn't you take me with you?" She asked again, this time slower and in a definitely annoyed tone one might use when talking to a stubborn toddler.

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest, though the movement hurt and it had me clenching my teeth to not show how much pain I was in. Snorting I drawled, "what the hell are you on? Your kidding right?" Her scowl depended and I continued with a frustrated sigh, "Nami I never wanted you to get involved. Konoha is our home- er your home. I'd never ask you to choose between me and-"

"Sakura," her hands went up in frustration, "are fucking stupid?"

I blinked, opened my mouth and closed it dumbly. She rolled her eyes and growled, "the only reason I live in Konoha is because of you. You dragged me here when we were sixteen and invaded my life until one day I realized I trust you more than my own blood kin. Giving me a place to call home and making me believe that the world was right again." Her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes narrowed to slits. "Then you leave me behind? That's fucked up Sakura!"

"Nami I-"

"No Sakura."

I stopped and decided it was probably wiser to let her get it all out. Unless I wanted her to go all _Hulk_ mad on me. Trust me no one is safe when she gets that angry. Though she be little she be fierce. Armed with a wicked sharp tongue and a mean right hook too.

"How could you think for one second that I would rather live here alone without you then on the run with you? We've been best friends for years. Don't you even remember the promise we made?" The shrill of her voice and the flat stare of her brown orbs had me flinching. I was almost glad that there was thick metal bars between us.

I did remember though. We'd both been sixteen at the time. She'd been making a living by black mailing the wealthy or men in positions of power. She was good at it too but it had caught up to Nami when she'd pissed off the wrong man. Lucky for her I'd been assigned to locate her because of the very information that was going to get her killed. One night when she'd been attacked I stepped in and had her back through the fight. Nami wasn't use to having someone at her back and after we killed the mercenaries she'd agreed to come back to Konoha with me and give the Hokage the information that was needed to take down a government official who was turning a blind eye to human trafficking. Since then we'd become almost inseparable and worked on a bunch of undercover missions together. Before every mission we promised to never leave the other behind and to always have each others back no matter what.

Okay so I could see why she was hacked off but was making her a traitor, in order to keep a promise worth it? I hadn't thought so at the time but the hurt and anger in Nami's eyes had me wanting to hang my head in shame.

Silently I answered her with short, sharp nod of my head, then leaned back against the cool damp wall to hide my face in the deeper shadows of the cell. "I didn't think it applied here," I responded, uncertainty making my voice soft.

She snorted, "why? Because they're the Akatsuki? Admit it Sakura you didn't trust me."

I jerked my head up. "That's not true!"

She stepped up to the bars of the cell, her nose only a few centimeters away from the charged steel. "Then why?" She asked harshly with a quaver in her voice. The emotions roiled through her large chocolate-brown orbs as they filled with barely contained tears that were collecting on her lower lashes.

Slowly, painfully I pulled myself up and got to my feet and staggered over to the cell door. She took a sharp intake of breath when she noticed my various wounds but didn't say anything as I limped over. "I didn't-" I hesitated when I got close enough to be scalded by her emotions. "I wasn't thinking clearly," I finished, regret filling my voice. This time I did hang my head. Nami and I had become family to each other because neither of us had one. We'd always had each others backs and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would've given it all up to help the Akatsuki simply because I cared about them. Which was probably the real reason why I hadn't said anything to her. Why drag her through the mud with me?

The silence pooled around us which only kicked my anxiety into over drive. I didn't want her to hate me but I couldn't blame her if she cursed my name even though I was practically on deaths door.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. "At the very least I should've told you and let you make your own decision."

When she didn't respond I hesitantly lifted my eyes to meet hers and nearly collapsed in shock when I saw that she'd pulled a lock picking kit out of thin air and was studying the heavy-duty lock intently, oblivious to my annoyed expression. The muscle in my brow ticked that she'd already tuned me out and didn't even acknowledge my damn apology.

With a frown I crouched down and tried to catch her eyes. "If you don't mind my asking. What in bloody hell are you doing? And seriously you could've at least done the expected thing like cry and proclaim you love me and run out the door with tears streaming down your cheeks..." I trailed off when she gave me an bemused roll of her eyes.

One blonde eyebrow arched and she eyed me more closely. "Was one of Ibiki's forms of torture having you watch soap operas or something equally cheesy? Because that was just pathetic. Even for you Sakura."

My frown deepened into a scowl. "What the hell do you mean 'even for you'? And seriously what the crap are you doing?" The last question came out as a low growl while my gaze darted around the cell in obvious paranoia.

The petite woman smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "Why," she laid a hand over her heart and batted her thick lashes, "saving your ass my dear." For a fraction of a second her eyes fell on the wounds on my thighs and she visibly had to control the flash of panic I'd seen. Thankfully she recovered and gave me a smile that showed all of her teeth. "Someone's got too."

"Are you stupid?" I balked, anger and fear suddenly swirling in my stomach.

Her smile faded and she gave me a glare that could've easily melted ice. "Do you wanna die?"

"Do you?" I retorted just as sharply.

She blew out a breath, "I can't let them kill you Sakura."

"And the moment you free me we'll both die." I looked at her, almost pleadingly.

The anger was back in her voice now, "what? Do you think I'm not capable of getting you out of that cage and out of the village?"

I shook my head vehemently, "Nami I don't doubt your skill but at the moment..." I paused as the words stuck to the roof of my mouth. I hated this feeling, hated to admit that I was weak but at the moment I was. "Right now I'm nothing more than dead weight. They'd easily catch up to us and then you would be sentenced to death right along with me."

Her lips thinned while her eyes slowly roved over me once again. A shadow seemed to fall over her face when her gaze took notice of the raged wounds on my thighs again and the smattering of fist sized bruises covering at least eighty percent of my body that were easily seen through my shredded clothes. When her gaze fell on the obvious bite marks that littered my neck she visibly stiffened and I knew where her thoughts went.

"Did he..." Nami let the sentence hang but allowed the rage to settle around us. "Mother fucker."

I smiled weakly, "ya he's a real piece of shit."

Shaking her head Nami released a sharp breath and reigned in her rage. "Alright," she said somewhat shaky, "what should I do? I've only got a few more minutes till the guard rotation."

"We need help." I murmured, wondering for the first time how she managed to slip past the guards. Though at the moment it was a moot point and more than likely whoever was on guard at the moment owed her.

Brown obs settled curiously on mine. "Got anyone in mind?"

Snorting softly I lumbered back over to the cot and dropped myself on it with a low hiss. "I think I only have one day left before," I licked my lips, "before my execution. But I bet I could throw some lamo bull shit about the Akatsuki at them and get it held for another day or two and that should give you enough time to meet up with them."

It was hard to tell in this lighting but I think she paled. "Them? You mean the Akatsuki?"

I nodded and leaned my head back against the wall, feeling a little nauseous and light-headed. "I have no doubt their on their way here." In fact I was sure of it. Our mental bonds had broken the moment they became human again but I trusted them. We'd been through too much together to hold any doubt. None of us could simply go back to the way things were. Especially me and Itachi.

_Itachi... _I could picture him in my minds eye. His silken black hair falling sensually over his strong shoulders. The wonderful way his touch left trails of fire over my skin. The dark pools of his eyes that hid depths of blue that I doubted anyone other than me had been privileged to see.

"Sakura..."

Kami I missed him. Missed his warmth despite his cold and rough exterior.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" I blinked stupidly and realized that my eyes had gotten heavy and were trying to shut out the world. Exhaustion yanked at me and I had to suddenly fight the need to fall asleep. It didn't take medical training to know that giving in to the exhaustion right now was dangerous. Not just because I'd lose large chunks of time but because I hadn't been given any sort of medical treatment for my wounds and my fever was getting worse.

"Sakura!" Nami called shrilly.

Even turning my head to look at her suddenly felt very difficult. I knew that meant I was in trouble. That no doubt the deep wounds on my thighs had gotten infected and were feeding the fever. A desperate part of me wanted to let go. To float into oblivion but I was thankfully to stubborn to give up.

I gave Nami a water smile and if the situation wasn't so serious I might even have laughed at how comically wide her eyes were at the moment. "You better hurry," I said softly.

"Why? Are you dying?" She tried to joke but it came out stressed and a little breathy.

I chastised her with a glare. "No," I lied smoothly, "because the guards are about to change and you need to catch the Akatsuki outside the village and come up with a better game plan than theirs."

Confused she asked, "their plan?"

I laughed but it came out hoarse and croaky sounding. "I have a feeling their plan is to barrel right in and cut down everything and everyone in their path. After all they are the Akatsuki and the events that happened while they were here sure didn't win this village any points. I doubt they much care who gets in their way."

She gave a sharp nod of agreement. "Those guys were definitely protective of you as wolves so that's not really surprising." A stricken expression knitted her brows together as a new worry seemed to take shape in her thoughts. "What if you can't delay the execution?"

I grimaced, "then I guess you better not wait for them to show up."

Her lips pursed into a thin line. I could tell that more than anything she wanted to say 'fuck waiting on them' but thankfully common sense rushed up to quell the urge. Stiffly she turned on her heel which only confused the heck out of me until I realized she was shaking. Nami was afraid for me.

"Sakura," her voice quavered slightly, "don't die." And without another word or giving me the chance to respond she ripped the seal from the wall and quickly trotted back up to the door. The door swung open allowing light to dive into the room then just as quickly the darkness swallowed it as the door swung shut.

Spots danced in front of my eyes so I simply closed them and let out the shudder of pain I'd been holding in. My ribs throbbed, berating me for throwing myself onto the cot. The deep cuts on my thighs were numb which was blissful but I knew all to well that that was a very bad sign. And the wound on my side had broke open from the jarring movements, blood trickled over my fingers as I covered it and curled into a ball. A heavy darkness hovered at the edges of my periphery that had nothing to do with the dimness of the cell. Kami all I wanted to do was close my eyes and fall into that beautiful...

_"Sakura open your fucking eyes!" _

Startled I blinked rapidly and cursed myself when I realized I had indeed closed my eyes.

_Thank you Duran..._

He grunted and I could feel his anger and worry buzzing just beneath my skin. _"You've got to hold on a little longer Sakura. Help is coming." _

"Is it?" I wondered, aloud. The room began to spin in obnoxiously dizzying circles.

_"Yes." _He said, his deep voice thick and fervent.

I smiled weakly and stared intently at the scarred stones that made up the ceiling. Memories of when the Akatsuki first came into my life came to mind. And I smiled a little wider wonder how the hell I didn't know. Keeping my eyes trained above me I willed the cell away and through myself back into those memories, using them as fuel to keep myself going.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nine Days Earlier...<em>**

"Shit, shit, shit," I growled under my breath, as we came to a halt in a clearing near the Kumo mountain range. "They're gaining on us!" I hissed angrily, between the deep lungfuls of air. The muscles in my calves screamed from the ruthless two hour non stop run and it didn't help that a group of Leaf shinobi were gaining on us. Fast. They'd caught our scent somewhere back in Shimo and were quickly catching up. If we didn't find the caves Deidara described soon we'd have to fight off the Leaf first. Which was exactly what I didn't want. Best to get the Akatsuki to the caves so they can be whisked back to their bodies once the totem is destroyed.

_Which of course would leave me standing alone to face my ex comrades. Joy. This is shaping up to be a shit storm of a mission. And probably my last... _ I swallowed thickly at that last part. Duran growled softly but didn't comment. He knew as well as I did just how screwed I was if we couldn't lose the shinobi gaining on us.

Exhaling loudly, I turned a pleading gaze onto the blonde wolf. "Deidara?" I stressed his name with urgency as my eyes flicked continuously over my shoulder, afraid that the Leaf shinobi had somehow managed to kill the last fifty or so miles between us within the past three minutes.

The blonde wolf seemed to hunch, his large head swinging from side to side, trying to untangle his jumbled memories. "I'm not sure, ya." He muttered angrily, his normally sky blue orbs were clouded with confusion and annoyance.

Frustrated I crossed my arms over my chest, resisting the urge to shake the blonde till his teeth rattled. I knew it wasn't his fault but still standing around with our thumbs up our asses wasn't getting us anywhere fast either.

Kisame chose that moment to sidle up to me. "You reek of anxiety," he stated in a low gravelly tone. His shark like orbs were hard and serious but there was a playful glint as he spoke to me.

I blinked, recovered then scowled down at him but almost immediately I felt my face soften. The blue wolf looked up at me expectantly and with eyes that conveyed that he was just as worried about our pursuers as I was.

"Sorry," I mumbled and forced myself to take deep breaths. I'd forgotten not only could the wolves feel my anxiety and frazzled thoughts but they could actually smell them too. Well they could smell the anxiety not my thoughts but I doubted I had great enough control to keep them from slipping through our bonds.

Leaves stirred and whooshed as the wind roused them, causing me to flinch in paranioa every single time. The sound of a clock ticked noisily in my head which made absolutely no sense because unless there was a white rabbit running late for a very important date there was not a watch or clock for miles. And just when I thought I might bash my own skull in and save Konoha the trouble Tobi spoke up. Well more like squealed.

"Ah!" We all jumped at his high-pitched squawk. "Tobi knows where the caves are!" He announced enthusiastically and jerked his head to the side indicating we should follow.

"Are you sure about this Tobi?" The blonde wolf asked warily.

Tobi nodded vigorously, his whole body shaking with adrenaline. "Yes, yes. Tobi remembers where leader took us and tricked us." He started running before he finished his sentence. I grabbed Kisame's scruff and pulled myself onto his back as he tore after the brown and orange-colored wolf.

"We need to lose our pursuers." I said into the blue wolf's ear.

He tilted his head so that he could look back at me. "Got any ideas?"

I pursed my lips. With the caves nearby it would be impossible to lose them. We'd have to just keep running and hope we did, then double back later and head for the cave. _No that wouldn't work. If Naruto is with them he'd have no problem catching up. _The thought of Naruto made me pale.

Aggravated I shook my head, "no." I said sharply, which had Kisame raising a brow. "But at the very least we could make it harder for them." Which would hopefully give me enough time to escape after but I kept that little tid bit to myself. Tilting my head I gave the blonde wolf a sharp nod, "destroy the path behind us."

Deidara's grin looked feral with so many sharp teeth and the pleased gleam in his ocean blue orbs. "With pleasure, un."

The blonde wolf came to a halt, turned and went back the way we came. Deidara did not have access to his clay but like the others his techniques evolved when his physical form changed. Sometime ago when he and Hidan had another one of their epic fights, the blonde wolf had thrown a tightly woven ball of pure chakra at Hidan without realizing how it happened. It took a lot of practice but Deidara had discovered a way to make his bombs out of pure chakra or tethering the energy to an object.

My fingers dug into Kisames neck as a series of explosions went off behind us. The heat and wind from the blast slammed into my back, pressing me flush against the blue wolf's back.

"A guy could get use to the feel of a woman's breasts pressing against-" Kisame's crack comment died as the black wolf cocked his head and gave him a glare of pure warning. Kisame huffed but I could still feel the humor riding in his shoulders.

Another blast shook the ground hard enough that I could feel the jarring motion course through the wolf's body. Dirt and chunks of rocks rained down around us. "Okay that one was over kill," I snarled, rubbing a spot on my shoulder that had been hit by a golf ball sized stone.

Hiden chuckled, "its your own fucking fault. You did say destroy the path behind us, idiot."

"I said behind us. Not in front of us!" I snapped, glaring sideways at the silver wolf.

"Psycho barbie's brain doesn't really fire on all cylinders. The dumb ass has been complaining for weeks that he hasn't been able to create _true _art." He grinned, his teeth gleaming in the light, "idiot you have to word everything very carefully around blondie. We'll be lucky if he doesn't bring the whole fucking mountain down around us!"

He seemed more excited about that statement than worried. Sighing I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. "Let's hope not."

"Sakura chan!" Tobi squealed, stealing my attention. "We're almost there! Tobi remembers that the caves are just up ahead!"

Apprehension and perhaps a slight tremor of fear slipped up my throat and stole my breath, knowing what laid inside those caves. Knowing that the wolves would soon be back to human form and not within my reach. I was going to be left alone... again.

I forced down the shameful emotions and swallowed thickly. The last thing I needed to be doing was spreading my anxiety and fear through the pack bond. A glance down at Kisame let me know I'd been able to hide it before they could feel it. However there was an all to familiar feeling sending shivers down my spine.

My head automatically turned so that my eyes found Itachi's. The beat of my heart was in my ears. Even if none of the others had felt my anxiety, Itachi had. He knew why too which only made it worse. Heat colored my cheeks, Itachi had been the one person I didn't want knowing about my petty fears.

I gave him a weak smile and held up my arm to show off Duran's seal. Silently telling him that I wouldn't be alone and that we would be alright.

His eyes flashed red and the sharingan swirled angrily. Itachi wasn't one for words nor did he show much in the way of emotion but there was something in those deep crimson pools that told me he wasn't pleased at the thought of leaving me alone. Despite the severity of the situation just knowing he really did care for me -not that he would ever admit it out loud-had me smiling softly.

_"Sakura..."_

His voice poured into my head, fierce and hot like molten gold. It had pleasant shivers sliding over my skin, a silken caress. For a moment it was just us, our eyes locked and the world was gone.

The very intensity of his gaze made me shutter. I could see him, the human male that was all power and stoic beauty in my minds eye.

_"I will find you..." _

It was a threat... it was a promise and a calming strength that enveloped me, culling my fear and anxiety. I believed him and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he wouldn't leave me behind...

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolfbleu chan: Buwaha ha ha ha I'm alive! Sorry I suck at updating in a timely manner but my brain fried for a while again. This chapters a little short but the next one is long so I had to stop it there. Also I want to say thank you to my fans and a shout out to kibara who really helps me work through the writers block. <strong>

**Tobi: Yeah Tobi loves being in chapters! Thank you kibara for helping werewolfbleu chan! Without you bleu chan would be continuously lazy! **

**Werewolfbleu chan: I would not!... Okay I would. My brain hasn't been exactly firing on all cylinders lately. Uber sadness. Anyway thank you everyone! **

**Tobi: Tobi loves his fans! Please leave reviews! Thank you! See everyone next time! **


End file.
